


Lost Out Of Time II : The Coming Together

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Plot - Can't stop reading, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 100,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elrond’s visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Middle Earth, Rhudar Wilderness, Third Age, Spring 2852  
It was growing dark and the sound of rapidly moving water ahead gave him pause. He was so tired. It seemed as if he had been running for weeks instead of days. He needed desperately to rest. Emerging from the cover of the heavy underbrush he stopped on the bank of the storm-swollen river. The storms that had earlier allowed him to loose the pursuing orcs had added their downpour into its volume and he knew that he could not now cross to the far side.

Searching his surroundings for possible shelter he noted a small island upstream consisting of a low rocky outcropping cut off from the bank by the rising water. It was covered with various bits of debris from broken trees caught against its upper and outer side and held there by the strong rush of water. If he dared risk crossing the thirty-five feet to it, would a further rise in the water level inundate it and its rapid current take him with it? After further study he decided to risk it. The water would mask his scent from his pursuers if they had managed to find his trail again and he preferred the solidity of the rock between him and them in an attack.

Moving farther another fifty yards or so upstream he shifted his bow, quiver and the pack off of his back and gasped as the pain from the arrow wound high in his left shoulder pierced through him. He pulled aside the rough padding he had packed against it to absorb the bleeding. It had started again. It would have to wait until he gained the island before he could risk the time to deal with it. Stifling a groan he replaced the padding and resumed his preparations. Laboriously pulling a broken piece of tree stump towards the water he lashed his gear to it. Then attaching a line between it and himself he pushed the stump into the river and cautiously entered its icy water.

Barely managing to keep upright, he gauged the speed of the water and let the current slowly pull him as he worked his way towards the uppermost point of the island. Before reaching it he stepped into a hole and was briefly pulled under. Cursing to himself as he felt the weight of the stump pulling him further out into the river he fought to recover his balance and managed to grab hold of one of the tree branches from the debris piled on the outer side of the island. Pulling himself closer he hooked a leg over a larger limb and worked his way carefully down its length to a rock jutting further into the river. With painful slowness, he dragged himself up onto the top and fought to pull the floating piece of stump with his gear close enough in that he could retrieve it. Near to exhaustion now, he made one final desperate attempt with his knife and slashed the bindings to the stump releasing the pack from its companion. Pulling it free of the current he collapsed back against the rock and watched as the stump rolled and pitched in the churning waters beyond the island and disappeared from sight.

It was some time before he roused himself enough to study his refuge. Looking about he found himself on a small ledge nearly covered by the piled debris of trees. He crawled into its shelter and immediately fell asleep. It was mid-afternoon the following day before he was roused from his fog of sleep by the sound of angry voices from the riverbank on other side of the island. His pursuers had found his trail and followed it to the river. Unable to go any further they were arguing over what to do next. Finally separating into two groups one went up stream and the other down.

Breathing a very quiet sigh of relief he relaxed and took stock of his situation. A twinge in his shoulder reminded him of his wound. Sighing, he pulled his pack over and opened it. Luckily his bow and quiver of arrows had dried, but everything else appeared to be soaked and sodden. Almost desperately he sought the small bundle of ointment and bandages he had stuffed into his backpack at the last minute before he fled the ruins of the forest hut he had shared with his father up until the old man’s death six summers before. Relieved when he found the oiled skin wrapped package he unfastened the ties and to his surprise found its contents unaffected by the dunking of the pack earlier. Removing the padding, he found that while the bleeding had stopped the bandage had become stuck to the skin in the process. If he tried to pull it free it would start all over again. He would have to soak it off before he could reapply fresh dressings.

Finally with that chore taken care of he redressed the wound and ate a small meal of apples and soaked bread. Taking advantage of the late day sun he was able to dry most of his things while he considered his options. He could stay where he was for a few days, but he had no doubts that the enemy would eventually return when they failed to find any trace of him in either direction. He knew he could not cross the river to the other side and he was reluctant to return to the original one. If only he had a boat!

For some time he sat there staring at the river watching as an occasional bit of debris floated by. The current was slowing and water levels were dropping. His island would soon be an island no longer. As one large tree was thrown against the upper side of the island and remained partially entangled by its leafy branches with the debris there, he smiled. That was his answer. He could ride the tree down the river hidden amongst its leafy crown and his pursuers would never know!

He re-packed his belongings and climbed down to see if he could release the tree from its tangle with the debris. He would have to move fast before the water level dropped any further marooning the tree on the emerging riverbank. Using his sword, he winced as each stroke chopped through the various tangles. He regretted any damage it might suffer, but his skill in its use was sorely lacking. His ability with his bow would have to see him through this danger and so he was more willing to risk damaging the sword. The tree shuddered and started to pull loose. Quickly thrusting his pack onto the main portion of the trunk he climbed after it and with one final shudder the tree pulled free drifting out into the main current channel.

It continued on down stream its trunk leading and crown trailing behind. Once it stabilized and stopped rolling from side to side, he moved further back into the leafy canopy and improvised a platform of wedged branches and interwoven vines. He would not remain dry but it allowed him to remain covered. As the twilight deepened he cautiously moved back along the trunk and was able to stay above the water. During the night he managed snatches of sleep and with the coming of morning he moved back into the cover of his leafy bower. It was later that day the tree drifted pass the group of orcs camped on the riverbank. After a brief glance, they ignored it and continued arguing noisily among themselves. For three days he traveled in this manner until the level of the river dropped to the point where the tree was finally forced ashore and marooned against a bank late in the afternoon.

Tossing his gear down onto the bank he dropped stiffly from the tree. He had seen no trace of habitation or other life since passing the orcs. He needed to find food and go to ground until his wound healed enough to travel again. He also needed to find out where he was. As he moved up from the river’s edge he saw a large plain stretching out to the left across the river before him. In the far distance was a mountain range and from behind that he saw a large dark cloud of smoke rising high into the sky. He shuddered at the feeling of evil emanating from that direction and turned towards the right. There a series of low hills rising into a range of heavily forested mountains threaded with silver streams of water that chattered and danced down towards the plain and joined the river he had just left.

Sighing he gingerly shouldered his pack and began moving toward the shelter of the forested slopes. As he crossed the grassy lowland he noted the rabbits and various wild birds that scattered in front of him. In spite of his weakened shoulder and limited ability to hold his bow at full extension he quickly brought down a brace of pheasants and a rabbit. After cleaning them and burying the refuse, he again started towards the mountains. He would make a safe camp before he cooked them. As he moved into the lower reaches of the mountains he found a richness of berries and assorted nuts and grabbed handfuls that partially satisfied his hunger. He followed a game trail that led up through the forest to the heights where he located a small stream and in the middle of a nearby thicket he made camp. The smell of the cooking pheasants and rabbit soon had him salivating. For the first time in over a week he went to sleep with his stomach full.

It was the sudden silencing of the cacophony of the forest citizens the next morning that awoke him. As he rolled over and started to sit up he stopped cold, staring at the sword poised at his chest. Following its length he looked into the steel grey eyes of a tall grim faced elf. They studied each other for some time before the elf spoke to him in a language he did not understand. He shook his head and gestured his puzzlement. The elf tried several others before he finally answered.

“You speak Westernesse.” The elf answered with surprise in the same language.

“Why shouldn’t I?” He responded.

“You are an elf, yet you do not understand your mother tongue.”

He stared at the elf. “I am not. I was raised by my father, and he was a human.”

“Who was your mother?”

“I do not remember her. My father said she died after I was born.”

The elf continued to stare at him for a while then slowly lowered his sword. “You are wounded.”

“Orcs, five days ago.”

“Where?” Demanded a second elf that appeared behind the first.

“Up river. I was lucky to escape. They attacked my home while I was out hunting and destroyed nearly everything. I discovered the burning ruins when I returned. By the signs they left I knew I could not overcome their number if they found me so I packed up what I could salvage and left. They picked up my trail soon after and then we clashed in a brief fight that left me with an arrow in my shoulder. I was able to use the cover of a storm to loose them and make for the river. I hoped to cross and make for the settlement near the Old Forest Road, but the rain had raised the level and made that impossible. I had to hide when they succeeded in following me to the river”

Suspiciously the second elf stared at him. “Yet you passed through them without attracting their attention.”

“I caught a ride on a passing tree.” He smiled wryly.

The two elves continued to study him judging the truth of his words.

Finally the first nodded, “We trailed you from the river. The floods often drop unexpected things at our doorstep so we check to insure that it includes no nasty surprises.” He sheathed his sword and whistled towards two horses that stood off to one side.

“I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir.” He waved at the second elf that responded with a graceful nod.

The stranger sat up and studied his visitors before returning a slight nod in acknowledgement. “I am Iorlas, son of Ingold. We lived and hunted the woods of western Mirkwood and the eastern slopes of the Misty Mountains south of Eagles’ Eyrie.”

“Is that where you made your home?” Elrohir asked as he reached in the pack hanging off his horse’s saddle before returning to the injured stranger with a small bundle. Elladan unsaddled the horses while his brother tended to the wounded Iorlas. He carried their saddles and other gear over to the fire and laid them out beside it.

Iorlas nodded. “For the past sixty years. My father died six years ago and I stayed there after that. I did not seek the people in the villages across the river because they had never welcomed us before. They always considered us slightly mad for preferring the depths of the woods and so we seldom had contact.”

“Yet you headed toward them after the orc attack.” Elrohir settled down beside him and reached toward Iorlas’s injured shoulder. Pausing he gestured asking silently for permission to attend to it.

Iorlas frowned. “They deserved warning. The orcs have never come so close to us before and they would be defenceless and unprepared if the orcs decided to cross after the river returned to normal.” He winced as the elf gently removed the dressing and studied the wound. “It is only an arrow wound. It has started to heal.” He protested as Elrohir gently probed his shoulder.

“It was an orc arrow and such wounds can fester beneath the skin if all pieces of it have not been removed or if the arrow had some poison on the head.”

Elladan soon had a brisk fire going and prepared a hot breakfast for the three of them. As they ate, Iorlas became more and more nervous as they glanced at him and continued to discuss him. Finally noting his increasing discomfort, Elrohir smiled and apologised.

“Please excuse our discourtesy. We were discussing what would be the best choice for you to take and how we can assist. Do you have any family you wish to seek out or any friends?”

Iorlas shook his head. “My father had no other relatives and my mother never informed him of hers.”

“Then you are free to go where you wish. Would you care to accompany us to our home at Rivendell?”

Iorlas sat silently for a while considering the offer. “I would be grateful for the opportunity. It will give some time to consider my future.”

“We will rest here for today then, and depart in the morning.”

A rustling in the nearby bushes caused the horses to turn their heads towards the sound. Both elves rose to their feet and drew their swords only to relax and laugh as a great, golden male wolf emerged and sat down in front of them. After sheathing their swords, both elves bowed in mock acknowledgement and waved him over to the fire.

“Iorlas, this is Celldae a friend of ours.” Elladan introduced the wolf.

Celldae strolled over and casually sat in front of the startled Iorlas. Each stared at the other, the stranger in shock, the wolf in judgement. Reaching a decision, the wolf sneezed, then lie down beside him and quickly fell asleep.

Swallowing hard he stared at the wolf before finally asking the amused elves with wonder. “You are friends with wolves?”

“Yes, our father found lost two cubs some years ago on a hunting trip and brought them home to raise. Ever since then there have been a pack or two of their descendants ranging the lands and through the halls of the last homely house. They are our friends and act as another wall of protection against our enemies. One will often show up and travel with us coming and going when they please.”

Iorlas slowly reached out a hand and stroked the soft golden coat of the resting wolf. “He is beautiful, I have never seen one like him before.” Celldae opened one eye briefly in response to his touch and thumped his tail against the ground before returned to his slumber.

“He has accepted you into our circle. None of the others will bother you when you meet them.”

“How would they know?”

Elrohir shrugged. “I do not know. They just do.”

Iorlas- pronounced E-or-las, means leaf (Westernesse)

Ingold- a Dunedain hermit

Celldae-pronounced Kal-de, means Running Shadow (Sin)-one of the golden wolves of Imladris


	2. The Other Side Of The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Earth: Year 2050, North Eastern US  
Amanda stood beside the dejected figure of her brother Ted and watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. It was a glorious day in early spring and it was incongruous that such a sad occasion should mark it. She tucked her hand under Ted’s arm and bent her head to lie against his still broad shoulders.  
  
“Thanks for coming Sis. I can’t believe she is gone.” Ted turned to Amanda and found himself embraced in her hug.  
  
“We are family, Ted. Of course I would come. We Camerons need to stick together in times like this.” Amanda gently chided him. “I am just sorry that Eleiann could not come until later this evening. The final tests and boards don’t finish until later this afternoon.”  
  
He nodded and turned to accept the condolences of the friends and acquaintances that had followed the family members to the cemetery. His wife of forty-three years had finally succumbed to a particularly virulent form of cancer that had wracked her body for nearly two years. In spite of the many medical advances no cure had been found for this particular form. His two sons stood by his side, Donald with his wife and young daughter and Owen a silent moody young man of twenty-four.  
  
As she waited for the final exchanges she thought how well he still looked. After their parents had died, he had gone back to collage and completed first, a masters, and then, a doctorate, in English Literature. She remembered how excited he had been to spend two years in England on the special exchange program that had allowed him to pursue further studies on the Tolkien world he had loved so much and how supportive Calli had been throughout. He now taught at a small university downstate and had earned a well-deserved reputation for his scholarly writings. He recently published his fifth book, which had shocked his colleagues by erupting out of the halls of the dry scholarly tomes they knew best and into the general public’s interest, landing on the New York Times best selling list in the process. Ted had laughed and said his success had more to do with the three movies which had become a classic staple in recent years then to his great writing style, but Amanda knew he was pleased that more people were coming to love the world of middle earth because of his efforts.  
  
Amanda had retained the slim build she had as a teenager all those years before and her skin was as fair and smooth thanks to the genes she inherited from her Scottish ancestors. She wore her hair shorter now and only a dusting of grey lay at her temples. She had never married and raising her child had created few problems for her. She was lucky that her income insured her ability to provide a stable home life for Eleiann during her adolescent years and then for the special schooling when it had first appeared that Eleiann might have a learning disability. Extensive testing had confirmed that she was slower in development then her peers, but that she bordered in the genius range in intelligence. It was the first time that Amanda had to face the real possibility that she was more her father’s daughter than hers, but she continued to allowed Eleiann to develop at her own pace and by the time she was in her early twenties she had reached the level of maturity that let her cope well with her college studies.  
  
Amanda’s life had remained busy since that summer so long ago but she never regretted her choices. They had been the right ones for her and in time she knew her child would probably have to face them as well. Her reputation as a neo natal surgeon was now well established throughout the western world and she often travelled to consult on critical cases. For the last eight summers she had volunteered for clinics offered in third world countries taking an entire surgical team with her to provide much needed services so often lacking.  
  
Amanda moved over and pulled Owen into a hug half expecting him to pull away. He pulled her into an awkward embrace and dropped his head to rest his chin on her head.  
  
“Why did she have to die, aunt Mandy? She was so full of life. What will we ever do without her?” His pain was evident.  
  
“I wish I had some good answers for you, kiddo, but I don’t. All I know is that she is out of pain now, and we will all see her again someday.”  
  
“I wish I could be as sure as you.”  
  
“There are more mysteries in this life, but I do know there are many that are real. We all have a role to sing in the music of life and we will all be together in the final song.”  
  
He pulled back and studied his aunt with sad affection. “You and pop are nuts, you know that? You have let that LOTR crap influenced everything you do.”  
  
She smiled back. “It is all your pop’s fault, he is the one who got me hooked.”  
  
Owen shook his head and turned back to his father and brother and put a hand on each one’s shoulder. “Pop, It’s over, can we leave now? I do not want to see them fill in the dirt. We can come back later and put some flowers over her.”  
  
Nodding his head, Ted took one last look at the grave and turned to follow the last of the mourners up to the cars parked on the road above the cemetery. Amanda placed her hand on Owens’s arm and followed Donald and his wife and daughter up to the large black limousine that had carried the family to the cemetery.  
  
“Will you and Eleiann be going up to the cabin later this month? Now that school is out, Pop wants all of us to go up with him. He says we need to have some happy remembrance time together.” Owen asked distractedly.  
  
“I am sure she will be grateful for the break now that her schooling has finished.”  
  
“When will she know whether she has earned her Doctorate title?”  
  
“I suspect it will be the end of summer.”  
  
“She is such a smart ass. Always teasing us about how slow we were compared to her.” He smiled over some happier times the family shared.  
  
“Well, you were always teasing her about her ears and how she had to be a misplaced elf. She was just trying to get even.”  
  
“Well, that was because of Pop’s mania for all things Tolkien.”  
  
Amanda shook her head. “Being a scholar with a focus on Tolkien, does not a maniac make.”  
  
He sighed, “I know. Both you and him always seemed to have a special connection with it. What was that all about?”  
  
As they reached the car, Amanda smiled wryly at her brother and look back to Owen, “Maybe someday I will tell you all about it.”  
  
Owen snorted, “You two have been saying that ever since I can remember.”  
  
Ted’s face momentarily lost it’s sadness and remarked with a grin, “When we think you are old enough to understand, you will be told.”  
  
Donald interrupted them. “You might as well forget it little brother, I think you have to know the secret handshake or something. Their secret society only includes the three of them…” He stopped for a minute. “I guess there is just the two of them now.” He turned away tears in his eyes and his wife put her arms around him in comfort and he returned the hug.  
  
“Sorry Pop.” He muttered over her shoulder.  
  
“For what son? After all, she was your mother. We all will miss her.” He sighed deeply, “Well let’s get the rest of this over with. I do not know half of these people. Most of them were from your mother’s work and the hospital I guess.”  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Amanda had just enough time to park her car and rush into the airport before her daughter’s plane landed. After checking on the arrival gate number she joined the crowd waiting outside of the concourse that Eleiann would be arriving from. A number of groups emerged through the check point at nearly the same time as several planes deplaned their passengers. It was not until nearly the last group had reached her that she finally saw the tall figure of her dark haired daughter wheeling a green leather suitcase behind her. Ellian was searching the waiting crowd for a friendly face and grinned broadly and raising a hand to wave vigorously when she saw her mother.  
  
Amanda returned the wave and grinned back as well, then moved closer to the exit point to pull her daughter into eager arms after the nearly six months of separation. Pausing to move to the side they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.  
  
“Hi Mom, you are looking good.” More seriously she continued. “How are Uncle Ted and the cozes handling everything?”  
  
“Thanks, so do you. Surprisingly well, although I think there is a bit of the male stiff upper lip thing going on. The strain of the last two years has made it easier for them to accept and prepare for it, I think.”  
  
“Mom, I am really, really, really sorry, I couldn’t get here sooner, but they couldn’t reschedule my exams earlier, and Doctor Warren was set to leave for London this evening as well, so his schedule was already pretty well locked in and he didn’t have any other time available for my final boards. He did offer to let me wait until next fall or for someone else to hold them for me next week, but since he is the one I have been working with I was reluctant to go with someone I was unfamiliar with. If I hope to look for a good job this summer I can’t afford to wait until next fall to take them either.”  
  
“I know, babe. They understand completely. Ted was lucky he put in for a sabbatical this past fall so he was able to concentrate on his time with Calli. Owen had to take the last quarter off as well and Donald being here made it possible for all of them to help each other through the difficult times.”  
  
“How are you doing? You and aunt Calli were pretty close, too.”  
  
“I will miss her. She was one of the few I could trust easily. Do you have any other bags?”  
  
Eleiann shook her head. “I only brought this one for the trip. Everything else was shipped home earlier this week by truck.”  
  
“Well, lets get out of here and meet the family over at Ted’s house. Everyone will have cleared out by now and it should just be us for a late dinner.”  
  
* * * * * *  
  
What had started out as a sad family gathering had turned to a celebration of Calli’s life. Everyone had a happy or funny memory to relate and soon everyone was smiling or laughing through tears in the shared memories. Amanda and Eleiann would be spending the rest of the week there in the house and would not leave until the following Sunday for their home further north up state.  
  
Amanda and Ted sat in his study drinking the last of a bottle of wine left over from dinner. Both were pensive and had said little for the past hour as they pondered what the future would bring for each. Donald and his family had finally left for their own house, while Eleiann and Owen had sought the old fashion swing on the front porch. Eleiann sat snuggled up to her younger cousin with his arm lying casually over her shoulder and sighed as they watched the emergence of the stars in the eastern sky. She smiled and flipped a salute when she saw the bright light of Venus twinkling above the tree line.  
  
“Why do you do that?” Owen asked her curiously. “You always do that when you see it.”  
  
She looked at him and paused before answering him. “You know I never knew my father.”  
  
“Yeh, it has always been a big mystery. Your mom never talks about him. What has that got to do with the star?”  
  
“When I was little, mom said it was a sign for him and his family. I feel a little closer to him when I do it. It sort of makes me feel like a part of him.”  
  
“Has she ever told you anything about him?”  
  
“No, she doesn’t talk about him much. I don’t think even he knows I exist.”  
  
“Weird, she never told him about you.”  
  
“I sort of got the impression that their relationship was very short and intense and that his leaving was final with no way of contacting him afterwards.”  
  
“The war in Iraq was going on then, maybe he had to leave for that and just didn’t make it back.”  
  
“Maybe, but I don’t think so. When she speaks about him she talks like she knows he is still alive. You know that custom great grandfather and grandmother started with the yin and yang symbol thing. Mom gave a part of one to him and the other to me. If I ever do find him, all I will have to do is give him my part.”  
  
“Well I for one would like to meet him. He must really be something. She has never even looked at anyone else.”  
  
Eleiann laughed and pushed against the floor setting the swing into a gentle motion.  
  
It was later that evening when she had finished her shower and was getting ready for bed that her mother entered the bedroom they were sharing. She was surprised to note that Amanda had drunk more wine then she normally did, and was a little bit tipsy. Sitting on the bed across from her, Eleiann continued to dry her wet hair with a towel and watched while Amanda prepared to take a shower herself.  
  
“Mom? When will you tell me about my father?” She suddenly asked.  
  
Amanda paused. “What brought that up now, babe?”  
  
“I guess I just realized how fragile life really is and that I could loose you and Uncle Ted at any time. I really would like to know if I have any other family that would welcome me if I were to find them. I know you never told him about me, but I would like to know if he might have liked me if you had.”  
  
Amanda sat down on the bed and faced her daughter. She looked into the grey eyes so like his and smiled. “Yes you have the right to know, but not here and not now. When we go up to the cabin in a couple of weeks, then I will tell you all about him. I will tell you, he would most certainly have liked you. You look very much like him and you have inherited his thirst for knowledge. As for family, he has, or had, a pair of twin sons and a daughter who was considered a great beauty.”  
  
Eleiann looked at her mother in angry confusion and questioned. “He is married?”  
  
Amanda sighed. “It is rather complicated. They had separated after she had suffered a terrible accident and not all of her injuries could be healed. While they had not seen one another for many, many years, I know he hoped to see her healed one day and rejoin her. That is one reason I would have made no effort to reach him when I found out about you even if it had been possible.”  
  
“Did you love him?”  
  
“No, but I admired him greatly and I will admit there was quite a bit of lust involved at the time as well.”  
  
“Mother!” Eleiann gasped.  
  
Amanda laughed, “I’ve shocked you!”  
  
“Well yes, one doesn’t like to think of one’s mother in quite that way!”  
  
“Well, it was true. If there had been more time things might have been different. But I have no regrets, and I have you.”  
  
“I guess I will just have to wait until we get to the cabin, then. But I want the answers then. Promise?”  
  
“Promise!”  
  
  
  
Eleiann- elei (sin) dreams + ann (sin) long to mean a long dream. Pronounced Eli ann


	3. The Waiting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the back story of this chapter refer my story In Dreams. Also this is the sequel to Lost Out Of Times. The arrival of the Golden Wolves in Imladris occurs there.

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age,Summer 2852

The hot summer sun had finally penetrated the deep valley and the last homely house had been slumbering under its shimmering waves for the past week. There was little indication of activity and most of its inhabitants had retreated to their rooms to wait for the cooler breezes of early evening. A few limply spread themselves along the banks of the streams that flowed though and around the various buildings doing their best to take advantage of the cooler water by submerging themselves in the slow moving current. Unfortunately the heat soon dried them and they had to constantly repeat the dunking for any sustained relief.

Like most of them, Elrond had stripped down to the bare minimum of clothing he could get away with and still maintain any dignity. In his case it consisted of open tunic, loose leggings and going barefooted. He was spending the afternoon working at the desk in his private library. Erestor had left a large pile of reports and letters needing Elrond’s attention before he and his hervess retired seeking the calm and cooler sanctuary of their own rooms. In spite of every window and door being open, there was no air circulating through the rooms. Elrond sighed and pulled the neckline of the sheer tunic away from his chest and adjusted the heavy fall of his hair back off of his neck. At the knock at his open door he turned his head and watched as one of the house elves entered with a tall pitcher of chilled juice and set it down on a table near the open balcony door.

“My lord, your lady thought you might have need of something cool to refresh yourself while you finish your tasks.”

“Thank you, Sador, she was right. I am afraid I have not accomplished as much as I had hoped to.” He sighed again.

“Will you require anything else before dinner, my lord?”

“No, and it is too hot for the staff to try and maintain their usual range of services. Inform them that a light cold dinner is enough. If they set it out on a table, we can all serve ourselves and they will be free until early in the morning.”

I will inform them my lord, and on their behalf, I thank you for such consideration.” Sador nodded and returned to his duties.

*Meleth, I have closed the workshops and told my people we will not resume until this heat wave breaks. They cannot concentrate and I do not wish to risk any more progress on the tapestries. * Elrond smiled as his hervess brushed his mind.

*Ind nin that is wise. Where are you now? *

*I am just entering the lower hall and will shortly be sinking into a cold tub in our rooms. * There was a pause then a wicked giggle. *Will you be joining me? *

*Ah, ind nin, you do tempt me, but I regret I cannot do so just yet. Erestor has given me a rather large stack of reports that I must complete before the dispatches to go out in the morning. *

*Would it not be wise to wait until the cooler part of the day to finish them? A cool bath to refresh you, then a light dinner and after wards you can work on our balcony? *

*It sounds like a most satisfying way to deal with it all. I will be there shortly. *

Elrond collected the scattered reports and piled them neatly together. Pausing he poured himself a tall glass of the juice and crossed to the open balcony door. Slowly sipping, he gazed across the gardens below to the high falls beyond that appeared to drop its torrent of water more slowly in the heat. Its usual rumble was muffled to a soft grumble that seemed sleepy and sluggish. Sighing, he finished the juice and crossed to the desk and picked up the stack of paperwork. Crossing to the hall door he grinned and returned for the pitcher of juice. It should not go to waste.

He paused at the door of the twins’ nursery and smiled at the two small figures sprawled in sleep across the floor next to the door leading to the terrace. Tanthar, their nurse was sitting nearby reading and she smiled up at him when she saw him standing in the doorway. She too wore the minimum needed to preserve modesty.

“Good Afternoon, my lord.”

“The heat wore them out I see, Tanthar.”

“Yes, I will wake them in another hour or so for dinner and then a short quiet time with you and their naneth before bath and bed.”

“Have you talked to Amarie?”

“She stopped by a short while ago, but went up to your rooms when she saw that the little ones were asleep. I believe she intended to cool off in a bath.”

“I suspect so. I have instructed the kitchen staff to set out a light cold supper and we would serve ourselves. If you will bring them up, they may eat with us and that will give you a couple of hours to seek some cool place and relax. We will see to their baths and put them to bed. Amarie has closed the workshops until this weather breaks so she will be able to spend time with the hin and give you a break. We can talk about it when you bring them upstairs.”

“I would be grateful, my lord. In the heat it is wearing to keep up with them. I will return in time to sleep in the next room in case they should wake during the night.”

He nodded and waved, then continued up the stairs. He was blessed now. He found it hard to believe so much had changed for him in just the last eight years. As he entered the sitting room he placed the reports and the pitcher of juice on a table. He could hear Amarie in the bathing chamber and smiled as she sang one of the bawdy songs that Elladan had taught her.

*Ind nin, I am here and I will join you shortly. That is a most interesting song. I hope you do not sing it when the little ones can hear you. *

Amarie broke off singing and started laughing. * I would be a most improper naneth if I did that. I am only improper with you, my lord. I await your pleasure, meleth nin. *

*Shortly, ind nin, shortly. *

He removed his tunic and leggings and poured two glasses of the juice then padded towards the bathing chamber. He considered how much he was willing to heat up the water and enjoy the delectable body of his hervess he was about to join.

The first cool breezes of the evening were finally rising off of the lower river and across the various falls about the last homely house. Now refreshed and wearing a light linen robe, Elrond sat working through the stack of reports occasionally making notes as he completed each one. Pausing from time to time, he watched Amarie sitting on a low divan and reading about the great balrog slayer to the two little ones who sat wide-eyed on either side of her.

“Naneth is that about our Glorfi?” the ellon asked in awe.

“Yes, it is, Elros.”

“But you said he died!”

“He did and the Valar allowed him to be freed from the hall of Mandos and sent back to us so that he could protect your ada and his family.”

“I will marry him and take care of him when I grow up. He said he would wait for me.” Elwing said importantly.

“That is very nice little one, but that will be a long time yet.”

Amused as he listened to the exchange Elrond wondered what his gwanur and his naneth would think about their namesakes. There had been a great deal of discussion on what to name the new elflings but when Arwen had finally suggested this to them he had known that it was right. Returning to his labors he continued to work steadily through the remaining papers until he could sit back and relaxed well satisfied with reaching their end.

Noticing that their ada had finally completed his work, Elros and Elwing slipped from the divan and immediately gave him their complete attention.

Elwing climbed up in his lap and put her chubby little arms around his neck.

“I love you ada, will you tell us the story how you found our secret valley and built our home?”

“Yes, ada, and tell us about how Glorfi was told to come back and protect us all!”

Elrond exchanged amused looks with Amarie then gathered both into his arms and hugged them. With a firm shake of his head he set them down and rose from his chair.

“Your naneth has already told you three stories this evening and now it is time for you to go to bed. I promise I will tell you some more tomorrow evening after your baths before you go to bed.”

“Ada, please, it is too hot to sleep now.”

“Then you can lay quietly on your beds and rest while you imagine all kinds of adventures.”

*Do you really imagine, meleth, they will actually lay quietly? *

*No, but Tanthar will be there and keep an eye on them. If necessary I will settle them with a mild sleeping suggestion. *

He picked up Elros and strode towards the nursery. Amarie laughed then gathered Elwing up in her arms and followed him.

After the hin settled for the night, Elrond and Amarie retreated to their balcony overlooking their private garden. Once there they sought the wide chaise and lay back together. He pulled Amarie into his arms and rested his head on hers. As was his habit before retiring Elrond sat relaxed, opening his mind to the ebb and flow of life around him. Vilya seemed to pulse and throb as he let his senses expand out over the length and breadth of Imladris seeking the well-being and contentment of his people. Once assured that there were only minor problems of concern only the individuals themselves, he withdrew his thoughts and leaned back pulling his hervess back within the shelter of his arms. Unconsciously both sought the star of his father that gleamed low in the evening sky.

“Your father is especially bright, meleth. Like he is pleased with something…”

“Or someone. I know,…. and wonder why. It usually means changes are on their way.”

Elrond fell silent and pondered what lay in their future. His gift of foresight had not revealed much in the past few months. All was well with his family and there was no sign of impending danger. He missed his oldest daughter more then he liked to admit, but understood the necessity that forced her to forgo many trips back and forth between Lothlorien and Imladris. She along with her daer odhron sent many gifts for the hin and Galadriel often mind spoke with Amarie concerning her “adopted” daer hin.

Considering everything, he still never ceased to be amazed at all the changes.

Elrohir and Elladan seemed enchanted with their younger gwanur spending as much time with them whenever they returned from their constant war with the yrch. It was not unusual to find them each carrying one of them on a shoulder or a back as they went about the last homely house. And even better, they were showing signs of maturing at last with their perchance for mischief seemingly diminishing markedly.

As for Erestor and Sadi, much to their surprise and delight, they soon were to have an elfling of their own. It seemed that Imladris was exploding with a boom of young ones. Many of the artisans and other refugees found their families increasing in the safety offered by the last homely house so it appeared there would soon be the need for re-establishing the school and finding teachers to take the classes.

No, all in all, things seemed to be going well for the residents of Imladris.

His musings were interrupted by the sounds of paws clicking across the tiled floor of the lower balcony and a soft woofling sounding at the bottom of the stairs. Elrond smiled before giving Amarie a gentle hug and releasing her to rise and head for their top.

“It appears that Silanor has returned and is asking permission to enter.” He called down and was soon rewarded with the appearance of a dainty female golden wolf that was his personal shadow. She moved slowly, her body heavy with the pups she carried. Gently nosing his hand, she turned and yip in greeting to Amarie.

“Welcome, sweet one. Your time grows near. Will you honor us with your presence until the little ones arrive?” Elrond dropped to one knee and hugged the wolf gently.

Silanor turned her large brown eyes to look into his face and cocked her head as if considering his request. With great dignity she dropped her front quarters in an awkward half bow and wagged her tail briskly.

Elrond laughed. With a gentle ruffling of her head and a rub of her ears he rose and rejoined Amarie.

“The wolves were a great gift meleth, I often wonder why Eru so bless us.” Amarie watched as Silanor snuffled around for a while, seeking a comfortable cool spot to sleep. When she made her choice she circled several times and flopped down awkwardly.

Amarie chuckled. “I know just how you feel, golden one. I also know how glad you will be when they arrive!”

Solanor looked knowingly at her in agreement and thumped her tail against the floor, then finally sighed and closed her eyes.

Amarie was one of the few elves that knew the full story behind the coming of the wolves to Imladris. Their purpose as of yet remained unknown to them but all were confident that time would reveal it. Elrond unconsciously fingered the silver half disk at his neck and remembered she who had given it to him.

“You wonder what happened to her don’t you, meleth?” Amarie asked softly.

Nodding, Elrond frowned. “It was all so strange. Sometimes I think it was only a dream. Yet I know we were together and the tales she told me of her world both gave me hope and despair for the humans. I often wonder if it was to give me a foreshadowing of things to come in our world after the elves leave. Both warning and giving us possible hope for the future. I wish she had come back with me. We could have made use of her knowledge of our future and her skills as a healer. The only proof that I have that it happened, were the pups and this disk.”

“If it is meant for us to know, we will find out.”

Hervess-wife

Sador-faithful one, (sin) a house elf assigned to the personal service of Elrond

Meleth-love

Meleth nin-my love

Ind nin-my heart

Tanthar-willow, (sin) former maid to Amarie now nurse to the twins

Naneth-mother

Hin-children

Ada-father

Halls of Mandos-dwelling of Namo, contains the houses of the dead.

Gwanur-brother or pair of twins.

Elros and Elwing- set of twins born to Amarie and Elrond. Named for his mother and his brother.

daer odhron-grandparents

daer hin-grand children

yrch-orcs

Silanor-shining sun (sin) one of the golden wolves of Imladris

Author’s Notes: For the back story of this chapter refer my story In Dreams. Also this is the sequel to Lost Out Of Times. The arrival of the Golden Wolves in Imladris occurs there.


	4. A Puzzle Revealed, A Future Sought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Rhudar Wilderness, Third Age 2852

Elladan had spent most of the morning hunting and returned with two small deer. Both brothers had promptly set to cleaning and preparing the carcasses for transport. As they worked they noted with amusement their new companion’s wide-eyed study of them, their clothes and equipment. He took careful note of the braids that pulled their long black hair back off of their face and left their pointed ears bare. The sight had him reaching up under his own shorter cut and feeling his own. He realized with shock his ears were exactly the same.

Iorlas found the one who had tended his wound often studying him with puzzled eyes as if he were trying to solve a riddle. Finally Elrohir asked to see his sword and bow more closely. Iorlas gladly passed both to him. The elf briefly glanced at the bow and quiver then set them aside. He hefted the sheathed sword experimentally and then pulled the sword free of its cover. His eyes widened momentarily then he glanced wordlessly at his brother. Elladan rose from the fire where he had been preparing dinner and took the sword. He turned it over several times and studied the pommel and guard. Finally grasping it by the handgrip he swung it experimentally through several traditional fighting movements testing the balance. Running a finger over the blade he winced at its condition. Nodding to his brother he passed it back before returning to the fire.

“This is a elven sword, Iorlas, how did it come into your hands?”

“My father found several such items near our hut years ago. He did not like to see such fine things go to waste so he brought them home.”

“Were you able to bring any other things with you when you fled?”

Iorlas nodded and pulled two matching long knives from his pack. Handing them over to Elrohir, he explained that his father had wrapped the handles of both the sword and the knives with leather to protect them before passing them on to him for his use. He seldom used them though because they were too long to carry comfortably while he was hunting. He preferred a smaller version that he carried in a sheath on his belt.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow and held out his hand for the smaller knife. Placing them on a blanket spread out before him, he continued to examine and study their details. All four blades were made to a similar design with a recurved blade sharpened along the lower edge and tapered acutely to a sharp point. Fashioned from the finest steel, heavily etched and engraved with brass in a complex pattern of scrollwork and vines they were examples of the finest elven master sword smith work.

He could tell little of the design of the handgrips since all were wrapped in the leather covering Iorlas had attributed to his father’s doing. The sword’s upper edge had a raised spur in front of the handgrip that functioned as the guard and a similar one along the lower edge roughly a hand spans width from the handle. The two long fighting knives followed the same general design with the guard and pommel fitted diagonally into the tang also but matching the shape of the handgrip without the spurs of the sword. The shorter hunting knife was also to the same design with a spur along the lower edge that functioned as its guard then joined the handle with no protruding guard.

“These were all made for the same warrior. That is unusual. Most choose either the sword or the fighting knives. Few choose both. They are of the finest quality. I doubt I have ever seen better. When we reach Rivendell I hope you will allow our weapons master or our blacksmith to remove their leather covers and study them. The smith will be able to repair the damage.”

“I would be honored if they would. If possible perhaps I could learn to use the sword? I have little experience with other than my bow. I doubt I would do well in any sort of fight that would dictate the use of them.”

Elrohir nodded and returned the weapons to Iorlas. “It is not an unreasonable request and one that Lord Elrond will easily grant.”

“Dinner is ready.” Elladan called to them.

After dinner was completed Iorlas found himself again the focus of study. This time both elves were watching him with the same puzzled expression.

“Have I suddenly grown two heads?” he nervously asked with a weak laugh.

Elladan shook his head and relaxed back into his position against a fallen log and chuckled. “No my young friend, but you do present us with a most interesting puzzle. Despite your assertion that you are of human stock, it appears most clearly to us that you are in fact elf kind. Everything about you shouts it, your height, the color of your skin, and the shape of your eyes. Even the way you walk proclaims it. Then there is the speed with which you recovered from your wound. Only elves do so in such a manner. When you add your elven weapons, you most definitely scream elf kind.”

Bewildered, Iorlas looked at both of them. They were not teasing him. They really believed he was an elf!

“Why would my father lie to me about this?” He asked clearly confused by the thought.

“Over the centuries we have lost family or friends to the ravages of orc attacks. Many were never found, simply vanishing without trace. It is not inconceivable he found you as a lone survivor in such an incident. With no way to identify your true parents and having no wish to leave an elfling behind he adopted you as his own. As one of the Dunedin his life span would have allowed him to raise an elfling.”

“But he showed me my mother’s grave. He told me many tales of her beauty, gentleness, and kindness as well as how much she loved me. I have a lock of her hair that I wear in an amulet here around my neck, See?” He pulled out a small crystal ball that contained a lock of silver gold hair woven in a tight braid and fashioned into a small circle.

It was not the hair but the small crest incised in the amulet cap that drew both elves attention and caused gasps of indrawn breath. “Is that what I think it is brother?” Elladan asked in a shaken voice.

“I cannot be sure, but it certainly resembles it. Fath…Lord Elrond will have to look at it to be certain.” Elrohir responded in an equally shaken voice.

Iorlas looked worriedly from one brother to the other repeatedly as he tried to understand what such a reaction could mean. “Please, what are you talking about, tell me, I beg of you. Has my father been involved or hidden some terrible crime you know of?”

Elladan shook his head. “That is hardly likely, rather I would say he prevented one if what we suspect is true.”

Iorlas looked pleadingly at them for answers

Regretfully, both shook their heads. Elrohir answered for them both. “Iorlas, I am sorry, but this is something only Lord Elrond can deal with. Your answers must wait until we reach Rivendell.”

Iorlas watched the two elf lords as they set about the task of breaking camp the following morning. Their efforts were spare and efficient and they were soon ready to depart. It became clear that they intended he should ride one of the horses while they took turns on the other leaving one brother on foot to run along side. Iorlas was not prepared to be treated as an invalid until they explained that it was important to reach Rivendell quickly so that news of the orc attack could be sent up river to the villages and settlements warning them that the orcs could be preparing to cross the river when it returned to normal levels. While he had indeed nearly recovered, he had not yet reached the level of the endurance they had and by switching off, they could make nearly as good of time as when both were mounted. He had to admit their plan made sense.

While Iorlas was reluctant to admit he had little skill and experience with horses, he was willing to at least try. He soon found himself preparing to mount the smaller of the two horses. At his obvious question Elrohir laughed and pointed out that in the off chance a speedier travel was suddenly needed, the larger horse could more easily carry the two of them then the smaller mount. Iorlas nodded his understanding and turned to place his pack on the back of his saddle. He paused as Elrohir joined him carrying a deerskin wrapped bundle. At his questioning look, Elrohir gestured towards his mount.

“I would add this to the burden your mount will carry. The other will be carried by mine.”

Iorlas nodded his understanding, took the bundle and tied it on the

front of the saddle. When all was ready the three headed north at a comfortable pace set by Elladan who started the first leg of their journey on foot. Two days into their journey they stopped at the first small settlement and obtained the loan of a third horse, leaving a generous amount of deer at the local inn in exchange. After that they made faster progress and reached Rivendell on the evening of the sixth day just as the setting sun bathed the last homely house in a warm golden glow.

On the last ridge before the trail descended into the valley and the bridge leading into the main complex of graceful buildings they paused to let Iorlas take in the view. Silver plumes of mist rose from the many waterfalls that threaded through the buildings before falling to the river below. Smiling at Iorlas’s expression of complete wonder they finally urged their mounts forward and met the Lord of Imladris in the entry court.

Elrond stood staring in shock at the equally startled Iorlis. Turning to his sons he shot a rapid flurry of mental questions at them.

“Ada, he does not understand Sindarin, he speaks only Westernesse.” Elrohir called. And they all turned back to the bewildered Iorlis.

Elrond hesitated and then smiled and addressed the newcomer in Westernesse. “Welcome to Imladris, Iorlas of the Rhudar Wilderness.”

“Thank you, my lord, I am grateful for the shelter of these walls.”

“I understand that you had some problems with orcs and had to flee your home.”

“Yes my lord that is true.”

“Well, you may stay as long as you wish. Here you may rest and decide which path you will seek in the future. Allow this elf to escort you to our guest quarters where you may refresh yourself and rest. When you are ready you are invited to join us for dinner. Just ask the house elf stationed in your hall to show you the way to the dining room.”

Iorlas bowed awkwardly and turned to follow his guide to the guest wing.

Elrond watched his guest depart and then turned to his sons. “My library, now.” He snarled. Turning to head that direction without watching to see that they followed he swiftly disappeared into the main building. Both Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other nonplus. Surely if what they suspected was true, then this was a happy occasion. A great elven mystery was about to be solved.

Arriving shortly after their father they found him marching back and forth in an agitated manner. Pausing he glared at them.

“What makes you think he is the grandson of Gil Galad’s sister?”

“Well for one thing ada, he carries weapons that fit the description of those belonging to Lord Hador of the Silver Hand, the hervenn of the elleth in question, though we should have Glorfindel confirm that. And for another he wears a crystal amulet that bears the crest of Gil Galad’s house.” Elrohir calmly stated.

“Has he made any such claim?”

“No, I do not even think he truly believes he is elf kind. If what he says is true, then the answer to the disappearance of the lady and her lord lay somewhere near the remains of his hut in the watershed.”

“Tell me what you have learned from him.”

“We first discovered his tracks emerging from the lower tributary of the Anduin, four days south of the Great Road….”


	5. A Really Weird Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Earth, North Eastern USA, summer 2040 AD  
At first Eli thought her mother was not really serious when she told her the story of her parentage. When Amanda gave her a picture taken by her old cell phone during his visit Eli was still sure it was all a joke. Her Uncle Ted confirmed everything but he had to admit he never saw Elrond in person much to his regret. She knew about the golden wolves that lived around the family cabin having seen one or two over the years, but she never knew about the connection with her childhood pet golden retriever. It was when she was given the remaining piece of the family’s traditional parting charm for her own that she finally believed.  
  
Amanda watched with growing concern as Eli withdrew into herself over the next few weeks, yet she knew it was her daughter’s way to deal with a problem. Eli would ponder and analyze it silently, seeking out additional information or sources as needed to help her find her answer. At one point she asked her mother whether Elrond had ever commented on the accuracy of the Tolkien books. She nodded when Amanda acknowledged that he felt the later writings to be fairly accurate but the earlier writings were revised too much to be sure that they gave more then a general overview. When Eli pulled out them out and begin to reread them, Amanda sighed with relief knowing that she was beginning to accept the truth of her parentage. When she viewed the old movies from the early days Amanda reminded her that there were significant differences in the story line from the books themselves but that there seemed a great deal of agreement on the visuals shown. When Eli asked if the actors resembled their characters, Amanda could only confirm that the actor who played Elrond did bare a strong physical resemblance to her father but that there were also subtle differences that had more to do with force of personality then actual body resemblances. There were many more questions but Amanda could not answer all of them. They were simply beyond her knowledge or experience.  
  
Over the next month Eli and Amanda spent several days discussing the possible implications of her elven heritage. For the first time she understood why she had always been slower then her fellow students in growth, maturity and almost never ill. When faced with the possibility of immortality she became panic stricken thinking of the problems she could face in years to come. Living beyond all of those she knew and loved and never able to tell anyone how or why she had was mind-boggling. Either they would think her mad or she would become a subject for scientific study on her longevity. She shuddered at either implication.  
  
They all agreed that her best chance for a life would have been in middle earth since it contained both humans and elves. Even when Amanda cautioned her that it was yet unknown whether she had indeed inherited that particular elven trait or if she could be offered the choice as had Elrond’s other children Eli remained petrified.  
  
During this time she took to walking the woods around the cabin revisiting the childhood haunts and relearning the paths and trails she and her cousins had explored in their earlier summers. Eli could not recall a cave that Elrond could have used at the beginning of the storm that had marooned him with her mother, nor be the location of the bridge between their worlds. She began a serious search for it just before the 4th of July weekend while they awaited the arrival of the rest of the family. Remembering her mother’s description of Elrond’s arrival and departure she took off down the road and across the bridge. As she paused there on the road debating which direction to start her search, a sneeze off to her left caught her attention. She froze holding her breath as a large golden wolf emerged from the tangled growth of bushes and stood watching her. There was a second sneeze and a smaller golden wolf emerged to join the first. Letting out her breath and forcing herself to relax she remembered not to make eye contact at first. She did not want to appear either threatening or challenging to them.  
  
Watching them from the corner of her eye she was amused to see that they appeared to be carrying on some sort of conversation. She decided to risk greeting them, expecting them to disappear into the woods at the sound of her voice. Much to her surprise they did not.  
  
“Hello, my beauties. I am Eliann. I hope we can be friends. It is a great honor to finally meet you. I certainly mean you no harm.”  
  
Both wolves returned their gaze to her then suddenly sat curling their tails neatly around their paws apparently waiting to see if she had anything else to say. Eli cautiously moved towards a large rock lying on the side of the road about the same distance from them where she slowly sat and faced them.  
  
She continued in a friendly voice. “A long time ago my family dog mated with one of your ancestors and produced the first of your kind. After that, your ancestors must have bred among themselves, fixing the trait of your golden fur while remaining true wolves. So you see, in a way you are a part of my family. Somewhere beyond this place my mother tells me, descendants of those same ancestors also run with my father and his people. One day if I am lucky enough I will meet them as well.”  
  
As Eli fell silent the large wolf stood and nudged the smaller one forward and with a long glance back towards her turned and disappeared into the forest cover. The lone wolf remained there studying her with a cocked head. Finally standing and slowly approaching her, Eli looked deeply into the softest dark brown eyes she had ever known. They were exactly like those of Glori the pet golden retriever of her childhood but immensely more intelligent then his. She felt a great peace surround them and without thinking reached to rub the head and ears of the wolf as she had done so often in the past for Glori. With a large sigh of contentment the wolf lowered its head to her thigh and stood there with eyes closed enjoying her attention for several minutes. With a whine the wolf lay down and rolled over on its back clearly asking for a tummy rub. Noting that the wolf was a she Eli complied and rubbed briskly laughing until the wolf began to wiggle and finally stood regaining her feet clearly reluctant to end the pleasant encounter.  
  
Moving back to the edge of the forest she turned and gave a high-pitched yelp. At first Eli was puzzled, then when the wolf returned and gently grabbed hold of the hem of the over sized t-shirt she wore attempting to lead her into the woods she understood that she was to follow. When the she wolf was satisfied that Eli followed, she moved forward at an easy pace stopping and turning occasionally for Eli to catch up. This lasted for the better part of an hour ending in a small clearing with a hill and rock fall on one side and a stream on the other. There was a small ancient rustic log bridge over the stream and heavy forest surrounding the entire area. As Eli looked about the clearing she noted the small cave located on the far end of the rock fall. Moving quickly through the clearing towards it she was joined by the she wolf looking very pleased with her self.  
  
“Oh my, beauty, is this his cave? Is this where he entered our world and returned to his?” Eli bent to look inside. A large bolder sat just inside forming a sheltering break from the outer opening. Entering she found piles of leaves and remains of a fire near the front with a small stack of wood just beyond. At some point someone had camped here. She knelt and tentatively touched the remains of the fire. Had he built this? Had his hands piled the wood over there? Had he slept here? She brushed the leaves away from a layer of crumbling fir branches that must have been his bed. She caught her breath at the gleam of metal half buried beneath them. Lifting it from the soil and leaves she wiped it clean on her pant leg. It was a knife about fourteen inches long with beautiful etching of runes along the blade and inlaid on the dark wooden handle with a brass tracery of vines. She studied with awe. It was unlike any thing she had ever seen. She had indeed found his cave. When she finally exited the cave she was alone, the she wolf had disappeared.  
  
She followed the stream back to the road then up to the cabin. Amanda was just coming out on the porch when Eli climbed up and joined her. Mutely she handed her mother the knife and watched as Amanda gasped with recognition.  
  
“Where did you find this?”  
  
“It was in the cave.” Eli grinned at her mother.  
  
“You found it?”  
  
Eli nodded and proceeded to tell her mother about the she wolf and being led to the cave. She described what she had found inside and the knife half buried in the remains of what must have been his bed.  
  
Amanda nodded. “He spent the night there before he showed up here. I know he had the knife when he left here so he must have spent a second night there before he left.”  
  
When Ted was shown the knife he too was stunned. He never expected to have such real evidence and asked if they would let him have a friend who was expert in metallurgy test it to ensure it was real. The tests confirmed it was very old and manufactured with a ratio of metals not previously used.  
  
One evening Ted speculated that Elrond’s trip was more then just an accident and that there had been an unknown purpose behind it. If that were true then Eli could be a part of it. Surely a way would be provided for her to travel to middle earth. Ted had become more and more excited by such a possibility. More to pacify him then actually accepting his theory she began to think about what she would need to do if faced with such a real option. In the ongoing discussions, clear requirements emerged and she found herself taking decisive steps to actually go.  
  
It was never quite clear when the decision was made for Ted to join her if it were possible but the plans were soon including him. A family conference was called including both of his sons so that they could let their feelings be known. Both were shocked when faced with the full story concerning Eli, but found it easier to accept then she had feared. She had always been different from the rest of the family and now they understood why.  
  
When they understood what she was attempting to do and that their father was preparing to accompany her they were not happy. Having just lost their mother, Donald and Owen were not eager to loose their father in what would clearly be a one-way trip. He was no longer a young man and they hoped he would spend whatever time remained to him with them. It was the knowledge of what such an opportunity would mean to their father that finally persuaded them to accept and support his decision.  
  
There were ongoing discussions about what would need to be done in order to make the trip as effortless as possible. Everyone was most concerned about Ted. He had always been an active hunter and outdoors man, but now he was in his mid sixties. Everything that was known from Tolkiens’ writing about middle earth it indicated a very physical lifestyle. Would he in fact be able to adjust and survive it? Both undertook a strict physical training program and soon it was clear that while he may never win the West Coast Iron Man Competition, he should be able to keep up with Eli hiking fairly rugged terrain with a normal pack.  
  
Ted spoke both Sindarin and Westerness, the languages that Tolkien had developed but attributed to the world of middle earth. Since it was important that both should be able to communicate with the inhabitants of middle earth Eli studied hard with her uncle to learn Sindarin as well and read everything she could find written by the master.  
  
Other preparations were undertaken to obtain the right equipment and supplies. Their choices had been limited by the fact they could carry only so much. It was crucial they maintain a low profile until they were safe within Imladris. They could not take anything that hinted at being mass-produced in an alien place or that would call attention to themselves. As a result their clothes were of hand loomed wool, cotton or linen as well as leather, and hand sewed in designs reminiscent of those Amanda had recalled from Elrond’s visit.  
  
Ted had sighed reluctantly when he had to leave his down sleeping bag behind, but the fabric was too alien not to be noticed. They settled for simple dark hand woven woollen blankets to serve each as both their bedding and a cloak. What food they would take were dried or processed at home; fruit, nuts, and jerked meat that would not appear unfamiliar in their new environment. For cooking and eating they had selected a small cast iron kettle and wooden bowls with hand forged forks and spoons. These last came from the catalogue of a well-known kitchen supply house and both Amanda and Eli had been outright hysterical in their amusement finding them there.  
  
When it came to the weapons they would need, Ted approached his local medieval re-enactment chapter with an unusual request for their assistance. He wished to recreate as authentically as possible those weapons he would need as an average nobleman or elf living in middle earth to deal with the more obvious and common dangers he would face. He would pay for the appropriate craftsman to manufacture those items eventually selected from their suggestions and ask their experts to assist in a basic training course to insure the safety of the user. In return for their assistance he agreed to provide them a sum of money to be used for their next annual summer event. Since he was a well-known Tolkien scholar it had not struck them as strange only as an exciting opportunity and challenge to develop those things they were often limited by cost in creating and so they readily agreed.  
  
The results provided each with a knife crafted by a local sword maker to the re-enactment community, sheathed in leather, and belted at their waist. In addition, a sword similar to the one that Elrond had carried was sheathed in a scabbard and lashed to the pack each would carry. They had discussed the wisdom of this because both had little experience with a blade, and at his age Ted was concerned he might be more of a liability then an asset. Both had trained with the local re-enactment swordsman expert to ensure they could handle their blades without endangering themselves but the fact remained they could not predict what style of sword work they would encounter. In addition and for more practical reasons, They both carried a bow and quiver filled with arrows obtained from another craftsman who specialized in authentic hand crafted medieval archery weaponry.  
  
They were finally ready.


	6. New Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2852

Iorlas sat very still in the guestroom he had been shown to shortly after his arrival in the elven refuge of Rivendell. Looking about he was unable to relax in what was to him considerable luxury. He had briefly explored his new surroundings amazed at what he found. Aside from the obvious sleeping chamber there was a small one for bathing. When the house elf had explained its purpose and how everything worked he had simply stood wide-eyed and mouth agape. Iorlas had never heard of the luxury of heated running water for a bath on demand nor a water closet that flushed away body waste at the pull of a lever. There were simple but graceful elven designs carved or painted on the various stone or plaster surfaces and a small built in wall closet that held towels and an assortment of bathing articles to suit the many diverse visitors that found their way there.

The sleeping chamber was the size of the hut he had lived in all his life but there was no comparison. Where the hut had been the practical rough log and thatched shelter of a woods dwelling hermit, the sleeping chamber was exquisite in its decoration. Although simple in design, the room was furnished with a comfortable bed and a table and chair set near a small stone fireplace. A narrow chest was available to store clothing and extra bed linens.

Just beyond a large double door opened onto a terrace that ran the entire length of the guest wing. From the terrace a sweep of steps gave entrance to the gardens that surrounded the back portion of the main complex. The fabrics that covered the bed and doorway were of rough, lightweight flax in rich colors that complimented the varied grey color of the stone of the floors and fireplace. Narrow bands of carved leaves and other floral designs were worked in the walls beneath the ceiling and on the doors both to the chamber and to the terrace.

Iorlas was startled when a knock on the door reminded him he was expected to be preparing for dinner. When he opened the door, a house elf stood there with an armload of clothing.

“Young Master, I am Sador, the house elf for this wing. The lords Elrohir and Elladan have sent a selection from their own clothes for your use since you were unable to bring anything with you due to the destruction of your home. They hope you will honor them by accepting them until such time new ones can be procured for you.”

Iorlas nodded, “It is most generous of them. I was reluctant to appear wearing these travel stained ones this evening. I am not sure they can ever be usable again even with careful washing and repair.”

“It will be Lord Elrond’s pleasure to see that you are provided with new ones shortly, young Master.” Seeing the strange look on Iorlas’s face, he added, “It is the custom here to do so.”

Iorlas nodded reluctantly, He now had only the clothes on his back, and they clearly showed the ravages of his recent adventures. “I appreciate his thoughtfulness.”

Sador gave a half bow. “I will return in an hour to show you the way to the dining room. Is there anything you require before I depart?

Shaking his head Iorlas took the clothes from Sador. “I will be ready.”

An hour later, washed and dressed in his borrowed clothes, Iorlas found himself following behind Sador through a number of halls before he entered the main portion of the building where the public gathering rooms were located. Sador had been careful to explain the route that would let him return to his own quarters when he desired without needing a guide. After pointing out the main dining room, the Hall Of Fire and the other smaller rooms used for various gatherings, he bowed and left him at the entrance to the dining room.

Iorlas stood just inside the entrance and watched as the citizens of Rivendell gathered for the evening meal. He was curious to see the several different kinds of races represented. While the majority of them were elves, there were a few men and dwarfs gathered in small knots around tables towards the back near him. Some of the men were obviously diplomatic envoys. Others wore the clothes of Dunedain rangers and he was drawn to their number. When he greeted them in Westernesse, they paused and studied him. One of the older ones gestured to an empty seat halfway down the table. As they introducing themselves he found that he recognized one or two of their names. When they heard his they were quick to welcome him, and to express their sympathy for his lose and congratulated him on his escape from the orcs. The message of the attack and warning of possible future ones across the river had already been sent out. He found himself relaxing and enjoyed his meal and the easy company of the rangers after the loneliness that had marked his previous life.

After dinner he was surprised when Elladan appeared to tell him that Lord Elrond wished to speak with him if Iorlas was not too tired to do so. In spite of his reluctance to face the fabled ruler of Rivendell he agreed curious to know what the Elven Lord desired. Elladan noted his unease and clasping his shoulder reassuring him that he only wished to ask some questions to clarify what had happened to him and how he had managed to escape the onslaught of the orcs.

Following Elladan he continued to be overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the last homely house. Everywhere he looked there were rich fabric and rugs covering the walls and floors of the chambers they passed. Paintings, tapestry and sculpture pieces were scattered about as well. Music and conversations in many languages floated out from the Hall of Fire filling the air with their cheerful babble. Elladan chuckled at Iorlas’s bewildered expression.

“You will find that the public rooms can be rather noisy in the evenings. We tend to gather here freely after our labors of the day are finished.”

“I find all the sounds and people rather unsettling.”

Elladan nodded, “After the solitary life you led it can be difficult to adjust to such a drastic change. Both my brother and I prefer to spend most of our time out on patrol. The silence of the forests and mountains is much more to our liking. You will find that the quiet of the private chambers and the gardens are more comfortable when you need it.”

“Lord Elladan,” Iorlas paused in mid-stride. “May I ask, are you part of Lord Elrond’s family?”

Elladan cocked his head to one side studying him before he answered. Finally he nodded. “We are his sons.”

“Would your father accept my service in some capacity if I offered it?”

“You will have to ask him, but I suspect he will.”

“There is much I must learn I know. I will have to learn to read and write as well as speak the elvish language and how to use my weapons properly. Perhaps he will not want one so unprepared?”

Elladan smiled. “I think meldir nin that you have something that will virtually guarantee your acceptance.”

“I hope so. There is nothing left for me to go back to now and I must soon make some sort of choice about my future. “

“There is no hurry. Talk to my father and answer his questions. The answers might provide a guide.”

Iorlas nodded and they resumed their way to Elrond’s private library where they found the Lore Master sitting at a table covered with books and scrolls piled in untidy stacks. He looked up as the two entered and smiled, gesturing them to the other chairs pulled up opposite to him.

“Come in, Iorlas, I hope your quarters are comfortable.”

“Yes my lord, in fact I have never enjoyed such luxury before in my life!”

“Ionnath nin have told me some of your tale but I am interested in what you have to add to it. There seems to be something of a mystery surrounding your past.”

Iorlas shook his head. “I do not think so my lord. I know they are puzzled about some things, but I am sure there is a simple explanation that will clear everything up.”

Elrond leaned back in his chair and studied him silently for some time. Iorlas instead of being nervous felt himself relaxing and returning Elrond’s look calmly.

“Ionnath nin mentioned an amulet you wear that contains a lock of your mother’s hair. Do you have it with you and may I have a look at it?”

“Of course, my lord, although I do not understand why it is of interest.” He removed it from around his neck and handed it to his host.

Elrond turned it over several times then tilted it and looked at the incised crest in the crystal. He said nothing but lifted an eyebrow. Finally he raised his head. “Do you know the meaning of this symbol?”

“I only know it belong to my mother and her mother before her. I think it may have meant her name but I am not sure.”

“What was her name?”

“My father called her Silanor because of her hair. If she had any other I do not know it.”

“Iorlas, this is the crest for the house of Gil Galad the last High King of the elves.“

“You are saying that my mother had something that belonged to the High King?”

“Yes, but there are other things you carry that may tell us more. What do you remember about your mother?”

“Very little my lord. I remember a smiling face and bright hair. She used to sing me a lullaby but I can only remember bits and pieces of the melody. When I was eight or nine years old she died. My father buried her in a glade near our hut and every year during firth on the seventeenth day of the

tenth month we would go and place flowers on her grave. He said she loved the glade and would spend much time there. I buried him beside her. It is a pretty place but it held much sadness so I seldom visited after my father died.”

“Tell me of your father.”

“Very well, my lord, but there isn’t much to tell there either. His name was Ingold and for many years he lived a solitary life hunting the woods of western Mirkwood and the eastern slopes of the Misty Mountains south of Eagles’ Eyrie. He took my mother to wife sixty years ago and I was born shortly there after. She died when I was eight or nine and he died six years ago and I was left alone. He did not like village life and preferred the deep woods. He taught me to hunt and track and gave me some schooling, so that I can read and write and do enough sums so that I can deal with merchants and not be cheated. I remained in our hut because it was the only home I had ever known and I had no liking for village life either. I would have still been there except for the orcs.”

Elrond nodded. “What about the weapons you carried?”

“My father brought them home one day after finding them somewhere in the forest. I never thought to ask him where. We had no real need for such things but he thought the knives might be of use. He did not like to see them rusting there in the ground. Since they were quite fancy, he covered the hilts in leather so as to not let the shine of the stones reveal our positions when we hunted. The sword and the long knives were too long to be carried when we hunted but the dagger has been useful.”

“What made you carry them away with you when you fled?”

“In truth, I do not know. It just seemed prudent.”

“I see.” Elrond fell silent as he considered Iorlas’s tale. He handed the amulet back to Iorlas then asked. “Would you allow us to examine the weapons?”

“Of course, my lord, I will get them immediately.” He rose from his chair only to be halted with a shake of Elrond’s head.

“I will send a house elf to collect them with your permission.”

“I have no objections my lord.”

Elladan rose at his father’s nod and called to the house elf outside in the hall awaiting his lord’s bidding. Elrond instructed him to go to Iorlas’s chamber and bring back his weapons. At Elrond’s questioning look, Iorlas indicated where he had placed them and the house elf departed on his errand.

Turning back to the discussion Elrond smiled. “There is one more thing while we wait. May I see your ears, Iorlas?”

Iorlas smiled wryly and leaned forward lifting his hair off of them. “It seems your ionnath have told you of their suspicion I am an elf.”

“It is more than a suspicion, penneth, I find too much that says it. However there are some simple tests we can do that will reveal the truth either way.”

“Lord Elrond, please tell me what this is all about. I cannot believe my father and mother were involved in anything wicked or evil.”

Elrond leaned back and sighed deeply. “That is not my worry, I feel certain they were not. However I do not believe the man you knew as your father was in fact so. It would fit the facts far better if he were your foster father.”

Iorlas frowned, “If that is true why would he not tell me so?”

“Let me tell you first about an incident that happened about the time you were born. Lord Hador of the Silver Hand and his hervess the Lady Silalin were travelling across the Great Northern Road to Mirkwood where he was to assume duties as counsellor to the King of Mirkwood. His lady was the daughter of Gil Galad’ sister and so niece to Gil Galad. The whole party simply vanished without trace. Numerous searches were made but nothing was ever found. It was a great sadness since she was the last member of her house remaining in Middle Earth.”

“You suspect that my mother and she were linked in someway, perhaps as companion?”

“I suspect she was the Lady Silalin herself.”

Iorlas stared dumbfounded at him. “Me descended from the High King’s house?”

“Your weapons as described by ionnath nin match those carried by Lord Hador. Your amulet carries the crest of the house of Gil Galad and your mother’s name Silanor is very close to that of the Lady Silalin. It would appear that the lady was with child and somehow managed to survive what ever happened to the rest of the party. If Ingold found her and gave her shelter and aid, it would explain his raising you as his own after she went to the halls of Mandos.”

“If this is all true, why would she not seek to return to her kin?”

Elrond shrugged, “That may never (be) known, but it may be time for us to search more closely the area around the remains of your old hut. Perhaps some answers will be revealed.”

The house elf returned with Iorlas’s weapons and placed them in front of Lord Elrond. “Thank you, will you ask Lord Glorfindel to join me? I have need of his counsel.”

“At once my lord.”

The three of them remained silent and staring at the four weapons laying on the table until Glorfindel entered the library and smiled at Elrond.

“You had need of me my lord?”

Elrond pointed at the weapons, “ Look at these and tell me what you think of them meldir nin. Are they familiar?”

Glorfindel lifted the sword and studied it. He frowned at the leather shielding the hilt and looked at his lord. “This must come off before I can be sure.”

Elrond and Elladan looked at Iorlas who nodded.

“These are yours?” Glorfindel asked Iorlas as he removed the leather.

“Yes.”

Glorfindel studied the hilt now free of its leather cover and stared at the great emerald set in the pommel. “How did a woodsman acquire Lord Hador’s weapons?”

Sador-faithful one (s) one of the Rivendell elves to assist guests

Westernesse-language of the Dunedain

Meldir nin-my friend (male)

Ionnath nin-my sons

Silanor-from sila (S) to shine white and anor (S) sun; thus Sunshine

Firth -"leaf-fall," autumn between October and November

Ionnath-sons(S) plural

Penneth-young one (S)

Silalin-from sila (S) to shine white and lin (S) pool; thus Pool of white light


	7. Further Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Earth, North Eastern USA, 2041 AD  
  
Towards early fall Amanda returned to the hospital to prepare for a six week trip she had scheduled to take her surgical team into a third world country as she had done in previous years. Eleiann asked to go with her so that she could spend as much time as possible with her before the passage to Middle Earth. She was also eager to use the time to further her knowledge of basic medical procedures that she hoped would prove useful in case of emergencies and that Elrond would welcome as well.  
  
One of Amanda’s surgical team had a deep interest in native plants and their uses in medical treatments and used their trips to increase his knowledge of that region’s unique species. Her mother suggested that Eleiann approach him to see if he would accept her as an unpaid research and field assistant and when he delightedly accepted, she spent much of the following winter sorting, cataloging and transcribing his notes after they had returned home. Such knowledge could prove an important addition should the plants of Middle Earth proved to be similar.  
  
Ted returned to the university where he taught for one final semester and transferred responsibilities for his classes to another professor reassigned his teaching assistants and grad students and finalized the arrangements for his retirement. To his associates’ questions, he merely said he was taking some time to travel and do research. While he was wrapping up his affairs he also arranged for the sale of the family home.  
  
Owen moved back in with his father and found himself swept up in the preparations for what was now dubbed The Crossing. The sorting of his father’s papers and private library as well as the household items and other personal belongings brought home to both sons the fact that if their father did indeed make the crossing they would never see him again. When he and his brother were told to take what ever they wanted from the family belongings both Donald and Owen found themselves sharing their lingering misgivings. It was during this that a flippant remark was made that they both would feel better if one of them were going with the travellers.  
  
It stayed with Owen. He knew it would have to be him since Donald had a family and surly the whole family could not be expected to go even had Donald and his wife had been willing. He could not arrive at a decision until he was sure the crossing would allow his inclusion. Quietly he began to make arrangements just in case. Better to be prepared he thought.  
  
He began distancing himself from friends, knowing they would never understand. He dived into doing research on Tolkien’s writings and the medieval world that most closely represented the same way of life. His quizzing of his father on different points did not alert Ted to his real intentions. Rather Ted was delighted to expound on his favorite subject and thought that Owen was merely seeking to understand more fully the world that his father loved and preferred and why he had made the decision to go.  
  
Owen took the opportunity to develop weapons skills by acting as a sparring partner for both Ted and Eleiann and joining with them on their ‘trial’ survival runs at the cabin. He teasingly volunteered to act as Eleiann’s long suffering partner in her language drills and found somewhat to his surprise he picked up both the Sindarin and Westernesse quickly. He began to think that it would not be so impossible after all.  
  
For Amanda it remained a bittersweet time. She was not happy to face the loss of both her daughter and her brother but she knew it was the only way that Eleiann would have a chance to both meet her father and live a full life free from the problems her inherited elf traits would cause her in the future that lay ahead. If there had been some way to contact Elrond and tell him he had a daughter she would have felt much better sending Eleiann into the unknown. When Elrond’s knife was found she knew that there was indeed an intended plan involved, not just wild imaginations and so found a greater measure of comfort.  
  
Amanda was relieved that Eleiann would not face The Crossing alone and have to deal with so much that remained an unknown. Ted’s knowledge derived from his study of Tolkien’s creations would help them both survive. His almost child like excitement at being allowed to experience what until know had only been imaginary was infectious. For him, it was as if all his dreams had come true. She could only hope that it was truly intended for him to make the crossing. It would be a terrible disappointment if he were not. He often would comment that the whole world would be very shocked to find out that they were indeed ‘not alone’ and other worlds existed out beyond the edges of their knowledge and understanding.  
  
It had taken nearly a year for all of the arrangements to be completed. Amanda and Eleiann spent the balance of the previous summer at the family cabin along with Owen and Ted. It was during this period that the final plans were set and a date established for the possible move. When the equipment started arriving from the various artisans they were hard put to decide which who would get which sword or knife. For some reason there were some duplications. Much to everyone’s delighted surprise, golden wolves showed up and accompanied them as they hiked and camped the area learning to use the equipment that the travellers intended to take with them. The biggest surprise occurred when three wolves attached themselves to Ted, Eleiann, and Owen. When they realized that three, not two, had been selected, everyone stared at each other then at Owen. Owen sheepishly grinned back and everyone finally realized that he intended to go with the travelers if it were allowed.  
  
As their D-day approached, the family members found themselves again gathering at the family cabin. Emotions were mixed and not everyone was happy to see it nearing. Amanda and Donald found it extremely difficult to accept this total sundering of their family. Amanda took the opportunity to have a long talk with Eleiann.  
  
“Eli, there are some things that concern me beyond those we have already talked about.” Amanda began.  
  
Eleiann laughed. “There are bunches that concern me too that won’t be answered until we get there!”  
  
Amanda grinned wryly and shook her head. “We will have to trust that you have done enough basic preparation that will let you all deal with what ever you face. I want to talk about how you will approach your father.”  
  
“I have thought about that. According to Tolkien, he has great power to communicate with people mentally like his mother-in-law Galadriel does. And the fact that he is a ring bearer adds to his power but is a dangerous piece of knowledge for us to know. In fact knowing who all the ring bearers are is dangerous for us and for them.”  
  
“You may find yourself in great danger if the situation with Sauron has escalated beyond where it was when he left here. If you fall into his hands, it will be a total disaster for you and for the rest of Middle Earth.”  
  
Eleiann nodded. “That is a concern, but I think since Elrond appeared here while he was hunting, he could not have been to far away from his hidden valley. We should also close by as well. But just in case, we will appear very ordinary so no one gets suspicion or takes an interest while we are traveling to Imladris. Once there we intend to hang back until we know what the situation is like”  
  
Amanda thought about it and then nodded too, “That makes sense.”  
  
“Uncle Ted and I have talked about it a lot and we think it best if we look like any other refugees landing on their doorstep. Once we know where they are in their timeline we can better decide what to do. If I have the opportunity to approach Elrond or one of the other elves privately I can tell him I am half elven and ask how I can find out more about others like me. I want to know what choices are open to me and what I should expect. I do not want anyone to know about my relationship to Elrond unless I can be sure he or his family will not be hurt by it.”  
  
“He is your father, Eleiann, he deserves to know that.”  
  
“I know mom, but if I spring it on him at the wrong time it could add to his troubles and based on what you have told me he has already been saddled with enough.”  
  
“There is something else that I am worried about. If the time line is farther advanced then we have anticipated, he may have already sailed to the Undying Lands. If that has occurred, there is the possibility that there will be no one left in Imladris.”  
  
Eleiann considered that and nodded. “That could have happened, but I cannot believe that everything has occurred only to dump us out in a deserted elven valley. But if it has, we will adjust. If anything remains of the elves Uncle Ted will be quite satisfied to settle and study whatever we find. If I don’t have the opportunity to choose to be elf kind but remain human than at least I will be somewhere I can make a difference. I may not have the healing powers my father has, but with my knowledge I should be able to become at least an entry level healer in some village or city’s house of healing. As for Owen, he should have little trouble fitting in anywhere.”  
  
Amanda looked through tear filled eyes at her daughter with pride. “What did I ever do to be so blessed with someone like you, Babe? You are really something. I hope you have the chance to get to know your father.”  
  
“So do I, mom. From everything I have learned, he is someone to be very proud to be associated with. Whether I get acknowledged or not, I will never regret our relationship.”  
  
“I am going to miss you, Babe.”  
  
“I will miss you too, mom.”


	8. A Future is  Solidified!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2896

“How did a woodsman acquire Lord Hador’s weapons?” Glorfindel grimly repeated his question in Westernesse to the white faced Iorlas who slumped back in his chair as far as he could before the balrog slayer’s accusing look.

“Easy, meldir nin, you must listen to his story before jumping to conclusions. There is also this.” Elrond gestured to the crystal amulet lying on the table.

Glorfindel continued to study Iorlas through narrowed eyes before finally returning the sword to the table and picking up the amulet. Iorlas shuddered then closed his eyes and swallowed hard in relief now no longer the focus of his ire.

Glorfindel frowned as he studied the amulet then tilted it and exclaimed with surprise when he recognized the crest. He looked up at Elrond. “This was the lady Silalin’s, I recognize it because she always wore it. It was a gift from her mother on her wedding day to Lord Hador.” He turned back towards Iorlas and waited for an explanation.

“It was my mother’s, my lord, I know not how she came by it. She died while I was still a young child. My father passed it on to me when I reached manhood.” Iorlas steeled himself and returned the stern look as firmly as he could.

Elladan smiled, “He was raised by Ingold the Dunedain hermit who lived in the western Mirkwood woods just south of Eagles’ Eyrie.”

Glorfindel nodded, “I know of him, but there was never any word of him having a wife and son.”

“Iorlas, show him your ears.” Elrond said gently.

“My lord I know what you have said, but I want to make it clear. I do not make any claim to being of the house of High King Gil Galad. If my mother had anything from this lady you mention then it must have been found where ever the weapons came from. If the weapons are in truth this Lord Hador’s then please return them to who ever of his family that remains. All I desire is a place for myself where I can provide for my food and lodging.”

“Iorlas, show him your ears.” Elladan said gently.

“Very well, but I do not claim to be an elf.” He reluctantly pulled his hair back and exposed his ears.

“By the Valar, he is elf kind!” Glorfindel exclaimed and turned to his lord, “Elrond?

Elrond repeated what Iorlas had told them earlier and his extrapolation of the facts. “I believe if we return to the area of the hut and search between there and the last know campsite of Lord Hador and his lady we might finally find an answer to the mystery.”

“You believe the lady carried a child and somehow escaped whatever disaster hit the party?”

“It would fit the facts. If Ingold found her and provided shelter for her and her child then continued to raise the child as his own after her death that would explain an elf child in his care.”

“But why would she not contact either her lord’s or her kin for help?”

“We may never know. I have thought long and hard on it over the centuries. The suddenness of the disappearance in an area not usually considered dangerous would be suspicious in any event. But the disappearance of Gil Galad’s sister might speak to treason. If that were the case, then she would do everything she could to hide her child away.”

“But such a child would not be his heir. You were named his successor even if you would not take the throne.” He placed his hands on the end of the table and leaned forward towards Elrond.

“I know, but there are those who were not happy with his choice and would have used the child as a pretext to seize power.”

Glorfindel pulled back and nodded towards the now very quiet Iorlas. “What of him?”

Elladan spoke up. “For one thing, he needs to learn to be an elf. He speaks no Sindarin. His weapons skills are negligible although his skill with bow and arrow are excellent. He seems to have good woodcraft but there is much there that will need to be learned before I would feel comfortable sending him out with the patrols.”

Elrond turned to Iorlas. “What do you wish to do?”

“I wish to take service with you my lord. I make no claim to a royal house and would prefer not to have such stories spread about. I would be satisfied to serve as a simple warrior. I know what Lord Elladan has said is true and that I have much to learn. If you will agree to allow me to train with your weapons master I will apply myself to the utmost of my ability. I will seek out someone to teach me the elvish language and perhaps a teacher to learn what history I can of your…. My people. I still have doubts that what you surmise is true, but if it can be proven then I would be happy to have that knowledge of my sire and mother’s kin. Since you have indicated that none remains then such information will not add to their pain of loss nor stir up possible trouble. Let the dead stay dead.”

Elrond nodded. “It will be as you say. Glorfindel will see to your weapons training, but it will not be necessary for you to seek out your other instruction. If you do not object you can receive instruction from tutors already providing it to our hin here. It will mean receiving it in classes with our very young ones and with our ellons just starting their training. Some of which are very young.”

Both Elrond and Glorfindel watched to see how he took this pronouncement.

He was quiet for a moment. “It is a fair demand, my lord. I am but a babe in your world and I will need to start from the beginning. If your teachers will not object to this I will make myself available at their convenience. I will remove myself from your guest quarters at once and take up more appropriate ones elsewhere. If it is allowed I will build a small shelter further out in the valley and be ready to start my instruction whenever your instructors allow it.”

He paused and looked at the weapons resting on the table. “These are the weapons of a noble warrior and not suitable for an untried one such as I. Would you allow me the use of some plainer serviceable ones in exchange for these?”

Elrond shook his head. “You will be housed in the barracks with the others. It will prove more convenient for all of your instructors. You will be assigned other duties during your training so that you provide some service in return for that training. As for the weapons, they could be those of your father’s and would be yours in any event. However I will hold them until you have proven worthy of them. Is that agreeable?”

Iorlas nodded. “Yes my lord. I will prepare to move this evening.”

Glorfindel shook his head. “It will be a few days Iorlas, I must decide who will be responsible for your weapons training. Once that has been decided then you will move into his section.”

Iorlas was puzzled. “You have the young ones in the barracks my lord?”

“No, of course not. You will be housed with the new recruits. Many of them are learning to handle swords and spears for the first time. Only the nobles have the benefit of early training at home as hin.”

Elladan hid a grin at Iorlas’s obvious relief. It would have been difficult and embarrassing for him to train with the very penneth. His willingness to do bespoke well his character. Glorfindel obviously liked what he saw in the young ellon.

“Before we start all of this, I would like you to accompany my ionnath nin to your hut and show them also where your mother is buried. I would also request your permission to allow me to search your memories for any little bit of information that might give us a clearer picture of your earliest years. It is possible that Ingold told you where he found the weapons and you simply do not remember his remark. I have found that the mind often remembers odd bits of information and hides them away until it is reminded by something unexpectedly.”

Iorlas looked very uncomfortable. ”I will do so my lord, but do not know how helpful it would be.”

Elrond nodded. “We will speak of this later. I thank you for your co-operation, Iorlas. I know these past weeks have been difficult for you. One of my ionnath nin will let you know when you are needed. Now go and rest. Elladan, will you show him the way back to his chambers?”

“Thank you my lord. I am grateful for your assistance.” He rose and after bowing respectfully, he followed Elladan from the room.

“Well meldir nin, what do you think?” Elrond looked over his steepled fingers at Glorfindel.

“If he is indeed the grandson of Gil Galad’s sister, then it will certainly shake up a few well ordered lives.”

“It is not only that meldir nin, there is also the tie to Hador’s line. As such his house could claim by right powerful influence as great as any existing in Lorien, Mirkwood or Rivendell.”

Glorfindel nodded. “If he proves as great a warrior as his father he will be a force to be reckoned with. Many will seek to join his service.”

“I agree, let me know how his training goes.”

“Do you wish for me to deal with him directly?”

Elrond shook his head. “That would call attention to him before it would be wise to do so. I concur with his wish to keep this among just the few of us. We need definitive proof he is what we suspect he is and he needs to learn to be an elf before he is exposed to the others and danger from that quarter. No, he should appear to be just an ordinary elf catching up on some long neglected training. As for these,” he gestured at the weapons, “I will keep them stored among the other “historical” things in the library. They will be safe there until he is ready to reclaim them.”

“I agree.” Glorfindel suddenly grinned.

“What causes you such amusement meldir nin?”

“I was just thinking what effect a union between him and a daughter of your house would have on certain elven hopes.”

Elrond chuckled. “Well I cannot see Arwen choosing such a match and he will just have to wait until Elwing grows up to see if she would agree. But you are right, it would choke a few.”

The two comrades were silent for a moment as they imagined with wicked delight the consequences of such a union then looked at each other again and burst out laughing exuberantly.

Meldir nin-my friend (male)

Ionnath nin-my sons

Penneth-young one

Silalin’s-from sila (S) to shine white and lin (S) pool; thus Pool of white light


	9. The Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

The Crossing

Middle Earth, Bruinen Watershed, Third Age, fall 2861,

Eleiann emerged cautiously from the small cave first, bow and arrow nocked at the ready. Looking about she could not recognize anything. The small bridge was no longer there though a small stream still ran merrily burbling in the same location. The forest was far denser then she remembered and the undergrowth was full of unfamiliar brush and wild flowers. Her cousin tried to peer past her, eager to see what lay beyond.

“Eli, did we make it? Are we in Middle Earth?” Owen asked eagerly.

“I don’t know, but this ain’t Kansas anymore, Toto, that’s for sure.”

Ted winced at her attempt at levity and emerged closely behind her. All three moved swiftly to a small fall of rocks just beyond the cave entrance taking shelter behind them. They continued to scan the clearing that stretched out before them for nearly a hundred feet.

It was early fall here and there was a nip in the air foreshadowing the coming winter. Trees in the higher elevations above them were already starting to put on their fall colors and lower shrubs and bushes were beginning to drop their leaves leaving berries and seedpods visible to hungry eyes. Above in the sky occasional groups of birds were swirling and dipping to give their young ones the opportunity to gain strength and others practising group formation flying before the winter exodus to warmer lands. There was the occasional grunt or bellow far off of unrecognized wild life and small animals could be heard skittering around as they went about the business of gathering the last of their winter stores.

For more then an hour they remained hidden watching and listening to the sights and sounds of this new place.

“Everything seems normal enough.” Ted whispered.

“I don’t know what that would mean for here.” She murmured

in return, “but I think we can talk normally now.”

Eli stood and stepped out into the clearing. Moving over to the stream she knelt and scooped up a handful of water pleased to find it cold and sweet. Waving her uncle over he followed then frowned when he saw her drink from the stream.

“Is that wise, Eli? You don’t know what is in it.”

Eli laughed. “I don’t think you need worry about the usual stuff. For one thing it is straight off the mountain, and there is no sign of any hikers or tourists like back home. If this is Middle Earth we are going to have to risk it because there will be nothing else available.”

“You are right. I had not thought about that. I am glad, though, that Amanda insisted on all those shots before we left.” He rubbed his arm absently as he turned back towards the cave. “I guess we better get our gear out of there. I would hate to have it all disappear if that cave really is some kind of time bridge between worlds.”

Eli nodded and followed him back into the cave where their packs and supplies waited. “Owen, keep watch!”

He nodded and resumed a watchful stance over near the rock fall.

Although they had packed only those things they would need for immediate use there was still quite a load. They had prepared for several possibilities not knowing what kind of weather or terrain they would face if they were successful in making the jump to Middle Earth. Now that they knew what time of year and the kind of landscape they faced, they would be able to dispense with some it.

* * * * * *

“I suppose we should set up a camp, Uncle Ted, but I don’t know where.”

“Let’s take a quick look around and see if we can find a more sheltered spot where we are less likely to attract attention. Once we are set up then we can really get our stuff organized and then figure out where we are and which direction to take to find Imladris.”

Eleiann nodded and after stacking their gear behind the rock fall they cautiously began a reconnaissance of the immediate area. They were surprised to find a rough trail about two hundred yards beyond their clearing that ran from southwest to north east.

“Animal trail?” Owen asked in hushed tones.

“Don’t think so,” his father replied in kind. ”It looks like a path travelled by humans.”

“Or elves,” added Eleiann softly.

Ted grinned in agreement. “There are foot prints there so I think it more likely it was last travelled by men. If it had been elves we would not see prints. Tolkien said they could traverse a meadow or woodland without bending a blade of grass.”

“Well it looks like where we emerged from is a known camping site. That would explain why Elrond would have known about the cave and used it when he got lost during the storm. It would also mean that Imladris must be within a day or two of travel.” Eleiann turned back towards the clearing.

“Do you think it is safe to use it?” Owen looked apprehensive.

Ted looked at his son and laughed softly. “We have few choices, my lad. If this is an known elven site it is less likely that we will be found by any but the elves.”

“Might they not be too happy to find strangers suddenly appearing in their midst, Pop?”

“He is right, Uncle Ted. If you are correct about our location then we have suddenly appeared within the boundaries of Imladris and any of their patrols are likely to be suspicious and concerned about our apparent ability to evade their notice.”

Ted stopped and looked at them thoughtfully. “You are right to be concerned. We are going to find that our lives have been completely changed. We can no longer take our safety for granted. We must be on alert and suspicious of everyone and everything until we can understand and read the situation more fully.”

“Well Uncle Ted, you have more experience in the woods and you certainly know more about Middle Earth. What do you suggest we do?”

“Yeh, Pop, what do you think we should do?”

“Well there are several things we need to do right away. First let us set up camp. Eli, you have inherited sharper eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell thanks to your father so you take the watch. Owen, you and I will set up camp over near the cave. We will need to sort out those things we can take with us. Let’s keep it simple and see if we can be ready to move quickly if we need to.”

“What about the rest?”

“We may be able to hide it nearby and retrieve it later.”

A few hours later Owen approached Eli and passed a skin of water to her. “Pop says you should turn over the watch to me and check your own stuff. All quiet?”

“Thanks Owen. I have not heard or seen anything suspicious since we got here.”

“Well, we have things pretty much sorted out and ours are packed and ready to go. You had best get busy, too.” He removed his bow from his back and checked to make sure his arrows were loose within the quiver to his side.

She nodded. “I will, I guess Uncle Ted will be taking the night watch?”

“He indicated he would. Oh, he said we should start talking in elvish. It has to be our native tongue from now on.”

Eli grinned. “Hannon le, Owen.”

Ted looked up from the small campfire he had started and handed her a mug of tea as she settled down beside him. He grinned when she addressed him in elvish. ”I see you got the word.”

She chuckled in turn. “I did, and it is a wise move. I will miss English, but now this is to be our home, we have to do our best to adjust.”

They sat in comfortable for a while then Eli sighed and rose. ”I will start getting my things ready. When I am finished, I will help you move the remainder over to where we can hide it.”

As they work in silence Eli was glad to see that there was little that was wasted. “It looks like we planned pretty well. There is more food then we will probably need, but our other things look like we made the right choices.” She shook out the blankets each would carry and looked momentarily disgusted. “I am not looking to sleeping on the ground with just these.”

Ted made a face at her then said seriously. “We can make a mattress of leaves or fir branches. Actually they make a quite comfortable and aromatic base. When we make it to Imladris we should find more comfortable quarters.”

“We probably ought to come up with a cover story that is as close to the truth as possible, Uncle Ted. One that will not arouse any more suspicion then necessary.”

“I agree. It would be best if we stay as close to the truth as possible. We are travellers from a distant land. We had two reasons for coming to Imladris. The first is that I am a teacher and a scholar and after my wife died I decided the time was finally right to pursue my research on my main interest of the history of the eldar in the great library at Imladris. Owen is of course my son who chose to accompany us after the death of his mother. The second is that we are searching for your father whom we believe lived in Imladris at one time. That will lay the groundwork for us to request permission to use the library and for you to determine what affects you can expect over time as a half elf.“

“I think it best we try for the human village first where I can try to establish myself initially as a teacher and you can use simple healing methods as needed. That should give us time to check out everything without drawing any attention from the elves.”

“Sounds good. I worry though that our clothes do not show much wear. Won’t that raise some suspicion?”

“We traded for some new things a while back. We wanted to make a good impression.”

They turned as a white faced Owen was marched into the clearing by two identical beings that were clearly elves.

“Strangers must explain their presence here within the boundaries of Imladris. Who are you and how did you pass through our patrols unnoticed?”

Eleiann rose and stared at the two. She was seeing the twin sons of Lord Elrond and if her mother had been right her half brothers.


	10. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Bruinen Watershed, Third Age, fall 2861,

Ted faced the two elves with a wide grin of delight on his face. “It is true, you do exist.” He exclaimed joyfully in Westerness.

The two elves looked at each other in surprise. This was not the reaction they had expected when they had surprised the humans. They watched the older male and the female suspiciously, attentive to any aggressive moves.

Ted shook his head as if to clear his mind. “Forgive me, young lords, you are the first elves we have been privileged to meet, and I am feeling a bit euphoric. I am Theodore, a scholar who has made it my life’s work studying the history and customs of the Eldar. Unfortunately where we come from, most believe you to be beings of myth and legend. The young man you hold is my son, Owen and the young woman is my niece Eleiann. We seek refuge in Imladris if it is allowed. We have learned there is a nearby human settlement where we hoped to settle. We pose no threat to you or your lord.”

Both elves continued to study the man and the woman then released the youth and sheathed their swords. “Where do you come from that you have never seen an elf, old one?”

Ted looked sad for a moment, “Our home no longer exists for us young lords. We have travelled a great distance from a place no one now knows of. Only one elf has ever been said to travel to our home and few knew of his passing. There is much discord and everywhere evil spreads it’s shadow. We knew the time for us to leave had finally come when my wife passed beyond the Circles of the World. She had long urged me to seek out the legendary House of Lord Elrond and beg his leave to study the books and scrolls said to rest in the library there. My niece has some knowledge of the healing ways of our people and also hopes to study with your healers to learn what she can of their knowledge and techniques. If such leave is not granted to us then we will seek a home where I can teach and Eleiann can join a healing hall to serve the people of our new home.”

They turned their attention to Eleiann. “You seek to be a healer?”

She nodded her head then responded in elvish. “My father and mother are both healers and I would follow in their footsteps.”

“You speak as if they both live.” One of the elves interjected. “Your elvish is very good.”

“I have never known my father. He left before I was born so I do not know if he still lives. My mother was alive when we first left our home. I wish to believe she still does. As for my elvish I have studied hard so that I may be ready to study with the elven healers.” She smiled, “I have no wish to give them cause to refuse simply because of language.”

Her questioner frowned. “If Lord Elrond agrees to your requests, language would not be a barrier. Most of the elves in Imladris speak Westerness.”

Owen had watched and listened to all of this and finally spoke up. “You know our names, my lords, may we know yours?”

There was a pause then the one who had held him prisoner smiled and gave a formal bow. “I am Elladan and this is my gwanur, Elrohir.” Elrohir nodded once in acknowledgement of the introduction by his gwanur.

“That means you are…” Owen started to exclaim.

“That means you are twins, does it not? Ted interrupted his son with a warning look.

“Gwanur means brother or a set of twins.” Elladan agreed. “But you have not yet answered our question as to how you passed through our patrols.”

“I cannot, young lords. We have seen no one, either human or elf kind, for more than two weeks. We have traveled southwest through rough terrain and heavy forest and stayed off known roads or paths for we did not wish to attract the attention of the yrch. We camped here in the cave last night hoping we were at last near Imladris. Our biggest concern has been how we should make contact with your people. I am quite surprised that we have gotten this close without doing so before.”

Elrohir frowned. “We found no trail leading here from that direction.”

Ted shrugged. “I regret I cannot explain that either. We would ask you to allow us to proceed to the village and seek temporary lodgings there until you have satisfied yourselves as to the seriousness of the threat we truly pose. Baring that may we remain here until our request can be considered?”

“You may remain here for the time being, but do not pass beyond the trail nor over the other side of the stream.” Elladan answered. “You will hear of Lord Elrond’s decision shortly.”

Ted managed a graceful half bow in acknowledgement. “We are grateful young lords. Would you honor us with your company for the evening meal? We have enough to share with you if you would find such poor fare to your taste.”

The two elves exchanged looks. “Regretfully we cannot, we still must travel some distance before dark. Perhaps when we return in a day or two we may share your food?”

“We look forward to your presence. May we hunt south of here if for some reason you are delayed?”

“We will not be but if that occurs you may do so. Simply stay close to camp.”

“Gladly.” Ted nodded and as swiftly as they had arrived, they were gone.

“Pop,” Owen started to speak only to have his father hold up a hand to silence him.

Lapsing back into English Ted spoke gently and naturally. “I am only speaking in English to remind you that we must remain cautious. Elven hearing and sight is extraordinary. They may be observing us from a distance. We must speak as if we have nothing to hide and do nothing that others would not do in our situation. Our voices and actions must not seem conspiratorial or secretive. We must also continue to use elvish.”

Eleiann nodded and responded in elvish. “I agree uncle, Let us prepare for a longer stay here. We will need more wood and there are a number of fallen limbs down by the stream. I will collect some if you two will set up a fire pit. I do not wish to begin our stay in Imladris with a forest fire.”

“I wonder if they even have such a thing here?” Owen asked curiously.

“That will be a question to ask our hosts later. It wouldn’t surprise me if Sauron used it as a weapon against the elves at some point.”

“What do you think Dan?” The two elves watched the humans as they prepared their campsite for a more permanent stay.

“They are cautious, Roh, but I sensed truth in much of their words. In their place I would do the same. It is as if they are hiding something but trying to be as truthful as they dare faced with an unknown place. The old one truly is a scholar and I sensed grief when he talked of his hervess. The woman is…more than she claims but again there is truth in her words. I saw strange pictures in her mind of the healers she has studied with and she seems to have some knowledge of plants and herbs. There must have been a terrible event that has led them to be so cautious in seeking refuge here.”

“We must let ada know about them. He will at least let them settle in the village for the present. Whether he will grant them access to Imladris and the library or to study with the healers remains to be seen.”

A cold wind blew from the east and the promise of rain and cooler temperatures had caused them to relocate their blankets and packs back into the cave for the night. The flames of the small campfire at the front occasionally leaped high towards the night sky and the three sat just outside the entrance in comfortable silence finishing the last of a hot cup tea.

Eli sighed and shook her head at her cousin’s obvious question. “I can’t believe we have met my half brothers so quickly. It was all I could do to keep quiet. I wanted to ask about Lord Elrond.”

“All in good time, Eli, all in good time.”

She nodded. “I will take the first watch, Uncle Ted.”

“I doubt it will be necessary, Eli, but it certainly will not hurt. If we are being watched it is the correct thing to do. Wake me when the moon is at its highest and I will relieve you. Owen, you can take the last before dawn.”

As the two men prepared to bed down, Eli wrapped her cloak about herself, took her weapons, grabbed a skin of water, and moved out to take her place behind the rock fall at the far side of the low cliff. She settled in it’s shelter out of the wind and placed her bow within easy reach. She watched as the moon rose huge and golden orange in the eastern sky. It played hide and seek behind the thin gray clouds scudding across the sky and running ahead of the promised rain. She was delighted when she saw her grandfather’s star emerge and shine brightly.

Relaxing back, she found herself reaching out mentally seeking sounds or any other signs she could pick up on. She was pleased to note that her senses seemed sharper and she was aware of far more of their physical surroundings then she had been before. It appeared that her elven heritage was asserting itself now that they had arrived in Middle Earth.

Sometime just before the moon had cleared the upper branches of the trees a sound across the clearing caught her attention and Eli tensed until a great golden wolf emerged and stared at her. He paused and looked about then returned his gaze to her. With a soft whine, he crossed the open space and stood eye to eye with her.

“Hello Golden One. Are you here to greet us or merely to check us out? I am Eleiann. It was my dog that gave your ancestor their golden coats. Are you among the descendants of the two wolf cubs my father brought back to Middle Earth?”

The wolf cocked his head and grinned his tongue lolling out. With a soft bark, he snuggled up against her and kept watch with her until it was time to awaken her Uncle Ted.

Faced with the newest member of their group, Ted merely nodded. “I wondered if we would be joined by one when we arrived. We may have trouble explaining to the twins why we have acquired one though. We will cross that bridge when we come to it.”

But that was not to be soon for come morning the wolf had disappeared.

Gwanur-brother, a set of twins

Hervess-wife

Ada-father


	11. A Trip To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

NChapter Eleven

The Middle Earth, Bruinen Watershed, Third Age, fall 2861,

Glorfindel swore as he severed the head of the fourth orc in as many minutes. With cold eyes he swept the clearing noting with grim satisfaction that his warriors had nearly dispatched the rest of the stinking abominations. He looked for Iorlas and found the young one still loosening his arrows at the backs of the departing few surviving members of the yrch band they had tracked for the past two days. They had finally caught up with and engaged them just south of the remains of Iorlas’s home, now a burned out ruin.

Recalling the elves before they could pursue the survivors deeper into the forest he checked among them for injuries. He was pleased to note that the surprised yrch had suffered far greater damage then had they. No elf would be travelling to the Halls of Mandos this night but several would need the attention of a healer.

“My lord, should we not continue after them?” one of the older more experienced warriors asked Glorfindel. “They should not be allowed to carry word of our presence here.”

Glorfindel nodded and indicated a small group that quickly set off after the fleeing creatures. After setting sentries the remaining warriors spread out and checked to insure that the fallen yrch were dead then collected their remains and piled them to be burned upon the elves’ departure. Finally satisfied that it was safe enough, he turned his attention to his wounded and was pleased to note that they were already receiving treatment from their comrades. It appeared all would be able to continue the trip with the group.

As they waited for return of the dispatched warriors, Glorfindel noticed several of the warriors complementing Iorlas. They had been surprised and relieved that he had held his own during the skirmish. Three bodies could clearly be attributed to his skill and a number of others contained his arrows. The penneth had maintained a cool head and even now accepted the approval of his companions with quiet dignity. When Iorlas realized that the balrog slayer was watching he flushed and bent his head in embarrassment.

Glorfindel nodded and added his approval as well, “Well done Iorlas, your skill with the bow have served us well this day.”

“Hannon le, my lord, I wish to do my share.”

Glorfindel smiled. “You have done so this day, meldir nin.” He turned at the sound of the returning patrol.

“They will trouble Middle Earth no more, my lord,” the leader reported with grim satisfaction.

“Hannon le, Kiril, Are any injured?”

“No, my lord.”

Glorfindel nodded and called to the rest. “Prepare to move out. Burn the yrch. Iorlas, you take the lead and guide our path to your old home. We will camp there tonight.” Their departure was swift leaving only traces of the battle and burning yrch behind to mark their passing.

Iorlas paused at the top of the ridge just south of the small valley where his former home was located and studied the terrain below. Glorfindel joined him and signaled to the rest to take cover.

“Is there anything that raises your suspicions, Iorlas?”

“No, my lord, just an abundance of caution.”

The balrog slayer nodded approvingly and turned his attention to the panorama spread before him below. “They didn’t leave much.” He noted the charred remains of a stone and timbered hut. “They did not foul the stream.”

“No, my lord, and I have hopes they did not find the cave.”

“What is this cave you speak of?” Glorfindel asked with sudden interest.

“It is a small one that we used to store food and other such supplies. I remembered there was a miniature wooden trunk my father had stored there. I only saw it’s interior once and I think I remember a couple of small books and a few other small gewgaws a woman might fancy but I do not know if they belonged to my mother. If there is anything of value of hers remaining I believe it will be found there. There was certainly nothing of her left in the hut.”

“Then I believe we shall begin our search there.” At his signal the warriors moved out cautiously searching the valley and surrounding hills for any signs of recent yrch presence. When the area was swept and all deemed clear, they assembled near the hut and set up camp. With that completed,

Glorfindel watched as Iorlas stood near the ruin with lowered head.

“Meldir nin, remember your past but do not grieve. Give thanks for your father’s protection and love for he succored your mother and you at great danger to his own life. Even if what we suspect about your birth proves untrue, we still owe him our thanks and gratitude for what he did for one of our own.”

Iorlas nodded mutely. “I know my lord, I just can not fathom why he did not tell me the truth when I was old enough.”

“That and many other things may never be known. All we can do is believe that it was done with the best of intentions. It may have been your mother’s wish to insure your protection.”

“My lord, both you and Lord Elrond have made such cryptic comments before. It sounds that you have concerns about my safety and that the disappearance of Lord Hador and Lady Silalin was much more then the result of a yrch attack.”

Glorfindel studied him through narrowed eyes, noting again his intelligence and quick ability to sense hidden meanings and concerns. “There is much truth in that.” Then more quietly, “Walk with me over near the stream.”

As the two moved towards the stream, a warrior called to inform them that dinner was nearly ready and not to stray too far if they wished for it to be hot when they ate. Glorfindel waved a hand in acknowledgement and continued on down the narrow path.

“I can see why Ingold chose this place. It is well hidden and has everything you need for comfort.”

Iorlas nodded. “The surrounding hills give shelter from the brisk winds of rhiw and snow fall is usually light. The water of the stream is sweet and has never ceased to flow in all the time I have lived here. Game is plentiful and I have never felt truly alone. Not even after my father… Ingold died. It always seemed like the trees were my friends and would whisper to me assuring me I had their company.”

“It was a good place to grow up then?”

“Very much so.”

When they reached the stream, Glorfindel hunkered down on his heels and Iorlas followed his example doing so beside him both of their backs to the rest of the patrol. Glorfindel was silent as he chose his words with care.

“Elrond is very concerned, penneth. There is much about the disappearance of Lord Hador and Lady Silalin that has a very bad odor. Elrond fears that their disappearance may have been orchestrated by those who wished to prevent any possibility of Lord Hador claiming the throne based upon his marriage to Lady Silalin. If it becomes known that there was a child, and that you are that child then you would be in great danger. There are certain factions which would not hesitate to either send you to the Halls of Mandos or use you to reestablish the throne of High King under their control.”

He continued quietly, “There was great political unrest and disagreement when Gil Galad chose Lord Elrond as his successor as High King. Lord Elrond refused to accept the crown and title. All feared the possibility of another kin slaying would occur in the power struggle. In fact Lord Elrond’s marriage to the Lady Celebrian was made in order to prevent a civil war among the elven kingdoms.”

Iorlas was troubled. “My lord, you believe they were murdered by their own kin?”

“I do not think it was close family or blood kin. It most certainly would have been one of the other contesting houses if in fact that were the cause of their disappearance. I am hoping we will find some trace or clue that will guide us to the answer.”

“Even if what you suspect is true, would not a claim on my behalf be without merit? Such legitimacy exists only if descended through the male line of the house.”

“That is true, but a case could be made since Hador’s family was powerful and Silalin was the only surviving close member of Gil Galad’s blood line. Both were very popular and he would have made a good high king. He was an excellent warrior and exceptional leader of his own house. If such a chose had succeeded he would have been able to bring the groups together with little trouble. He would not have willingly accepted it though unless there were no other option, he supported Gil Galad’s choice of Elrond as his successor.”

“It would seem I have emerged into the middle of a very unsavory tale. I do not wish to be at the centre of such a morass of dark plotting.”

Glorfindel smiled at him, “I do not think that will be a real concern at this point. Elrond and I would like to determine the truth if we can and find justice for them. Lord Hador and his lady deserve no less. Now let us go find that hot meal. We will begin our search in the morning. Our answers may lay in that box in your little cave.”

It was just after dark when the sentries signaled the arrival of lords Elladan and Elrohir. Glorfindel rose from near the fire where he and a number of the others had been relaxing before seeking their rest. Throwing their packs down they joined the others and greeted the balrog slayer.

“Mae govannen, we found the remains of yrch a ways back. Did you have much trouble meldir nin?” Elladan queried Glorfindel.

“No, we sustained a few injuries but nothing serious. Your healing skills would be helpful though. Would you check and make sure all care was provided?”

“Of course. Mae govannen Iorlas, you seemed to have survived your second contact with the yrch in good shape.”

Kiril laughed as he passed two cups of hot tea to the newcomers. “He did more than just survive, young lords, he fought well. He will prove a mighty warrior when he adds the skill of sword fighting to his abilities.”

“Well done, penneth, well done.” Elrohir added his congratulations.

“By the way you are late, we expected you at midday. Did you run into trouble?”

“Not really. We intercepted a small group of three humans camped out south of Imladris at the high meadows cave. There was something quite strange about them. We wanted to make sure they were not a danger or would cause a problem before we left them behind.”

Glorfindel was instantly alert. “What do you mean strange?”

“There were no obvious signs of their travel. It was as if they had suddenly just materialized there. The old one claims to be a scholar and teacher, the female is a healer and the young man is the old one’s son. Their story is quite common. They have lost their home and are seeking refuge in the human village at Imladris. The old one says he has studied much of the history of the Eldar and would seek access to ada’s library and the female would like to study with our healers if is it allowed. We found no dissembling in their tale, but they were cautious and did not reveal the whole truth. They speak excellent elvish but with a strange accent. The female is something more then she seems and she looks somewhat familiar, but I could not place her.”

“Did you get a name?”

“Eleiann”

“Hmm, Long Dream. Very pretty and elvish, but unusual, I have not heard it before.”

“I advised ada, and he will consider their request. We told them to remain there until we returned then we will escort them to the village.”

“We may not have our answers here very quickly.”

“If that causes a delay then ada will send someone else to escort them in.”

Glorfindel nodded and then brought them up to date on the plans for the search.

Yrch-orcs

Penneth-young one

Hannon le-thankyou

Meldir nin-my friend

Mae govannen-well met-a greeting

Ada-father


	12. A New Ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Brunin Watershed, Third Age, Fall 2861,

Eli stretched and pushed aside the cloak that had served as her blanket. She breathed deeply of the clean crisp air and sighed. For once there was no taint of the pollution she usually sensed. She was surprised that she felt little of the usual chill of the brisk morning air and turned to mention it to Owen who was now stirring from his bed. She frowned as he shivered and wrapped his cloak about his shoulders.

“Are you feeling alright Owen?”

“Sure, why?” He asked sleepily.

“You are shivering!”

“People usually do when it is chilly.”

“But it is …”

“Elves do not feel cold the way humans do, Eli.” Ted joined them by the dead fire carrying an armload of branches and knelt down. “It would appear that more of your elven heritage is emerging the longer we are here.”

Eli stared at him thoughtfully before answering. “I guess I just never really considered what it would mean to be elf kind. I sort of thought being only half elf I would have a few of their lesser abilities. It will be really interesting to see what else shows up. It might be kind of nice if I have inherited the ability to use telepathy or foresight like Elrond is reputed to have.”

“But that raises another serious question, how do I learn to use any of the abilities that do show up, Uncle Ted? We cannot ask just anyone for help and I do not wish to be an open book broadcasting everything all over the place. That could attract unwanted attention.”

He paused from relaying the fire and looked up at her. “I honestly don’t know, Eli. We will just have to hope that who or what ever is behind all of this has taken that into consideration and will provide you with your answers as you need them.”

“Suddenly, I am really frightened, Uncle Ted. Did we do the right thing coming here now? Maybe I have been stupid and arrogant to think I was so special that I had the right to involve myself, and you and Owen as well, in this thing? This is a world where our appearance and knowledge could be destructive and dangerous in the wrong hands.”

Ted smiled up at her, “Aside from the fact that we are here and it is a little late to worry about all that, things seem to be under control and progressing on someone’s schedule. We have made the crossing safely and arrived near Imladris. Our preparations seem to have been appropriate and we have brought what we needed to bring. It was your half brothers that found us and we have passed their initial appraisal. Then there was our greeting by one of the golden wolves on this side of the bridge. I would take that is a signal of approval.”

He continued as he added a bit of dried pine needles and moss then lit it with a flint strike. “I am sure there will be a number of worrisome situations we will face and we may never find a completely safe haven, but in spite of all the possible problems we face I am confident we have done the right thing. I will admit to some confusion as to Owen’s presence here but I do not believe he would have been allowed to cross with us if it was not part of the plan.”

“I wish we were in Imladris right now instead of waiting here.” She sighed.

“Be patient, Eli, things move much slower here.” He added with a grin, “You may have all of eternity ahead of you to deal with life!” Owen snickered as Eli made a face at her uncle.

“Well I for one intend to keep busy while we wait. Since we were told to stay put, I am going to take a look at the nearby plant life and see if there is anything I recognize and maybe do some sample gathering.” She turned to Owen. “Do you think you could make me a drying rack for them?”

“Sure, if you can describe what you want, I will see what I can do.”

“After breakfast.” Ted commented firmly. “You two have a few chores to finish before you start that.”

Over the next couple of days Eli explored the area adjacent to the camp and along the stream. She was pleased to see a number of familiar herbs and medicinal plants she recognized and began to collect those that had more practical immediate use. Owen constructed a small frame out of lengths of peeled willow branches lashed together with narrow strips of the stripped bark not unlike an old fashion cloths drying rack and hung it from a branch. Eli soon filled it with small bundles of willow bark, dogberry, and sweet marjoram. When the bundles were dry, she wrapped them in small sections of cloth torn from a tunic that they all agreed could be sacrificed. In addition she collected armloads of bracken which when dried and burned would provide a form of soap from the ashes.

Owen tried his hand at arrow making, selecting lengths of some straight branches from various kinds of bushes and trees around the nearby forest growth and streambed. He also tried making some arrowheads from the rocks he found along the rock fall.

Ted watched all this with amusement. “Owen, we are not in the Stone Age, nor are we Indians. Those arrows will be of little use.”

Owen grinned back, “I know these won’t, pop, but it keeps me busy. Besides with practice, I am bound to make a good one eventually.”

Ted looked up as Eli suddenly rose from where she was working and faced the direction of the trail. “What is it, Eli?”

“Someone is coming, Uncle Ted.“ Both she and Owen picked up their bows and took cover on the side of the clearing while Ted slipped behind the rock fall.

They waited tensely as the sound of a male voice whistling a tuneless melody grew closer. They watched as an ancient figure dressed in a dirty and well-worn dingy grey robe and using a walking staff emerged from the tree line that sheltered their camp from the trail. On his head he wore a very familiar grey hat and a long grey bushy beard covered his jaw and chest. He paused at the campfire.

“I don’t believe it,” murmured Ted to himself in disbelieving awe. “This is just too much.”

The figure fell silent, paused resting both hands on his staff; and looked about the apparently vacant campsite. “Mae Govannen, meldirs nin. I smelled the smoke from your campfire and would be most grateful if you will allow me to share it this night.” He called out to the hidden watchers.

“Mae Govannen,” Ted rose and emerged from his cover and addressed him with respect. “Your presence is most welcome but unexpected, Master Gandalf.”

The grey pilgrim studied him silently then spoke suspiciously. “I did not expect to find men here. This campsite is known only to the elves.”

“So the young lords Elladan and Elrohir informed us when they passed through here five days ago. We expected them to return yesterday and hopefully escort us to the village of men in Imladris. We grow concerned at their absence.”

“You are unknown to me, yet you know of me. How is this possible? Who are you and why are you here.” He fell silent and stared at Ted through narrowed eyes. Ted nodded at Owen and Eli as they joined them by the fire.

“I am Theodore, a scholar and teacher. This is my son Owen and my niece, Eli. We have traveled a great distance from the east to seek refuge in Imladris. I hope to be given access to the great library to assist me in my research and study of the Eldar and my niece seeks permission to study with the healers. She also hopes to locate her father whom we believe may still live there.”

At this, Gandalf looked closer at Eleiann. “Would I know your father?”

She nodded.

“Who is he? Perhaps I can tell you if he is there.”

“I regret, sir, that I do not wish to reveal who he is just yet. He does not know of my birth since he left my mother before she knew she was pregnant. He must be told first before I announce a claim to his house.”

Gandalf shifted closer to her and raised her chin with a hand. He studied her gray eyes then gently pushed her hair aside. With a sudden intake of breath he noted her dainty pointed ears.

“Where did you come from, tell me the truth!” he demanded, his grey blue eyes looking intently into hers.

Eli swallowed hard and paused before finally answering him. “We are from another world call Earth.”

He took a step back in surprise. “By the Valar, you crossed the bridge.”

Eli nodded silently.

“I was told someone would come but not who or when. There is much that remains hidden from me.” He stood there pondering her statement then looked closely at her again. She raised an eyebrow quizzically in response and Gandalf began to laugh. “Why that rascal, he has certainly been busy. Come let us sit down and you must tell me all about this. What plans have you made and what do you intend to do now that you are here?”

Ted and Eli exchanged glances as they move the to campfire and all sat down. She poured cups of tea from the small kettle on the fire and offered to the wizard, her uncle, and cousin, then settled back down with one of her own. “I was hoping you might be able to tell me, Master Gandalf. We came because of the uncertainty of what I may have inherited from my father. My mother feared for my safety if it turned out that I was more elf then human. Our world does not include them among its’ inhabitants and she had no wish for me to outlive all the rest of my kin.”

He nodded, “And your companions?”

Ted cleared his throat. “I accompanied Eli to help her reach Imladris safely and my son came along to keep me out of trouble.”

He went on to explain. “In our world, Master Gandalf, a writer set down a series of tales set in a place called Middle Earth and told of a race of elves, hobbits, men, and dwarfs who struggled against a great evil. That story was a great favorite, read, and reread many times over many years. One of the things that scholars among our people do is study specific subjects in great detail and compares them in a number of ways. I am one of those strange individuals. My admiration for the writer and the stories he created about your world led me to concentrate my attention on them and attempt to understand their underlying meanings. In my world I am considered something of an expert on the stories and I both taught and wrote about them for many years. Until the occurrence of the visit by Eleiann’s father’s, your world was consider merely the creation of a vivid mind and not real.”

Gandalf smiled and looked over at Eli. “Eleiann? A long dream, your mother named you well. ” He pulled out his pipe and packed the bowl before lighting it and settling back with a sigh of pleasure to enjoy a smoke. “Your father will be most pleased to see you, penneth when you arrive. How did the gwanur react to you?”

“As they should to all strangers in their land during these unsettled times, with great caution. We made no attempt to reveal more then the barest truths of our past, present, and hopeful, future to them.”

Eli bit her lip before continuing. “Master Gandalf, I do not intend to tell either my father or they who I am until we have a better understanding of what conditions exist now in Middle Earth. They must not be caused additional sorrow on my account. I have some idea from what he shared with my mother but our time lines may be different and there were obvious deviations from Master Tolkien’s writings.”

Gandalf pulled on his pipe as he considered her comments. “There have been significant changes for him and his family. He has additional hen now and…”

Eli blinked and found her eyes filling with tears. “His wife is healed and has been allowed to return?” She interrupted with emotions. To have come so far and hope for so much suddenly seemed to be an impossible goal.

He frowned. “No, she remains in Valinor. He has remarried with the blessings of the Valar as has the lady Celebrian. Their marriage was dissolved before she departed Middle Earth.”

“Then he will never know of me. His new family must not be burdened with an unexpected member of dubious origins. Uncle Ted, we will seek the human village at Imladris and as we had planned in case of this I will enter only as a half elf seeking to understand her possible choices. I will have to see what other options are available to me for training as a healer. Obviously I do not dare risk being close where he might suspect and be forced to acknowledge me because of his sense of responsibility.”

Gandalf looked at them with irritation, “What makes you think I would allow such a thing?”

“Has Sauron been defeated and has the Lady Arwen married Aragorn?

“Who is Aragorn?”

Ted and Eli looked at each other. “ You do not know?” she asked him with surprise.

“Eli, we must say nothing more until we know where we are in the time line for Middle Earth.” Ted said firmly.

Nodding her head she addressed the wizard. “We need to get to Imladris as soon as possible, Master Gandalf. We are a danger to all of Middle Earth as long as we remain outside it’s protection.”

Owen spoke up quietly, “She speaks the truth, Master Gandalf, we know who and where the hidden ring bearers are.”

Shocked, he looked at each in turn and then grimly added, “I will take you to the village in the morning. We will discuss this more at length though. You have come here for a purpose, but I will not allow you to sacrifice your self in the process.”

Willow bark- infused into a tea used for aches and pain. The crushed ends of a small twig served as a toothbrush

Dogberry-a yellow-blossomed cornel tree from the dogwood family. Its berries are used for stomach ailments

Sweet marjoram-used as a disinfectant and preservative.

Mae govannen-well met-a greeting

Meldirs nin -my friends

Penneth-young one

Gwanur-brothers, a set of twins


	13. A Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Chapter Thirteen

Middle Earth, Rhudar Wilderness, Third Age, fall 2861,

Iorlas found himself restless during the early hours of the next morning. Finally giving up he slipped from his bedroll and quietly moved down stream where he washed himself and combed his hair. It was fast growing to a length that would soon allow him to adopt the style worn by his companions. It was difficult to accept the possibilities of the heritage that Lord Elrond believed was his. He shook his head in disbelief at how his life had changed in the past few years.

Collecting an armload of fallen branches he returned to the campsite. As the rest of the elves began rousing from their rest, the fresh sentries finished eating and prepared to move out in relief for the previous ones. Kiril was preparing a fresh pot of hot tea for the rest of the company at the fire. Nodding to him, Iorlas added the wood to the pile off to one side and picked up a rescued bucket from the remains of the nearby burned hut.

“I will collect water for the lords.” He nodded towards the gwanur and Glorfindel who were standing off to one side talking quietly.

Kiril shook his head. “They prefer to take care of their own needs. Out here they are warriors and require no one to play their servant. Additional water would be appreciated, however, for the cleansing of the cooking pots.”

Iorlas nodded and returned to the stream. Glorfindel watched as he continued to pitch in where ever he noticed a need. “He is not proud, that one. He does what needs doing.”

Elrohir nodded. “He will fit in well, I think. When he reaches his majority, and improves his weapons skill; any of the patrols will find him a welcome addition. If he has any of the leadership qualities of his father he has time for them yet to emerge and he will prove a worthy successor to the Hador line.”

“First, we must find proof of such a link.” Elladan commented.

Glorfindel nodded. “After we have eaten, we will begin our search at the small cave that Iorlas mentioned. We may find something that will help narrow our search.”

“You knew both Lord Hador and his lady, did you not Glorfindel?” Elladan asked curiously.”

The blond elf lord sighed heavily. “Yes, I fought beside him often during the Dark Years. After Eregion was laid waste we followed Gil Galad while he defended Lindon and the Grey Havens. Your father was besieged in Imladris then but to our great relief held out against the forces of Sauron. When Sauron’s minions overran Eriador we helped escort the lady into the safety of the refuge your father had created at Imladris. It was there that Lord Hador sought her hand in marriage and they were wed.”

“We believed Iorlas’s weapons to be those of Lord Hador, but are you sure?”

Glorfindel nodded. “More than once I saw him use them, that great emerald in the sword pommel spitting fire like the eye of a great angry cat and those two knifes spinning in great arcs as they flashed their messages of death. He was unstoppable in many ways. Gil Galad was happy to see his niece wed to such a great warrior.” He shook his head in sad remembrance. “I think he knew he would not survive much longer and wanted to make sure the only hin of his house was safe.”

“Then I suppose it was just as well he never knew of their disappearance or suspected there may have been treason against them in their future.”

“Excuse me, my lords,” Iorlas interrupted their conversation respectfully. “If you are ready, I will show you where the storage cave is and we can retrieve the trunk. Hopefully it will contain something that will direct us to what you seek.”

Glorfindel smiled at him, “You are right we should begin.” Turning to Kiril he gave orders to prepare for a longer stay and establish a rota for sentries about the camp. “We will us this as our base and fan out from here as we search for any signs of the missing elves.”

Kiril nodded his understanding and turned to follow his instructions.

“We should be able to retrieve some of the supplies from the cave providing the orcs have not found and destroyed them.” Iorlas offered. “There was grain, dried fruit and nuts along with smoked fish and venison the last time I checked. It would be a shame to let them go to waste. That way we will not have to hunt or fish beyond the rim of the valley for a while. It might lessen attracting any unwanted attention before we wish to.”

Elrohir smiled. “You think like a warrior already Iorlas. Such additions to our rations would be most welcome. Is the cave far?”

Iorlas shook his head. “About half a mile down the trail towards the stream. It was the closest cave that remained cool and dry. My father did not want to store our extra supplies too close to our hut in case we ever had to flee. It would be a second home if necessary.”

“Your father was very intelligent, Iorlas. He planned well for his family.” Glorfindel commented approvingly.

Iorlas flushed with their praise and ducked his head in embarrassment. “Thank you my lords, he would have been pleased with your approval I think. He had much admiration for the woodcraft of the Eldar.”

“Well, penneth, lead on. Let us begin our task.” Glorfindel gestured towards the trail. “I for one would like to find what we seek before our presence becomes known. I would rather not have to fight our way back to Imladris through an army of yrch.”

It proved to be a short walk but they approached with caution and carefully searched the surrounding area for signs of orc incursion. Luck was with them and no fresh traces were found.

Ingold had selected the location with care and over the years had encouraged the growth of small bushes and trees that successfully hid the path to the cave’s site. If you did not know of its existence you would never have found it. Located in the cliff face high above the stream facing away from the direction of the usual wind it could be reached only by a narrow rocky ledge. A small waterfall to one side would provide any water needed by a hidden occupant. The path would allow a single man to defend the approach easily and if necessary he could remain undetected for some time.

Both Glorfindel and the gwanur nodded in approval. “Indeed he was an excellent wood crafter, Iorlas.” Glorfindel grinned at him. “If you have no objections, I would like to share this with a select few of our scouts. It would prove to be an excellent safe hiding place if needed.”

“Since I do not think I will have any further use for it my lord, I can not offer any objections. If it will provide shelter for our people, then of course please share its location.”

It proved a tight passage over the pathway for the four elves and an even tighter fit within the cave. Only about six by six feet in a lopsided oval, one side was completely given over to a series of small barrels filled with dried lentils, flour, corn, dried fruit, and nuts. Sitting across the back were more barrels and a small chest across their top. Hanging from hooks set in the ceiling were haunches of smoked venison and wild boar.

Glorfindel paused before entering the cave and frowned as he took in the amount of supplies that had remained undamaged from rodents or other scavengers. He felt a stinging across his nerve ends and twitched in discomfort.

“Someone has set a spell here to protect the contents. Do you not feel it?” He glanced back at Elrohir and Elladan who nodded in agreement. “Iorlas?”

“No my lord, I do not.” He glanced about. “Nothing seems changed. The chest is there.” He pointed to the back of the cave.

Glorfindel nodded and moved further into the cave. “We should take the chest back with us and conduct our inspection there. Iorlas will no doubt want to retrieve most of it to take back with us.” He looked around and grinned. “We will be well fed by the looks of all this. Kiril can come back with you two later and collect what is best used while we are here. The rest should be safe here for some time in the future.”

The gwanur nodded in response and Elladan looked over at Iorlas with a grin. “You are sure you do not mind?”

Iorlas grinned back. “It would be a long way to come for supplies when I am back in Imladris. Use what ever you can.”

“Well lets get the chest back to camp so we can do a look through for any clues.” Iorlas moved forward and picked up the chest with ease and turned back towards the entrance. He laughed as each of the brothers snagged a haunch of venison and wild boar before following him out. After returning to the camp the gwanur passed the venison and boar to Kiril who whooped with glee. “We will eat well these next few days.”

Gathering round the chest the three elf lords watched as Iorlas opened it and began to remove items. The first was a fabric wrapped bundle that turned out to be clothing belonging to a small hin. He set it aside and took out a shawl, several small carved statues, and finally, two small volumes bound in leather. He opened the first then frowned and passed it to Glorfindel. “I think it is elvish my lord, but I cannot read it.”

Glorfindel took it and nodded as he quickly scanned through it. “It is. It looks like a journal going back several years and appears to have been written by an elleth.” He looked up at Iorlas. “If it is your mother’s it will be quite personal. Do you mind if we go through it?”

“My lord if it will help, how can I object? I do not believe she would object either.”

Glorfindel paused thoughtfully. “Only I will do so for now in respect for her privacy. In time you will be able to read it yourself.” Iorlas nodded and handed the second one to the blond elf lord who glanced through it as well. “This one appears to have been written about the time Lord Hador and his lady disappeared. I will start with it. It might have more relevance to our search.”

He walked off a short distance and settled down to go through the journals while Iorlas returned to the chest’s remaining contents. The gwanur watched with interest as other small items of jewelry emerged. One item particularly caught their eye.

“Iorlas, that is a signet. May we see it?” Iorlas handed it to Elrohir who then handed it to Elladan. After looking at each other they called to Glorfindel.

“Better look at this. I think we have found part of what we were looking for. It is the armor crest of Lord Hador.”

At their call he rose and crossed to them taking the crest from Elladan. As he held it in his hand he sighed in regret and nodded in confirmation. Looking at Iorlas. “Lord Hador, we greet you and welcome the reestablishment of your house among our people.”

Iorlas, sat there silent and his face white with shock. “You are sure?”

Glorfindel smiled. “Fairly sure, I believe the journals will confirm it.”

“Please, my lord say nothing about this. I am not ready to assume that role.”

“I agree, but in time you will be and in deference to your parents you must do so.”

Iorlas swallowed hard. “I understand my lord. When the time is right I will do so.”

Author’s note. The dates used in this story are compressed and do not line up with canon. Numenor has already fallen and Sauron has grown in power. More specifically Gil Galad’s death and the battle of the Last Alliance on the Plains of Dagorlad have already occurred. Changes were necessary to fit in the actions of my characters and make sense of their impact. The chronology of historical events according to Tolkien do follow canon.


	14. Choices Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Southwestern Border Imladris, Third Age, fall 2861,

Upon their departure from the high meadows campsite the next morning, Gandalf set a blistering pace on the trail that belied his age. He had watched with quiet interest as they prepared to leave. With surprising efficiency, thanks to their practice runs on Earth and their sorting of the gear after their arrival, their packs were soon ready. The only addition was those herbs and plants that Eli had collected and dried earlier.

The remainder of their gear they stowed behind the rock fall and covered with brush and tree limbs. Gandalf followed their efforts as they cleared all traces of their occupancy from the site and added a new supply of firewood to the small pile remaining just inside the cave.

He finally commented. “I had not expected to find such caring among the race of men for the face of the land.”

Ted looked up from where he was burying the last of their small amount of refuse. “Not all do, but my family has always respected and protected the land. We may not tread over it as lightly as the Eldar, but we certainly do our best to leave as small a footprint as possible. We will do no different in this place.”

Gandalf nodded. “We have two days travel before we are sufficiently within the borders of Imladris to be considered safe and another week’s travel to the village beyond that. The first part of the trail is fairly easy, but after that it will become difficult when we reach the lower reaches of the mountains. The path is narrow and steep in places and often disappears completely. You must stay together and follow my instructions. If we become separated, you may never be found.”

“We will follow your guidance to the letter Master Gandalf. There is just one concern we must address before we leave. The gwanur told us to remain here and we agreed to do so. Our disobedience may be judged badly and cause Lord Elrond to look upon our arrival with distrust.” Ted faced the wizard with a worried face.

Gandalf waved his concerns away with a careless gesture. “I have left a sign for them that you now travel with me. Once we have passed deeper into the mountains I will inform Lord Elrond that I have found you and out of concern for your safety have undertaken the task of escorting you directly to the human village. Since I had been expecting you to be traveling this way your early arrival was not a total surprise. That should satisfy all initial questions and give us time to determine the best course of action for us to take.”

Eli touched his arm tentatively. “You will aid us even though our purpose is hidden?”

“For the time being. There is much you all must learn in a short time if you are to survive and accomplish whatever task you have been set. I am one of the few who can teach you, but my time is also limited and I must soon return to tend to my own responsibilities.”

They nodded and shouldered their packs. With a final look about they fell in behind Gandalf and began the trek towards Imladris and their unknown future.

The first day passed uneventfully and Eli found herself moving easily after the tall figure of the maia. She studied the landscape with fascinated eyes noting the many similarities between the plant life here and on their home world. Owen followed behind her with Ted bringing up in the rear keeping their bows handy. Both men were happy to note their guide’s approval of their caution and began to feel more at ease in their new surroundings. The many practice trips they had made earlier before departing Earth were now proving their worth, as they were able to manage the load in their packs and still maintain the pace Gandalf set before their steps began to flag. Gandalf allowed few rest breaks determined to reach his chosen campsite before moonrise.

Turning back to the trio, he nodded towards a low mound of rock and soil. “We will camp there on the other side. I fear it must be a cold camp tonight for we are not as well protected here as you were at the high meadows location. Even though we are within the boundaries of Imladris, we must still take care. It is not unusual for Sauron’s scouts to occasionally travel this way. I have not sensed the presence of any Imladris patrols nearby, so we cannot count on them for aid if we run in to trouble. I hope your skills with the bow will prove adequate if necessary.”

Ted shrugged. “We can hold our own, but our supply of arrows will not be enough if we meet up with a large number of the enemy.”

Gandalf nodded and led them from the trail and around the mound to where a small spring dripped into a low bowl carved from the rock. A few large rocks along one side formed a screen providing some shelter from the rising wind. It did not take them long to settle in for the night since all they needed to do was remove food from their packs and wrap themselves in their cloaks to sleep. Gandalf took the first watch and watched with some amusement as his three companions sought to find a comfortable position for sleeping. Still he was impressed. He had feared that whatever physical preparations they had made before their arrival would prove inadequate to the demands of a hard paced hike. They had kept up with him without complaint and accepted the necessity of the cold camp without comment.

For most of the night the three slept without moving, their bodies exhausted by their hike. At first Gandalf considered letting them sleep undisturbed until morning, and was surprised when Eli stirred halfway through the night. With a quiet yawn and stretch she nodded to him, collected her weapons and crossed to the spring where she washed her face in its cold water. Re-wrapping her cloak about her body and adjusting the hood more tightly about her head she joined him on the small ledge where he had been keeping watch.

“I will take the next watch, Master Gandalf. My senses are growing stronger and Uncle Ted and Owen will need another couple of days to adjust to your pace.”

“I am surprised Eleiann. It does indeed appear that you are under the care of the Valar. I see much of both your father and your brothers reflected in you.”

“If that is true, then it will be doubly important that they do not see me and arrive at the same conclusion.”

“Why are you so sure your joining the ranks of your family here would be such a disservice? Do you not think all of this has been considered by the great ones who watch over us all?”

“Forgive me Master Gandalf. I truly mean no disrespect to your Valar, but it does not seem to me they have always made the right choices. In fact they seem downright foolish in many instances.”

“Ah you do not accept their wisdom.”

“If they truly are the servants of your lord of creation, Eru, then they seem more selfish then supportive. Their actions have led the Eldar to rebellion and kin strife. Their refusal to deal with one of their own left the Eldar pretty much unprotected to the ravages of his evil, and the lose of many of their lives. The second born will be left to struggle greatly with the rebirth of that same evil with even more distance from them. And it will be reborn Master Gandalf of that there is no doubt. Their selfishness in calling the Eldar home will leave Middle Earth without the beauty and creativity and wisdom they bring.”

“And free choice?”

“I believe in free choice Master Gandalf, but it appears the Valar have done a great deal to remove that possibility from many inhabitants of your world.”

He frowned. “Yet you crossed the bridge from your world to ours.”

She nodded. “I don’t believe that it was free choice for me though. The odds were stacked in such a way that I was more or less forced to make it. The evil here is no less than that which existed on Earth. The difference is there we never had the grace and beauty of the elves to help us rise above ourselves. We have many different religions and most all believe in a supreme being such as Eru and some even believe in beings such as your self who seek to help and guide mankind.”

“Such as I?” He asked through suddenly iced grey eyes.

She continued without noticing his comment. “The terrible thing is it has been so long since there has been any evidence of their presence that few accept such as truth. We have degenerated into a splintered and fractured civilization with radical elements that have twisted and turned the wisdom of our great teachers to suit their own agendas. I fear I see the beginnings stirring here.”

She paused then looked boldly at him. “Yes, such as you. You are one of the maia who serve the Valar. Right now your presence here is as one of five wizards sent to help. Unfortunately only you will accomplish much. The rest will fail.”

“What do you know? Tell me.” He demanded.

Her shoulders slumped in regret. “I have already said too much. We should not have come.”

He swore softly. “Eleiann, I understand your skepticism. There are many differences between us. Perhaps that is to be your gift to us. I too shall be sad to leave this world for I have come to love many of its inhabitants as if they were my own family, but I do know that there is a plan and for good or evil, it will occur in its own way and time. I can only continue to do my best until I complete my task and return to Valinor.”

Eli sighed. “I know. It is all we can do now. We have made our choices and must live with them.” She stood up and straightened her shoulders, “I will take the next watch, Master Gandalf. Please get some rest. There will be plenty of opportunities to talk later.”

He pursed his lips, “By the Valar, Elrond. She is you dressed in a female’s body. What ever her purpose, opponents had best not underestimate her!”


	15. Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Chapter Fifteen

Closing In

Middle Earth, Rhudar Wilderness, Third Age, fall 2861,

Iorlas found himself the focus of much interest among the rest of his traveling companions. While the majority remained unaware of the alleged connection to Lord Hador and his lady, they knew that some kind of information had been discovered that hopefully would lead to the discovery of their fate.

Glorfindel spent most of the evening reading the first of the two journals of the Lady Silalin. He sent out search parties the next morning under the leadership of Elladan and Elrohir indicating an area to the northwest of the ruined hut they should concentrate their search on. After their departure he returned to his study of the journals. Iorlas watched him with interest.

“Have you learned anything useful my lord?”

Glorfindel shook his head in the negative. “So far I have covered their travels three weeks after their original departure. There is some indication Lord Hador was concerned over some unusual sightings by their scouts. But there is no clarification as to what they might have been.”

Iorlas nodded and turned back to the campfire where he helped with the cleanup after the morning meal. Afterwards he carried several armload of wood from the remains of the pile next to the burned out hut.

“I am surprised any remain after the orc finished with the destruction of everything.” Kiril commented as Iorlas dropped the final load.

“Father always insisted that the pile be far enough away from the hut so as to not allow any creatures to move from the wood to our quarters. Luckily the winters were never so severe that it was difficult to reach it when we needed it for the hearth.”

Over the next week the elves crossed and re-crossed the area to the northeast of the ruin hut with little success in their search. They quickly discovered the glade where Iorlas’s mother and human father were buried but there was nothing there to direct them anywhere else. After clearing some of the fallen trees and scattered brush, they paying their respects and resumed their search.

Elrohir paused on the ridgeline overlooking a series of small narrow valleys running parallel to each other like the fingers of a hand. With a sigh he pulled out a skin of water and quenched his thirst and then waited for the rest of his fellow searchers to catch up before dropping down into the first of the valleys to continue their hunt. His attention was suddenly caught by the flash of something moving through the brush towards him in one of the valleys. With an exclamation of warning to his companions, he drew his sword and took a defensive stand just below the ridgeline. With a bark of laughter he relaxed when the golden wolf Celldae emerged from behind a low brush carrying something in his mouth.

Celldae raced up to him and bowled him over in his excitement. Dropping his prize at Elrohir’s feet he danced about barking and whining his joy at finding the elf. As the elf righted himself laughing and pushing the wolf aside so he could stand up he paused when he saw what the wolf had been carrying. Though partly covered with rust and encrusted with earth it was easy to identify. Elrohir picked it up and brushed the dirt off revealing a metal binding and tip at the bottom. It was a piece of an elven knife sheath bearing the stamp of a closed fist, the symbol identifying the House of Hador.

Kneeling in front of the wolf that now sat quietly with a tongue lolling to one side and a grin on his muzzle gazing at him expectantly, Elrohir hugged him and grabbed hold of his and gazed into the liquid brown eyes.

“Well my friend it appears you have found something we seek. Will you lead us to it?”

Celldae sat there as if considering the elf’s request then stood and retreated back down the slope into one of the narrow valleys, stopping to look over his shoulder to see if they were following him. Elrohir called to the other searchers and plunged down after the wolf.

*Dan, Celldae is here and appears to have found what we seek. Even now he leads us down through the finger valleys towards the east. *

*That is good news, Roh. We are on our way. Where shall we meet you? *

Elladan stopped and glanced around. *There is a large grey rock shaped like a flattened egg with a number of small bushes growing out the top. You can pick up our trail from there. I do not know how far we will have to follow Celldae. *

*We will join you as quickly as we can. *

For several hours the wolf weaved his way through a strange landscape of rocks and brush. Elrohir had not seen its like before and frowned. Had the Hador party become lost in this labyrinth and perished? Finally the wolf sat down and waited near the opening of a narrow chasm that led in a twisting pathway barely wide enough to allow a horse to pass. Elrohir stopped by the wolf and absently minded rubbed its head and ears and chuckled as the wolf leaned heavily in to the caress. He studied the terrain for some clue as to what might have happened and waited for his brother and the others to catch up. As the various elves arrived he dispatched them to survey along both sides of the top of the chasm to determine what dangers lurked below. He would not enter unknown terrain blindly and risk a similar disaster that may have hit the lost party.

It was another hour or so before Elladan and his search team joined them and Elrohir held out the recovered sheath to his brother for inspection.

“It looks like Celldae has indeed found signs of that which we seek. Well done my friend, well done.” Elladan too kneeled at the wolf’s side and hugged him before rising and ruffling the fur on his head in approval. He looked about and studied the terrain, as had his brother. “Have you entered yet?”

Elrohir shook his head. “I have sent out scouts to check from the rim before we do so. I do not intend to fall into any traps the missing party may have encountered.”

“Excellent. We should let Glorfindel know, Roh.”

Elrohir shook his head again. “Let us wait until we find something more solid before we do that. This may be only the only thing we shall find.”

They both turned as one of the scouts trotted up an excited look on his face.

“Young Lords, there is a strange looking site about three hundred feet into the chasm and the rim shows unusual damage as if something went over it a some time ago and tore out brush and trees. There has be no new growth to cover it.”

As the other scouts came in, the gwanur set sentries from those elves that had arrived with Elladan wanting to leave no opportunity for unexpected attacks. With that accomplished, they set out to traverse the chasm until they reached the site. There were strange little piles covered over with rock that had fallen from the cliff side above. Celldae who had followed them started nosing one of the smaller piles and dug out what appeared to be a grey stick.

Elrohir crossed to where the wolf stood wagging his tail slowly and removed it from the dirt. He looked at his brother. “It is bone, Dan.”

He knelt and pushed aside more of the rock and removed first a helmet then a skull. With a sigh, he settled back on his heels, “It is an elvish helmet.”

One of the other elves had been checking out another pile and extracted a horse’s skull along with pieces of bridle leather and cloth.

Elrohir stood and dusted his hands then stood studying everything. “I would guess that they either were slain elsewhere and thrown over the edge up there or they were driven over the edge before they realized what happened.”

Elladan looked up and mentally recreated both of the suggested scenarios. “Either would be an effective way to hide their remains. We had best let Glorfindel know what we have found. After that we can start searching through here for any remains and finally seek justice for Lord Hador and his people.

Grimfaced Elladan called a halt to further investigation. “We will have to go through all of this. Perhaps we will finally understand what occurred.

A/N - Celldae-pronounced Kal-de, (Running Shadow (Sin))-one of the golden wolves of Imladris who occasionally chose to accompany Elladan and Elrohir in their travels. Normally the wolves remained within the borders of Imladris and it was unusual for them to appear so far outside them.


	16. Discussions, Hopes, Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris Border, Third Age, fall 2861,

The next few days’ travel was as rugged and difficult as Gandalf had predicted. Ted found himself tiring more then he had expected but he hid it well having no desire to slow them down. At the noon break for food and short rest Owen quietly alerted Eli to Ted’s growing fatigue. Worried, she asked Gandalf to stop for a day or two before they reached the human village using as an excuse her need to deal with her growing elvish traits. While she was worried about her uncle, she was just as concerned about being able to shield her thoughts and test her abilities to use her emerging skills as effectively as possible.

Gandalf had also noted Ted’s growing fatigue. He agreed somewhat reluctantly to stop when they reached that night’s campsite for a few days acknowledging that it was necessary on both counts.

“We have made better time than I had expected and it would be indeed wise for us to consider our future actions.” He allowed and then added as a caution. “What you have told me of the story you will use to aid you in mixing with the local people is a good one. I would advise you to stick to it and not elaborate on it.”

The three nodded in agreement as he continued. “You, Eli, will need to learn to shield your thoughts more thoroughly. I must admit you seemed to have already developed this untutored to a point where most elves would not be able to pierce them, but neither I, nor your father would have trouble doing so at the present time”

Eli frowned. “I wondered about that when the gwanur met us. Of course they would not have been expecting to ‘hear’ my thoughts since they took us for men.” She turned worried eyes to Gandalf. “Would I ever be able to cloak them from Lord Elrond, or the Lady Galadriel? Or you? Will I be safe from Sauron’s seeking once we reach the village?”

Gandalf nodded. “I will show you how to do so over the next few days and you can practice as we go. It would also be good for Owen and Theodore to practice their woodcraft. If you would allow me I can impart some basic knowledge directly to your memories but you will have to practice it to retain it beyond a week or two.”

Startled, Ted looked at the Maia, “You can do that?”

Gandalf chuckled, “There are a few skills I am allowed to use with discretion. I can also help some with your accents. Although given the circumstances of your acquiring our languages, you do speak both fairly well, but your pronunciation leaves much to be desired.”

Ted chuckled. “I did the best I could but I admit we had only the scholar’s writings. We had no one who knew where the proper emphasis on a syllable or letter should occur or the natural rhythm and pattern it followed when spoken. He was well known for his study of our earth languages and created several of his own with which to tell his stories. It is somewhat humbling to know what he wrote of really exist on another plane.”

“Mother was puzzled by the ability of Lord Elrond and her to understand one another when he visited Earth.” Eli added thoughtfully. “She could never explain it.”

“It does seem strange. Perhaps in time all will be revealed.” Gandalf looked at her with a questioning expression. “Why do you always refer to Elrond as Lord Elrond? Why not as ada or simply Elrond.”

Eli bit her lip as she considered the question. “I suppose because this all still seems unreal. We have yet to find some answers to several key questions and find our place here. I cannot afford to allow myself to accept him in any role but that of the Lord of Imladris just yet until we do. It may be that he will never know of me or be willing to acknowledge me if he does.”

She shrugged and continued. “I guess it is my way of being practical or protecting myself from disappointment. I have never had a father in my life up until now and I have never regretted it. Uncle Ted is the closest thing to one for me. Since I do not know how much of me will be elf kind, there is much I will need to know to make my way. Is it possible for someone from another world who is only a half elf to be accepted as one and would I be offered the choice that his other children have been given? And if I do choose to be elf kind, would I be accepted in Valinor when it is time for the rest the elves to sail?”

“What will you do if you are not accepted or offered the choice?”

“There is a reason for our coming here and I will do what I can to accomplish it. Once that has been dealt with I will seek a healing hall or village and settle down and work as a healer. There is much good I can do by applying the knowledge I bring from the healers on Earth. Many of those skills will remain beyond my ability to pursue here, and there is much I must learn about the plants and healing skills of Middle Earth, but in time I hope to be able to meld both together to provide the best healing for those in need of it.”

Gandalf nodded, “I do not know what will occur, but you have laid out a good road map to be followed for your future.”

He looked over at Owen who was adjusting his backpack straps before repositioning it over his shoulders. “What of you, Owen? Have you given any thought as to what you will do?”

Owen looked up startled. “Me?”

Ted grinned at his surprise. “That is something I would be interested in knowing as well son. You were sort of swept along with me in this. I really doubt you gave much thought to what lay beyond the crossing itself and the trip to Imladris.”

With all eyes on him Owen turned fire red then finally blurted out. “I want to join the rangers. I figure if I can learn the necessary skills they may be willing to accept my service. At home I would have joined the military for a tour or two anyway. I wanted to become a Special Forces type and the rangers here seem to be the closest thing to them I will find. The main difference is here the rangers’ families are on the front line and the rangers are protecting them on every day. Maybe I can do some good protecting the royal line of heirs until it is time for them to reclaim their throne.”

Ted and Eli both looked at Owen in startled amazement.

“Ah, the impetuousness of youth.” Gandalf chuckled. “If that is what you desire I believe I can put in a good word for you.” He grew serious. “It is a dangerous life, penneth. Their numbers grow ever fewer, and they can ill afford to turn aside one who is truly desirous of such service. They will however insist on testing your resolve and expect a period of evaluating your worth before you are fully accepted.”

Owen nodded. “I would expect nothing less.”

Gandalf turned next to Ted, “What would your desire be, Theodore?”

Ted laughed, “Without a doubt, access to the library at Imladris. I would like to learn as much as I can about the history of the Eldar. In all honesty I am quite selfish in my hunger for this knowledge. There were huge gapes in the stories available on Earth that I would like to fill in. I will never be able to tell my fellow scholars of my discoveries, but perhaps I will be able to provide the future people of Middle Earth with an insight that will be helpful to them after the elves have sailed.”

“And if it is denied?”

Ted shrugged, “I will teach where I can as long as I can. I have enough knowledge the history of Middle Earth that I can do simple instruction for children. I also have some knowledge of simple math and science that would be helpful for farming or trading. Then I will record and write the history of whatever people we settle with.”

Gandalf considered their comments before rising to resume their travel towards the human village. “I hope it soon becomes clear what lay before you. I will help where I can, but most efforts will be in your hands.”

The next three days were to prove even more draining for the intrepid travelers than had the intense travel they had previously accomplished. Gandalf was as good as his word passing on the knowledge he had promised often as they slept. Ted and Owen’s understanding of what they observed in the woods about them grew exponentially over each day and they were able to translate it to the satisfaction of their demanding teacher.

Eli found herself also tested as she practised the difficult techniques Gandalf instructed her in. His efforts to pierce the shields she created became less and less successful as she grew in skill. Their efforts to improve their speech patterns also showed progress although Gandalf found himself shaking his head at their lesser success.

Finally with a sigh he gave up. “You will have to do, I suppose. You will never sound like either the elves or the local humans, but your cover story should let you get by. We will resume our travel tomorrow and arrive at our destination the following day. I will introduce you to the head man and help you get settled but I will not be able to stay beyond a few days.”

Ted nodded his understanding. “You have already aided us more than we expected Master Gandalf. I hope we will be able to follow through and accomplish whatever task has been appointed to us. What you have done should help in that respect.”

Owen stood off to one side and beamed when Gandalf approached him. “With some additional weapons training, you should be accepted easily by the Dunedine Rangers, penneth. Just continue as you have begun.”

Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently in approval before turning to Eli. “It will be a great pleasure to see you take your place at Elrond’s side Eleiann. I do not doubt it will happen and what knowledge of healing you bring will be most welcome.”

“I hope so, Master Gandalf. I have had no formal training, as do the real healers of Earth. What I learned was from working along side my mother. I do not know if any of the traits of the elven healers were passed from Lord Elrond to me, but I should be able to use some pretty basic understanding of proper techniques to everyone’s benefit.”

“Everyone get some rest, we must get an early start tomorrow.”


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Human Settlement, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Eli relaxed back on her heels and gazed with satisfaction the stone floor she had been scrubbing. She wrung out the cloth she had used to buff out the haze left from the grouting repairs completed the day before and rose, carrying the pail of dirty water and dumping it outback. She took a moment to study the cottage that would soon be their new home.

After spending the winter months of temporary living with several generous families it was wonderful to finally have some privacy and not have to be constantly on guard. The cottage had been lying derelict for over twenty years just beyond the outskirts of the village after its previous elderly occupants had died with no heirs wanting to take possession. Owen had discovered it in one of his many explorations around the area and the village elders had been only to happy to let them have it providing they cleaned up the tangle of wild growth and made the necessary repairs on their own. With the aid of a few of their new friends and hard work on their part the needed repairs soon made the grey stonewalls and fireplace strong and tight. The roof sported a new covering, and the privy had been relocated over a freshly dug pit. New shutters hung straight and true at the window openings and they hoped to add real glass sometime in the near future to allow for light but keep out the cold during the coming winters.

Inside, the lower level consisted of one large keeping room, a little room for Ted and an even smaller leanto shed that would function as both a storage area for food and Eli’s dried plants and herbs. A trap door led to a root cellar that had yet to be cleaned and prepared for reuse but that would not be needed until they started receiving a harvest from the garden and other things remained more urgent.

There were small lofts located at either end of the gabled roof reached by ladders that now served as sleeping quarters for Owen and Eli and both were looking forward to reclaiming some private space of their own.

They had found a few pieces of old furniture left in the cottage but nearly all of it had to be repaired or thrown out. Ted undertook the fixing of a large table and built several small stools and hopefully they would be able to add an old fashion settle for the fireplace by fall. The frames of their beds had to be re-strung with new rope and mattress sacks filled with fresh sweet grass before they were usable. Early on Owen and Ted’s hunting skills provided food and skins which they were able to trade for other needed household items like cooking pots and knives, and blankets and cloth for clothing.

When the spring warmth finally settled in Ted and Owen were able to start clearing out the area next to the house in preparation for a vegetable garden. They found to their surprise a great many cultivated bushes and other medicinal plants had survived throughout the many years of neglect. It was clear that the previous tenants had at on time a large garden full of many different and exotic plants. After viewing them, Eli was not surprised to discover many that were valuable as medicinal or other healing additives. At her request they did not remove them but trimmed or separated them and cleaned out all of the dead wood to encourage new growth wherever possible. It was when they had finished with that and moved on to the other side of the house that they found the remains of a large kitchen garden which was in much worse shape and would require a lot of work to reinvigorate before they could expect any results. A few fruit trees looked promising but would need a vigorous pruning before they could come forth with new fruit. Again their new friends came to their aid and provided animal and chicken dung to be dug into the soil and cuttings and seeds for the new crops. One of their previous hosts undertook the pruning and predicted that this year’s crop would be thin but next years should be a bumper one. It was understood that a portion of the harvest would go back into the community stores to help others in time of need.

They had been extremely lucky to find a spring located next to the cottage to provide them with the necessary water for both their personal needs and to irrigate the garden. Eli was much relieved since none of them were looking forward to the need to lug it from the river closer to the village. The spring had become choked with plants and dirt over the years resulted in a small marsh. It had taken some serious cleaning and the stacking of stones around it before it had finally begun to run clear and cold again. When one of the village elders looked at the result with puzzlement Ted explained that his ancestors had built such small spring houses on their farms to protect their water source and to keep butter and other foodstuffs cool and fresh during the warmer months. Several of the other villagers expressed interest and Ted took the opportunity to repay some of the “good will debt” they had accumulated over the previous months by helping build spring houses over other available springs as well. Owen came back one evening with several hens in a large basket and trailing a goat behind. At Eli’s quizzical expression he shrugged.

“We need eggs and milk and Kenner offered them in exchange for the deer I killed earlier today. I do not know about you but I could use a little more variety in our food.”

Ted shook his head. “Well we will need some kind of a coop for them and a shed for the goat. I guess we will have to do that tomorrow, I am too tired to even think about it tonight.”

Eli nodded. “They can go in the lean too for the time being. I guess some of the dried corn will serve as dinner. What about milking the poor thing?”

“Already taken care of, “ Owen commented. “I told Kenner we would have to learn to do that so he milked her before I brought her home. His oldest daughter will be over sometime in the morning to show us how.”

Eli yawned. “Fine, but don’t forget we need to build some kind of a shelter for them, otherwise they will disappear with the next traveling fox.”

Before she turned to climb the ladder to her loft she looked over at her uncle Ted. “By the way you had two prospective students show up to ask to join your class in the fall. That will make nine now won’t it?”

Ted groaned. “I have not even thought about any kind of lesson plan. There is still too much to do here before I can consider that.”

“Well at least you have some eager ones to start. I have not even done anything about asking the healer if he will teach me about the local plants and herbs. I would like to go with him when he tends his patients. He still acts suspicious every time I get near and I suspect he thinks I am out to supplant him. Even Gandalf’s good word did not ease his concern.”

The next morning Eli awoke to the sound of ax and saw. Grinning to herself at the sound of her uncle’s industry she stretched luxuriously under the light bedclothes then rose and dressed in a practical tunic and leggings before descended to the keeping room below. She was pleased to see that Ted had fixed his own breakfast and cleaned up after himself as well before beginning the day’s chores

Eli never ceased to be amazed at how well her uncle and cousin had adapted to their new life in Middle Earth. They had easily fitted into the pattern of village life making new friends quickly and assuming roles that fit them as if indeed they had been born and raised in them. Their skills at hunting had allowed them to add provisions for their host families during the winter months and Ted had proven to be a skillful teller of tales that ensured them a welcome everywhere most evenings during the long winter evenings.

She was having difficulty adjusting to the distinct roles assigned to the female and male members of the society here. She was also finding that the chores associated with every day living was much more difficult then she had expected. She poured some hot water from the kettle resting on the embers in the fireplace into a small tankard and prepared herself some tea. Cutting a slice of cheese and bread from the block and loaf in the small storage cabinet hanging on the wall near the fireplace she sat down at the table and contemplated her future. It seems her hopes of meeting her father were further away then ever. Well she would just have to get on with building a life here. She had already had a few occasions to use her healing skills and there was a garden outside that she would use to create a source of medical and other healing supplies. She sighed. In light of the village healer’s suspicions, she would have to pursue a study of local flora on her own. Perhaps he would come to see her as an ally not a threat.

The last home that Eli and her family had stayed at after their arrival in the village had been that of an older couple whose children had married and spread out to the north among the other Dunedine. The newcomers proved to be a great help both in adding to the larder, collecting wood, and making repairs to the cottage and out buildings after a heavy snow and ice storm. When the wife had been taken with a wicked cold Eli had been able to ease her breathing discomfort with a healing tea and other simple treatments she had learned on Earth.

Both cautious and curious about the strangers who had moved in with his parents, their oldest son Aravir took leave from his duties as second in command to the Dunedine Chieftain Argonul and made the long trek down from his own home. He provided Owen with his first direct experience with a Ranger of the North and the young man did not hesitate to take the opportunity to ask many questions about them much to Aravir’s amusement. At first he could not take seriously Owen’s desire to join the Rangers. It was not until he had talked with one of the village elders who confirmed Gandalf’s interest in the trio and his hope that Owen would be offer the opportunity that he looked at the young man and considered the possibility more fully.

While it was not unusual for the Rangers to accept outlanders from time to time, they usually came through marriage into a Dunedine family and family ties were well known. Owen was a different situation. He was not of the old blood and nothing was known of his family except what existed now. The fact that they had arrived with Gandalf had not hurt and only added to their mystery. Both the villagers and his family had come to like and respect the trio in spite of their somewhat mysterious past and they had proven to be both good and helpful members of their new community during the previous months.

As the weather turned warmer Aravir prepared to return north but had to wait until the mountain passes had cleared. He took the opportunity to spar with Owen and evaluate his sword work in the process. Accompanying him hunting he was pleased with the woodcraft Owen displayed and quizzed him occasionally on his decisions. He found himself impressed with the answers. The young man seemed to have an innate understanding of wild life that only the elves themselves and some of the Dunedine could claim.

Owen was quick to point out he needed to study with a knowledgeable swordsman and was much better with his archery skills. He hoped to find someone who would work with him over the summer so that he could provide better defence should it become necessary. Aravir would make no promises beyond discussing Owen’s desire with Argonul and if he agreed, Owen would have to travel north and undergo a period of training and evaluation. Only then would a final decision be made as to whether he would be allowed to join permanently. Aravir found him self enveloped in a bear hug from Owen at that pronouncement. It was impossible to maintain a serious demeanor in light of the young man’s happiness. Chuckling he disengaged himself and reminded him he was not assured of anything yet.

Owen grinned. All he wanted was a chance and he knew he would get it.

“I thank you for that at least, sir. And if it is decided I will not be allowed to join, then any training and experience gained will serve my family and I in good stead here. It will not be a waste of anyone’s efforts.”

While he waited both Ted and he continued the work at the cottage as they prepared for the coming winter and possible word summoning Owen north. The stone fence surrounding the immediate area of the garden and cottage was rebuilt or repaired; the garden was planted and swiftly showed signs of an exceptional harvest. A small shed and pen was completed for their new family of livestock and they found to their amusement that the goat was pregnant adding twin kids to their growing family just after she settled in her new home. She proved a sweet tempered animal and Eli found herself constantly entertained by the antics of the growing babies who seemed to get more into mischief faster then she could get them out of.

It was now mid summer and still no word had come for Owen. He refused to be discouraged and continued to help in the garden or fished from the nearby river. Today he had gone hunting with one of his friends and Ted had disappeared on some mysterious errand of his own. Eli decided she would take a portion of berries she had gathered into the village to share with Aravir’s parents and see if they had heard anything from their son.

She prepared a basket and added two trout from the mess that Owen had brought home earlier that morning. Washing up and combing her hair she pulled back the sides and stared in the mirror at her ears before dropping it back in it’s usual style. Her usual ponytail style was long forgotten since their arrival from Earth. She was not anxious to broadcast her heritage just yet. Picking up the basket she closed the cottage door behind herself and turned towards the path that lead to the village. Along the way she collected a bouquet of lilies and lilacs that she knew would please the old women.

As Eli neared the village she could see that there was something unexpected going on and that there were a number of unusual visitors. Pausing in the shadow of a large tree screened by some bushes she quickly noted that the visitors were elves and she easily recognized her two half brothers standing beside their horses. She turned her attention to the still mounted blond elf that obscured her view of the one beyond him. She froze as the horse moved back a pace and she knew at once whom she now was able to see. The tall dark haired elf turned towards his two sons and smiled at a comment before dismounting from his own animal.

“Lord Elrond.” Eli gasped in shock and collapsed back against the tree trunk and hungrily studied the face of her sire. This wonderful being was her father? She was too far away to see the color of his eyes but she recognized the shape of her own jaw line and her own brow in his face. Immediately she slammed her mental barriers down and reluctantly withdrew back further from view before retreating back towards the cottage.

Elrond paused as he completed dismounting and sensed he was the object of someone’s intense gaze. He turned and stared in the direction of a large oak as he sought to identify it’s source. He frowned as he was unable to penetrate a tightly constructed mental barrier feeling only the shock of it’s creator.

“What is it Elrond?” Glorfindel turned to follow his lord’s gaze.

“I am not sure, someone was watching me and did not wish to be seen. Whoever they are they have raised strong mental barriers and I cannot identify either their identity or gender.” He turned to the village leader. “What lays in that direction Earnur? Has someone taken up residence in the stone cottage out that way?”

“Yes, my lord, the travelers that Gandalf escorted here last fall. We gave them leave to repair it and live there. They have been a wonderful addition to our community. Master Theodore and young Owen have added their hunting skills to those of our hunters and Master Theodore has been a wonderful storyteller enlivening our evening during this past winter. He will be starting to teach some of our children this next fall after the harvest is in. Young Owen awaits word from Argonul as to whether he will be allowed to join the Rangers and young Mistress Eleiann seeks to be a healer. She had already assisted a number of the villagers with some minor ills.”

“With all the excitement of seeking out the truth of Iorlas’s past, I had forgotten about them ada.” Elladan interrupted. “Once we knew Gandalf had found them and taken them in hand, I stopped worrying about them.”

Elrond nodded. “I remember you telling me about them. They are the ones from the high meadows campground that included the woman looking for her father.”

Elladan nodded. “It would seem they have fitted in well here ada. The old one wanted access to your library. If they are indeed proving to be worthy members of the village perhaps you can grant his request.”

Elrond smiled at his son, “Perhaps ion nin, we can stop by the cottage on our way back to Imladris. If I am satisfied we can make arrangements for his visit then.”


	18. Practice, Practice, Practice, Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Summer 2863,

Summer had finally arrived in all its glory and Iorlas found that summer in Imladris was indeed most wonderful! There was a serenity that soothed the soul and eased pain. There were still times when he felt overwhelmed with all of the activity and when that happened he would disappear into the farthest reaches of the gardens or seek the solitude of the library to catch up on some of his reading assignments.

He was fascinated with the history of the Eldar and as his skills with the elven language improved he became a voracious reader. Erestor had indicated he was pleased with his progress and selected additional material that dealt with the history of the high kings and more specifically with Gil Galad so that he began to understand his mother’s linage and her place in it. Iorlas also began to get a sense of his father and what had been before their apparent murder. He still had not read his mother’s diaries and neither Lord Elrond or Glorfindel urged him to do so. There was still plenty of time for that and they urged caution on revealing his real identity.

To his surprise Iorlas found that he liked living in the barracks and he was becoming more at ease with his fellow recruits. They were a strange mix of souls and Glorfindel’s previous comments about the level of training proved true. He was not the only one needing to learn either sword or archery skills. In fact his own skill with the bow allowed him to skip that part of the training and take lessons on elvish history, language and customs without falling behind with the others. He had been surprised to find that there were a few ellyth included among the warriors and at first was awkward and uncomfortable in their presence. He soon found them worthy adversaries and quickly learned that they would not hold back in their training, and if he did, he found himself on the loosing end of the practice drills.

It was late on one especially busy afternoon that the training day was fast drawing to a close and the sound of wooden staffs echoed as pairs of elves continued to exchange blows in mock battles as they waited for the final signal to cease their efforts. At one end a small crowd had gathered to watch the ongoing contest between one of the newer recruits and one of the older sergeants. Iorlas backed up dropping into a defensive position his staff balanced easily in both hands. Kiril chuckled and swung, first striking at Iorlas’s shoulder with the left end then swiftly at his head with the other. Iorlas grinned and raised his own staff deflecting the other’s first blow, then evading the second, whirled in a tight circle and caught the back of Kiril’s legs and swept his feet out from under him. Surprised, the older elf fell backwards landing with a hard thump and lay there momentarily stunned. Shaking his head, he lifted himself up resting on his elbows and grinned ruefully at the younger elf.

“I underestimated you, penneth. Next time I will be more careful.”

Iorlas smirked and offered a hand to the fallen warrior. “I have been watching the best and seeking to copy his efforts.”

As Kiril pulled himself up, he studied the younger elf. “Well, however you learned it was effective. You handled yourself well and there is nothing more I can teach you.”

The other combatants and spectators started to drift away leaving Iorlas and Kiril alone to discuss their movements. Glorfindel, who had been on the outer edge watching with interest, moved through the few remaining elves and placed a hand on Iorlas’ shoulder.

“Well done Iorlas, I think you are now ready for assignment to one of the patrols.”

“Really my lord?” Iorlas responded with delight. “My sword work still needs additional practice.” He offered cautiously.

“Only experience will sharpen that for you. Your moves are instinctive now and you read your opponents well. Just do not allow yourself to become over confident. That leads to rashness and carelessness and that kills more elves then any other thing. There is a difference between them.”

“I understand, my lord.” Iorlas nodded his agreement and bent to collect his staff and that of Kiril. “I will return these to the armory.”

Glorfindel nodded his thanks and turned back to talk to another elf who approached carrying a message bag.

Kiril and Iorlas trailed behind discussing their recent combat when the sound of an elfling’s voice attracted their attention and a small body barreled out of the undergrowth. The elfling flung his small body against Iorlas and tightened his arms about the elf’s legs.

“Orlas, Orlas, I be a warrior too.”

Iorlas bent to grasp the elfling and lift him into his arms. “Elros, what are you doing here?” The wriggling elfling struggled against him and Iorlas felt a sharp pain to his lower calf and cried out. Glorfindel looked over his shoulder and chuckled at first only to frown when he saw the bloom of blood on Iorlas’s leggings. He swiftly returned and knelt down to check its cause.

Grasping Elros tighter Iorlas finally managed to lift him and held him securely only to feel another pain in his left pectoral muscle. Holding the elfling out at arms length he noted that Elros had a short dagger pushed through the belt at his waist, its blade with a slight stain of red on the point.

“Hold still penneth stop wriggling. Where did you get that knife? You should not be playing with such a thing. It is not a toy.”

Laughing and kicking to be let down, Elros cocked his head at the older elf. “I borrow it from Elladan. I want to play with you. I be a warrior too.”

Glorfindel rose to his feet and glared at the elfling. “You have taken another’s weapon without permission? That is not the mark of a warrior.”

He turned to Iorlas. “Put him down.”

Glorfindel looked down sternly at the now thoroughly scared hin.

“He not here. He not need it.” Elros looked at the balrog slayer uncertainly.

“You do not know how to handle a knife, and you have injured your friend with your thoughtlessness.” He gestured at Iorlas.

Elros glanced over at him and for the first time noticed the growing blood stains on his chest and lower leg. Wide eyed he looked up at the injured elf.

He backed up his eyes flicking between Glorfindel and Iorlas. He pulled the knife from his belt and touched the blade marked with blood. “Is this Orlas’?” He asked worriedly.

‘Yes and you caused it with your carelessness.” Glorfindel said grimly.

“I sorry Orlas,” he babbled in fright. “I not mean to hurt you. I only want to play with you.” Elros started to cry. “Please take it, I not touch it again. I promise!” He held out the offending weapon and sobbed loudly.

“My lord, it was only a prank and they are only little pricks. Surely this is not necessary….” Iorlas stammered only to fall silent at the balrog slayer’s look.

“Elros, you will go to your room and wait there until I have talked to your ada. You are not to leave it under any circumstance. Do you understand?” The elfling nodded between sobs.

“Very well, Kiril will go with you and tell Sador what has happened and why I have confined you to your room.”

As they watched the two depart, Glorfindel sighed with frustration. “He is even worse at this age then his brothers ever were. I do not know how to deal with his antics. He will cause irreparable damage one of these days and we will be unable to do anything about it.”

He turned to Iorlas. “You need to get to the Healing Hall and have them look at those wounds.”

“Hiren, they are only small punctures. The bleeding seems to have all ready stopped.”

“Nonetheless you will go.” He looked at the knife and swore. “This is one that was used in that last battle with the yrch. Elladan left it behind because it needed repair to the handle. See how the blade is loose and wobbles? He must have forgotten to take it to the smithy.”

Iorlas nodded and looked at it puzzled.

“There was yrch blood on it.” Glorfindel explained. “If any still remained and it tainted your wounds there will be problems in healing. The healers will see that the wounds are cleansed and apply a poultice to draw out any remaining poisons.”

“Hiren, surely there is no real concern…” Iorlas spoke uncertainly.

“Iorlas, a warrior obeys his captain’s orders. Do so now. I will not be able to face Elrond with the information that his youngest ion has been the cause of wounds that later sent you to the Halls of Mandos because they were neglected.”

“Very well my lord, I will but I think it is an unnecessary precaution.”

“Perhaps, but we have just found you and I will not risk your well being to chance.”

Ellyth-female elves (plural)

Penneth-young one

Hin-child

Ada-father

Hiren-lord

Yrch-orc (plural)

Ion-son


	19. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Master Maenestad and Eli both turned as the tall figure of a dark haired ellon entered the Healing Hall and interrupted their discussion.

“Iorlas, what has happened to you?” The master healer frowned as he noted the blood staining the other elf’s tunic shoulder and leggings.

“I was attacked by a small elfling who thought to play at being a warrior. Unfortunately he borrowed a weapon from his brother and carried it in his belt without a sheath and you see the results.” He gestured at the wounds. “I do not think they are serious and would not have bothered you but Lord Glorfindel insisted when he found out the knife had been used in a recent battle with the yrch.”

Shaking his head Maenestad sighed. “Elros has stuck again! Glorfindel was wise since yrch blood will fester in the wound and if not dealt with promptly result in much worse damage then the original wound. Come with me and I will cleanse and bandage them.”

Iorlas nodded and followed the master healer into a small room off the main one. As he passed Eli he looked at her curiously and smiled and nodded his head. Eli smiled back and smothered a grin. It was fast becoming evident that her half brother was trouble incarnate and she was curious to meet him. Shaking her head she turned away and headed for the door leaving the master healer to tend to his patient. She hesitated as the master healer called after her.

“Mistress Eleiann, I would be interested in how your people would treat such wounds. Would you assist me?” He turned towards a small table and pulled out a stool. “Sit here Iorlas, and remove your tunic.”

Uncertainly she looked at Iorlas and then at the master healer. “I would be happy to Master Maenestad but only if the patient has no objections to a stranger doing so.”

Iorlas shook his head and pulled the now blood soaked tunic over his head and wadded it up before dropping it to the floor. “I have no objections, mistress. A healer’s touch is welcome whether one of ours or visiting.”

“Very well, I am at your service Master Maenestad. Tell me what you would have me do?”

The Master healer swore under his breath as he gently prodded the flesh surrounding the puncture wound. “I thought you said it was nothing penneth. It is bleeding heavily and already the flesh is turning dark. There definitely was a taint upon the blade. It will require a heavy poultice to draw out the poison.”

“May I see Master Maenestad?’ Eli asked as she peered over his shoulder.

“Of course, Mistress. How would you proceed?”

Eli frowned, “I fear my experience lay only with my people and I do not know if it would be appropriate for an elf.”

“Nonetheless I would be interested.”

“Well the first thing would be to wash the wound out with an antiseptic… a sort of astringent similar to that derived from sweet marjoram until it runs clear … to help cleanse the wound. After that we would pack the wound with a fine weave bandage soaked in a poultice that may not be available here. I have not seen a plant that could be its equivalent.”

“I understand. Go on.”

“Depending on the size and depth we would simply bandage it up at that point or stitch it up with a fine thread then bandage it. Again depending upon the condition of the wound and if or if an infection has set in we may have to reopen the wound to allow it to drain freely until the wound is clean and healing with the growth of good pink flesh. “

“What do you do if the flesh had died?”

Eli looked up at the master healer in surprise. “I did not think elves had that problem. Do they not have a powerful ability to heal quickly?”

“In most cases, but we have had men among our patients who might benefit with new techniques especially if you have found them effective.”

Eli considered her answer carefully. “In some cases our healers merely cut out the dead flesh until they have good healthy flesh and clean edges then resume the previous treatments. In the situation where that is not feasible due to location or type of wound they have employed maggots by adding them to the wound. The maggots eat away the dead flesh and leave the health flesh alone.”

Maenestad looked at her in disbelief and shuddered. “This is effective?”

Eli nodded and continued. “I was very lucky to be allowed to travel with my mother in the past few years and observe the treatments she and her fellow healers employed. My mother is a master healer among our people and would often travel to areas where such healers are not available among the people. In many instances all there was available were individuals we call shaman…a sort of primitive village healer…who dealt in superstition and fear. Some of them were truly knowledgeable in the use of plants and herbs as well as how to deal with wounds and broken bones. I also took the opportunity to work with one of the healers who accompanied my mother so that he could learn from those same shaman who were effect and willing to share their knowledge of local plants and herbs. We were relearning that many of the earlier old treatments were the best.”

“Hmmmm, most interesting. I will look forward to further discussions, Eleiann. I can see you have much to contribute to our knowledge.”

Eli shook her head. “I was only allowed to assist in the simplest of treatments, Master Maenestad. I doubt if what I remember will be of much help. If I am to be any good as a healer I will have to study here or at one of the healing halls in a city of men.”

Maenestad finished bandaging Iorlas and instructed him to return the next day for a bandage change before dismissing him to return to the barracks. Iorlas grinned at Eli and drifted slowly away with a regretful expression on his face.

The master healer chuckled. “I do believe he is interested, Mistress Eleiann, he would be a good friend to have. He is a recent arrival here as is your family. He was raised by a hermit and for many years lived alone in the deep woods with the old man. He often finds us strange.”

Eli flushed with embarrassment. “I am not sure he would find me a worthy friend just yet since my future may lay elsewhere. Until I know that I hesitate to waste anyone’s time.”

“Friendship is never a waste, penneth.”

Eli shook her head and smiled. “I thank you for sharing your time with me Master Maenestad. Perhaps sometime soon I will be one of your lowly students. I certainly hope so.”

He smiled at her evident efforts to disengage from their discussion then waved a friendly good-by as she turned and moved towards the hallway. He followed with narrowed eyes and considered their earlier discussions. It was clear she had picked up some very different healing techniques. When she was more conversant with their methods and knowledge it would be very interesting to revisit her information again. He could not help but fear what Middle Earth could face in the future. Certainly there would come a time when healers would be needed among all the peoples. She could be very helpful in improving their knowledge required to help men.

Eli was finally able to sink into the steaming tub! With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let the heat permeate through her skin and soak into her muscles. Luxury! After enjoying the feel of the scented water she washed her hair and wrung it out before wrapping it in a towel and then scrubbing the rest of her skin briskly to remove the dirt that seemed to be embedded permanently there these days. Looking at her roughened hands and short nails she sighed remembering how they had once looked. Perhaps one day they will look less like a scrubwoman’s, she thought disgustedly.

Eli started at the sound of a knock at the door of her sleeping chamber. Swiftly donning a robe she found hanging in the bathing chamber she crossed the outer chamber and paused at the door. A second knock sounded.

“Who is it?”

“Ildris, Eleiann. May I come in?”

“Of course.” She pulled the door open and Ildris entered carrying a tray of food in her hands and a basket slung over an arm.

Ildris smiled. “I thought you might enjoy eating in your room after your bath instead of the dining hall. The fact that you are new here would guarantee that you will be surrounded by the curious and the focus of many questions you are not ready to answer just yet.”

“Ildris, you are the answer to a maiden’s prayer. I do not know how you knew I was dreading the evening meal, but I thank you for your thoughtfulness.”

She set the tray down on a small table and shifted the basket to a hand. “I also brought you some fresh clothes. I know you wear your own as a disguise of sorts, but perhaps you might enjoy seeing what you will look like as an elf when you reveal yourself to your father.”

“I am not sure that is wise, Ildris, though I do appreciate your thought.”

“You need not wear them outside these rooms, but it would give the house elves a chance to clean and repair your things before you return to the village.”

Eli smiled at her. “In that case I thank you. I will be delighted to wear them.”

Ildris nodded. “Will you allow me to show you how they are worn?”

Eli grinned ruefully. “Since I have no idea how to put them on it would be quite helpful if you would.”

Ildris returned the grin as she removed a pile of folded fabric from the basket and shook out a pale rose silk dress. Holding it up she studied it and Eli then nodded. “I thought this would fit you. You are slenderer then my sister, but a belt will take care of that. I think the color will suit also.”

“This is your sister’s dress? Ildris, surly she will object to my wearing it.”

“No she will not.” Ildris shook her head. “She has worn it twice and declared it did not suit her at all. It has been stored in her wardrobe for years. In that she was quite right, the color is all wrong.”

She bent back to the basket and removed a long embroidered belt and small box. This was followed by a pair of matching slippers and under garments consisting of a chemise and panties. She handed these last to Eli and gestured towards the bathing chamber.

“I know that women are much more conscious of their bodies then ellyth and expect you will wish to change to these in there.”

Eli nodded and returned to the bathing chamber then emerged a short time later wearing the undergarments. She picked up the dress and studied it. ”How do you manage these sleeves with out knocking over everything you pass?”

Ildris smiled. “It is not difficult if you keep your arms close to your body.

Actually they are quite beautiful and dramatic once you understand how to wear them.” She took the dress from Eli and pulled the towel from her head. “Turn around, it slips on over your head like this.”

With that she pulled the dress down over Eli’s head and body, smoothing the fabric over her hips. Adjusting the neckline to lie evenly just off of the shoulders she then folded the sleeves back on themselves revealing Eli’s hands. She stepped back and looked at Eli with approval. “The color and fit suits you. Let us add the slippers and adjust this belt so that the dress will stay where it should.”

Once that was finished, she turned Eli around facing the mirror hanging near the wardrobe and grinned broadly. “Imladris has a new elf.”

Eli let out a gasp. After wearing leggings and tunic for over a year, she had a difficult time recognizing herself in the figure reflected back in the mirror. “It is beautiful, Ildris. It has been a long time since I have looked like an woman.”

Ildris frowned. “Something is not quite right. It is your hair. It needs to be styled in our way.”

Eli looked at the mass of tangled locks that fell about her neck and shoulders and nodded. “It is much longer now then when we left home, but I have not bothered to do anything with it. I usually just put it in a couple of braids. It is much more practical that way.”

“Well sit down and let me see what I can come up with.”

Sometime later Eli looked at the elf staring back at her from the mirror. Ildris had brushed out her hair so that it hung down her back in a smooth curtain. Small sections had been pulled back from over her brow and ears then fasten with small clips. Her pointed ears were now clearly visible and her eyebrows swept up like those of her sire and half brothers.

“Sweet Eru.” Ildris gasped in shock and met Eli’s eyes in the mirror. “Your father is….”

“Ildris do not say anything, please. Even if what you suspect is true he cannot know just yet. It could cause great pain and sorrow to his family if he is forced to acknowledge me before he is prepared to.”

“But Eleiann, surely you deserve to be acknowledged?”

“Not before I find some answers. Please do not reveal what I have told you nor what you suspect to anyone.”

“You need some help to find your answers and I do not know if I am the one to help you.”

“Gandalf has helped us in the past and if need be I will ask him again in the future. Above all I will not see my father or his family hurt. He has already had enough of that and I fear there is more to come.”

Ildris stood there indecisively and then nodded slowly and placed her hand on Eli’s shoulder. “If that is your wish. But please let me help you when the time comes.”

Eli reached up and covered Ildris’s hand with her own. “If I can count you as my friend, that would be the best help you could offer.”

Ildris nodded again and smiled, “Then friend it shall be as you wish!”

Eli smiled back. “Friend it is.”

Yrch-orcs

Penneth-young one

Ellyth-elf maidens


	20. Home Sweet Home?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Summer 2863,

They watched as the tall elf that had greeted them upon their arrival walk away with long graceful steps.

Eli sighed. “I wonder if I will ever acquire that air of cool unflappability, Uncle Ted?”

Ted grinned. “Perhaps with a couple hundred years of practice. This is really something is it not?” He nodded at the buildings that surrounded them. Looking about the courtyard they studied the graceful lines of the elven architecture as they awaited the arrival of the assistant librarian who would help them get settled in their temporary guest chambers and then escort Ted to the library and acquaint him with its organization.

“Are you not glad you came Eli?”

“Yes and no, Uncle Ted. I will admit that I am glad to see all of this and I would love to explore but I should have stayed behind with Owen. I only came because Kiril said that Lord Elrond and Lady Amarie had traveled to their summer camp and would not be here. I am not ready to run into either the gwanur or Lord Elrond yet.”

“Master Theodore?”

They turned to face the smiling elleth who descended the stairs from what appeared to be the main building in the complex.

“I am Ildris. Master Hebperf sends his apologies and has asked me to be your guide. There has been a slight disturbance with the young gwanur and he had to deal with it before they caused more damage. He hopes you will forgive him and he will meet us in the library shortly.”

“Gwanur?” Ted asked puzzled. “Surely the young lords Elladan and Elrohir are long past that stage.”

“Oh, not them.” Ildris laughed, “It is Lord Elrond’s youngest two, Elros and Elwing. They were not too happy to be left behind when their parents departed to their private camp for a few days. It seems they decided that if they could not go they would pretend the mountains had come to them and they went climbing using the library stacks as their substitute. Luckily their nurse caught up with them before they had done too much damage or pulled over any shelving.”

Eli hid a grin behind a hand and shook her head in sympathy and Ted chuckled. “From what I understand their older siblings were a handful, too when they were small.”

“Indeed they were, we often wondered if they would survive to adulthood. I understand you have met them.”

“Yes, they were the first elves we had ever met. Most impressive warriors.”

Ildris smiled, “And the despair of all the ellyth as well. Be warned young mistress, they break many hearts, both among the ellyth and humans.”

She indicated towards a building to their right. “Your chambers lay in this direction. If you will come, we will get you settled in and meet Master Hebperf in the library.” Turning her attention to Eli who trailed in their wake she studied her for a moment. “I understand it is your wish to study here in our Healing Hall? Perhaps you would prefer a tour of it while your uncle is talking with Master Hebperf?”

Eli looked startled then reacted with pleasure. “Oh yes, that would be wonderful, but I do not wish to cause a disturbance among the patients.”

“We have been lucky of late and there are no seriously wounded or illness that have required extensive care. Now is an excellent time for such a visit. You will have the opportunity to talk to the healers and ask questions without causing distractions. As soon as I have delivered your uncle to the library I will show you to there and introduce you to the healer on duty. I am sure they will be delighted to meet with a fellow healer from far away. Be prepared to share information on those techniques used among your people though, they enjoy discussing any new or different procedures they learn of.”

Eli smiled and nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean. Our healers are much the same.”

Their chambers proved to be comfortable but simple. Eli looked at the tub in the adjoining bathing chamber with longing determined to enjoy her first real bath in nearly a year and regretting she would have to wait until later in the evening. She also was surprised to find a flush toilet. Perhaps things were not so primitive here after all! Calling to her uncle in the next chamber she exclaimed over her findings. “Uncle Ted, this is amazing!”

Leaving his own chamber Ted joined Ildris in the hall. “We have not seen such luxury in quite some time. It will take a while to become use to it.”

With a smile Ildris waved towards the main building. “If you are ready, Master Hebperf should be finished with the gwanur by now.”

Eli joined them in the hall and the elleth noted her reluctance. “Do you wish to rest this afternoon? I can arrange your visit with the healers for in the morning.”

Eli shook her head and laughed. “No, a bath can wait until later, I am looking forward to that pleasure very much but I am also eager to see the healing hall before Lord Elrond returns. If he has not decided to let me study here, at least I will have the pleasant memory of a real one to strive for elsewhere.”

The elleth nodded and led them down the hall towards the library where an eager Ted was introduced to a serious looking elf still shaking his head over the antics of his lord’s youngest two hin. He smiled when his visitors entered the lower level of the great library and he chuckled out right when he saw the eager and longing looks that Ted sent towards the volumes stored on the open stacks against the far walls.

“Our scholar is eager to begin his work even before introductions are completed.”

Ted had the grace to look sheepish. “My apologies, Master Hebperf, I meant no disrespect.”

“And none was taken, Master Theodore. Such priorities are well understood here.” The elf gestured towards a table stacked with books. “I have selected a few items that you might find of interest.”

Ted shook his head in disbelief at the riches spread out before his eager eyes, “This will take years to go through, and I fear we only have a few days before we must return to the village.”

The elf nodded. “We must decide where best to concentrate your attention then. Do you have any preferred subject? We can….”

Eli and Ildris smiled at each other as the two males forgot all about them and lost themselves in their shared interest. Gesturing silently the elleth indicated a quiet departure from the library and both quickly exited before their mutual mirth overcame them.

“It would seem that scholars among your people share the same obsession that those among mine do. I suspect he will do everything but sleep there until you depart.”

“It would not surprise me if he slept there as well,” snickered Eli then sighed with regret. “He has truly missed his books. We could bring none with us and he found none in the village. Lord Elrond’s permission to use the library was like opening the way to Valinor itself.”

“It must have been difficult to leave the only home you have ever known.” Ildris offered as they resumed their way towards the Healing Hall.

Eli was quiet for a moment. “It was difficult to leave our family and know we would never see them again, but actually leaving our home was easy. For me there was really no other way I would have a future and Uncle Theodore has always studied and written on the customs and history of the Eldar based on what was known among our people. After my aunt passed the circles of the earth, he saw it as an opportunity to seek out the best source of knowledge of Middle Earth and learn even more before he joins her. Both my mother and he wanted to ensure that I could make the trip safely and so it became possible for the both of us to aid each other. Now that we are here, both Uncle Theodore and my cousin Owen have been able to fit in while I have found some of the adjustment difficult. I have not been able to convince the village healer to allow me to assist him and I feel like I am making little progress towards my goal. I know I sound impatient but I seek answers that I may never know and I will soon have to decide one way or the other which path I will follow.”

“Surely that cannot be so difficult?”

Eli stopped and looked at the elleth and decided she should take the risk and confide a little in her. “Ildris, my main problem is I do not know where I belong. You see, my father is an elf and while I have inherited certain elven traits, I do not know what that actually means for my future. I cannot allow myself to make any decision as to which way I will choose until I know. If I am allowed to identify with my father’s people, will I be given all that entails including eventually sailing to Valinor or just a portion and what? If I am elf that means I will outlive my family here and they understand and expect that. That is the reason I am here, to see what I can discover. There are no Eldar where we come from and my mother feared for my future if I had stayed.”

She brushed a brief tear from a troubled face and continued. “If I am not of the Elder, then I must prepare for a life among men. I am not reluctant for either path. I can build a life as a healer either way. What I do fear is the loneliness I may face if I make the wrong choice. It would be too traumatic for my family either way.”

The elleth listened without comment then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You should find some answers here. Do you know where your father is? He could be of great help if he were.”

Eli nodded. “Yes, he is here but he does not know of my birth. He left before my mother discovered I was on the way. I do not want to approach him before I have some answers. He has family here and I do no wish to cause them distress. I believe he has finally found a measure of happiness after a very difficult past and my presence would only hurt his hervess and hin.”

“Well, if I can be of any help, I will be glad to assist. In the meantime I will leave you in the hands of our current healer on duty, Master Maenestad, and return for you in time for you to prepare for dinner.”

“Hannon le Ildris, I appreciate your listening to me. I do not expect you to do any thing. I just needed to talk to someone. I have not wanted to tax my uncle with my concerns. He has made the adjustment so well that I did not have the heart to worry him with my concerns. Men often think women who complain are witless and silly.”

“Then they are the ones who are silly and witless. What you face would daunt the bravest of elves. I hope you find your answers, Eleiann.”

Ildris watched as the other was welcomed by the healer and smiled as the discussion exploded into a lively discourse once the possibility of a new source of information was discovered and questioned. She considered what Eli had shared with her and mulled over who the mysterious elf was who had sired her. The rough woollen and linen tunic and leggings she wore hid the slender figure and the scarf she wore bound about her head disguised both the shape of her head and the color of her hair. Certainly the color of her eyes was fairly common among the elves of Imladris. In fact they were much like those of the lord and his sons themselves. She frowned momentarily but dismissed the thought. Elrond had not left Imladris for many centuries and the gwanur had no mates or hin. Shrugging she turned away and returned to her other duties. Answers would be found when the time was right.

Gwanur-twins or brother

Elleth -elf maiden

Ellyth-elf maidens

Hannon le-thankyou

Hin-children

Hebperf- -from (S) heb-keeper and (S) perf -books thus Keeper of books


	21. Visitors From The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Human Settlement, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

As the sun dropped lower in the late afternoon sky Owen sighed and stretched from his task of cleaning the mess of fresh trout he had caught earlier that day. He was hoping to hear soon from the Ranger chieftain Argonul that his request to join them had been approved but so far there had been only silence. So many of his hopes for his future here in Middle Earth were hanging on it. Feeling a bit morose and sorry for himself, he volunteered to stay behind when his father and cousin had left for their visit to Imladris pointing out that “Some one has to care for the goats and chickens.” Grinning he waved them off cheerfully, but he had fooled no one.

Owen placed the cleaned fish on the large wooden trencher sitting on a bench outside the back door of the cottage and poured the remaining fish innards in a pail. Carrying it to the far side of the garden he buried it next to the recently repaired stonewall that now enclosed the recently neatly planted vegetables and herbs. He noted with approval the many delicate green shoots emerging from the rich soil that indicated a bountiful harvest later if deer or rabbits were unsuccessful in their attempts to raid it. Clearly all their work in revitalizing the soil has helped. He grinned wryly remembering the cartloads of chicken and horse manure their village neighbors had hauled and helped them to spread over the long neglected earth. For weeks as the weather had grown warmer the smell had made sleeping in the cottage nearly impossible. Then suddenly it disappeared as the sweet smell of spring flowers and budding fruit trees replaced it pungent odor.

Mentally reviewing their “still to do” list of necessary chores it was clearly time to complete repairs on the root cellar so that it would be ready for the first crops due within just weeks. Before he returned to the cottage Owen stopped and studied the nearby rock pile that had previously provided the stones for repair of the garden wall. He shook his head; additional stones would have to be gathered before they could do any more work.

His attention was captured by a low-pitched moan the other side of the wall. Owen grinned as a large gangling mutt rose from the shade of the old oak tree next to the cottage and stretched bonelessly before ambling up to him. The dog was another “gift” from one of the villagers who had indicated it would be a good hunter when fully grown and Owen had to admit the pup had done a fairly decent job of chasing the occasional rabbit and stray goat out of the garden. He had a strange yelp when on the scent of a quarry that often ended in a change of tone not unlike a male adolescent’s voice just approaching maturity. Reaching down he pulled gently on a long ear and rubbed the bony head eliciting a soft rumbling whine from the canine. Owen laughed as the dog leaned in against his leg and pushed his head against Owen’s hand.

“Alright you idiot, I know it is time for dinner but you will just have to wait for me to prepare something. It is too bad there are no such things as super markets or grocery stores here where I could pick up some dog kibble for you but since there is not, you will have to be patient a while longer.”

Returning to the cottage followed by the dog, he picked up the fish and entered the main keeping room. Setting them aside on the table near the fireplace he added fresh wood to its embers. While he waited for the fire to reach sufficient heat, Owen gathered a heavy frying pan, butter, and flour from the storage lean to. To that he also gathered new spring onions, mushrooms, and small root plants not unlike Earth’s potatoes but which had a sweeter taste. Placing some butter in the pan he then floured a couple of the trout and placed them in the now sizzling butter. As they cooked he peeled and sliced the onions, potatoes, and mushrooms, and added them along with some herbs to the pan to simmer in the remaining rich butter and fish broth reduction.

When all was ready he sat down at the table and prepared to eat, he found himself under the intense pleading gaze of the dog. Each time he lifted a bite to his mouth the dog would quiver and whimper softly. Owen shook his head and laughed. “OK, OK, my friend, you win.”

Rising he crossed to the lean to and removed the remains of some breakfast porridge, chicken and cheese. Placing them in a large wooden bowl that served as the dog’s food dish he set it down near the fireplace and watched as the dog inhaled the food and pushed the bowl around the floor searching for every minute missed morsel. When he failed he looked up at Owen and wagged his tail tentatively.

“That is it my friend. You will just have to wait for any of my leftovers.”

The dog sighed and laid down on the hearth, his head on his front paws and watched Owen from under expressive hairy brow ridges that gave him a perpetual worried expression.

Owen chuckled and sat back down to finish his rapidly cooling meal. The presence of the dog had cheered him and he found himself tucking into his meal with relish. After finishing he cleared away the remains and poured the left over vegetables and some slices of bread into the dog’s dish. “There is not much pup, but you are welcome to it.” The dog wagged his tail and quickly returned to the dish emptying it swiftly. “We will have to find a good name for you soon, pup.”

Owen turned as the sound of horses’ hooves drew his attention to the front of the cottage. Frowning he moved cautiously to the shuttered window and looked out. Three riders were pulling their mounts to a stop in front of the cottage’s gate.

“Hello, anyone here?” One called out and turned to speak to one of his companions before calling out again. “We seek the one called Owen, son of Theodore the scholar.”

Owen opened the door halfway his sword in hand. “Who seeks him?”

Laughing, the rider dismounted and moved halfway down the path between the gate and the door. Pushing his cloak back over his shoulder he revealed a star on his shoulder and held his empty hands out in front of himself.

“I am Argonul, Chief of the Dunedine, I believe we have some business to settle with him.”

Owen relaxed when a second figure followed the Dunedine chieftain and he found Aravir grinning back at him. Laughing, Owen returned the smile and opened the door wider. “I feared you had forgotten about me, sir. Welcome, it is good to see you again Aravir, your parents will be glad to see you again.”

With approval Argonul studied the young man and noted the strong shoulders and his easy stance. “We have traveled a great distance and would seek lodging here for the night if you will allow it. We do not wish to call attention to our presence here in the village just yet.”

Owen nodded, “I am alone, and there is plenty of room for you all. I am afraid we have no barn or shed for your horses, but there is a small hollow just beyond the spring where they can be picketed out of sight to graze until you are ready to depart. I have just finished supper but I have yet some fresh fish and bread and cheese you are welcome to.”

Argonul placed a hand on Owen’s shoulder. “That is most gracious of you, son. We will be content to share what ever you may offer. You know Aravir of course. This other is my brother Durham.”

Durham nodded silently at Owen in acknowledgment as he pulled the saddle packs from his horse and that of his brother’s mount. He turned to the other man. “Aravir will you help me unsaddle the horses? I will settle them for the night afterwards while you and Argonul move our things inside.”

Owen moved forward to accept some of their gear. “There is room in the small shed over there where we keep our goats where you can store the saddles and they will not be seen. I do not believe Eli would like to come home and find the odor of horse sweat in her house.”

Aravir nodded and with a wave of his hand moved to help Durham remove the tack and then help move the rest of their gear first to the shed then into the cottage. While Durham tied the horses out in the hollow Owen showed Argonul where they would sleep. “There is water in the pail next to the back door where you can wash some of the dust before you eat and I will have some hot water for you to do a more through job of it before you retire. Sir, you can use my father’s room and your companions can spread their bedrolls here in front of the fire. ”

“I can sleep here as well, Owen, there is no need for me to occupy your father’s bed.”

Owen shook his head; “He is not here and would count it an insult if you refused our hospitality, sir. We have found your people most friendly and helpful since our arrival and he counts it a point of honor to return the hospitality as well.”

Argonul nodded, picked up his saddle pack, and moved towards the bedroom. “Very well, but please express my gratitude to him for it when he returns.”

“I will sir. I will have some food for you as soon as you are settled and ready to eat.” He watched as the bedroom door closed behind Argonul and did his best to steady his shaking hands. Owen felt a surge of excitement. Surely if the Chieftain intended to refuse his request, he would not have found it necessary to do so in person would he? Surely this could only mean good news!


	22. Catastrophe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Elrond was furious. His youngest ion had once again charged blindly into a thoughtless adventure and this time injured someone as a result. “We must do something before he does irreparable damage to someone!” He paced up and down on the small stone porch of the cabin.

Amarie tried to sooth him but he brushed aside her efforts. “Meleth nin, he is but an elfling.” Amarie pleaded. “He will learn in time.”

“He is as impetuous as my muindor was. And that resulted in him seeking the world of men. I will not allow that for ion nin! He must learn to think before he does these things so thoughtlessly.” He continued striding agitatedly for a time, and then stopped abruptly. “I must return at once.”

Amarie sighed as she studied the tall figure of her hervenn. “Very well meleth, I will be ready to depart in an hour or so.”

He looked at her worried face and crossed over to where she stood. Taking her in his arms he pulled her close and said wryly. “No, ind nin, stay and enjoy the peace and quiet a while longer. I may lock him in one of the towers for the next two hundred years but I promise I will not skin him alive.”

Eli studied the murals in the library while she waited for her uncle Ted to finish the last of his research for the evening. She had reluctantly agreed to remain two additional days so that he could finish his review of at least one major era of eldar history. She simply could not refuse him when she saw the avid joy reflected on his face but she was concerned that they would barely be away from Imladris before Lord Elrond and Lady Amarie returned from their short stay at their summer camp. Turning from the murals she descended the stairs to the lower level and approached the tall dark haired elf seated at a long table near the main terrace adjoining the library.

“Mae Govannen, hiren, please forgive my interruption but would you be so kind to tell my uncle Theodore that Eleiann has returned to her room?” She gasped as the elf turned and smiled up at her. “Lord Erestor, forgive me, I mistook you for Master Hebperf.”

Erestor shook his head. “Master Hebperf’s presence was required at home. He asked that I assist should your uncle require it.” He stopped at the look of embarrassment on her face.

“Lord Erestor, I regret that you have been detain for such a small matter. My uncle should have been informed so that you would not have been troubled.”

“It was no trouble, Mistress Eleiann, I had some reading of my own to finish, and I was grateful for the excuse to do so. I will be happy to give him your message. Will you be joining us at diner this evening?”

Eli shook her head. “I find the scholarly discussions a bit over my head when he starts on the history of the eldar and I prefer to enjoy the comforts of my bathing chamber to the utmost before we return to the village.”

Erestor smiled and nodded returning his attention to the stack of scrolls in front of him. “Then I will wish you the enjoyment you seek and hope you will find the time to join us later.”

Eli sketched a brief formal bow and slipped out of the room onto the terrace and across the bridge that gave access to the guest quarters on the adjoining hill. She had gotten no further then the small garden that surrounded the entrance when she heard the sobs of a small child.

“Hello? Who is there?” She called out softly. “Are you lost? Hurt? Do you need any help?” There was the rustle of leaves and a golden wolf emerged from the shelter of a brush thicket. It paused and yipped softly then looked back over its shoulder then back at Eleiann and waged its tail tentatively.

“Well, hello beautiful one.” She smiled recognizing the wolf that had greeted them after they had crossed over into Middle Earth. Turning it reentered the thicket and disappeared. Eli shook her head in amusement and followed the wolf. When she caught up to it she found a small elfling curled up in a miserable ball and weeping as if his heart would break. The wolf laid beside him its head resting on the elfling’s neck.

“Oh my, penneth, what is the matter? What has happened to make you so unhappy?” Eli knelt down and gathered the elfling up in her arms and cuddled him against her chest. Two small chubby arms wrapped themselves around her neck and he buried his head against her neck.

“I am a ter..ri..ble ellon.” He sobbed. “And ada is very upset with me. He says I must change or I will be sent away to Valinor to my relatives there.”

“I am sure he did not mean that, he was only very angry with you and will not do such a thing.”

“Ada never says anything he does not mean,” he whispered. “I will be sent away from naneth and Elwing and Glorfi and I will never be a warrior like ‘Roh and ‘Dan.”

Eli froze then said jerkily, “You are Elros, are you not?”

The elfling nodded, “Do I know you?” He studied her with narrowed grey eyes so like their father’s and frowned. “You look like us.”

“Well my eyes are grey and my hair is dark like yours, that is true….”

“No, you look like us, my brothers and sisters and ada. Are you a sister?”

Eli was silent for a minute before she answered carefully, “Do not we all belong to the great family of the eldar?”

“Elros, where are you?” A deep voice heavy with worry called out, “Ion nin, I know you are here. Please come out, you do not need to hide.”

Both Elros and Eli froze. The golden wolf rose and stretched. With a grin he trotted out to meet the elf lord. Elrond paused. He sensed that there was someone else there with his ion, someone he did not know. Unconsciously rubbing the wolf’s head before he moved cautiously towards the thicket his hand on the dagger he wore at his waist.

Eli took a deep breath and strengthened the shields to her mind. It looked like she was going to finally meet her father whether she was ready or not! Luckily she was dressed in her usual costume of tunic and leggings. He may not realize their close relationship and she would merely have to acknowledge only that she was the daughter of an elf. Squaring her shoulders she rose and taking Elros by the hand she called out. “We are coming out my lord.”

Tugging a reluctant Elros behind her, she emerged from the thicket and bowed to her sire in a formal acknowledgement of his presence.

“I am Eleiann, Lord Elrond. I accompanied my uncle Theodore at your invitation to study the books in your great library. I found Elros hidden in the thicket weeping and sought to discover the source of his unhappiness. Now that you are here, I will leave him to your care and return to my chamber.” Eli carefully kept her head lowered in apparent respect for the elf lord and slowly backed away from them.

Elrond knelt and after assuring himself of Elros’s well being lifted the ellon in his arms and returned his gaze to the slender figure trying to disappear down the pathway leading to the guest chambers. He was puzzled as he recognized her name and wondered at the strength of her mental barriers. “Wait, Mistress Eleiann.” He called out before she could do so. “It appears I am in your debt for assisting ion nin.”

Eli hesitated. “It was nothing, my lord, he merely needed comforting, and I was happy to do so.”

Off to one side the golden wolf sat watching this interchange with obvious amusement and impatience. With a sharp bark he rose and moved to cut off Eli’s escape route and then grabbed her tunic dragging her back towards the elf lord.

Elrond watched the wolf with amazement. “Silanor, what possesses you to treat a guest of our house in such a manner? Release her at once!”

The wolf ignored him and as Eli struggled to free her self she stumbled and fell at Elrond’s feet. Shifting Elros to one side and holding him with one arm, the elf lord reached down to help her rise and in the process brushed against her hair freeing a dainty ear to his sight. Startled, Eli looked up at up at her sire and both gazed into identical grey eyes and eyebrows that rose in matching archs.

“Blessed Eru, you are elf kind.” Elrond whispered in shock. “Who are you?”

Shaking Eli lowered her head and clasped her hands tightly together. “I am only half elf, hiren. My adar was an elf and I came in search of him hoping to discover what my future held for me. My mother feared for my safety among our people if I had inherited certain elven traits.”

“Have you found him?”

“Yes, hiren, he is here.”

“Why has he not acknowledged you?”

“He has no knowledge of my existence and I have not identified myself to him.“

“Why not?” Elrond frowned.

Eli hesitated for some time before finally answering. “Because I could cause his family pain, hiren, and he does not deserve that. I will be satisfied to learn what I can expect as peredhil and then I intend to seek a healing hall where I can learn to be a healer like both my parents.”

Elrond studied Eleiann as she stood before him in obvious distress. “Penneth, hin are loved and welcomed among the eldar. Tell me your adar’s name and I will go with you to him.”

“I regret hiren, I cannot. I would not force him to accept me in such a way.”

Elrond stood silently considering her words as Elros sat on his father’s hip. “Ada,” he said hesitantly, “She belongs to us.”

“Ah, there you are Eleiann,” Ildris emerged from the guest wing. Seeing her companion she grinned. “Oh I see you and your father have finally made each other’s acquaintance.”

In the ensuing silence Elrond stared first at Ildris and then at Eli. “Who is your mother?” He demanded tight jawed. “And how can I be your father?”

Ion-son

Muindor-brother

Hervenn-husband

Meleth-love

Ind nin-my heart

Mae Govannen-well met-agreeting

Penneth-young one

Ellon-male elf

Ada-dad/daddy

naneth-mother

Ion nin-my son

Hiren-lord

Adar-father

Peredhil-half elf

Hin-children


	23. A Future Is Discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Human Settlement, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Owen stirred the fish stew and replaced the cover of the pot. He had stretched it by adding mushrooms and vegetables along with some herbs that Eli had suggested as substitutes for the more familiar ones he had used in the past. He grinned to himself wondering what that famous Creole chef would think if he knew one of his recipes was being used in a different time and world. As he moved to the cupboard to remove some bowls Aravir and Durham entered followed by the hound.

“You have acquired one of Derufin’s hounds I see.” Aravir stroked the silky head and pulled gently at the long ears. “He should be a good hunter and guard for you.”

“So Master Derufin tells me. So far all he has accomplished is to eat us out of house and home.” Owen grinned. “But he has proven to be a good companion.”

“Derufin is chary whom he entrusts his hounds to. He has refused many who would pay much to acquire one. You must have gained his regard.” Argonul commented as he joined the others at the table.

Surprised Owen stopped mid-stride shaking his head before placing the bowels on the table and removing a large loaf of bread and goat cheese from the lean too. “I do not know of any service we may have rendered that would have so inclined him, sir. In fact, all of the villagers have provided us with much aid.”

Argonul smiled and sniffed appreciatively as Owen removed the fish stew from the fire and carried it carefully to the table where he placed it on a small flat slab of slate left over from the earlier repair work. At the puzzled expressions of the men he grinned.

“Eli insists so that we do not damage all the work my father accomplished when he fixed the table.”

Knowing glances confirmed their own women were so inclined. “My wife uses slabs of wood that eventually can be thrown into the fire. I think this will be a much better solution if we can locate a source closer to the villages.” Argonul said thoughtfully.

Owen nodded. “Perhaps you would like to take a few small pieces back with you. We have several that might suit your ladies.” He lifted the lid from the pot and all three men leaned forward to sniff the delicious odors emerging.

“This is a most unusual and delicious smell, Owen. Is it a dish from among your people?”

Owen chuckled, “From one of our more famous cooks. He specializes in such.”

Argonul frowned. “Cooks? He?”

“Among my people, sir, talent such as his is considered a great gift and the rich and powerful seek to have his skill at their service. They pay much to acquire or reward it.” Owen watched tensely as each of the men served themselves and cautiously tasted the food. He relaxed when they looked at each other then nodded and dug in.

“Usually such ones here guard their secrets well. How is it you learned his?” Argonul paused in his eating and took a slice of bread dipping it in the savory liquid before continuing to eat.

Owen hesitated. How to explain without divulging their secrets? “We are a strange mixture of people, sir, which over the years developed their own way of preparing food. As our troubles increased over time we found that there was a lot of intermixing of people and their customs as they moved about seeking safety and a good way of life for their families. As we came together we shared many different things that included the different styles of food we ate. We found that we liked many kinds so that it was not unusual to acquire the knowledge to prepare them. Men such as the one I referred to, are adept at acquiring such knowledge and had the ability to change or adapt local recipes with great success. While they would not find it easy to make their way here, perhaps in one of the larger villages or cities they would be found at a popular inn or working for one the lords or chiefs.”

“Perhaps when you join us you can share some of your knowledge with us?” Argonul filled his bowl again and grinned over Aravir who grinned back.

At first Owen did not pick up on the significance of the comment. “Of course, sir, I will be happy to…” He stopped as he realized what he had just heard. “Sir, does that mean you will let me join the rangers? That I will be able to ride and fight with you?”

For a moment Argonul looked at the anxious face of the young man and continued quite seriously. “I was thinking more along the lines of cook….” He paused at the crestfallen face of the young man. “But we can certainly use another good fighter. Yes, Owen, you are welcome to join us.” All three of the rangers chuckled as Owen heaved a large sigh of relief and grinned back at them. “But you will be expected to do your share of the cooking when we are on patrol. Hopefully your contributions will raise the level of what we usually have. I suspect you will also find that our wives will be seeking you out once your abilities with the pot are discovered.”

“Perhaps that can be our secret, sir? To be revealed once I am more accepted by the group? My fighting skills might be questioned if that is all I am known for. I will need time to improve my skills with the sword and learning to work with the other members of the patrol.”

Argonul studied the young man. “Most of our young warriors are eager gain glory and renown in fighting as individuals, It takes time before they understand the necessity of fighting as a cohesive unit. Your understanding of such things is unusual.”

Owen again paused before answering carefully. “War is upon us all, sir. My people have learned a long time ago that survival means working together. My ancestors had a saying. ‘Together we stand, divided we fall.’ It has proven true all too often.”

Argonul nodded. “Sound wisdom. We will talk again about your knowledge. After we have cleared up the dinner things we can discuss where and when you will be joining us and what you may expect during your trail period. But before we do that, I would like another bowl of that stew.”

Later that evening when all was quiet except for the occasional snore that wafted up from his guests below, Owen lay awake in his bed in the loft and found it difficult to sleep. His head was filled with the images that the rangers had conjured with their stories of the many fights and clashes they had taken part in and of the many enemies they now faced. He had been aware of Argonul’s watchful gaze and knew that he had gained the chieftain’s approval when he asked questions about tactics and expressed interest, not in the glamorous things, but in the more practical things they needed to deal with on a daily basis.

He would travel north in the fall once the crops were in and stored. Once he had arrived, he would spend a year’s trial period during which he would demonstrate his skills and undergo training on those areas he proved weak in. He would be teamed with one of the older warriors who would be responsible for his training and help him adjust to the customs of the Dunedine and learn their history.

Owen had been surprised when Argonul asked him if his father and cousin would want to join him once he was settled in the village up north. Owen explained that he doubted it. His father and cousin would need to stay where they were. His father’s interest was in Elrond’s library and his cousin wanted to train as a healer at Imladris neither which they could do if they were to join him.

Besides they liked the village and all of them had put a great deal of effort in the repair of their cottage and the rejuvenating of the garden. Theodore and Eli would use it as a base for the next few years. Owen felt that in time if he survived the rigors he expected to experience in future years he would like to return here as well and make a home for a family if he should find someone to wed.

The ranger chieftain had nodded and agreed it would be best for all but that they would be welcome if they so chose and Eli’s skills as a healer would make her most welcome especially.

All in all, it had been a most satisfactory day and Owen settled down at long last only to dream of a fair haired lass with grey eyes not unlike his cousin’s. And there was a child that smiled up at him with sweet dimples and dark hair. In his sleep, Owen’s lips curved in a very satisfactory smile.


	24. Conversations and Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Elrond continued to glare at Eleiann until Elros patted his adar on the cheek. “Ada, please do not be angry with her too, I am sorry I was a bad ellon. If you decide I must go to Valinor, you will have someone to take my place and love after I am gone. Both naneth and Elwing will need someone too.”

With a start, Elrond turned his attention to his smallest ion. Seeing his tear ravaged face he groaned and hugged him tight. “Ion nin, you will not be sent to Valinor ahead of the rest of your family. You cannot be replaced. I was very upset with you because you have once again done something without thinking and this time someone was injured. I know you do not mean to do these things but we must find a way to deal with your impulsiveness so that someone else does not get hurt.”

“I am really sorry, ada.”

“I know you are ion nin, but now I want you to go with Ildris, while I talk with Eleiann. If I promise not to be angry with her will you go with Ildris and wait for me in your chamber?”

Elros nodded and kissed his adar on the cheek. Elrond set his ion down and watched as he walked over to Eleiann. He looked up at her hopefully, “I like you, and I hope you will be my gwathel. Please say you will.”

Eleiann knelt down and hugged him. “Lord Elrond and I will discuss it penneth, but I will not make promises I cannot keep.”

Elros was silent for a moment then nodded his understanding and joined Ildris on the stairs. Before she took his hand she addressed both the elf lord and Eli with sadness, “I regret my actions have caused you much discomfort. I hope you will forgive my thoughtlessness. I truly did not intend any harm.”

Elrond smiled wryly. “All of us have been thoughtless at one time or another Ildris, and it would appear that this was intended to happen, perhaps just not in this manner.”

Eleiann nodded in agreement. “Do not be concerned, Ildris, we will talk about it later.” With that Ildris bowed and taking Elros in tow disappeared into the house.

In the long silence that followed the elf lord turned back towards Eleiann and studied her. Eli stood there stiffly and studied her feet intently. “Well, Mistress Eleiann, what have you to say for yourself in this matter?” He finally spoke quietly.

She raised her head and looked him unflinchingly but white faced and determinedly. “I make no claim on your house hiren. Everything I said before remains unchanged. When I find answers to my questions I will be able to make some decisions as to my future and plan accordingly then depart. You need have no concern that I would expect anything from you or your family.”

“You expect me to simply ignore what has been said here today?” His voice was dangerously neutral.

“Yes, I believe it would be best for everyone hiren.”

“Well, I do not, so let us return to the discussion. Who is your mother and under what circumstance am I supposed to have sired you?”

Eli sighed and her shoulders slumped. “Very well, hiren.” She slowly walked over to a nearby bench and sat down heavily and indicated the bench beside her. “Please hiren, will you not sit here? You can be most intimidating standing over me.” Elrond smiled slightly and nodded as he adjusted his cloak and settled next to her. Silanor woofed softly then curled up at their feet. Elrond reached down and rubbed the canine’s ears as he waited quietly for her to begin.

“Several years ago, hiren, during a hunting trip you were lost in a snow storm for over a week...” Elrond stiffened and turned to face her. “One night you took shelter in a cave in the high meadows campsite where we first met your ions and the next day when you sought to find your way back to your party you found you had been transported to a strange place called Earth. The snow continued to be threatening and you sought shelter in a cabin where your hostess was a human female whose name was…”

“Amanda.” He interjected reflectively, his face sad.

Eli nodded, “During the time you were there you had a relationship with her and then found you were able to return the same way you had arrived, except you returned with two new items, a pair of half wolf cubs, the progeny of her pet golden retriever named after Glorfindel and a wild wolf, and a piece of her family history, half of a silver memory charm. You left behind two things, a knife in the cave where you sheltered, and me.”

“You can prove this?” He looked pensive but he knew she was telling the truth.

“Yes, hiren. I have both the knife and the other half of the memory charm.”

He nodded. “I believe you.” He fell silent as he considered what she had said. “This is all so very strange yet there is clearly a purpose for this. Amanda and I wondered at the time what it all meant.”

“I know, I only wish I understood what it meant as well.”

Elrond rose and began pacing back and forth finally stopping to ask.

“How did you know you could cross and why did you choose to do so?”

“I can not answer those questions truthfully hiren, because it just sort of happened. I did not know the full story of my conception until just a couple of years ago although I certainly understood I was different. My elven traits started to become more prominent then, and my mother became concerned what would lay ahead for me if I had inherited elven immortality. I know your children will be given the choice sometime in the future but we simply did not know what would happen with me.”

“I understand the concerns, I have had more then a few myself.”

“My uncle Ted…Theodore… was a scholar on Tolkien in our world and was speculating one day on how much better it would be if I were able to come to Middle Earth. No matter which way it turned out I would have a culture to turn to and live out my life. Then the wolves showed up and we knew that it was supposed to happen. Things just sort of grew out of that and we began preparations for him and me to come. Owen joined in later.”

“Why did he decide to come with you?’ Elrond was puzzled. “And why did you not come directly to Imladris?””

Eli grinned, “I could not keep him away. He insisted that I needed him for protection and I knew he was just aching to see the elves and study the elder. He was positively salivating at the thought of your library. The family felt better having someone younger come with us, so Owen volunteered. He wants to be a Ranger.”

She grew serious before continuing, “As to why we did not come here immediately, we were not sure where in the time line Middle Earth was at first, and then I learned you had remarried and had a family. I could not add more pain by showing up on your doorstep when it seemed that you had finally found a measure of happiness to help you through the difficult times that lay ahead. It seemed best to simply find my answers then seek a place where I can be a healer like both you and my mother.”

“You and your uncle know about our future and that of Middle Earth?” His eyes narrowed in speculation. “Of course, he was a student of this Tolkien you mentioned.”

“We thought we did, hiren, but many things are different than that as written by Master Tolkien.” She noted the gleam in his eyes. “You will learn nothing on that subject from us willingly, hiren. Your future judgment and actions must remain uninfluenced by anything we might say. The destiny of Middle earth demands it.”

“Your mother was as stubborn.” He shook his head in disappointment before returning to the discussion. “Have you studied with your mother?”

“Only briefly, I am certainly not a surgeon like she is, but I have picked up enough knowledge in first aid, herbal and medicinal plants to be able to serve as a village’s healer. I had hoped to be able to study here but that appeared to be a slim chance.”

“I think that can be arranged if you still wish it.” He fell silent for a long time and reached out to his hervess.

*Meleth, a situation has arisen and I need to let you know of it…*

Eli watched her sire for some time growing more worried as the moments passed. Finally he smiled and turned to Eleiann.

“Amarie is most unhappy that you would feel so alienated that you would fear to declare yourself to us. She knew of my sojourn to your world and of my relationship, brief though it was, with your mother. Even now she is returning to Imladris and insists that you stay.”

“Hiren,” She started to protest.

He interrupted her imperiously, cutting off any argument. “Eleiann, you are my sell. Do you think I would let you walk away? What your future will be may still be unknown but you will face it as my acknowledged hen.”

“Hiren, your hin may not be so willing to accept me.”

He smiled, “There will be no reluctance, sell nin, Elros has already done so.”

“He is but a penneth hiren. He has still much to learn. Even you have said he is impulsive.”

“Not in matters of family. Amarie will be here in time for dinner. We will eat in our private rooms and I expect you to join us. Introductions had best be in private and we must come to agreement on how much of the truth we will confess to for the others.”

“Hiren, your hervess, can not be expected to accept a….”

“A what, Eleiann?”

“My people would consider me a half breed bastard.”

He flinched at the harsh words. “You are my sell, as such you are part of my family and due the respect they enjoy. There will be no problems, it is not our way.”

Eleiann lowered her head to hide her tears at his words. Elrond pulled her to her feet and lifted her chin. “Eleiann, did you truly fear me so much? Did Amanda give you any reason to believe I would reject you?”

“No hiren, she did not. I only became concerned when we heard about your new family. Master Gandalf tried to reassure us, but we all worried you would find our arrival troublesome. We knew you had a lot to deal with and we had no desire to add to your troubles.”

He paused. “It was you in the village that I sensed, was not it?

She nodded and tried to evade his look.

“You have developed very strong mental shields, Eleiann. It is highly unusual for one so young and inexperienced to do so.”

“Master Gandalf seemed to think so, hiren. He said much the same.”

Elrond shook his head and commented dryly, “I should have known something was up when he sent that message about escorting you to the village…” He paused as a new thought struck him. “Ionnath nin said there was something more about you that seemed somewhat familiar.” He grinned, “They are certainly going to be surprised.” Eli smiled weakly.

Elrond studied her. “I will send Ildris to you to help you dress for dinner. Have you something besides these to wear?” He gestured towards her leggings and tunic.

“Ildris loaned me a dress of her gwathel’s if this is not appropriate.” Eli said hesitantly.

“It is not inappropriate, but I would be delighted to see Eleiann, the sell of Elrond the peredhel. Would you humor me in this matter?”

Eli bowed, “As you wish hiren.”

“Eleiann, there is just one more thing,..” She look up questioningly, “Can you not call me ada as do my other children?”

With trembling lips she nodded and said very softly, “Hannon le…ada.”

Adar-father

Ada-daddy/poppa

Naneth-mother

Ion-son

Ion nin-my son

Gwathel-sister

Hiren-lord

Hervess-wife

Meleth-love

Sell-daughter

Hen-chilhin-children

Sell nin-my daughter

Penneth-young one

ionnath nin-my sons

peredhel-half elf

hannon le- thankyou


	25. An Opened Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Iorlas sat back in his chair and stared at the stack of scrolls and books piled there on the table in front of him. He was now able to read and fully understand many of the Quenya and Sindarin writings and often spent time in the library going through the older volumes eager to understand the Eldar history. Today he was restless and would pick up an item only to push it aside. To one side lay two slender well-worn red leather volumes that he had tried to ignore for the past three months. With a sigh Iorlas reached for one. It was time to face his past and learn that of his mother’s.

He held it for some time before finally opening it. The first page was covered with a beautiful flowing script and he suddenly found himself with shaking hands trying to read the words through blurred eyes.

ivanneth 13: It has been so exciting. I love the freedom we have found here as we travel. Hador just laughs at me and says it is good that we are traveling now and not next spring just before the hen arrives since I would find it most uncomfortable. I will be as big as a warg and I am sure just as ugly.

ivanneth 16: The weather remains clear and warm but Hador says we can expect rain within the week.

ivanneth 20: He was right. It has been raining for two days and the road is turning into mud. Our fellow travelers have disappeared and we seem to be the only ones brave enough to continue. Hador says we must make the pass before the real rains begin. These are not real? They seem real enough to me.

narbeleth 1: We have left the main road for the path that will take us to our final destination. The woods are heavy now and our escort seems nervous. Hador is cautious, yet refuses to tell me what has made him so.

narbeleth 5: It is certain now. Someone or something is following us. Betas is a nervous wreak and clings to me whenever we stop. She is absolutely no help. Naneth was out of her mind to insist I bring her.

narbeleth 7: We have entered a strange mountainous area full of rocky cliffs and deep fissures. Hador is very worried. He has told me to wear my leather leggings and woolen tunic. I am to carry my weapons and if we are attacked I am to do what he says to the letter. I do not like this.

Iorlas looked up from the last entry on their journey and laid the book back on the table. Swallowing hard he placed his head on his hands and wept silently for his lost parents and all the lost years. Finally rising from the table he began pacing up and down the as his anger grew. Who did this thing? Who was responsible for the death of his father? Returning to the table he picked up the book and resumed reading.

Ingold’s Vail:

gwirith 15: It has been nearly six months since Ingold found me clinging to the side of a fissure in a cliff. Even now my memory is clouded over those events that saw the death of my hervenn and the rest of our party. Ingold will not tell me what he found except to say that I was the only survivor and he did not think I would live either. When I pressed him he said that if his dog had not heard my whimpers of pain he would have passed me by. I had a deep wound in my side and a huge knot on the back of my head. I may never remember what happened. Can I trust him? He is such a strange man.

gwirith 21: The laes is doing well. It is only the fact he will need me that keeps my will to live so strong. I have not revealed the name of my house or that of Hador. I fear that if it is found I still live then the life of ion nin will be in danger. Ingold is puzzled by my reluctance to contact my family. I am beginning to remember.

lothron 3: I have told him nearly everything. I think he suspects that we were more than just the usual elven travelers. He understands now why I will not contact my family. The muindor of my father, how could he do such a thing? What possible danger was my hervenn and hen to him? He does not know I saw him watching from the top of the ravine nor the look of satisfaction when he thought all were dead. Poor Betas, she was wearing some of my clothes in a misguided effort to protect me. Her face was so badly crushed they mistook her for me and so flung her over the side of the cliff with the rest of our party.

lothron 10: Ingold and I have been talking about my future. He has no family and little contact with the outside world. Here in his little hidden valley we should be safe. When I am better and the laes is older we shall seek out Lord Elrond and he will protect us. His loyalty to the high king is unquestionable and surely he will see justice done.

lothron 28: Ingold must often leave me here alone to hunt beyond the confines of our little refuge for the animals that provide us with the skins and food we need to survive. This last trip he took a load of hides to the village across the river and was gone nearly two weeks. He traded them for staples and other things including a number of items I will need for the laes, soft fabrics to make little garments and swaddling clothes. He brought several lengths of fabric for me also to make some new gowns now that I am up and around more. I had been wearing some of his tunics and leggings but now I am so large they no longer fit. He was able to bring me a few of my things from the remains of the camp but left most behind. He had not even felt it safe to bury their poor remains. He said that if any of the attackers were to keep a watch over them to see if anyone had found them it was best that they appear undisturbed. He did bring me Hador’s armor crest and the silver amulet that Betas had worn in my stead. He assured me that in time he would retrieve Hador’s weapons for his son.

norui 4: Ingold has found the tracks of hunters closer to the valley then ever before. He has insisted that I take shelter in our storage cave. He does not wish any hint of my presence to endanger us. He has made a comfortable bed for me and moved all of my things there as well. It proved a difficult trip for me and I will not look forward to such a trek again until after the birth of the laes.

norui 16: The hunters were some of Ingold’s people, the Dunedine. He had little choice but to grant them shelter. Apparently one of them found one of my combs that got overlooked when I moved down to the cave. In a spark of genius he admitted to a wife and that she had returned to her family to await the birth of their child. He has provided us with both an acceptable cover and a safe future. Who would expect the niece of the high king and her child to be living with a hermit in the middle of the woods? The difference in the length of pregnancies of the humans and the elves will further protect my hen. As the child of one of the Dunedine his birth would not even be consistent with that of the child of Hador and his lady had they lived.

cerveth 22: Ingold has added another room for me and the laes to the back of the cottage. He says I will need the privacy soon and the loft is no longer safe for me to climb into. He has also built a cradle for the laes in the manner of the Dunedine. It is beautiful.

urui 3: The laes is doing well but I fear my strength may not be sufficient to last beyond the birth. Ingold tries to cheer me up saying that such fatigue is normal in the later months. We must do some serious talking about the future just in case.

urui 12: Ingold has finally agreed. If I should pass to the halls of Mandos before hen nin can be safely taken to Imladris, he will raise him as his own. Ingold knows the whole truth now but thankfully familiarity has tempered any awe he might have felt for me. When the penneth is old enough to understand he will tell him of his true parents.

urui 31: Full winter will be on us soon. Even now the snows cover the higher peaks and will soon be reaching the lower slopes. Ingold is a good provider and has laid in a goodly store of basic foods and other things we will need to survive. I am happy to say that my own feeble gardening efforts have added to the provisions as well. I have been able to gather many berries and nuts in addition. His last trip into the village resulted in a great load of wool and he has constructed me a loom with which to try my hand at weaving . Already I have completed several lengths of very simply woven cloth. Ingold finds it amusing that the niece of the high king is trying her hand at such mundane things yet I believe he is very proud of me at the same time. I know my naneth would be shocked. How I miss her.

ivanneth 5: The laes is more active and my time grows nearer. Ingold is worried, his only experience with birthing is the whelping of his hunting bitch’s pups. He wants to call for one of the village midwives but I will not let him. No word of the birth an elfling to an elf mother must leak out. I must do this myself. He is gathering the herbs I will need both for the pain and to help with the process itself. I pray that Iluvatar will grant me a safe delivery.

ivanneth 22: The pains have started but they are irregular and there is no other sign that the little one is eager to be born.

ivanneth 27: He is here and he is beautiful. He has dark hair and Hador’s eyes. I am tired but everything seems to have gone well. Ingold is afraid to hold the hen but he cannot keep away from the cradle. For safety’s sake we will call him Iorlas. I will give him an elvish name but must think upon that.

narwain 10: We are now isolated in the valley. The snows have been exceptionally heavy Ingold says but here we remain sheltered and protected from the worst of it. It is both a curse and a blessing. No one will be able to travel and Ingold must remain close. I remain weak and his presence is a great comfort. Iorlas is a health little hen with strong lungs. Ingold has finally overcome his fear of dropping him and often carries him about the cottage when he fusses. The Valar truly blessed us when they brought him to our rescue.

Iorlas sighed and closed the book. He now knew who had orchestrated the attack that killed his parents. A grim smile filled his face. There would be justice for them he vowed. It was time to talk to Lord Elrond.

Ivannath-September

Narbeleth-October

Gwirith-November

Hervenn-husband

Laes-baby

Ion nin-son

Lothron-May

Muindor-brother

Hen-child

Norui-june

Cerveth-july

Urui-August

Narwain-January


	26. Discombobulating Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Ted looked at his niece and shook his head in confusion. “I thought we agreed that we would not say anything to anyone about you being Elrond’s daughter, Eli.”

“We did, Uncle Ted, but I did not expect Lord Elrond to return so soon and become suspicious of me when he ran into me in the garden. I certainly did not expect Ildris to blurt out what she did when she saw us together.”

“Then there is no question in Lord Elrond’s mind that you are his daughter?”

“Absolutely none. He acknowledged the visit to Earth and his relationship with Mom. Lord Elrond says that Lady Amarie also was aware of the visit and was not concerned. He has asked me to join his family for dinner this evening. Lady Amarie should be back in time.” Eli shivered. “I am terrified Uncle Ted. I have no idea what to expect. I am not ready to announce our relationship to all and sundry.”

Ted enfolded her in his arms and hugged her. “You will not face them alone, Eli, I will be there by your side. If in fact part of the discussion will deal with how you are to be acknowledged, then I intend to see it is done with consideration and care.”

“Thanks, I could use all the support I can get.” Eli grimaced ruefully. “He asked me to wear something more elvish. I hope Ildris does not mind helping me turn into an elleth.”

Looking down at her, Ted studied her drawn face and realized suddenly that she looked far more elven then when they had left Earth. Frowning he brushed her hair off of her face and tucked an errant strand behind a delicate pointed ear. “Damn it, Eli, you are becoming more of an elf. What is behind all of this? What reason did the Valar have to send Elrond to Earth to sire you and then lead us back here?”

Eli shook her head in bewilderment, “I don’t know Uncle Ted, I just don’t know.” For a moment, tears sparkled in her eyes. Swallowing hard she closed them and rested her forehead on his shoulder. “I miss mom. It is hard to realize and accept I will never see or hear from her again. Maybe we should not have let our imagination get confused with reality.”

Ted rested his chin on her head and snorted in amusement. “Eli, it is a little late for second guessing now. We are here and the reasons have not lost their validity.”

She nodded reluctantly. “I know, but these changes have been easier for you and Owen. This society is very male centric and there was something that drew you. You wanted access to the library and Owen wants to be a ranger. You both have fitted in. I have nothing to relate to. I am here because we all feared I could wind up living forever on Earth and be all alone for centuries.”

“You can be a healer. With what knowledge you bring from home you can be of great help in the years ahead.”

She pulled back and turned away shoulders hunched. “I don’t know if I will even be around long enough to help or if I have the courage to face what is coming Uncle Ted. Things are much different than what we were expecting to find. They may be heading for defeat instead of victory. And both you and Owen will be long gone. I may well be alone. ”

“You will have your father and your brothers and sisters, Eli. That is far more then you had before. There is also the possibility you will be given the choice your siblings will be given. Valinor will be waiting for you afterwards if you chose to join your father.”

“Do you really think the Valar will let me in? I have been fairly vocal to Gandalf that I did not think very much of their actions. As a Maia he is one of their servants and I am sure he has kept them informed about us. I have no idea how the elves already there would welcome me.”

Ted grinned, “I cannot believe they brought us all this way to just use us and throw us away when our task is finished. In any event it will be Illuvatar that will make that decision. The Valar are powerful but this seems like something beyond their level of responsibility.”

“Did you ever think maybe they didn’t want to risk one of their own to do what ever we are tasked to do?”

“Oh come on Eli, that is just plain silly. With all of the chaos and bloodshed that is going on here, why would they go off world to find someone for what ever is in the works?”

Eli sighed, “I don’t know, Uncle Ted, I am just trying to make some sense out of all of this. It is so weird. Things like this just do not happen. Stories out of books don’t suddenly become reality and drag you into the middle of them.”

“Well as much as I agree with you, it has happened and we are here. There is no going back for us.”

She sank down in a chair her face tense and lowered her hands to her lap. “We will be due in Lord Elrond’s chamber at seven. Do you want to meet me there or here?”

“I had best meet you there. I have to finish some work if we are going to leave day after tomorrow.” He paused reflectively, “That is if we are allowed to.”

Eli looked at him a stunned look on her face as she considered that possibility. ”You think that is a real concern?”

Ted shook his head, “Not really, there is nothing to be gained by keeping us here.” He paused. “I will meet you at seven in the lower corridor by the stairs leading to his quarters.”

“I guess I will see you then.”

“Yep, see you then.” He waved a hand and gave her an encouraging grin before crossing to the door leading to the hallway.

Eli watched her uncle close the door after him self then laid her head back against the chair back and forced herself to take slow deep breaths. Gradually she felt the tense nerves across her shoulders and the back of her neck relax. She sat there for a long time forcing her mind into a blank state and eventually she slept.

She was awakened by a soft knock. Expecting Ildris Eli rose and went to the door calling out a welcome as she swung it open.

“Ildris, I will need some help getting….” She stopped when she realized it was a strange elleth standing there. “Hello, I was expecting someone else. May I help you?”

“Mae Govannen, Eleiann, I am Amarie your ada’s hervess. My I come in?”

Eli momentarily froze then stammered as she stepped aside and opened the door wider. “I beg your pardon my lady, I was not expecting a visit from the Lady of Imladris.”

Amarie entered then turned and faced the shaken girl. “I thought it would be better if we were to meet first away from the rest of the family. I think I have a good idea of how you must be feeling about now. Very much as I felt when faced with meeting Lord Celeborn for the first time.”

“Oh my god, I forgot about them.” Eli covered her face with her hands. “My Lady…”

“Please call me Amarie. After all, you are now part of our family and formality is not required.”

Eli moaned and turned away. “I never intended to intrude on you and your family, my lady. Once I knew Lord Elrond had found a new mate and had a new family I was planning on staying out of the way of you all. I do not want to cause any pain or embarrassment for him now that he has found some happiness after all of the pain in his past.”

Amarie reached out and placed her hand on Eli’s trembling shoulders. “Eleiann, please, this is not something we can simply ignore. Elrond told me long ago of the strange adventure that transported him to your world and the meeting with your naneth. While we do not yet know the reason for it, I have no doubt in time the Valar will reveal all. We cherish the gift of the golden wolves and do not yet know their true purpose either but they have proven their worth many times over since their arrival. You too are an unexpected but much appreciated gift. In time you will prove your worth and validate the rightness of your presence.”

Eli looked up in surprise. “You really do not mind my being here? Please be honest, my lady. If you have the slightest doubt no one need ever know that you do. I will simply refuse to accept or acknowledge any relationship with Lord Elrond and return to the village until I can figure out where to go.”

Amarie smiled. “I assure you, you are welcome to join the rest of your brothers and sisters in our family. Your father would never allow you to simply disappear in any event. He would use every means available to find you and that could alert the very ones you wish to remain hidden from.”

“You mean including using Vilya beyond the borders of Imladris.” Eli looked gloomily at the floor. “That is blackmail my lady.”

“Blackmail? That is something I am unfamiliar with.” Amarie said in puzzlement. “What does that word mean? And you know about Vilya?”

“It means someone will do something you do not want them to do if you do not do something they want you to do.” She looked up worriedly. “All three of us know a great deal about Middle Earth and the coming conflict. Or thought we did, but since we arrived we have found much changed from what we expected. We may in fact no longer be a real danger but we cannot risk saying anything based on our earlier understanding that might influence the decisions that others will make and thus lead them on the wrong path.

“Oh I see…. I think.” Amarie tilted her head thoughtfully then gracefully sank into the chair Eli had earlier occupied. “You should also consider the possibility that those changes that have occurred are the very reason you and the others have been brought here. Having the knowledge of our true pathway you might well aid us to return to the one we were intended to follow in the first place. We would not have known where we departed from what Illuvatar had intended for us.”

Eli stared at her. “But that does not make any sense, my lady. Surly the changes were allowed to occur only because your Illuvatar allowed them.”

Amarie chuckled. “Perhaps, but this may be his way of adjusting the harmony of the song we all sing to allow for the disharmony caused by Sauron’s evil.” She studied Eli’s disbelieving face. “You do not accept the existence of Illuvatar nor his plan for us.”

“I accept there is a higher power my lady. The fact that we are here would indicate that. The problem is I do not know if he is the same one we call God on Earth or a different one and that raises a whole lot of questions I would rather not address just now. Things are already confused enough. We were raised to believe in a monotheist religion and the existence of more then one higher power will take a major adjustment in my thinking.”

“I see. Well you do not have to worry about that now. A journey is made one step at a time and you will find the right path to it’s end. In the mean time let us make plans for dinner this evening.”

Elleth-elf maiden/woman

Mar govannen-well met-a greeting

Ada-father

Hervess-wife

Naneth-mother


	27. Strange Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Human Settlement, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

It had been a long day and Owen was glad to finally head for the cottage. The smell of newly turned damp earth drifted up to the cottage and he sighed tiredly as he sat down on the stoop to remove his mud caked boots setting them aside to be cleaned later. Eli would not be happy to find dirty footprints all over her floor when she returned! He looked out over the freshly turned furrows and grinned in satisfaction knowing he had accomplished much more then his father expected during his absence. The loan of a neighbor’s horse and plow made it possible for him to complete the preparation of the main field off to one side and the kitchen garden in back of the cottage. It had been offered in part as payment for the healing assistance Eli had provided the prior winter when the neighbor’s family had become ill with fever and flu.

Not only was the soil ready for planting but Owen had managed to get most of the seedling cuttings ready to be transplanted from their initial beddings and the rest of seeds ready to be sown as well. He flexed his tired muscles and groaned as his back protested his stretching. He would wait though until they returned from Imladris so that Eli could indicate where she wanted the specific plantings to go. Once that was done he could start preparations to journey north to link up with his new companions and become a Dunedine ranger.

He had completed the repairs to the root cellar as well thanks to some help from Aravir. The Dunedine recently accompanied his chieftain south and stayed behind to spend time with his parents as well as work with Owen on his sword skills. He paused momentarily and pondered the miracle of his acceptance with wonder. His father and his cousin were going to be surprised at the turn of events in his life during their absence!

Owen plunged his head in the bucket of water he had left on the side bench earlier that day and washed his face and hands. When he finished he pulled his shirt off over his head and poured the remaining water over his sweaty body sighing in relief as the cool liquid flowed over his aching torso. He still needed to do a more thorough wash and change to clean clothes before he joined Aravir’s parents for dinner later that evening but first he had to feed the hound and goats. After that he would take a quick swim in the near by stream. A whine caught his attention and he grinned when the young hound ambled up from behind the springhouse.

“Been hunting again bottomless pit? Well you will just have to wait a bit yet, I have a few more things to take care of before I call it a day.”

The large gangly dog wagged his tail slowly and wandered over to the large tree that shaded the main area in front of the cottage. He flopped awkwardly down his muzzle resting on his front paws and his large brown soulful eyes fixed on his human. He was willing to wait a while but he could be patient for only so long!

It had been a relaxing evening and Aravir had plenty of stories of previous adventures of the Dunedine rangers. Owen found himself enthralled by their history and asked many questions, much to the amusement of his hosts. In turn, still curious about Owen’s past Aravir had questions of his own and Owen was hard put to answer them satisfactorily without revealing the whole truth or out and out lying. When the ranger asked him if there was a sweetheart left behind he was able to finally distract Aravir with his red face and stammer and questions of his own.

“No sir, I did not have any time for that. We were too busy preparing for the long trek here over the last several years. I did not want to encourage hopes among any of our young maidens nor risk my own since my family needed me to accompany them. There was no one who could have completed the trip here.”

Owen hesitated and then continued very seriously. “There is no going back for us…ever. If it is meant to be, both Eleiann and I will have to find someone here. I do not know much about your customs. Since I am an outsider, would my attentions be welcomed by the maidens or their families among your people and if someone was to accept them would a marriage between us be allowed?”

Aravir looked at his father and mother and smiled before answering. He was pleased by the young man’s sensitivities to the customs of his new people.

“Owen, intermarriage with those who join us and prove their worth has occurred in the past. Since we tend to be naturally long lived we do not normally enter into marriage at an early age.” He shook his head sadly. “It has occurred with more frequency these past few generations with the depredations the yrch have made on our numbers. Far too many of our women have seen their husbands precede them beyond the circles of the world. They are reluctant to wait to start families or risk remaining unwed should their chosen be taken before their binding.”

He placed a hand on Owen’s shoulder. “If, after a time, you have settled in and managed to survive the fighting with grace, then I have no doubt that you will find one of our young maidens more then willing to accept your suit. It does not hurt that you will already have a home to bring them too and land to be worked. It marks you as a valuable potential son-in-law.”

Owen nodded. “I know it will be some time before all of that can happen. The cottage will be home to my father and my cousin for as long as they desire, but it is understood that it will be mine eventually. Would a family accept their daughter coming so far south away from their home up north?”

“It will depend on the individual one. We have often had to move people from one village to another when the harvest has been poor or the political situation had changed for the worse. The one here is close to Imladris and has been under Lord Elrond’s protection so it has been considered a safe haven for a long time. Many parents would consider that a point in your favor.”

Later Owen said good evening to his hosts and accompanied by the hound walked slowly back to the cottage. Musing to himself he considered the possibilities in his future. If he survived the battles against the yrch, and if he were so lucky, he might be able to find a sweetheart and wed. He might even present his father with the grand children to soften the loss of those he had left behind! He knew that although Ted had not said anything and had focused on the opportunity to study in the Imladris Library, there were times that he had missed his older son and family. Heck, he missed Donald himself. He even missed his niece Morwen. He wondered what she thought over the disappearance of her grandfather and uncle. Oh well, they would never know what had occurred after they had left Earth behind.

He hoped his father had found what he sought in the library. It was just too bad that their visit was only going to be there for such a short time but he understood the need for them both to be gone before Lord Elrond returned. Owen wondered that they had not returnedn yet knowing his father he would have needed little urging to remain an extra day or two. After checking on the goats and making sure the chickens were shut up safely in their coop, Owen secured the door to the cottage and prepped the fireplace for the next day. Climbing up to his loft sleeping area, he settled down to sleep.

He found himself dreaming of the fair-haired lass who smiled up at him with a toddler in her arms. And then later he held the hand of the dark haired little girl who pulled away from him as she ran down the path towards a teenaged boy. He called out after her.

“Ivorwen, have a care. Dírhael has no time to deal with you today. He has sword practice.”

Ivorwen turned back to her grand father and standing with hands on hip, stamped her foot in irritation and frowned at him.

“Grandpa, do not be silly. I am going to marry him. Of course he has time for me.”

Owen smiled and then found him-self standing with his wife facing a grownup Ivorwen who placed a small bundle in his arms.

“Papa, this is your grand daughter, Gilran.”

Owen woke up suddenly shaking. It had to be only a dream; he was not of any importance in the grand scheme of things. Was he?


	28. Challenges?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Elrond looked at the grim faced Iorlas standing before him.

“There is no doubt?”

“No hiren, my naneth was much recovered when she wrote the entry. It was her father’s brother.”

Elrond frowned, “It makes no sense, Lord Caranthir was close to his brother. He certainly gained nothing by slaying his niece and nephew in law.” He settled back in his chair and studied the younger elf before asking. “Was there anything else written on this matter?”

Iorlas shook his head. “I have only reached the part where she spoke of the attack and her remembering the details when she recovered from her wounds. The last part of one journal and all of the other have yet to be read. I came as soon as I realized she knew their murderers. Hiren, what will we do? What can we do? I know nothing of him and would not even know what path to follow to demand justice.” Iorlas’s hand rested on the pommel of the sword belted at his waist and he clearly itched to use it against his great uncle

Elrond narrowed his eyes and gazed pointedly at the younger elf’s hand and then shook his head gently. “You could challenge him of course, but I think that would be premature at this point. I think it best if I first pursue a little discrete investigating of him and those he associates with. Perhaps something was overlooked that will point more clearly to his guilt now that we know where to focus our attention.”

“Hiren….”

The elf lord raised a hand to cut off the protest. “I know you are anxious to give your ada and naneth the justice they deserve, Iorlas, but it would prove easier and more final if we can determine why he did it, prove his involvement, and place him at the site of the attack when it occurred.”

Iorlas subsided reluctantly and nodded. “When that time comes I intend to challenge him.”

Elrond nodded. “That is your right of course, but first things first. I want to have my agents to do some discrete turning over of a few rocks and see what emerges. We also need to start actively laying the groundwork for you to claim your birthright.” Elrond grinned at the younger elf and gestured for him to sit down opposite him. “A few vague rumors of a found survivor and possible heir to the house of the Silver Hand should generate some speculation and concern. Once your existence is proven it should raise the level of his discomfort and perhaps cause him to make mistakes.”

Iorlas grinned back as he sat down. “When do we start?”

“Well, mid summer festivities are coming in another month or so. I think it would be very appropriate for a mysterious young elf wearing a certain ring and dressed discretely in colors that suggest the house of the Silver Hand be in attendance. No claims will be made or confirmed at that point. The elf will of course carry the appropriate weapons but we will have the pommels recovered in …ah I have it… tooled leather to hide their most distinctive features. He will be treated as an honored guest and of course there are certain of our warriors who will casually comment on his arrival and subsequent training.”

Iorlas frowned. “Such an elf will have to carry himself well to suggest a noble birth, hiren. I may not be able to do so.”

The elf lord waved a hand dismissively. “I do not believe that will be a real problem. You are the descendent of two noble houses and you have a natural air about you that lends credence to such a claim. Glorfindel has seen to your weapons training and while you have learned much only experience will refine it further. Erestor assures me you have pursued your studies diligently and speak both Sindarin and Quenya well and you know the history of our people. There will be others who will work with you in any other areas necessary to ‘polish’ the rest of your transformation from Dunedine to elf. A little ‘roughness’ will add to your credibility.”

“Will any rumors of the finding of the remains of the lady and her lord be spread?”

Elrond paused at the question and then shook his head. “I think we will withhold that bit of information for now. I will have a watch set both on the site and Lord Caranthir. It may well be that he will send out someone to see if they have been found. If he does, then we will have him.”

“What if he sends someone here to determine if the heir is real?”

“I fully expect he will. We will allow him to see just enough to suggest the truth but not enough to confirm it.”

“Then what will we do? Do you think he will try to see to my removal or discredit a claim?”

“In all honesty I do not know what to predict. In this matter my gift of foresight has been strangely quiet.”

Iorlas nodded and both were silent as they both considered the future.

Elrond leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on the table in front of him. “Iorlas, what will you do after we have brought Lord Caranthir to justice?”

The younger elf frowned in bewilderment. “What do you mean hiren? Will I need to go elsewhere to live?”

“Of course not, but as your ada’s ion, you are now heir of his house. Will you wish to revive it and raise his standard once more? It is your right. I have no doubt your odhron would want you to do so.”

“I had not thought that far ahead, hiren. Only an idhrinn ago I was a Dunedine hunter running for my life. Now I have a new people and a whole new life. I never envisioned the possibility of that much less the fact that I was descended from the house of the high king.”

“The history of the house of your ada is as rich as that of Gil Galad, Iorlas. Your daer ada was as great a warrior as your ada. If he had lived, he would have been among our greatest warriors. Glorfindel has often commented so.”

“I do not doubt that hiren, but it all seems surreal just yet. When I have given my odhron justice, then I will consider the possibility of doing what you asked. I cannot begin to accept that others would find me worthy of such a role nor do I have the where with all to begin to build a house upon.”

“There are your ada’s holdings north of Lothlorien Iorlas. A distant cousin of yours now manages them. There are also certain things that are yours by right from your naneth.”

“Surely, he would not welcome someone reclaiming them after all this time? It would be poor return for his care.”

“He only accepted responsibility with great reluctance. Since his hervess died in childbirth, he had wanted to sail for the Undying Lands. With no heir he would happily welcome you since your return would free him to do so.”

Iorlas sighed. “I will consider your words, hiren, but that must come after the resolution of the treason of my great uncle.”

“I understand. There are also other matters you need to be aware of, Iorlas. You are the only remaining descendent of the last high king’s house. When you take your rightful place as the ion of Hador and Silalin there will be those who may try to use you to claim the throne. I was named heir even if I would not accept the title officially and I will not allow you to do so. Our people cannot survive civil war or another kin slaying. I will welcome you as an ally but I will not tolerate you as an enemy. In time all of our people will either sail or stay and fade, but until then, it is my responsibility to see to their survival and well-being. I do not treat such a charge lightly.”

Iorlas stood there in shocked silence for sometime before replying firmly. “Hiren, I have no desire to claim the throne. Glorfindel has told me of the troubled times you dealt with after the death of Gil Galad. I can barely deal with all that has happened much less aspire to such heights or such situations and turmoil. I have not the experience, or wisdom, for such a position. All I wish for is to settle this thing with my great uncle and then find a place where I may live in peace. If the Valar grant me such here then I will gladly serve you as hiren nin and be blessed to do so.”

Elrond found himself studying Iorlas. Gil would approve of his great nephew he thought and he had no doubt that Iorlas would more than handle any situation he found himself in. For a brief moment he considered the possibility of giving Iorlas the crown with his blessing, but then Vilya pulsed in his hand and he realized that he could not place such distressing and heavy responsibilities on anyone else. His king had left both the leadership and the ring in his care and he would have to fulfill his duties. With a sigh he addressed the now silent elf.

“I will accept your oath at that time if you are still of a like mind Iorlas but if you choose to take up the rebuilding of your ada’s house I will be happy to help you do so. Many families will be happy to offer their sellath for your consideration as a possible hervess and so seal an alliance with you. You will have little trouble finding followers and I would welcome a strong leader on that side of Imladris. Troubled times are coming again and we will need to stand together if Middle Earth is to survive.”

Iorlas looked stunned. A hervess? Him a desirable husband wedded to someone? That seemed impossible. A brief thought of a strange young healer filled his mind and he found himself thinking. Maybe? He found himself rising from the chair and mumbling a few words of thanks and with a formal bow of respect he prepared to withdraw from Elrond’s presence.

“One last thing Iorlas…”

“Hiren?”

“”You might consider an elven name. Perhaps somewhere in your naneth’s writings she mentions her name for you or indicates the one your ada would have given you?”

“I will think upon it, hiren.”

“Good.”

Elrond watched as the younger elf closed the door after him self and sighed as he considered the whole conversation. He was pleased with the way it had gone but he was intrigued additionally with the brief glimpse he had of the elleth Iorlas had linked with his thought of a hervess. So that was the way the wind was blowing. He wondered if she was likewise interested? He grinned. Yes indeed, it would be a powerful alliance for both! He would have to share the possibility with Glorfindel and Erestor.

*Meleth? *

*Ayah Lirimaer. *

*What gives you such amusement? *

*The realization that the Valar are still taking charge of our lives. *

*What now? *

He proceeded to tell her chuckling as he did so.

Hiren-lord

Naneth-mother

Ada-father

Ion-son

Daer ada- grandfather

Idhrinn-year

Odhron-parent

Hiren nin-my lord

Hervess-wife

Elleth-elf maiden

Sellath-daughters


	29. Just Your Normal Family Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

Eli sat in the gathering gloom that signaled the coming of evening and silently pondered the past few hours that had seen many changes in the plans her family had so carefully laid. A soft knock at the door interrupted her train of thought and she considered not answering but the worried voice of Ildris called out to her and she sighed in resignation.

“Eli, please answer. I am sorry I was the cause of so much distress.”

Standing she walked to the door and hesitated only a moment before swinging it wide open to the strained face of the elleth. “Please Ildris, do not concern yourself so. It just all came out sooner then what we had planned on.” She waved the elf into the room and shut the door quietly.

Ildris turned and faced her friend a concerned look on her face. “Did not your meeting go well with Lord Elrond? He believed you, did he not?”

Eli nodded. “I am to join the family this evening for dinner.”

“Then what concerns you?”

“It is happening too fast. He wants me to appear in elven dress and I am not sure it is right to do so just yet.”

Ildris frowned. “That is no problem. You have the garb here in the chest and you have worn it before.”

“In this room, Ildris. I am not sure I have the courage to parade through the halls of Imladris masquerading as an elf.”

“You are an elf!”

“Am I? Other than my ears and a few other elvish abilities I have developed since our arrival I have seen little to indicate that.”

“You are the sell of Lord Elrond, Eleiann, He has acknowledged that to you and I see no reason for him to deny it to the rest of Elvendom.”

“I can think of several, but I am reassured that he did in fact accept my crazy story without question.”

“You had the proof. Surly you never doubted that he would?”

Eli shook her head, “No not really, but I did expect him to be more cautious in allowing me into the family circle.” She paused and grinned sourly. “Did you know that it was the twins we first met when we arrived here? Very scary to think those two are my half brothers. I can only imagine what their reaction is going to be when faced with another sibling. Especially one from …… so far away! I am not sure how Lord Elrond is going to handle that fact.”

“You have met them already? They are very popular with the ellyth. I am surprised they did not seek to use their charm on you.”

“They were in full warrior mode, I assure you. If they are the same when they are told of my relationship to them, then I have the feeling I had better find someplace to hide. It could make life here very unpleasant for us all.”

Ildris nodded. “Possibly, but they are gone much of the time and when you enter the Healing Halls for training, there will be few opportunities for you to have to deal with them directly.”

“If I am allowed, you mean.” She muttered gloomily.

“You will be. Master Hebperf has already approached Lord Elrond to express his hope that the ‘southern healer’ will be allowed to join the trainees. He is most desirous to learn whatever he can of your people’s healing techniques.”

Eli looked surprised then grinned at her friend. “Well maybe things will not be so bad after all.”

“Of course not. Now let us get you ready to meet Lady Amarie and the little ones and be officially be welcomed as one of the family.”

“Ildris…”

“Eli, you will do as your ada asks. He does not like disobedience in his hin.”

Eli grinned ruefully. “Perhaps, but his hin seemed to have survived their youth and I imagine there was a lot of disagreement from them from time to time.”

“Do not doubt it, penneth!” Ildris chortled. “Oh the tales I could tell of the gwanur and the Lady Arwen if we had the time.”

She crossed to the chest and withdrew a handful of garments and turned to face Eli. “Now we are going to remove those rather unflattering garments,” she gestured towards Eli’s tunic and leggings, “and turn you into a proper elf.”

Returning to Eli, she tugged at the scarf tied about the younger female’s head and tossed it aside. “And that is the first thing I will get rid of.” Pushing Eli gently but firmly towards the bathing chamber she soon had her ensconced in a tub of hot water and a mixture of rare oils and floral petals. She helped Eli wash her hair thoroughly and rinsed it briskly. Helping Eli dry off she sighed as she rubbed the shoulder length hair.

“It is too bad it is so short, Eli. It will be a while before I can dress as an elleth would properly wear it.”

Eli shrugged. “It will have to do. I have never had really long hair. It was not practical when I was in school and I had so much to study.”

Ildris paused. “I did not know the people of Khand and Harad allowed their women such freedom and provided a school.”

Eli froze then answered carefully. “My people are more from south east of here. I know little about those places you mentioned.”

Ildris nodded and resumed drying Eli’s hair and then helped her don the elven garments she had gifted the girl with earlier. Adjusting a sleeve or tugging on a shoulder she was finally satisfied with the fit. Nodding towards a chair she picked up a brush and indicated she was ready to dress Eli’s hair.

Eli watched her in the mirror and protested when Ildris started to twist her tresses into an elaborate design. “Please, leave it down. I will be much more comfortable facing this evening if something of the me I am familiar with remains.”

Ildris paused and looked into the mirror noting the strained face Eli wore. Nodding she brushed the hair back into place then gently pulled the sides back baring her ears. “I will simply pin these two bits back and leave the rest down. Will that do?”

Eli nodded and then stared at her reflection. What ever the Valar were playing at, it was clear she was intended to do it looking like one of the Eldar. When her hair reached the accepted length for elves, she would never be mistaken for anything else.

“Blessed Eru,” Ildris gasped. “Even your skin has taken on the cast of our people. Eli, how can you even doubt your heritage now?”

“I do not. What haunts me most is whether I have the choice that my brothers and sisters will be given, to choose a mortal life or that of the Eldar. It really does not matter which is meant for me, I only need to know! How can I make any kind of a life for myself here without that knowledge?”

The elf put her hand on the girl’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I do not believe you will be left with such questions unanswered much longer. Things seem to be changing quite fast.”

Eli nodded and rose from the chair. “Well I guess I had best get moving if I plan to meet up with my uncle before going into dinner.”

“Do you wish me to accompany you over to Lord Elrond’s private quarters?”

“Would you Ildris? I know where they are but I would appreciate your company. A strange elf may cause some undue excitement if I were to attempt to enter.”

“Lord Elrond will have left word he was expecting you.”

“More than likely, but I would still like your company.”

Eli squared her shoulders and accompanied by Ildris began the long walk over to her ada’s quarters. She was dismayed to encounter what seemed to be nearly every elf in Imladris and she was aware they were all studying her with great interest. She was shaking in her slippers by the time they arrived and much relieved to find her uncle standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for her.

“My God, Eli…” He stared at her in shock. “There can be no doubt now.”

“Uncle Ted…” Eli cautioned and he immediately fell silent.

One of the guards glanced over at her and stopped, his eyes widened in surprise. He continued to study her with interest and then smiled at her. With a wink he returned to his guard position and nodded towards her inviting his companion to appreciate her presence.

Ildris stepped forward and addressed the guard. “Mistress Eleiann and Master Theodore are expected. Will you let Lord Elrond know they have arrived?” At the guards acknowledgment, Ildris turned back towards Eli and smiled encouragingly. “I will leave you here. Enjoy your evening meldis nin. I will be looking forward to hearing about it later.”

The tall warrior cocked his head and grinned down at her. “Mistress? You are to go straight up. If you go straight ahead, you will see two carved doors. Simply knock and go in. They will be waiting for you.”

Nodding her head, Eli glanced at her uncle and sighed with relief as he recovered from his shock and offered her his arm. They climbed the stairs in silence for a moment and when Ted believed they were out of range of the guard’s hearing he stopped and turned to face his niece.

“My God, Eli, you even glow like they do. There can be no question that you are one of them.”

Eli looked at her uncle with great distress and it was all she could do not to weep openly. “I am still Eli, your niece, Uncle Ted. Please do not forget that.”

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her in reassurance. “Of course love, but you realize now this was meant to be and we made the right decision?”

Eli swallowed hard and rested her head on his shoulder. “I suppose so, but we still do not know what we are doing here or what will become of us.”

“Eleiann, mell nin, is something wrong?”

Both turned to look up at the elf lord standing at the top of the steps.

“Just the usual butterflies, hiren.” Eli replied as they continued up to meet her ada.

“Master Theodore, I trust you have found our library worth the trip?”

The human stood stunned into silence when actually faced with one of the characters of his literary world. Clearly he found the reality surpassed the imaginative. It was a few awkward moments before Ted was able to collect his thoughts and respond.

“Forgive my clumsiness, hiren, I still am having occasional difficulty in taking it all in.” Ted slowly shook his head as he continued to stare at the elf lord.

Elrond smiled at his guest’s wonderment. “I think I have a good idea of what you are feeling, meldir nin. I had a similar reaction upon my visit to your world.”

Ted hung his head sheepishly, “I came forewarned, hiren. I should not be reacting like a small hen.”

Elrond laughed and waved them forward. “Hervess nin awaits us and the hin are ready for bed. Elros would not agree to retire until they had met their muinthel and he was assured she was all right.”

Eli smiled and for the moment ceased worrying. She entered the sitting room and dropped to her knees as Elros broke free of his nurse and charged her throwing his arms about her neck. She hugged him and looked across at her muinthel who followed Elros more slowly.

“You must be Elwing?” She asked gently. The little hen smiled shyly and nodded her head. Eli opened her arms and silently invited her to join in the hug. Eli found herself embracing the little ones tightly.

Elros pulled back and patted Eli’s cheek softly. “Is everything all right? Have you decided to stay and be our muinthel?”

Eli nuzzled his cheek and nodded. “But there are still a number of things that ada and I must talk about before we tell anyone else.”

Elros smiled in delight. “I am glad El-ann. See Elwing, I told you she would stay.”

“And now you know that all is well hen nin, it is time for you to go to bed.” Amarie looked at the two gwanur sternly. “There will be time for you to see your muinthel tomorrow.”

With great reluctance the two said their good nights and departed with their nurse. Eli sighed and rose to her feet. She glanced about the room curiously and exclaimed when she saw a number of beautiful tapestries.

“They are the creation of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain, the workshops that Amarie’s family founded.” Elrond moved to stand beside his sell.

“They are beautiful, hiren. Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain? Does that not mean house of a thousand jeweled threads?”

Elrond nodded.

She studied each in turn and turned to Amarie.

“They appear to be depicting the four seasons.”

Amarie smiled. “They do, and there is a story about them that might amuse you….” She turned towards the terrace where a table set up for dinner stood waiting. Unconsciously they followed her listening with interest and sat down as she continued the brief story of the lost three and their finding after she arrived in Imladris.

Elrond chimed in. “I had thought to give her the three at her welcoming banquet since her daer naneth and her muinthel had created them but I had cherished them for a very long time and at that point I was still selfish enough to loathed parting with them. You can imagine how happy I was when she presented me with the fourth.”

*Hannon le lirimaer, she is still carries great worries about her place here. * Elrond mentally caressed his wife.

*I know meleth nin, after she feels more at ease we will ease her concerns. * She smiled back him tenderly.

Eli saw the exchange and found herself warmed. “Perhaps all would be well after all.

Elleth-female elf

Sell-daughter

Ellyth-female elves

Hin-children

Penneth-young one

Mell nin-my dear

Hiren-lord

Mildir nin-my friend mail

Hen-child

Hervess nin-my wife

Muinthel-sister

Hen nin-my children

Gwanur-twins

Daer naneth-grand mother

Hannon le-thank you

Lirimaer-beautiful one

Meleth nin-my beloved


	30. Who Rules Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2863,

 

 

Elrond rubbed his brow and leaned back tiredly in his chair as he watched Erestor and Glorfindel leave his office. The previous few hours had been less productive then he had wished for. His attempts to get Eleiann and Theodore to agree to his open acknowledgement of Eleiann as his daughter had proven disappointing. Pointing out they did not yet know what their purpose for coming to Middle Earth entailed, Eleiann continued to firmly insisted it would be best to keep any questions of their relationship to a minimum until they knew more. Her sudden arrival would lead to questions that they were in no way prepared to answer.

 

 

 

 

In spite of Amarie’s conciliating efforts, tension built until Theodore offered a possible compromise arising out of an old tradition that would allow Elrond to maintain an obvious interest without an outright declaration of their relationship. If Eleiann were accepted as a “foster” within the household, then few would actually question her presence and training as a healer. Any suspicions would remain just that, suspicions.

 

 

 

 

Elrond pointed out that certain family resemblances would make that a moot point and that when his children met her there would be a great deal of questions anyway. His two youngest already knew about her and certainly would be all to eager to make the relationship known.

 

 

 

 

“It would not necessarily be impossible, meleth nin,” Amarie mused almost to herself. “As for any resemblance, she has already acknowledged her father came from Imladris and many here have similar coloring and features. If the children were to treat her as an ‘adoptive’ sister then few would even question it.”

 

 

 

 

Elrond finally acquiesced reluctantly. “Very well, but there are one or two who will have to know in order to ease her way within Imladris. I intend to inform Erestor and Glorfindel who she is. There may come a time when she needs protection or assistance if I, or Amarie, are not available. She needs to be able to seek them out without difficulty.” He turned to Eleiann. “It also follows that if they come to you stating that a situation exists that requires your cooperation you will comply without question. The knowledge that both of you carry could prove disastrous for Middle Earth and your world should Sauron obtain it. It would not be inconceivable he could find a way to seek out your world and even with the weapons your people have at their disposal his evil would corrupt and destroy it.”

 

 

 

 

Shaken by his words Eleiann turned to her uncle Ted and watched him for some time white faced. She shuddered at the thought of Sauron let loose in her world. When he finally nodded she turned back to her ada. “If they will to agree to keeping my identity quiet, then I will do as you ask.”

 

 

 

 

After the visitors had finished dinner and returned to their quarters, Elrond

 

 

called Erestor and Glorfindel into the office to share his news. He poured glasses of miruvor and they all settled down companionably. Since he had already told them about his strange visit years before, they accepted his latest information with little surprise. He was disappointed when both agreed with Eleiann’s concerns.

 

 

 

 

“I agree with her, Elrond. The fewer questions that are raised the fewer opportunities will occur requiring answers we cannot provide. Knowledge of their origins would shake our world to its foundations and the information she has could make her and her relatives prime targets for Sauron’s attention.” Erestor shook his head in bewilderment. “I cannot fathom what Eru and the Maia could be planning, but it has added to our danger incalculably. We will have to be extremely cautious with regards to her presence.”

 

 

 

 

Elrond looked over at Glorfindel. “Do you have anything to add, ‘Fin?”

 

 

 

 

“No, mellon nin. She is wise to be so cautious.”

 

 

 

 

“She is also very stubborn.” Elrond sighed.

 

 

 

 

“I wonder who she gets that from?” Erestor chuckled gazing at his friend humorously.

 

 

 

 

Elrond lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, “Definitely her naneth.”

 

 

 

 

Raising his glass in a mock toast Erestor grinned and saluted his friend.

 

 

 

 

Some time later after his two friends has left Elrond sat at his desk pondered what had occurred over the past few months. Certainly the past few days had been momentous for him. Finding that he was once more a father had been unsettling. Not that he minded, but he had a feeling that this one was going to prove a challenge. Shaking his head over the versisatudes of being a parent he straightened his desk and snuffed the candles out.

 

 

 

 

Sighing Elrond rose and crossed to the terrace doors. Leaving his office he climbed the stairs to the family quarters, entered the sitting chamber and smiled when he found his hervess lying on a divan asleep where she had obviously been waiting for him. Sitting down beside her he studied her features and gently brushed an errant tress away from a cheek. Amarie stirred at his touch and smiled through closed eyes as she turned her lips to his palm and kissed it.

 

 

 

 

“Meleth, I fell asleep.” She stretched and then reached up and pulled him down for a welcoming kiss.

 

 

 

 

“Gohenam, meleth nin for being so long. We had much to settle before we called a halt to the discussion.” Elrond nuzzled her throat before gently biting an exposed ear.

 

 

 

 

“Were there problems? I did not sense anything as I waited.” Amarie bent her head to allow better access to her throat and moaned softly.

 

 

 

 

“Surprisingly few. Most were about the best way to handle Eleiann’s presence. I admit I was very surprised to find they agreed with her and Theodore.” There was a long silence as loving mouths sought each other and tongues dueled.

 

 

 

 

Amarie pulled back and smiled up at her hervenn. “You are eager to claim her as part of the family, are you not?”

 

 

 

 

“Does it show so much?” He said wryly.

 

 

 

 

“Meleth, you have lost so much family over the millennia, it would not be unexpected that you would want to claim what is rightfully part when it emerges from the unknown. Nor would it seem strange to do what you can to insure their safety. You acknowledgement would help establish her place here in Imladris along with the safety it would guarantee.”

 

 

 

 

“She is so young.” He frowned as he considered his newest hin.

 

 

 

 

“By Eldar standards, meleth. In that strange world she comes from she reached her majority and is considered an adult.” She pulled gently on the length of hair he wore in an intricate knot over his ear.

 

 

 

 

A great look of sadness covered his face. “She has many concerns and questions for which there may never be answers. She may have come all this way only to die as a human on a strange world away from all her kin.”

 

 

 

 

“Perhaps, but even you cannot believe that Eru would be so cruel or unjust to one of his children. There is a reason, I am sure and in time all will be made clear.” Amarie slipped her arms around his neck and sought to distract him. “Let us retire, meleth nin, I have need of my healer’s tender touch.”

 

 

 

 

Elrond smiled down at her knowing exactly what she was doing. “You are managing me lirimaer, and I should not allow it. After all I am the Lord of Imladris and as such hundreds are my responsibility. How would it look if it were known hervess nin had me wrapped around her dainty little finger? How could I expect respect were it to become known I was I not master in my own house?”

 

 

 

 

“Ah, hiren, but you are master here, I just make it easy for you to do those things you wish and allow me to do what you desire me to do without having to ask.”

 

 

 

 

Elrond chuckled and pulled her into his arms. Standing he carried her into their sleeping chamber and set her on her feet while he undid the laces of her gown and watched as it slithered to the floor where it lay in a silken puddle around her bare feet. His hands began a caressing exploration of her body and she pulled back with a gentle shake of her head.

 

 

 

 

“Unfair hervenn nin! You wear too much clothing meleth nin, If we are to enjoy this mutually then you must shed them also.” With that she pushed his outer robe from his shoulders and tugged the under robe lacing loose and it too fell to the floor. Grinning up at him mischievously she added “It would seem hiren nin that you need some tending yourself.”

 

 

 

 

With a growl he pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her beneath his body. “You would play with fire lirimaer?” He demanded in a rough voice.

 

 

She looked into his twinkling eyes and wrapped her arms around him. “Yes, meleth nin, your fire burns so wonderfully when it is fanned!”

 

 

 

 

He pulled back and sitting up removed his soft leather half boots and pushed his leggings down over his hips. With a smug look he pounced on her and again pinned her to the bed only to find himself a prisoner of her long legs quickly wrapped about his hips. He groaned and buried his face in her neck.

 

 

 

 

“Ayah, Amarie, meleth nin, surely no other of the Eldar has been so blessed with a mate! Never did I expect to find such happiness or love as you have given me these past years.”

 

 

 

 

Amarie smiled and surged up against him eliciting another groan. She sought his mouth as they began their duel anew. Finally regaining some measure of control Elrond lifted his head and shifting his upper body and arms to pin her arms above her head and he watched as her eyes turned into pools of golden amber.

 

 

 

 

“Look at me, lirimaer, I love to watch as you let go.”

 

 

 

 

Her dazed locked with his and his eyes turned to dark charcoal. No matter how often they made love it was as if it were their first time. Their passion was like a carefully banked fire that quickly responded to a look, a word, or a touch from the other. All to often he found his initial possession of her becoming a fast and burning need when she challenged him. And did she challenge him! She heated his blood and sent it thundering through his veins and roaring in his ears.

 

 

 

 

Amarie rode to the peak with him and she clung to him as her own body tightened with her growing need. With a last jerk of his body they fell back in a tangle on the bed. The shock waves of their release left them boneless and clinging to each other in the quiet of the night. In the distance the soft rumble of the upper falls became a song that pulsed and sang through their consciousness and the sweet smell of flowers from the garden below lulled them both deeper into a renewing sleep.

 

 

 

 

Amarie woke close to dawn and turned her head towards the elf lord sleeping beside her. He lay in his favorite position resting on his side facing her, strands of his dark hair a partial shadow across his face and pillow. She studied his beloved face relaxed in sleep making him appear much younger then his years would dictate. She smiled slightly misty eyed. Who would ever have expected that he would miraculously become her hervenn after they had shared many wonderful dreams over long years while yet strangers? A few of those favorite memories drifted through her mind until she remembered one that had really left him shaken.Smiling she rested a hand lightly on his chest and and snuggled closer.

 

 

 

 

“You do like to play with fire, do you not hervess nin?” With a growl he pulled her up against his chest and savagely claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. When he released her she grinned up at him and licked her bruised lips.

 

 

 

 

“With yours? Always, hiren nin!”


	31. A Purpose, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Human Settlement, Imladris, Third Age, Late Summer 2863,  
It had been a long month of nearly backbreaking work. Starting shortly after they had returned from Imladris Ted and Owen had built a smoke house and started preparing fish for drying and smoking. Owen shared with the villagers several deer he had killed. In exchange, he was given a young pig. Soon it, too, found its way to the growing stores in the shed. Eli had not been enthralled with the butchering process and chose to be away from the cottage that day searching for the odd medicinal plants along the nearby river. The squeals haunted her for days afterwards.  
  
Several new clutches of eggs had increased their small flock of chickens substantially. Eli was able to trade some of them along with eggs in the village for other dry foodstuffs and grain to be ground into flour by the local miller. After much grumbling, they had built a small snug barn to house the now fully-grown goats and store the sweet hay gathered from a nearby meadow for their winter food. Now they were taking a well-deserved rest until the fall crops of vegetables, berries and fruit were ready.  
  
Eli washed the last of the dinner dishes and dried her hands. Turning towards the main part of the cottage, she smiled at the picture her family made. Uncle Ted was busy with his ongoing study from the material that Lord Elrond had sent back with them after their recent visit to Imladris earlier that spring. Her cousin Owen was lounging near the open door taking advantage of the late afternoon daylight to repair a piece of leather lacing on a hunting bag.  
  
Ted frowned and pushed away with a groan from the table. The stack of books and scrolls in front of him had only added to his confusion over the history of the early Eldar years and which was myth and which was real. How could he ever understand it when there were so many conflicting sources? No wonder Tolkien had found himself rewriting so much of the story repeatedly!  
  
“What’s the matter, pop?” Owen looked up at his father questioningly.  
  
“There is no coherence that I can find in any of this. I will have to ask Lord Erestor for some help. Perhaps he can explain it a little better.”  
  
“Too bad you cannot talk to the lady Galadriel, Uncle Ted. Has not she been here the longest of all the elves?” Eli remarked thoughtfully.  
  
Ted nodded. “I agree, but I cannot see that ever occurring, Eli. I would be reluctant to even attempt such a request. She would find it impertinent at the very least. I doubt that Lord Elrond would have been so helpful except for his relationship to you.”  
  
“According to the stories she is proud of her heritage and only grieved that the actions of her uncles led to her ultimate banishment from the Undying Lands because she accompanied them.“ Owen cut the end of the lacing from the bag and sheathed his knife before rising and placing the repaired bag on a growing pile of items next to the storage lean-to.  
  
“She is, but part of the problem was caused by her own desire to be a ruler in her own right. Had she not been so determine to be one she might have remained in Aman.”  
  
“She would have no problem finding out who we were and where we came from were we to meet, so she would be able to also know the outcome that lay ahead for her. That alone may be important enough to ask.” His niece continued.  
  
Ted shook his head. “We cannot risk exposing our knowledge, Eli. There may come a time when you will be able to do so long after we are gone but to do so now is dangerous.”  
  
“I wonder. So much has changed from what we expected. The Lady Amarie had an interesting comment. She suggested the reason we are here is to re establish the time line to the one that we had known of and expected to find.”  
  
“That would be impossible. That would mean, among other things, the removal of Elrond’s second family from existence since there is no mention of them in Tolkien’s writings. We certainly did not expect to find them.”  
  
“You yourself were just complaining about the gaps that existed in their records and the many rewrites that Tolkien made. Perhaps he just decided to simplify the story line and ignored them.”  
  
Ted stared at her in surprise. “I…had not even considered that possibility.”  
He paused reflectively. “I wonder what else might be a consideration, like what each of us is here to contribute in the dark days ahead for this troubled world.”  
  
“Ummm…pop?”  
  
“Yes, Owen?”  
  
“I am not sure, but several things seem to be leading me to the rangers and I have had some rather interesting dreams.”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“First, do you remember who the Lady Gilraen’s mother was?”  
  
“If I remember rightly, it was a woman named Ivorwen. Why?”  
  
“Do we know who her parents were?”  
  
Ted frowned as he tried to remember. “No, I do not believe the records ever revealed their identity except to say the father was a great warrior and the mother a beautiful lady of a noble linage among the Dunedine.”  
  
Own grinned at his father. “A great warrior, huh? You sure there is no mention of his name or where he came from?”  
  
Eli started to laugh. “You are kidding are you not Owen? You cannot mean to claim you will be Aragorn’s great grand father.”  
  
Startled Ted looked at his son. “That is quite a claim, son. What makes you think it is a possibility?”  
  
With a suddenly serious mien, Owen sighed then continued to explain. “We have all wondered why I was allowed to come. There were good reasons for you both but I was always just an addition. It never made sense to me that you were really in danger, or that there was any reason I was needed. I came because I was the only one without real ties to hold me back there and I knew it would ease both Donald’s and aunt Amanda’s minds.”  
  
Owen gathered his thoughts to explain his earlier claim before continuing. “I have had a number of dreams lately that show me married to a fair haired Dunedine woman and we have a daughter called Ivorwen and a grand daughter named Gilraen. Now, pop, I have never known of Ivorwen but I did know of Gilraen and the time line would be compatible. If it is true than that makes you Aragorn’s great, great grandfather and ties us all into the history rather nicely.”  
  
Ted sat down heavily in the chair he had previously vacated and stared in shock at his son. In all of his deliberations concerning their presence here in Middle Earth, he had never once considered any real purpose for his son’s inclusion. As he digested the possible explanation, he slowly began to grin and shake his head in wonderment. “Is it possible? Is it really possible, son?”  
  
“Well it would have to mean the dreams were a true foretelling but with everything that has happened, I find it hard to believe it was not intended. I will be joining the rangers in a few weeks and Argonul has indicated I would be welcome to marry once I have proven myself.”  
  
Dazed at her cousin’s words Eli joined her uncle in sitting down. Was it really possible that her family were to be tied in two ways to the main history time line of Middle Earth? Were her uncle and cousin to be joined to Elros’s linage as she was tied to Elrond’s? A reaffirmation of the ties binding both together again after all these millennia? If it were true what in the hell was her purpose here?  
  
“Eli, do you think it is possible?” Ted turned towards his niece a hopeful grin spread across his face.  
  
Smiling she shrugged. “I suppose so. Anything is possible Uncle Ted. Just consider where we are. That should be impossible, but it happened.”  
  
“May I join you meldir nin?” A familiar voice called from the open door. All three turned in surprise to see the Gray Pilgrim standing there a broad grin on his face.  
  
“Gandalf, come in, come in, how come you here?” Ted rose and waved him in. “Have you eaten?”  
  
Gandalf swept off the familiar hat, and hung it on a peg beside the door and propped his staff next to it. “I have not. If you have a bit of bread and cheese, it would be most welcome. I am on my way to Lorien.”  
  
“I think we can do a bit better then that Master Gandalf. There is some stew left over from dinner. I just need to reheat it.” Eli moved forward to relieve him of a small pack and gestured towards a pail of water on the bench just outside of the door. “ If you would like to refresh yourself, the water is fresh and cold from the spring.”  
  
He nodded, quickly completed washing up before rejoining them at the table. “What news meldirs nin?” He looked about the cottage. “You appear to have done well for yourselves in spite of all the potential problems you faced.” Eli and Owen looked at Ted and grinned as he eagerly replied.  
  
“We have Master Gandalf. There is much to discuss with you, and some advice I would seek as well.” Ted gestured towards a chair as Owen took a cup and wooden bowl from the nearby cupboard hanging near the fireplace and set it on the table. Eli bustled about setting the remaining stew back on the fire and setting some cheese and bread on the table in front of the wizard.  
  
“I have a bit of peach cobbler Master Gandalf. Would you like a piece while you wait for the stew?” Eli placed the pan on the table and the old wizard leaned forward and studied it.  
  
“Is this a dish from your world, Mistress Elieanne? It appears most curious.”  
  
“It is based upon a recipe from my world, but I had to use honey to sweeten it. I have not found any sugar here to use.” She spooned out a portion and passed it to the wizard.  
  
“Sugar?” He questioned as he dug into the sweet treat.  
  
“It is made from plants called sugar cane and sugar beets. I have not seen any like plants here.”  
  
“It is most delicious, penneth. Now what news have you for me?” Their discussion extended well into the night and he was both amused and delighted with it. He nodded at Ted and Elieann’s description of the visit to Imladris and chuckled over Ted’s frustration over his problems with his efforts to understand and interpret the books Elrond had sent home with him. He watched Elieann as she straightened up after he completed his meal.  
  
“And you penneth? Do you regret being discovered by your ada?” He asked gently.  
  
“Yes and no, Master Gandalf. I still worry what it will mean for him and the Lady Amarie. I feel that as long as I remain unknown he will not be in danger.”  
  
“He has agreed to your requests, has he not? He will let you study there in the healing hall.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Then where lies your concern?”  
  
“I do not know. It is just a feeling of unease.”  
  
“It is something you should discuss it with your ada, penneth. His gift of foresight might provide an answer.”  
  
He turned to Owen, “So, you will shortly journey north to begin your training as a ranger. It looks like you will have a busy future, penneth.”  
Owen and his father exchanged excited looks much to the wizard’s amusement.  
  
“What is this?” He chuckled at their expression.  
  
“Master Gandalf, how do you know if a repeated dream is a true foretelling?” Owen cautiously asked.  
  
“You believe you have had such a foretelling?”  
  
Owen nodded. “I have dreamed of a certain maiden and that we married. I saw my daughter.”  
  
Gandalf was silent for a long moment as he considered the possibility then he smiled. “I believe it to be a true foretelling. In fact, I am certain of it. Is the maiden a worthy one? Do you believe you will be satisfied with your future here?”  
  
Owen and Ted exchanged big grins and embraced each other in a big bear hug. Owen turned to the old man. “I do not yet know who she is or when I will meet her, sir, but I believe her to be most worthy and if it is a true foretelling then I will have an good impact in a small way on the future of Middle Earth.”  
  
“There is more to this than you are telling me.”  
  
The three humans exchange glances then Eli slowly said. “You know we have found much changed from the story line we expected to find Master Gandalf.”  
  
He nodded through narrow eyes.  
  
She hesitated and queried her uncle. “I suppose it will not hurt to tell him at least a part of what we think this means, Uncle Theodore. It should not change anything significantly.” With his agreement, she turned back to the wizard.  
  
“We believe that the maiden that Owen weds will be among the close ancestors of the future heir of Gondor.” As the wizard straightened up in surprise, Eli shook her head. “We will not tell you how many generations lay between them, Master Gandalf. Please be content with that.”  
  
Gandalf leaned forward on the table and folded his hands carefully. He studied each of them for some time then suddenly smiled. “That will not be necessary Elieann. I have a good idea when that will be from other sources. This must be a great source of pride for you Master Theodore, to count the heir among your descendants.”  
  
“It is Master Gandalf. I have loved your world for so long. To be allowed to become an actual part of its history as well as a student of it is a great honor.”  
  
Gandalf chuckled at his obvious joy and glanced at Owen who was obviously pleased he was able to give his father this gift. “You have been shown your future penneth. I am sure there will be much more ahead for both of you.”  
  
He turned to look at Eli. “You still have to discover your purpose and place, penneth. I hope it pleases you as well.”  
  
Eli bowed her head and sighed. “I hope so too, sir. I fear I will be required to travel this road alone if I do not find it soon.”  
  
Gandalf tsked tsked in sympathy then shook his head. “You will not travel it alone penneth. I have seen a companion for you as well. Like you, he is a bit of a lost soul and searches for his own answers. Do not hesitate to begin your training in the healing hall at Imladris. You will begin to find your answers there. Now penneth, you must wait for the future to unveil its self to you. I cannot reveal anything further.”  
  
Eli raised surprised and frustrated eyes. “Master Gandalf…”  
  
The wizard shook his head. No, penneth. Now is the time for us all to seek our rest. Perhaps you too will have dreams that have a foretelling for you!”  
  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Penneth-young one  
Ada-father


	32. Who Shall Find Their Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2865,  
Iorlas crept forward his bow at the ready and cautiously peered through the tangled underbrush at the elf studying the chasm below. Motioning to Kiril, he slipped backwards to give him room and waited as the other warrior studied the figure silently. Glancing back at Iorlas, he nodded then they both retreated back the way they had come. Signalling for continuing silence Kiril led the way to their horses hidden in a thick stand of firs up one of the narrow gullies beyond the canyon complex where the remains of Lord Hador’s party had been found several years before. Grim faced Iorlas turned a questioning look to his companion.  
  
“Is that the elf Dior pointed out to you on the Great Eastern Road three weeks ago?”  
  
Kiril nodded. “He is the one Dior followed all the way from your great uncle’s house. We had to leave off following him when he left the main road.” He gestured over at the golden wolf lounging over near the horses. “Celldae trailed him and we fell back enough to keep on his spoor without him discovering us.”  
  
“It would appear we have found the link we have been looking for…” Iorlas began.  
  
Kiril shook his head. “All we have confirmed is that this elf knew where to look. Unless we can prove that your great uncle gave him the location and directed him to find it and see if anything had been disturbed, we cannot yet accuse him. Dior seemed to think Lord Carenthir will accept Lord Elrond’s invitation to the mid winter festival. Perhaps the rumors of a survivor will cause him enough discomfort to make a mistake.”  
  
Iorlas growled in frustration and slammed his fists together. “When will I be able to finally challenge him? We are just wasting time, Kiril.”  
  
Kiril smiled at the younger elf’s impatience. “Easy penneth, we have all the time in Middle Earth to carefully lay our trap and insure our quarry will not escape. When he falls, he is all yours and the house of your adar will rise again in righteous wrath and demolish him, completely.”  
  
Hissing through gritted teeth he turned to kneel by the golden wolf that then batted his huge head against the younger elf’s chest. Iorlas buried his head in the wolf’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. As he struggled to control his anger, he stroked the thick silky coat and gradually calmed enough to look up at Kiril apologetically. “I am sorry meldir nin, It is hard to remain calm when I know what that snake has done. All I can think of is my poor naneth forced to watch her lord and friends being slaughtered and having to hide away from a member of her own family that seeks her death when he should be protecting her.”  
  
Kiril nodded. “It is understandable, Iorlas, but caution will help us win the day. Well-placed rumors are already making their way around the elven enclaves and there is a growing sympathy to find this supposed long lost survivor and seek out more thoroughly those guilty of the crime. There are many who would like to see the house of the Silver Hand rise once more.”  
  
Iorlas shook his head. “I do not know if that is something I will be able to do, Kiril. I just want justice for my adar and naneth.”  
  
“I have no doubt that you will be able to do so. Glorfindel and Lord Elrond have both commented on your growing skills as a warrior. In time you will be able to lead others as you gain experience.” Kiril paused and was silent for a moment. “We need to get back to Imladris with this information. I will give our scouts further instructions to make for your old cottage and pick up additional supplies before returning to keep an eye on the visitor.”  
  
Iorlas nodded. “Elrohir and Elladan have asked me to join them for their next visit to the Dunedine camps and Mistress Eleiann wants to send her cousin some things so I will need to get everything ready before I leave.”  
  
Kiril cocked his head and studied the younger elf. “You have become quite friendly with the young healer.”  
  
Iorlas returned his gaze curiously. “Her situation is much like mine. Her other family is human but she is part elf kind. If she cannot find her ada, she will be alone when they are gone. We have both needed to learn how to be elven and what is required to live in the new world we have found ourselves. Lord Elrond has taken her under his guidance like he did for me, and is helping her to adjust as well as instruct in her chosen profession.”  
  
“She is very young by our standards.” Kiril commented as he turned and mounted his horse.  
  
“I know, but she has matured beyond those elves of comparable age. She says it is the fact that she is peredhil and her human side aged her faster as a child. I think she worries whether or not she will be accorded the choice that Lord Elrond and his gwanur were given.” Iorlas swung up on his mount and followed the lead of the older elf.  
  
“Has she said anything about her odhron?”  
  
“Only that they both were healers.”  
  
“Strange, she reminds me of someone, but I cannot quite place who.”  
  
Iorlas nodded, “I have had that same feeling upon occasion. I suppose in time she will find out what happened to her adar and then she will be better able to determine what fate the Valar have in store for her.”  
  
Kiril chuckled as he led out of the thicket. Iorlas frowned. “What is so funny?”  
  
“Oh I was thinking you two seem to suit each other very well. She would make a very proper Lady for the Lord of the Silver Hand.”  
  
Iorlas turned red and shut up following the older elf silently. Kiril glanced back and chuckled again. “Yes I think she would do very well.”  
  
Iorlas mulled over the comment during the following days during the return to Imladris. He had never truly allowed himself to think about a future for himself and certainly not one, which included a hervess. Too much yet lay before him that must be dealt with before he could do so. He was very much afraid he was not going to survive the coming confrontation with Lord Carenthir.  
  
If by some miracle he did manage to survive it all, he was not at all sure an elleth would want to share her life with him. He might be descended from an illustrious house with peerless ancestors, but he had yet to prove his right to claim them. Lord Elrond seemed to have faith in him and if he was successful in gaining justice for his own odhron then he could reclaim their lands and offer a certain elleth a proper home and place. He hoped whomever her adar would proved to be that he would not object to his suitability as a son in law.  
  
Back in Imladris, the aforementioned elleth was studying a very large tome and the serious look on her face was intimidating. She looked up at Ildris who was watching her with amusement and frowned at her friend. “What is so funny? It is a very old and detailed medical journal in Quenya no less. How Maenestad can expect me to get anything out of this I will never know.”  
  
“Well you could always ask Lord Elrond to help you with it, Eleiann,” Ildris commented dryly.  
  
“Oh sure,” Eli grumbled, “I can just knock on his door and say, “Excuse me Lord Elrond, but could you translate this in terms a simpleton like me could understand? Please? I would be ever so grateful. Sure, he would take time out of his workload to deal with me. Why in the Valar’s names would he do so?”  
  
“He would do so because he wrote it and there is no one who would understand it better. And because you are his sell. When will you let go and accept he wants to acknowledge you as such.”  
  
“Because… You know why, we have gone over and over this.” Eleiann sputtered out.  
  
“Are you ashamed of being his sell? Is that why you hide whenever your gwanurs return and your muinthel visits from Lothlorien?”  
  
“Of course, not, I just do not want to go into long explanations that will cause embarrassment or disharmony within their family. I certainly do not wish to come to the attention of Galadriel. At least not just yet.”  
  
Ildris frowned. “What else is there that you have not told me, Eleiann?  
You have hinted before there is something you dare not talk about and that you fear. What is this great mystery you carry that is so dangerous that you will not discuss your past or allow your family here to claim you?”  
  
Eli sighed and looked apologetically at her friend. “I am sorry Ildris, I cannot answer that question except to say it would be very dangerous for someone beyond Lord Elrond and Lady Amarie to know. If ‘Dan and ‘Roh were ever to find out whole truth about me, they would probably kill me. As for the Lady Arwen if she does not know about me then she will not mention anything about me to her daer odhron and raise their interest in either me or my uncle and cousin.”  
  
“I take it they know what this is all about.”  
  
Eli nodded, “Yes, and it has been difficult for them to remain silent while they have made a place for themselves here. My cousin really likes and respects his fellow rangers, and he hates having to hide our past when they have shown him their trust and accepted him so completely into their ranks. My uncle feels like he is betraying the trust of the villagers by not being completely truthful with them as well.”  
  
Ildris was silent for a while as she considered Eli’s words. “Have either you or your family lied to them?”  
  
“No, we have just not been completely truthful with them.”  
  
“Eleiann, there are many who have sought refuge here in Imladris and among the northern Dunedine rangers and not all have felt it necessary to reveal every little thing about their past or their reasons for coming. You three carry no taint of the evil of Sauron, nor are your faers clouded with deliberate lies. Indeed there is the glow of goodness and rightness about you and your being here that I am shocked that no one has noticed it, In fact I am surprised that no one has recognized you for who and what you are.”  
  
Eli stared at her friend’s pronouncement open mouthed. Was it possible she had been mistaken in trying to hide her birthright? Was it time she publicly claimed her place in the family?  
  
“Perhaps you are right Ildris, perhaps the time has come for me to take my place in Lord Elrond’s family. However, I do not know how to explain our relationship when all know that he has not left the boundaries of Imladris for the last century and certainly my naneth never visited here. It will raise questions that we cannot answer.”  
  
Ildris nodded. “I do not have any words of wisdom Eleiann. Perhaps the time has come for you to ask the Valar for help since it is certain that they had a hand in your appearance here. Lord Elrond has always enjoyed the favor of a high one. Surely some of that favor rests with you.”  
  
Eli lowered her gaze to the large book in front of her reluctant to discuss her view of the Valar with Ildris. “I do not know if I can do that just yet, meldis nin, but perhaps when Master Gandalf visits here next he will be able to give me some good advice. Surely with all of his knowledge he will be able to suggest a way to approach this whole problem.”  
  
Sensing her friend’s reluctance Ildris did not pursue the matter further merely commenting that the old wizard would surly be there for the mid winter festival and that would give her time to consider her possibilities.  
Relieved Eli returned to her studies and Ildris resumed her needlework.  
  
Above in the family quarters Elrond rose from his desk and began pacing. He had been aware of his newest sell’s growing discomfort and noted her disappearances whenever his other hin returned to Imladris. Certainly, they were aware of Eleiann’s presence, but except for an occasional question, none had expressed real curiosity about her. Amarie was able to deflect any interest saying that Eleiann was there merely as a foster and that she was only interested in pursuing her studies as a healer and seldom visited with them.  
  
Frowning as he considered the matter, he decided that it was time to settle a few things and as her ada, Eleiann deserved his help. It was time the Valar were asked some questions and they provided some answers.  
  
*Gandalf, brun meldir nin, I have need of your council. Will you come to visit me soon? *  
  
*Ahh, you have decided to finally do something about your visitors. I wondered when you would. *  
  
*This will require more knowledge then I have to resolve. It will require their assistance as well. *  
  
There was silence for a time as the old wizard considered the situation and consulted with his Valar, Manwe and Varda. *I shall return for the mid winter festival. I believe there is a second matter that will also be resolved as well? *  
  
Elrond smiled. *Yes, I believe there is. *  
  
*I look forward to meeting Carenthir. He has much to answer for. *  
  
*Indeed he has, meldir nin, Indeed he has. *  
  
  
  
Penneth-young one  
Adar-father  
Meldir nin-friend (m)  
Naneth-mother  
Ada-father  
Perendhil-half elf  
Gwanur-brother  
Odhron-parents  
Hervess-wife  
Sell-daughter  
Muinthel-sister  
Daer odhron  
Faers-souls/spirit  
Meldis nin-friend (f)  
Hin-children  
Brun meldir nin-my old friend  
  
AN/Indicates mental communications


	33. Where Is The Future Leading?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Lost Out Of Time II: The Coming Together  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
Where Is The Future Leading?  
Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2868  
Four years after the revelation of her identity to Elrond found few changes for them all. Eli had started her training in the healing halls but knowledge of her true relationship to Elrond remained hidden much to his distress. Her uncle was a regular visitor to the Library and he and Erestor had become fast friends. Owen was now a ranger but they seldom had an opportunity to see him since he spent nearly all of his time in the north.  
  
Eli turned from the window and grinned as she watched her uncle grumbling while he wrote at great length in his journal.  
  
“What is the matter Uncle Ted, another disconnect in their history?”  
  
“No, damn it, too many versions. How will I ever get to the bottom of this mess and figure out the true one?” He slammed down the quill and pushed away from the table. “What I would not give for a decent ball point pen, these quills are a pain in the rear.” He began pacing up and down in frustration.  
  
Eli crossed to the table and straightened the papers and reference books scattered about. Shaking her head, she added the quill to its companions in the cup then picked up the journal he had been writing in. Curious as to what had set off his temper, she glanced at the page and read for a few moments before looking over at him in surprise. “Uncle Ted, is this wise? You’ve writing this in English.”  
  
He paused in mid stride then shrugged at her expression. “What better way to protect ourselves, and the information, Eli? There is a great deal to record before I die. This way, I do not have to be careful about what I say. Can you suggest a better way to protect it until it is no longer a danger? When the time is right you can translate it for them, or even teach them the basics of our language and let them translate it themselves.”  
  
Eli nodded and placed the journal back on the table. “I have the night duty in the Healing Hall later this evening, Uncle Ted. Do you still intend to return to the cottage day after tomorrow?”  
  
“I think I will stay a few more days. Erestor has found a whole new group of writings from Gondolin and I want to see if there is anything that might shed some light on the survivors.”  
  
“Very well then, I will see you in the morning for breakfast. I am having dinner in my quarters with Ildris and her sister and then I will have to do some studying before I start my shift.”  
  
“Before you go Eli, I wanted to ask you how things are going with your father. You still refer to him as Lord Elrond and you have not met with him the whole time I have been here.”  
  
Eli shrugged. “It is best to keep my distance since I am trying to maintain the role of a ‘foster’ who is accepted but not an actual part of the family. The Lady Amarie has made it a point to act as my intermediary and we figure that it will seem more natural if the bond appears to develop over time.”  
  
Ted nodded. “It is still difficult for you to accept all this, is it not?”  
  
She paused at the door and looked back over her shoulder. “Of course, you and Owen have found your way and I have still to find mine.” Then she was gone.  
  
Ted shook his head in mild exasperation and settled back down to his writing. He was soon lost in his research.  
  
Eli returned to her room and did a quick clean up in preparation for her guests then settled into a chair to do some studying before their arrival. The book she was reading dealt with local plants and their medicinal uses and she was cross-referencing them with her knowledge gleaned from her experiences on earth. She was hoping to provide additional applications they would find useful in the years to come. Eli soon found her thoughts wandering to the events of the past few years and the book slid forgotten to her lap.  
  
Owen had gone north four years before to start his training as a ranger. It was two years before he returned to the cottage a mature self confident, young man. She remembered the conversation between Ted and his son and the recounting of some of his encounters with yrch. She knew the stories were carefully edited so as not to alarm his father and her but even so she shuddered to think of him involved in hand to hand combat with them.  
  
When Ted commented about Aravir’s remarks to his parents about the lad and his unusual knowledge of tactics, Owen merely shrugged.  
  
“You know I always intended to become a Special Forces type, pop. From the time I discovered Dungeons and Dragons, I loved the process of outsmarting my opponents. I really enjoyed that game. It led me to do a lot of reading about tactics used by great military leaders like Alexander and Napoleon, as well as the Mongols while I was still in high school.”  
  
Ted nodded, “For a long time I wondered what you found so fascinating in all that. It was a relief when I realized your real interest lay in the process of developing tactics. I could see that it had applications in what ever career you chose to follow.”  
  
“Funny how everything I focused on later in college all added to my knowledge and understanding of guerilla warfare and where it was most successfully applied. Now it seems someone or something was helping me prepare for this time and this place.” He grinned at his father; “I wish I could have brought a couple of Uzzis or M14s with us. I would love to be able to use them against a band of yrch.”  
  
Ted shook his head. “I understand your feelings but think what would happen if Sauron or Saruman were to get hold of one to use to replicate more. What harm they would be able to unleash against the elves, Dunedine, and Rohan.”  
  
Owen sighed. “I know pops, it was just a momentary wish. Sometimes I get so angry when I see the results of their work….”  
  
Ted reached a hand out and squeezed his son’s shoulder. “We do win.”  
  
Owen paused. “But the whole thing will be so darn bloody. I wish I could feel I was making a difference now.”  
  
“You have a very important contribution that will show up in a generation or two.” Ted smiled.  
  
Owen chuckled, “Yeh, I guess so. Its just since this whole thing started, I was worried about what I was supposed to contribute. I am just grateful I can do something now.”  
  
Eli smiled to herself. Owen the warrior was still difficult for her to get her thoughts around properly and the fact that he was to be Aragorn’s great grandfather was mind-boggling. Picking up her book she once more began to study.  
  
  
Iorlas stared gloomily at ‘Roh and ‘Dan. “Will he come this time?”  
  
‘Roh flashed a grin and nodded. “Your cousin Elurin has made it clear he is ready to sail and asked ada to chose someone else to govern the lands belonging to the House of Hador. Who else is there but Carenthir with any sort of claim? He will come to seek the appointment, his greed will insure it.”  
  
Iorlas shook his head. “He did not accept the last time Lord Elrond invited him for the mid winter festival.”  
  
“He felt no urgency then. Now he cannot risk the possibility another will reap the fruits of his connivance’s. Ada believes he was spooked by all the rumors of a survivor. Since none has come forth he has now been reassured his crime remains undiscovered. The fact that the resting place of your parents’ party remain undisturbed must have eased his mind considerably.” ‘Dan pointed out calmly.  
  
“Kiril says that a visitor still occasionally shows up.”  
  
“Our watch has identified three different ones, all from Carenthir’s inner circle. Each time links him more surely to the incident. How else would his cronies know where to look and having found it why has he not revealed it publicly if he had nothing to fear?” ‘Roh studied his friend. “Do not become impatient meldir nin, you will have your chance soon.”  
  
  
Elrond looked up as Amarie closed the door to the younger gwanur’s nursery and crossed to where he sat at his desk in their sitting room.  
  
She sighed and bent to brush his mouth with a brief kiss. “At last meleth, they have finally settled down and gone to sleep! If Elros asked for one more story, or one more glass of water, I swear I was going to insist you deal with him.”  
  
Elrond settled back in his chair and rested one hand on an arm. Smiling affectionately at his hervess, he reached for her and pulled her into his lap. “He is a handful I know, lirimaer, but he is much improved. Eleiann has been a good influence on both the gwanur.”  
  
Amarie rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him her eyes twinkling in amusement. “Were you and your gwanur this difficult, meleth?”  
  
Elrond became pensive as he remembered his brother and their past. “Elros was always eager and impatient for life much like our little one. After naneth cast herself into the sea and left us behind, we both had a difficult time adjusting. Maglor could have slain us but he took pity and saw that we were raised and educated but I think the pain of what we both experienced during all of that is what drove Elros to seek to control his own destiny outside the world of the first born. We both chose different paths, but we never regretted our choices. It is my ferverent hope that none of my hin will make his choice. Losing him was the most painful thing I ever had to face. I do not think losing one of them will be any easier.”  
  
“Only time will tell meleth.”  
  
Elrond sighed, “I know ind nin, I just wish that I had a better feeling about their choices. I fear that ‘Roh and ‘Dan will let their rage over Celebrian’s wounding drive them to stay until the last yrch is destroyed and that may be well after the last ship has sailed. Our little ones hopefully will not be old enough to be faced with making it and will follow our own decision.”  
  
Both fell silent as they each considered the possibilities. Amarie nuzzled his forehead and gently kissed his ear. “I wonder why Gandalf really did not come for the mid winter festival when we were expecting to finally get some answers regarding Eleiann’s future?”  
  
Elrond turned his head and kissed her. “He said the timing was not yet right. That there were some things yet to happen before more progress would occur. I tried to get some answers for her but he was adamant. He did suggest that Arwen and her brothers need to know about her and since they will be here in a few weeks, I will tell them then. She is not happy but she is resigned.”  
  
“I find it strange that during all this time only Ildris has noticed the resemblance between the family and her.”  
  
Elrond nodded.“ I wondered about that too. When I asked Gandalf about it the last time he was here. He said that she was protected by a spell cast by the Valar.”  
  
“She does not know of their aid?”  
  
He shook his head. “She believes she is more their pawn then a willing accomplice. She is suspicious of them and finds it difficult to trust in them as we do.”  
  
“I hope there will be some answers soon then, for all our sakes.”  
  
  
  
Yrch-orc (plural)  
Ada-father  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Gwanur-a set of twins-brother  
Meleth-love, beloved  
Hervess-wife  
Naneth-mother  
Hin-children  
Ind nin-my heart  
  
  
  
A/N: Considering how few the Dunedine were by this time, necessity forced them to develop and utilize guerilla warfare tactics over the centuries against the orcs and other creatures fielded by both Sauron and Saruman. The development of a small, highly mobile force of rangers able to move swiftly and secretly through the countryside was key to their survival although they continued to suffer critical losses right up until the emergence of Aragorn. The fact that Owen was able to bring a different perspective of such tactics from Earth and apply them in the battles he participated in against the other side will prove valuable to them in the future.


	34. A Tale Partly Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Summer 2868,  
  
Eleiann watched from the windows of the upper hall as the Galadrim warriors entered the main courtyard of the last homely house. Led by the slender figure of her half sister Arwen, they made an impressive show as they saluted the waiting Lord Elrond and the Lady Amarie. The drama below came to a swift conclusion as Elrond thanked the Lothlorien escort and their leader dismissed them from their formation. Eleiann grinned as Elros and Elwing jumped up and down excitedly when Arwen dismounted and quickly swept them up in her arms in a welcoming hug before turning to greet her father. She found herself studying the dark haired beauty curiously. There was certainly a strong resemblance with her gwanur and their father but Arwen’s features were more delicate and her eyes more expressive. She was dressed in a deep green riding outfit and somewhat incongruously wore a sword at her waist. Eleiann had little doubt that she knew how to use it  
  
Eleiann grimaced. Arwen’s reputation as a great beauty was well deserved. She certainly would never be able to compete with her “older” half sister, that was certain. She saw her father glance up at her window and knew he felt her presence there. Sighing, she turned away knowing he intended to introduce her to the rest of the family that evening acknowledging their relationship. Resigned to it as she was, she was still nervous as to their reaction. How was she going to let them all know she had no wish to force a relationship with her eldar family if they had the slightest doubt about the rightness of her to do so.  
  
Her attention was drawn back to the window and the scene below as Elladan and Elrohir noisily announced their arrival and pulled Arwen into a group embrace laughing as she protested their exuberance. The youngest members of the family added to the excitement by charging about their older siblings shouting and jumping. Amarie managed to grasp and pick up a wiggling Elros while Elwing danced delightedly at her ada’s side.  
  
Elrond chuckled but finally raised a hand in exasperation. “Enough! Allow Arwen to start her visit with some dignity hin nin! Let us adjourn to our apartment and where we can relax and hear the tale of her journey. We have some chilled wine and juice for refreshment.” With that, he picked up Elwing and gestured toward the stairs. Arwen and Amarie grinned at each other and moved up the stairs chatting followed by Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond followed and sent a brief look up to the window at Eleiann.  
  
*Do not be late, sell nin. It is time we welcome you in truth to the family. *  
  
*Yes ada, I will be there as you ordered. * Eli sighed.  
  
Elrond frowned then sighed also. *It is time Eleiann, and you will understand more when it is finished. You are sell nin. It is important that we acknowledged you as such. * He climbed the stairs after the others and set Elwing down smiling as she skipped off following after the others.  
  
*I wish we could wait a little longer, hiren. *  
  
Elrond smiled. *Is it such a terrible thing to be sell nin? * He entered the hall and nodded at a passing elf.  
  
*Of course not! * Eli’s eyes widened in shock. *I just do not want to cause any problems for anyone. Is it not enough to remain your foster until we know something about my future? If I am not offered the same choice your other children will face then as one of the second born I will have a very shorten life time and after a while pass beyond the circles of middle earth to what ever the future holds for all of my fellow men. Compared to the rest of you I would leave barely a memory. *  
  
Elrond smiled affectionately. He had come to love this prickly sell of his. Her insistence that he not be burdened by a relationship that could not be more explicitly explained and her stubbornness that she would not discuss the future as she knew it, only made him more determined to see that she take her rightful place in his family. *It would matter little either way, sell nin. I would still insist that I be able to help fashion your future. I seek to insure your happiness and security to the best of my ability regardless of which way it lay. *  
  
Eli blinked hard as she found tears clouding her eyes as she sensed the tenderness in his thoughts. *I…am…grateful, hiren…ada. *  
  
*Just be there Eleiann. *  
  
*Yes, ada, I will. *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amarie finished wiping Elwing’s mouth with the corner of a spit-dampened napkin and then finger combed her dark hair. “There penneth, next time do not be so eager to eat the whole thing!”  
  
Elwing pouted and scrubbed at her mouth, “Naneth, I did not want Elros to have any, he got it all last time and did not leave any for me!”  
  
“Shoving a large sweet role into your mouth and having the jam spread all over your face and dress does not seem a very good way to do that penneth. It looks like you lost far more then you were able to eat.”  
  
“But Elros did not get any,” Elwing said with great satisfaction.  
  
Amarie shook her head in exasperation and looked over at her hervenn who was silently laughing behind his hand. Elros was snuggled on his lap struggling to stay awake. “I think it is time for the little ones to retire lirimaer, the others should be here shortly.” Elrond chuckled.  
  
Amarie nodded and crossed to Elrond lifting the now sleeping form of their ion from his lap. “Come Elwing, let us find Tanthar and prepare you for bed. I will be in to read to you in a little while.”  
  
“They are delightful hin, Elrond.” Gandalf knocked his pipe against the railing of the outer balcony and entered the sitting room from the balcony.  
  
Elrond smiled. “The Valar have indeed been generous to me, Gandalf. First Amarie then the gwanur and now Eleiann. I was truly blessed with my older ionnath and sell but I am grateful they have gifted me these others to share the rest of the time here.” He crossed to the table, filled a glass with the potent liquor, and turned toward the Maier questioningly. “Would you join me in a glass of miruvor before the other hin arrive iphant meldir?”  
  
Gandalf studied the elf lord and nodded. “I take it that you intend to tell your older hin about Eleiann this evening and acknowledge her as your sell.” He took the glass from Elrond and both settled back into comfortable chairs.  
  
“I do. I just wish I had some information that would help calm her fears about her future.” Elrond stared into his glass and sighed. “She truly does not care which awaits her, she just want to know which it will be. I have tried to reassure her but she is most impatient.”  
  
“That is the human side in her, meldir nin. They push all their living into such a short lifetime compared to the eldar; they cannot take the long view. Such impatience on her part is understandable.”  
  
“Well since the Valar chose to pursue what ever plans they created for us why…”  
  
Gandalf shook his head. “It was not the Valar who did this, Elrond.”  
  
Elrond stared at the old wizard as he considered his remark. Finally, he answered cautiously. “You mean it was the work of..?” Elrond’s eyes widened as he considered the implication of Ilúvatar himself intervening directly.  
  
Gandalf nodded then smiled. “It appears there were enough serious reasons that such action was considered necessary.” He raised a hand to stay the questions he saw on the elf lord’s face. “I have not been privy to those reasons, but I was allowed to know Eleiann’s future and the purpose of their arrival.”  
  
Elrond sat forward and placed his glass down on a nearby table. “Will we be told soon?”  
  
Gandalf cocked his head. ”It appears you are as anxious as she for such knowledge meldir nin.”  
  
“I have lost much of my family over the millennium Gandalf and I fear I will lose more before this is all over. I am not anxious to loose even one hen now. Of course, I am anxious to know.”  
  
Gandalf sat quietly then smiled, “Then I will tell you this. She will…”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond faced his three oldest hin and smiled at their shocked faces as they tried to absorb what he had just told them.  
  
“You are serious ada, another world? There are other worlds with humans and no eldar?” Elrohir stared at his father. “This human is your sell and she was conceived on this other world? How was it possible for you to travel there? What is the purpose for her to come here?”  
  
“All in good time, hin nin, all in good time.” The elf lord shrugged.  
  
Arwen sat quietly as she considered her father’s comments. Finally, she nodded. “Our family has had many unusual things happen to us over the centuries. We should not be surprised gwanur nin. I suspect she feels confused and probably quite lost. Can you imagine how daunting it must have been for her to even consider making such a journey into a whole new world so different from her own with no expectation of ever seeing her naneth and home again? Or, not knowing if ada would accept her or how and where she would live? It reflects great courage.”  
  
Elladan leaned forward, hands clasped and his elbows on his knees as he remembered their meeting at the high meadows campsite. Shaking his head ruefully, he looked up at his father. “I thought she looked familiar ada. I just could not reason out why. All of them were careful not to reveal any relationships here. She certainly did not identify herself as peredhil.”  
  
“She did not know of the severing of the bonds between your naneth and I, only that Celebrian had sailed for the Undying lands. She was uncertain as to her welcome and sought only to determine what being peredhil meant for her. On her world, she was the only being with the blood of the eldar running through her veins. Both her naneth and she were afraid she would find herself alone after all of her family had passed beyond the circles of their world. When she found out about my marriage to Amarie and the birth of Elros and Elwing, she determined to hide her relationship to me and make no claim on our house. She was afraid you would resent an unknown peredhil doing so.”  
  
“Strictly speaking ‘Dan, she is only a quarter eldar.” Elrohir frowned at his gwanur. “I suppose that would mean she will only live the allotted time for the second born.”  
  
“That would be true in most instances but not necessarily in this one.” Gandalf stirred from the chair where he had been sitting quietly as Elrond and his hin discussed Eleiann’s appearance.  
  
Arwen shifted in her chair and smiled at the grey pilgrim. “I think we have rather overlooked something quite important. A happening of this magnitude certainly reflects the hand of the Valar. What say you Gandalf?”  
  
His gray eyes twinkling, Gandalf shook his head, “It goes higher then that penneth.”  
  
Shocked once more, they all remained silent and wide eyed as Elrond turned towards the still, white faced, figure standing in the doorway, Amarie beside her a steadying arm around her shoulders. Extending his hand, he crossed the room and drew her further inside. “Welcome Eleiann, please join us and meet the rest of your family.”  
  
Eleiann moved trembling after her father and focused her eyes on Gandalf as she tried to steady herself. Elrond squeezed her hand and murmured. “Courage penneth, you have nothing to fear.” Suddenly exasperated, she flashed a look at her ada and glared. “That is easy for you to say hir nin. You have a great deal more experience and thousands of years of practice facing up to frightening situations.” She turned at the sound of laughter.  
  
“She is definitely one of us ada, She may find this meeting unsettling but she is not afraid to speak out when she thinks someone is a bit thick headed, even if it is you.” Elrohir gently hugged her then tugged a lock of her hair gently “Welcome tithen thel. I am sorry you have had such a difficult time finding your way into our midst but I hope we can get to know you more fully now that you have.”  
  
Elladan stood just behind him and grinned at her. “Just think of all the time you could have saved tithen thel if you had just told us who you where when we first met you.”  
  
Eleiann silently considered his comments before shaking her head. “You would have thought me quite mad and never let us close to Imladris at all. And with the knowledge we carry, that would have been deadly.” Both gwanur looked at her with frowns and all three turned to look at their father questioningly.  
  
“Ada?”  
  
“They do not know?” Eleiann queried her father.  
  
Elrond shook his head, “I have not informed them of every detail, penneth, there is more then enough time for that in the future.” He looked at Eleiann. “You have refused to tell me a great deal, so I could not in any event.”  
  
“And you know why, hir nin.” She glared at her father before turning her eyes towards her sister who remained seated watching the scene playing before her. “And you my lady, will you not speak your mind? How do you feel to have an elleth appear and claim to be your thel?”  
  
Arwen stood and strode towards her. Upon reaching Eleiann, she looked into her eyes and studied the young woman. “Are you thel nin?”  
  
Surprised Eleiann stared back before answering. “Yes”  
  
Arwen smiled. “Then you are most welcome to our family, tithen thel. May you find happiness and joy within our family circle. Hopefully what ever the purpose for your arrival, it will give you the role you desire and the future you seek.” Arwen drew her into her arms and kissed her on the cheek before continuing. “I think you and I will have more in common then Elwing and I. I love her dearly but she is yet too young to have an adult conversation.”  
  
Eleiann looked around at all the smiling faces and promptly burst into tears. The elves exchanged puzzled glances and Elrond drew her into his arms. “Hush, penneth, I told you had nothing to worry about did I not?”  
  
“Yes… but I did not believe you.” She hiccupped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
Arwen pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Eleiann. “Ada, I doubt very much if you could ever understand the depths of her fears. Even though you lost both your ada and naneth when you and your gwanur were so young, you were on your own world and one of the eldar took you into their care. She faced a very strange new world and no idea if we would welcome her. I think she was brave to even consider it let alone attempt it.”  
  
Gandalf nodded. “I agree. It is one thing to seek a new life among those things you know and quite another to travel from one world to another with limited knowledge of what you will find.” He fastened serious gray blue eyes on Eleiann. “Penneth, you have sought knowledge of your future and the road you must travel to reach it. Part has been revealed and it is written on the changes you wear upon your body. With the wish of Ilúvatar, himself you have been granted the choice of the peredhil for the time you yet remain in middle earth. The decision you make will determine the road you will travel. Have you given thought to what choice you will make in this matter?”  
  
Eleiann nodded. “I have Gandalf, but there is still much to consider. Must I make it now? May we discuss it later?”  
  
“Of course, but it must be your decision, made without undue influence from others.” Gandalf swept the others with a warning glance stopping as he reached Elrond.  
  
*Meldir nin, it is her decision no matter how strongly you desire her to choose the first-born. *  
  
*I know, but please do what you can to ease her concerns and point out what she could gain if she does. I believe our other lost soul has thoughts in her direction and I would find such an arrangement doubly welcome for any number of reasons providing she is also in agreement. *  
  
Gandalf chuckled. *As do my superiors meldir nin. *  
  
Elrond’s hin watched this unspoken communication with great interest and much speculation. The gwanur exchanged glances and Arwen frowned at them through narrowed eyes, warning them to remain silent. Eleiann was too preoccupied with her own thoughts and noticed none of it.  
  
Amarie cleared her throat interrupting all of their thoughts. “This is very welcome news hervenn nin. Perhaps we can leave further discussion until after dinner and we have had time to absorb its implication.”  
  
“You are wise as you are beautiful, hervess nin.” Elrond smiled down at Eleiann reaching up to smooth the long fall of her hair. “Sell nin, we will not trouble you on this matter. Simply know that what ever your decision I will accept it. Take your time and seek what answers you need from Gandalf.”  
  
Eleiann bowed her head then quickly raised it to place a swift kiss on his cheek. “I will ada.”  
  
The elf lord nodded and swept a hand towards the balcony where a table loaded with elven delicacies. “Let us eat!”  
  
Hin nin-my children  
Sell nin-my daughter  
Ada-father  
Hiren-lord  
Penneth-young one  
Hervenn-husband  
Hin-children  
Ionnath-sons  
Sell daughter  
Miruvor-much desired Imladris cordial  
iphant meldir-old friend  
Ilúvatar-Eldar name for Eru  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Gwanur nin-my brothers  
Naneth-mother  
Peredhil-half elf  
Gwanur-brother  
Hir nin-my lord  
Tithen thel-little sister  
Elleth-elf maiden  
Thel non-my sister  
Hervenn nin-my husband  
Hervess nin-my wife.


	35. Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave When We Practice To Deceive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Summer 2868,  
Erestor entered Elrond’s private office as the elf lord looked up from the message he was reading and smiled triumphantly.  
  
“It appears mellon nin that we have Lord Carenthir at last. He and his cronies made the journey to the site of his evil deed to assure himself that it remains undiscovered.”  
  
“At last, we now have the proof we needed that ties him directly to the murders.” Erestor replied with satisfaction. “I take it that is Doral’s report?”  
  
Elrond nodded. “When he learned of the expected foray he took care at our behest to insure that several unimpeachable witnesses were available to observe Carenthir’s actions. They arrived ahead of Carenthir and camped nearby remaining well hidden. Doral asked them to observe quietly, that they would be shown later why and what he asked of them.”  
  
“And they were willing to do this unquestioningly?” Erestor raised a disbelieving brow.  
  
“Apparently so. Although when Carenthir arrived they seemed to have a good idea it was to bear witness to something underhanded he had been involved with.”  
  
“He has gained a less than stellar reputation over recent years, mellon nin.”  
  
The elf lord sat thoughtfully for a while considering Erestor’s observation then nodded in agreement. “It seems that it was clear Carenthir knew exactly where he was going and when he arrived his actions left no doubt as to his involvement to what ever had taken place there. He poked around and retrieved several bones and other items, which he brandished gleefully before returning them to their resting place. Their conversations were clearly overheard and Doral says the witnesses were quick to add two and two together. He indicates that it was all he could do to keep them from charging down right then, and there, and meeting out justice on the conspirators.”  
  
“I do not blame them. Ever since Iorlas arrived and we found the proof of his heritage, I have been contemplating a form of justice that would be appropriate myself.” Erestor said grimly and sat down opposite his lord.  
  
Elrond studied his chief councilor with amusement. “Indeed? But we must proceed cautiously until we have him securely in our trap.”  
  
Erestor grinned. “Why don’t you simply ask him to be here to discuss a matter of grave importance regarding the House of Hador? After all, who is there but Carenthir with any sort of claim?”  
  
Elrond chuckled. “I agree, but we must make sure there is no question of Iorlas’s right to head the House of Hador and challenge his kinsman for his crimes against it.”  
  
Erestor smiled evilly. “Carenthir is in for a very large and unwelcome surprise when he arrives to claim the title now that Elurin has made it clear he intends to sail for Aman and asked you to name someone else to govern the lands belonging to the House of Hador.”  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement and returned to Doral’s report. “He says that  
after Carenthir and his supporters departed he escorted the witnesses down to the remains and told them about the ambush that killed all but one of Lord Hador’s party, the Lady Silalin’s survival, her subsequent rescue by one of the Dunedine, and the birth of her ion. He gave them some of the details of why she chose to remain hidden and the eventual arrival of her ion at Imladris seeking refuge and how he helped us finally locate the site of their remains. The witnesses helped retrieve them and they are now on the way to Imladris for eventual return to the families still here. Lord Hador’s have been identified by his armor and several others by their armor crests.” Elrond stopped in surprise. “It appears that one of Hador’s warriors was the ion of one of the witnesses and he identified several items they found as definitely belonging to his ion.”  
  
“Doral picked his witnesses with great care. That will not cause questions will it?”  
  
“It shouldn’t. The fact that the father observed Carenthir’s actions will only solidify his desire to see him punished. Should Iorlas be unable to overcome his great uncle then this one will be there to follow up with his challenge.”  
  
“Does Iorlas know this latest development?”  
  
Elrond shook his head. “He departed on patrol with ionnath nin earlier this week. They plan to do some hunting with the Dunedine patrols. I believe he also carried some items that Eleiann intended for her cousin Owen.”  
  
“How goes that relationship?”  
  
Elrond sighed. “Very slowly, I fear. Both are very young. He is barely past his majority and she still has far to go to reach hers. He hesitates fearing he has nothing to offer until his future is settled and when she is formally acknowledged as sell nin, he will not seek her fearing my disapproval. She seems oblivious to his real interest because she fears her own future and has yet to make her decision to accept the choice of the Eldar or to join the world of men.”  
  
Erestor studied the face of his lord and friend and frowned. “She is nearer to reaching it then you give her credit for mellon nin. Her unusual start in life has matured her nearly on a time scale more appropriate to the world of men then the Eldar. Did not Gandalf tell you what lays ahead for her? Surely what ever task is appointed she will need the time only being one of the Eldar would allow her to complete.”  
  
“Yes, but it is such a painful process for her, I ache in the watching. She studies hard and Master Maenestad has been fulsome with his praise for her progress, but even he has express concern over her intensity. He wishes to explore more of the healing techniques of her mother’s people, but I have told him he must wait. I do not want any more pressure on her until she has resolved her doubts.”  
  
“When do you plan to publically acknowledge her as your sell?”  
  
“I have been thinking about that. I had thought to do so at this harvest festival. The announcement should provide enough interest and speculation that Carenthir will not suspect any underlying motives and after his arrival, I will then announce that Elurin intends to sail for Aman and asked me to choose another to govern the lands belonging to the House of Hador. That will pull any interest away from Eleiann and she can return to the healing hall out of the sight of our visitors. Then I will inform everyone that I intend to follow the traditional procedures under which anyone can submit their claim. Carenthir, of course, is invited to do so at that time. We shall allow him to think he is the only logical candidate and that we are only doing this to satisfy tradition and silence any objectors.”  
  
“At which point Iorlas will step forward after Carenthir and present his along with the proof of his claim.” Erestor grinned in anticipation of Carenthir’s reaction and pulled a sheet of paper and quill from a stack on Elrond’s desk. He started a list of things that would have to be taken care of before the harvest festival.  
  
Elrond nodded. “I will of course remove myself from the process and appoint a council to consider each of the claims and when they approve Iorlas then….”  
  
“As the new Lord Hador Iorlas will accuse his great uncle of the murders of Lord Hador and his party and challenge him.” Erestor looked up and smirked.  
  
“Carenthir will be arrested and he will be given the choice of trial by battle or tried before the ruling council. If he chooses the council, all of our proof will be presented at that time.”  
  
“We will have to gather up his cronies as well.” Erestor added that to his list.  
  
“I fear we may have to seek them out if they do not accompany him. ‘Fin may want to discretely select some teams and have them in place just in case.”  
  
Erestor nodded. “Best have some of the storage rooms prepared as holding cells as well.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“Well that is a good start. We need to get Iorlas back here and give him time to prepare him for all this.”  
  
Elrond shook his head. “I think it best to let him continue on patrol for now. I do not want him to have too much time to think about all of this. I will let ionnath nin know what is going on and they can bring him back just before the festival. In the mean time, we can see that his weapons and garments are ready for him. With Lord Hador’s ring and weapons as well as Lady Silanin’s journals and the amulet there can be no question of the validity of his claim.”  
  
Erestor nodded and paused. “There is one other thing you will have to address regarding Eleiann. What explanation will you give regarding her naneth? Given the fact that you have taken not taken a human lover from the time Celebrian sailed and your marriage to Amarie, there will be much speculation as to why she has only now been acknowledged.”  
  
Elrond narrowed his eyes as he considered the problem. “It would be best to keep as close to the truth as possible without revealing all. Something simple like during a strong storm I was separated from my hunting party and took shelter in a cave. A female also took shelter with me and we ‘enjoyed’ one another’s company for several days while we waited out the storm. After the storm ended, she refused my invitation to return with me to Imladris saying she had to return to her home where she was a master healer and much needed. That was the last I knew of her until Eleiann showed up here asking for her ada. That will pretty much cover everything and allow her to discuss her people’s healing techniques without suspicion.”  
  
“Everyday she becomes more elven. That may be harder to explain.”  
  
“Not necessarily. She is peredhel and the Valar have given her the choice my other hin have be offered. Once she has declared her choice then she will be of the Eldar.”  
  
Erestor leaned back and grinned at his lord in admiration. “That should cover just about everything.”  
  
Elrond rose and poured them each a glass of miruvor. Handing one to his friend, he grinned and raised his glass in a toast. “To a successful conspiracy that will right a terrible wrong.”  
  
Erestor grinned and raised his in agreement. “Here! Here!”  
  
  
mellon nin-my friend male  
ion-son  
sell nin-my daughter  
naneth-mother  
ada-father  
peredhel-half elf


	36. A Message Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Summer 2868,  
A week after his meeting with Erestor that set the wheels in motion to finally deal with Lord Carenthir, Elrond leaned on the railing of his private terrace and watching his hin playing a game of hide and seek in the garden below. He smiled as both Elros and Elwing jumped on Eleiann, and all three fell to the ground in a tangled pile laughing and giggling.  
  
“You are it, El Ann,” crowed Elros. “We cotcha! You are it, you are it!”  
  
Amarie joined them and pulled the gwanur off their older gwathel. Setting them aside, she pulled Eleiann to her feet, helped her pluck pieces of twigs and grass from her hair, and straightened her clothes.  
  
Shaking her head, she addressed the two littlest ones in mock exasperation. “Really, you two are the limit. You should not be attacking your gwathel this way. That is not the way the game is played. The idea is to seek her out and touch her, not knock her down.” She turned and looked sternly at Eleiann amusement twinkling in her eyes. “And you penneth are no better. You should not be encouraging them so.”  
  
Eleiann looked at her gwanur and they grinned at one another conspiratorially. All three then chorused, “Ayah, naneth. We will be good, we promise!”  
  
Amarie shook her head and muttered as she returned to her office on the lower level, “Sometimes I wonder who is the adult in the family around here.”  
  
When she disappeared, Eleiann swept the younger ones up into her arms and hugged them tightly. “I am sorry penneth, it is time I returned to the healing hall for my stint of duty. We will have to wait until tomorrow for another game.”  
  
Ah, El Ann, can’t you play just a little longer?” Elwing asked her, her large grey eyes pleading and an adorable pout on her small mouth.  
  
Eleiann shook her head reluctantly. “No little one. I must go or I will be in hot water with Master Maenestad and ada and I do not want to do that.”  
  
Both Elros and Elwing wrinkled their foreheads in confusion. “Hot water, El Ann? Ada will not put you in hot water. That would be cruel.”  
  
Eleiann grinned, “No, he will not do that. It is just an expression. It means I will be in trouble.”  
  
Still confused Elwing looked at her then shrugged as if to say, “It is one of those crazy adult things,” and nodded giving her hug before struggling to get down. Eleiann set Elros down and both ran off to join their naneth.  
  
*Ah, sell nin, they do love you. * Elrond mentally said to her.  
  
Startled she looked up and spotted the smiling face of her ada and waved to him as she started over to the healing hall. *I am very fond of them as well ada, I always wanted gwanur and gwathel and I am most grateful that you have made that possible.”  
  
*Is this strange expression you used one of yours from Earth? *  
  
She stopped and sighed. *I am afraid so, I was careless but I will try to remember better in the future. *  
  
*I do not think you need to worry, mell nin, people will only consider it one that you brought from your distant home. *  
  
*It is a good thing they will not suspect just how far away it really is, hiren. * She added wryly as she entered the healing hall and waved to Master Maenestad. *I must go ada, I am on duty this afternoon. *  
  
*I know mell nin, until later. *  
  
For some time he stood there leaning on the railing and considered how this newest sell of his had appeared in his life. He had no doubt that she missed her naneth and just as surely as her naneth missed her sell and worried about what had happened to her. Unconsciously his hand went to the strange half pendant that Amanda had given him during his brief visit to Earth all those years ago. He smiled. Perhaps he could do something to ease both of their uncertainty.  
  
*Gandalf old friend would the Valar … * He explained his plan.  
  
  
It had taken some time but he had managed to pull together a small package of items the size of a small slender book. In it were three enamel paintings of Eleiann, Theodore and Owen, framed in slender silver worked in a delicate tracery of leaves not unlike the ones that had been on the knife he had left behind on Earth.  
  
Although the paintings were barely the size of his hand, the artists had managed to include a wealth of details and he was pleased with the results. Each subject was portrayed as they now currently appeared and glowed with good health. Their story was clear to anyone familiar with the Tolkien story.  
  
Eleiann wore an elven dress of deepest rose with flowing sleeves and a silver head circlet set with a single blue sapphire that identified her station and his house. Her hair fell in loose waves nearly to the center of her back and she sat upon a chair in a landscape that clearly showed the elven architecture of Imladris.  
  
Theodore wore elven robes as well and his hair without a trace of gray was neatly trimmed and barely reached his shoulders. He sat at a table with scrolls and books spread before him and the background indicated the area of the library where he often pursues his studies. Clearly, he was a respected scholar or teacher.  
  
Owen wore the uniform of a Dunedine Ranger with a gold star on his shoulder. He carried his weapons and the landscape behind him was of a forest. At his feet lay the hound, now full grown, that he had acquired from Durfin, the villager who raised them. At Gandalf’s suggestion, the shadowy figure of a woman stood just behind his right shoulder with a child in her arms. That had puzzled Elrond, but the maia had chuckled and refused to elaborate.  
  
Elrond set the paintings aside and picked up the remaining item wrapped in a twist of silk. Unwrapping it, a small duplicate of the yin/yang pendants that both he and Eleiann now wore dropped into his hand. This version was made of gold and etched in each half was a symbol, one was of the house of Elrond and he smiled rubbing a finger over the other. He hoped his guess would prove correct. Attached to it was a delicate double length of chain that could separate with the two parts and be worn as intended in the original.  
  
When Elrond had requested they sit for their portraits, he was, as yet, unable to tell them why he was asking them to do so. Now that he had the permission of the Valar to proceed with his plan, he would inform them of his intentions. He also had other information to pass on which he hoped would please both Theodore and Owen. They had been granted the life span of the Dunedine!  
  
He had not had much opportunity to become acquainted with Owen before now, but both ‘Roh and ‘Dan had expressed approval of his progress in training and assimilation into the Dunedine culture. They liked the young man and were happy to deliver Eleiann’s care packages whenever she sent them up to him. Later that week after Owen accompanied his gwanur from the north the elf lord was looking forward to forming his own opinion of him.  
  
Eleiann hugged her cousin and pulled him through the door into her chamber. He stood just a bit taller now and his shoulders were much broader then she remembered. She last seen him nearly three years ago and she exclaimed with delight hugging him again.  
  
“Why Owen Cameron, you are a bonified hottie. Those actors that played the heroes in the Lord of The Rings movies pale in comparison next to your gorgeous self. Too bad you are my cousin, cause I could go for you myself! Being a ranger suits you.”  
  
Grinning he hugged her back and swung her around several times before setting her down. Looking at her, he shook his head. “I don’t think so hiril, you are quite the beauty yourself and look every inch the elven princess.”  
  
Eleiann shook her head. “You should meet Arwen, she is the real beauty and princess around here. Elwing will run a close second when she grows up.”  
  
“Is she here now or due any time soon?”  
  
“Unfortunately no, I seldom see any of the older ones. ‘Roh and ‘Dan are mostly out on patrol and you see more of them then I do. Arwen spends most of her time in Lothlorien with her daer odhron. I have only met her three or four times.”  
  
He nodded. “Probably just as well. The less opportunity for any of us to come to their attention the better.” He paused and frowned. “ There hasn’t been any interest on their part over us has there?”  
  
“I do not think so. Ada suggested rather strongly that Arwen not discuss any of us too much over there. Not dissemble or anything, just kind of ignore our presence.”  
  
“Where is pop? Is he here or at the cottage?”  
  
“He is here. He spends most of his time here these days. He is really intent on getting as much done as he can before the end.”  
  
Owen frowned. “How has he been? I worry that I am not spending enough time with him and he will be gone before we know it.”  
  
Eleiann grinned, “Something must be in the water here because I swear he looks twenty years younger. Imladris has been good for him.”  
  
They both turned as a knock sounded at the door. “Eleiann, may I come in?’  
  
Owen looked at Eli questioningly and she smiled. “It is Ildris, probably my best friend here. Come in Ildris.”  
  
As the door opened, Ildris paused in surprised when she saw Eli’s visitor. “I am sorry to interrupt you Eleiann, but your uncle has joined Lord Elrond in his office and asked that you join them also. They only await your cousin’s arrival and expect him momentarily since the young lords have returned.”  
  
“Well he is here now. Ildris, this is my cousin Owen, a Ranger of the Northern Dunedine.”  
  
Ildris gave him a flirtatious glance before responding with a formal bow of welcome. Smiling she swept his figure with an approving look. “My I be the first to welcome you to Imladris Master Owen? It is clear that you share the same pleasing looks as your cousin. You will have no problem finding companions among our ellyth during your visit. I will be happy to introduce you to several if you so desire.”  
  
“Thank you, hiril, that is indeed most kind of you but that would be better put off until my next visit when I hope to be able to spend more time getting to know the beauties of Imladris…all of the beauties. Unfortunately this is a short visit and I must return north in the next day or two.”  
  
Ildris smiled regretfully and bowed her head in acknowledgment. “When you return, I will be pleased to act as your guide. Until then.” She turned back to Eli, “Your ada would like you to join them at once.”  
  
“We will, hannon le Ildris.”  
  
Ildris nodded and with a final lingering look at Owen, she left them to return to her duties.  
  
Eli erupted in giggles when the door closed after the elleth. She looked at her cousin who was chuckling as well. “See, I told you, you were a hottie! You may wind up giving my gwanur a run for their money.“  
  
“Ah Eli, don’t be silly. No real elleth would really be interested in me, I will not be alive long enough for them to take me seriously. Besides my interest lies in someone in the north.”  
  
Eli immediately turned serious. “You have found her?”  
  
He nodded. “I think so but I won’t know for a while yet. She is still a bit young and her family has had a rough time.”  
  
Eli smiled, “Well if she is the one, we will have the most wonderful wedding we can throw you.”  
  
He grinned. “Having the daughter of Lord Elrond doing that for me will certainly enhance my reputation.”  
  
“Glad to be of some use, coz! We best get this show on the road and see what ada has wants. Leave your stuff here for the moment” She tugged his cloak and pack from his shoulder and threw them on the bed. “Best leave off your weapons, Owen. Glorfindel does not like people to carry them around Elrond.”  
  
Owen was amazed at what he saw as they traversed the halls of Imladris. Eli’s letters had been full of descriptions, but they fell far short of the reality. His father’s letters had been more about his discoveries then about life as it existed there as well.  
  
When they reached Elrond’s office, Owen found himself eager to finally meet the illustrious father of his cousin and of the twin elf lords he had come to like and admire. But when he followed Eli into the chamber he was stunned at the presence he felt emanating from the fabled Lord of Imladris. He was also amused to see that his father had obviously ceased to be intimidated in the elf lord's presence and was deep in discussion with him over some point of elven law he had come across in his research. Elrond glanced up and noting their entrance waved them on into the room.  
  
Ted turned and upon seeing his son and Eli grinned. “About time you got here son.” He turned back to Elrond. “Hiren, may I introduce ion nin to you? As your own ionnath have informed you, he has chosen to join the Northern Dunedine Rangers and has been accepted by them recently as a full member of their group.”  
  
Owen made a formal bow and then stood straight as the elf lord studied him silently. When he had finished, he nodded and smiled. “Welcome to Imladris Owen neth, Ionnath nin have often provided news on your progress for Eleiann’s benefit and I have been appraised as well. They have indicated that you have proven a good addition to the ranks of the Rangers and I am pleased you have completed your training successfully. Their chieftain has also commented on how pleased he has been with your progress. You are aware of course that Argonul is descended from my brother’s line?”  
  
Owen nodded. “Yes hiren, and I know that the heir who will reclaim Gondor will spring from his line.” He glanced at his father and grinned before returning his regard to the elf lord.  
  
Elrond caught the exchange and asked curiously. “Is there something that you can share with me?”  
  
Embarrassed, Owen shook his head. “It is only a dream I have had hiren. It would have to be a true foretelling and that is rare among humans.”  
  
“Oh for Pete’s sake, Owen, tell him enough to give him the clue.” Eli snorted at her tall cousin.  
  
Intrigued, Elrond looked at him and waited with interest.  
  
Owen exchanged glances with his father then he faced the elf lord. “Over several nights I dreamed the same dream. In it the maid I marry and the daughter she bears me is tied to the line which will produce the heir that will eventually reclaim the throne of Gondor and lead the forces that defeat Sauron.”  
  
Whatever Elrond expected to hear that was not it and he sat down heavily in his chair. “When? He demanded eagerly.  
  
“I am sorry, hiren.” Ted interjected. “That we cannot tell you. Since Amanda has already told you that Sauron will eventually be overcome, and you will survive to sail to the Undying lands, what this adds is general enough not to influence any decisions that will be made. That is of course if it is a true fore telling and not just the wishful dreaming of someone who desires to justify his reason for coming to Middle Earth.“  
  
Elrond studied both Owen and Ted. “But you believe it to be true.”  
  
Ted smiled. “If it is, we both are truly honored to be able to be a part of your history in such a manner. I cannot think of any finer legacy then to be tied to both your brother’s line and yours hiren.”  
  
Elrond smiled. “It would seem there is more to your journey than just the purpose allotted to Eleiann.”  
  
“If it is a true fore telling, hiren.”  
  
“If it is a true fore telling.” The elf lord agreed.  
  
“Now let us turn to the reason I have asked you here. As you know, I asked you to sit for your portraits a few weeks back. At the time I was not sure if what I wish to do would be allowed, but the Valar have agreed to my request.”  
  
The three looked at one another in confusion. What did he mean?  
  
Elrond smiled and then continued. “It seemed unnecessarily cruel that those you left behind would never know whether you were successful in crossing the bridge. For your own safety, and that of your world, the bridge was permanently closed once you completed the crossing. It was intended that no further contact would be allowed after that. After much consideration, I believed I had found a way that would accomplish letting Amanda and Theodore’s first born son know what had happen to you yet leave others unaware even if they were to see the message.”  
  
Chuckling at their sudden interest, he removed their portraits from his desk drawer and handed each one theirs. “If you look at these they tell a story that will be clear to your families yet appear to be only pictures of you appearing in dress that is based on your Tolkien’s writing or the moving pictures Eleiann has told me of. Since Theodore was a scholar of Tolkien and Middle Earth, what would be more natural then he might have commissioned such portraits? They are done with materials which are common to your world so no question will be raised by the use of unfamiliar ones.”  
  
Eli looked at hers with delight. “Mom will know I am here and that ada welcomed me.”  
  
Theodore looked up at Elrond with tears running down his cheeks. “It is clear that I have reached your library and doing what I most wanted to do. Thank you hiren, Donald will be much relieved.”  
  
Owen studied his in shock. “Hiren, the woman?”  
  
“That was Gandalf’s suggestion, penneth and it appears to confirm your dreams.”  
  
Ted gently placed his portrait on the desk and studied Eli’s and Owen’s. “It is a masterful solution worthy of you hiren. How do you intend to see it delivered?”  
  
“The bridge will open one last time and one of the golden wolves will carry them to the cabin, hopefully to Amanda but at least to your son.”  
  
“May I ask when?” Owen watched as his father returned the other two portraits to the desk.  
  
“I do not know, Owen, once I have prepared the package and given it to the wolf, it will be in the hands of the Valar.”  
  
All three nodded their understanding. Ted lowered his head and in a voice heavy with emotion, spoke for all three of them. “Lord Elrond, we do not know your Valar nor truly understand their purpose as to why we are here. I ask that you share with them our gratitude for letting our family on Earth know that we are safe and well and that we have a future here even if it remains hidden from us.”  
  
Elrond nodded. “I too am grateful mellon nin. You have become part of my family and I would ease what pain of yours I can."  
  
After a long silence in which each considered what the message home would mean to those left behind, smiles bloomed across their faces.  
  
Elrond wrapped the portraits once more and returned them to the drawer. "Amarie has invited you to join us for dinner. I think she is curious about Owen and wishes to see if he is like either of you. Perhaps Owen would like to see something of Imladris before we gather for the evening meal? Theodore would you have some time to do the honors? I have some things I must discuss with Eleiann.”  
  
Ted grinned and put his arm around the younger man’s shoulder. “Son, come on, let me show you the library…..”  
  
Eli and her father chuckled as the two disappeared into the hallway. “Somehow I do not think your cousin will have the same regard for the library your uncle does, sell nin.”  
  
“Neither do I hiren.”  
  
"Eleiann, the reason I asked you to stay behind is that there is one more thing I intend to include for your naneth.” He passed the gold yin/yang pendent to her then continued. “By this she will know for sure that you and I have found one another. I am not sending back the one each of us wears because I believed you would wish to keep something of your world here with you. Was I right?”  
  
Mutely she nodded and passed it back to him then flung herself into his arms. “Hannon le ada, hannon le.”  
  
Elrond tightened his arms around his sell and hugged her tightly. “Hannon le, hen nin. ” He whispered softly in turn.  
  
Hin nin-my chikdren  
Gwanur-brother, a pair of twins  
Gwathel-sister  
Penneth-young one  
Naneth-mother  
Ada-father  
Sell nin-my daughter  
Mell nin-my dear  
Hiren-lord  
Sell-daughter  
Hiril-lady  
Ellyth-elf maidens  
Hannon le-thankyou  
Elleth-elf maiden  
Ion nin-my son  
Ionnath-sons  
Neth-young


	37. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Earth, North Eastern USA, Fall 2053 AD  
Amanda carried the last box of supplies out onto the porch and stacked it next to the others waiting to be loaded into the bed of the truck sitting in front of the family cabin. Earlier that week Donald and his family had joined her to finished closing up of the cabin for the winter. They had taken her SUV back and left the extended cab truck for her use. She had remained behind for a few days reluctant to leave the peacefulness of their hidden valley. Now that the time had come for her departure all she had to do was to make sure that the generator was shut down, double check that the water was turned off, and pipes and toilets were all drained.  
  
Pleased that it was still mid morning she had only to load the boxes, cases and dogs and leave. Entering the cabin she methodically made one last sweep checking to see that she had forgotten nothing. Finally satisfied she pulled the cabin door shut and locked it. Turning she paused on the broad porch, looked out over the clearing and up across the road to the bridge on the far side. Taking a deep breath she savored the pungent odor of fir and lifted her face towards the clear blue sky.  
  
It was cooler now and the wind carried a bite as it dipped and swirled about the outbuildings and tugged at the piles of leaves fallen from the maples and oaks that dotted the clearing and lower hills around the cabin. The first signs of winter were appearing on the crests of the distant mountains and it would not be long before snow would isolate the cabin as it did every year. There would be little to draw anyone except perhaps some trips by Donald either for hunting or winter sports until spring when they would all gather for sugaring when the sap started to rise in the maples.  
  
Sighing she made the several trips from the porch to the truck necessary to load both the boxes and suitcases in it’s bed. Once that was accomplished, she locked the cover down over the bed and once more climbed to the porch where she settled on an old bench next to a cooler and thermos waiting to go on the front seat next to her. In them were a lunch and coffee for her and water and dinner for her fellow four-footed travelers.  
  
Whistling she called to the three golden retrievers, Glori III, along with Sassi and Trevi bounding after a fat rabbit just at the edge of the encroaching forest of evergreen trees. Laughing she called once more and paused to meet their enthusiastic greetings. The two females were litter mates from a rescue group and she had not had the heart to separate them when they had been offered to her. Glori had mated with Sassi and now she was due to have a litter in a couple of months. Luckily Glori had a strong following among her family and friends and she would have no problems finding good homes for the pups. As she bent to rub their heads and put on the collars she had left off to ensure they did not become entangled in the under growth, her attention was caught by the flash of a golden coat emerging from the forest.  
  
It was one of the golden wolves! Although they were occasionally seen around the cabin, it had been nearly three years since the last sighting. The family had always been careful to keep their existence secret and never mentioned them to outsiders. Hesitating Amanda ordered the dogs to sit and stay then moved out away from the truck to the edge of the cleared space that surrounded the cabin.  
  
For several minutes she and the wolf gazed across at one another then the wolf raised his nose and sniffed as if seeking her scent. Dropping his head he moved slowly towards her and settled on his haunches just out of reach. It took her a few moments to realize the wolf had something tied around his neck. Worried she feared at first that it was some kind of tracking device that had been placed on him. Had he come to her to get it removed?  
  
Moving slowly and speaking quietly in reassurance she edged forward until she could put her hands on the wolf’s neck and the dark leather tie that held the ends of the collar together. Gently undoing it the collar fell free into her hands and she could see that small leather bag engraved with graceful elven design was attached.  
  
Gasping with shock she realized that it had somehow been sent across the bridge between Middle Earth and Earth. Trembling she backed up to the porch and sat down heavily turning it this way and that as she studied it. Looking up she found that the wolf had followed her and now sat close by calmly gazing at her with intent brown eyes. Looking beyond him she found the three golden retrievers sitting there unmoved as well and studying the wolf and her with great interest.  
  
Returning her attention to the bag she continued to study it half afraid what she would find inside. With trembling hands she undid the clasp that held it shut and peered into it. All she could see was a small fabric wrapped item. With a questioning look at the wolf, she eased it out and a small golden object attached to a double link chain dropped to the ground at her feet. The wolf nosed it and looked at her and yipped. Amanda slowly reached for it and when she held it immediately recognized it as a copy of the yin/yang charm she had given to both Elrond and Eleiann before their departures. Studying each piece, she recognized the symbol of Elrond’s house and the second symbol as that of Gil Galad’s house.  
  
Puzzled she set it aside and unwrapped the larger one exclaiming with delighted surprise, as she understood what she was looking at. The three pictures confirmed they had made the crossing safely and it was Elrond’s way of letting her know. The first picture was of Ted dressed as an elven scholar in the great library of Imladris. He looked younger then he had when he left and she could only believe that he had benefited from the effects of elven healing. Turning it over there was a series of symbols that she believed spelled out his name in Sindarin.  
  
The second portrait was of a mature Owen dressed in the garb of a northern ranger. She frowned at the shadowy figure of a woman with a baby in her arms and took that to mean he was either already married or would soon be. There was a series of Sindarin symbols that were obviously more then just Owen’s name and below that was a banner with the white tree of Gondor. She studied it for quite some time as she tried to puzzle out it’s meaning before setting it aside for later research.  
  
It was the third portrait that set her tears flowing as she saw the beloved face of her daughter and realized that Elrond had indeed welcomed her into his family. The fact that she wore a circlet with a blue stone gave a clue that identified her as a daughter of his house. Turning over the picture she saw the symbol of his house and that of Gil Galad’s. Amanda could not decipher it’s intent but took it to mean there would be a marriage of some importance for her as well. Wiping her tears away she noticed the wolf was nosing Sassi and giving play bows in invitation for her to join him.  
  
“Now listen, old man, just because you came across the bridge, what makes you think you are welcome to seduce one of my girls? She isn’t available for a one-night stand. She will be having a litter in a few weeks so buzz off.” The wolf looked at her with what could only be a knowing smirk and he danced away as if inviting the retriever to follow him. Amanda frowned as she studied the two canines trying to understand what was going on.  
  
“Do you want her to go with you?” She finally questioned the wolf feeling weird talking to him and wondering if he really understood her. It was clear that was exactly what he wanted and Amanda stared at him in disbelief.  
  
“What could you want with her in Imladris? Surely she would be of little use there.”  
  
The wolf yipped once more and danced away. Sassi looked at her mistress quivering with excitement and wanting to follow the wolf. She would not leave until Amanda gave her permission and Amanda was not sure she could simply allow the dog to take off after the wolf. Sighing she decided that she would have to stay for a few more days until she sorted out just what she needed to do.  
  
“OK you idiots, we will stay here until I can figure out what this all means. If the powers that be really intend that Sassi is suppose to make this journey, then they will have to give me some sort of sign. I will not just let her take off with golden boy here and possibly leave her behind without food and shelter.”  
  
With that she set about temporarily reopening the cabin and unloading enough of the supplies from the truck to last for the next few days. She settled the dogs down and half expected the wolf to disappear. But she was not really surprised when he calmly followed her into the cabin and joined the dogs as they ate their dinner.  
  
Amanda watched as all four canines settled into a comfortable pile and slept. She reached for her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
“Hi Donald. Sorry to bother you so late.”  
  
“Yes, I am still at the cabin.”  
  
“No, not for a few more days. The reason I called is there has been an interesting development. A golden wolf has shown up with a message from our distant friends…”


	38. Tangled Web Of Plans Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
The gathering in the Hall of Fire was noisy as the crowd enjoyed the hospitality of the Lord of Imladris. Ildris shook her head and turned away from the terrace door towards the figure of her friend half hidden in the gathering evening gloom.  
  
“This should be a very interesting Harvest Festival. The crowd is almost as big as that when the Lady Amarie and Lord Elrond announced their engagement and subsequent marriage. I guess the fact that Lord Elurin has finally decided to sail for the Undying Lands, Lord Carenthir will get his wish to assume control over the House of the Silver Hand. I must admit to some confusion as to why Lord Elrond has chosen to invoke the old custom of gur uin hil but I suppose he wants to at least give the impression of impartiality.”  
  
Eleiann moved closer to the door. “I do not think that is why, Ildris. From what I have heard, ada does not want to be responsible for being forced to make that decision. He finds Lord Carenthir most distasteful. In my land he would be considered a snake oil salesman. Perhaps ada is secretly hoping a more appropriate candidate will emerge and be selected in stead. The whole story is just so sad. ‘Fin has said that he knew Lord Hador and his ada and both were brilliant warriors. As for the lady, imagine being the only remaining member of the high king’s family and simply disappearing like that.”  
  
Ildris nodded and both turned back to study the throng inside. “Have your uncle and cousin arrived yet? You did say they were coming to be here for your public acceptance into your family.”  
  
“Uncle Theodore arrived late last night and Owen is arriving with my muindyr and Iorlas later this evening. I know that ‘Dan and ‘Roh have to be here for the hud uin din.” Eleiann sighed. “I should return to my chamber and prepare for it.”  
  
“You still are dreading facing everyone, are you not?”  
  
“Yes, but not nearly as much now that ada has explained what to expect. I will not have to say anything, merely bow in acknowledgment of my introduction when he calls me forward. Apparently he and Amarie will enter the room first followed by all of the hin. “’Dan will escort Arwen, Roh will escort me and Elros will escort Elwing, that is if he can pay attention long enough not to get distracted and do something unexpected.”  
  
“That could present some difficulties.” Ildris chuckled and shook her head in amusement.  
  
“Tanthar will be waiting to collect them after they are introduced. Hopefully that will keep trouble to a minimum.”  
  
“Well we best get you ready. Which gown are you wearing?”  
  
Turning towards the stairs leading to the lower terrace Eleiann glanced at her friend in exasperation. “Really Ildris, I am quite capable of getting ready without help. You need to prepare yourself….”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond paced up and down in his private study and turned as Amarie entered and closed the door behind her self.  
  
“Well I think my threats have them thoroughly traumatized and promising to behave themselves for at least the presentation.” She announced cheerfully. “Now I must get dressed and take one last look at everything before we all gather. Have ‘Dan and ‘Roh arrived?”  
  
Elrond nodded. “About an hour ago. They have Iorlas tucked away in the barracks and Owen joined his ada. They should all be ready in plenty of time.”  
  
“What about our “special” guest?”  
  
Elrond grinned. “He arrived earlier this afternoon and has been lording it over his toadies as if it was already official. Several of his main supporters remained behind so they will be “collected” tonight and tomorrow morning. Kiril will make sure they cannot disappear and will escort them here for the gur uin baudh. Those accompanying Carenthir will find themselves taken  
day after tomorrow during the gur uin baudh itself. They will certainly find their quarters far more comfortable then those they provided for Hador and his lady.”  
  
Amarie grimaced. “I suppose I will have to be polite even somewhat friendly to him this evening.”  
  
“Regretfully so, meleth. After all of our plotting we cannot afford to let him escape his punishment. Iorlas is the true hil of Lord Hador and we need him to hold those lands for the future against the growing darkness. I do not trust Carenthir anymore than I would trust an orc.”  
  
“He is such a nice young elf. I know he has progressed a long way since his arrival, but is he really prepared for the role you are expecting of him?”  
  
Elrond sighed wearily. “Are any of us ready for the role destiny decrees for us, meleth nin? Once Carenthir has been dealt with, Iorlas will return as acknowledged lord of the Silver Hand with Elurin for a period of training and familiarity for his new duties.”  
  
“He will need a few good advisors he can trust while that is going on.”  
  
“I know, I intend to send Kiril and a squad of warriors with him to deal with the military side of things. He trusts and accepts his guidance. I suspect Kiril will remain even after Iorlas is finally settled in as the Lord of the Silver Hand. Galadriel has offered to send Haldir or one of his gwanur along with a small contingent of warriors as added protection as well until Iorlas is comfortable with the capability of his own warriors to provide for the protection of his people.”  
  
“It appears you have pretty well covered the military side. What about the administrative and household management? Surely Erestor has a suggestion or two.” Amarie paused reflectively as she remembered how she would have been lost without her great aunt Saeldae’s aid after the death of her daer odhron.  
  
Erestor has suggested we also send Melpromaen as a seasoned advisor to Iorlas. I have also asked Elurin for a suggested advisor he trusts to work with Iorlas. Elurin says his present housekeeper was Hador’s nurse and I suspect she will serve his ion well once she learns of his acknowledgement as heir.”  
  
“Does Elurin know about Iorlas?”  
  
“No, he suspects something but will hold his counsel. He has heard the rumors about a long lost heir. I have not refuted them. He is not happy that Carenthir will apparently be his replacement.”  
  
Amarie crossed to the small table that held a carafe of miruvor and poured to glasses. Offering one to her hervenn, she smiled and raised hers in a toast. “To the success of all your plans dear one. May they all succeed as you hope.”  
  
Elrond studied the glowing cordial before tossing it back in one swift swallow. “May the Valar grant us success and may all go well.”  
  
Setting the glass down he crossed to where Amarie stood and embraced her tightly. “Now meleth nin, we had best finish preparing ourselves and insuring the hin are collected and ready to begin this enterprise.”  
  
Smiling up she nodded and reached up to kiss him. For a brief moment they forgot the looming gathering and she felt his response to the warm softness of her body.  
  
“Meleth,” she choked back a laugh, “there is no time for that! Afterwards I promise to sooth your unease, but first we must deal with this evening.”  
  
Elrond smiled down at her ruefully. “You tempt me far too easily hervess nin, I have but to hold you and I find my self distracted!”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iorlas sat at the table in his room and reread the letter from Lord Elrond. Tonight they begin the long awaited task of bringing his parents’ murderer to justice. He smiled evilly as he thought of the pleasure that sinking his father’s great sword in Carenthir’s heart would bring. Both Elrond and Glorfindel had cautioned him that revenge would not prove all that satisfying, but he was willing to live with that as long as the monster met his end. But the time was not yet arrived when he could do that. First he must attend tonight’s banquet and watch the announcement that would recognize the Lady Eleiann as Lord Elrond’s daughter.  
  
The young elf sighed. His hopes for any future with her now seemed far out of reach. How Lord Elrond would approve such a union was beyond his imagination. He had yet to prove himself. Even though his family was acceptable…. He laughed to himself. Being a great nephew of the last high king and son of the Lord Hador certainly made him an acceptable suitor. Why then did he feel so unworthy? It was a good thing he had not revealed the growing depth of his feelings to her. Luckily she was so focused on her work in the healing hall that she had never even suspected.  
  
Well there would be time to sort all of that out, once he was established in his inheritance and she was finished with her training. First they had to get through tonight and not raise any danger signs that would alert Carenthir to his danger. Then he had to put forth his claim to the lands of his ada in the gur uin hil the following day. Once he was successful in proving and winning there then he had to bring charges against the murderer in the gur uin baudh. He might not survive the challenge if his uncle chose battle rather than trial. No, he could not even think about a future of any kind until the next few days had sorted themselves out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gur uin hil –counsel of the heir’s choosing  
Ada-father  
Muindyr – brothers  
Hud uin din – the opening of the assembly  
Hin – children  
Gur uin baudh – judgment counsel  
Hil – heir  
Meleth nin – my love  
Meleth- love  
Daer odhron  
Hervess-wife  
Hervenn -husband


	39. It Is Only a Dinner Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
Eleiann stood for a long moment before she opened her chamber door and swept out into the hall where Elrohir awaited her. He looked her up and down and with a most uncharacteristic whistle grinned his approval.  
  
“Well, tithen thel nin, you certainly clean up nicely!”  
  
She grinned back at him and twirled in a circle the full silk skirts swirling out in soft rippling waves before dropping back into graceful folds. “Does that mean you finally approve of your latest weird relation?” She responded mischievously.  
  
He grew serious and looked at her with troubled eyes before responding. “I wish you would not say such things Eleiann. We are all proud to have you join us. All of us regret that you continue to feel like an outsider. What have we done that makes you feel so?”  
  
Eleiann sighed, “It is not you, ‘Roh, or any of the family. I have always been an outsider and I guess I find it hard to accept that I have finally ‘come home’. I keep feeling like such a fraud and sooner or later someone is going to find out and expose me for it.”  
  
Elrohir smiled and taking her hand led her to a large mirror hanging just outside the entry to the main hallway. Standing behind her he turned her so she faced it and resting his hands on her shoulders he smiled. “Look Eleiann, what do you see?”  
  
She glanced at him before concentrating on the image reflected in the mirror. Elrohir was dress in a silver tunic over black leggings and boots and wore a long flowing outer robe of silver and blue velvet. His hair was dressed in traditional warrior’s braids and a silver circlet lay upon his brow. She remained silent for some time before she finally answered him hesitantly. “I see a gorgeous ellon who is the envy of nearly every other ellyn currently in Middle Earth. Both you and Elladan are the desired mates of every unmarried ellyth and you both know it. You both hold great status among the eldar as the ionnath of Lord Elrond.”  
  
“I refer to the lovely elleth standing in front of this paragon you refer to.” Elrohir said dryly. “Who does she remind you of?”  
  
Eleiann turned back to the mirror and studied her image. The mirror reflected a tall elleth dressed in a deep rose silk gown trimmed in silver lace and belted with a heavy silver chain set with rose stones. Her hair lay in dark heavy waves about her shoulders and upon her brow lay a circlet in silver set with the same stones. Her gray blue eyes were duplicates of Elrohir and their sire and she had the same up swept eyebrows as they.  
  
“I know I resemble the rest of you but I do not have the fineness of features you all have. Somehow I look like a poorer copy. Arwen is beautiful. She will marry a…” She stopped before she revealed her sister’s true future. “She will marry a powerful and mighty lord and live a good and happy life.” She continued hurriedly.  
  
“You know her future do you not? And ours? ‘Dan and I?” His hands tightened on her shoulders and his eyes blazed back at her from the mirror.  
  
She hung her head before raising her troubled eyes to his reflected ones. “Yes I know hers, but only part of yours. Much remains hidden and changed from what we expected to find. Please ‘Roh, do not press me for more, I cannot tell you.”  
  
He nodded reluctantly and turned his attention back to the images in the mirror. “You know what I see? I see gwathel nin whom I will have to protect from the many unwanted and undeserving suitors who will soon swarm around the beautiful new sell of the Lord of Imladris. I have no doubt she will do just as well as Arwen and eventually join the rest of our family in Valinor.”  
  
Eleiann smiled wryly. “Well we can hope, but you better be aware I am not like the rest of your eldar ellyth. I am independent and will never fit into the traditional role that is expected of them.”  
  
He grinned at her. “Well you can hardly compare daernaneth or Amarie or even Arwen to the typical elleth for that matter. They are all strong independent ellyth who have or will chart their own path.”  
  
“The Lady Galadriel is in a class all of her own, ‘Roh. I would never expect to be compared to her. She would be insulted if someone tried. Please do not even allude to such a thing. The less she knows about me, the safer I will feel.”  
  
“You fear her.” He smiled.  
  
“Yes and with good reason. She is one of the oldest of the eldar remaining in Middle Earth and will remain the most powerful until she returns to Valinor. Oh dam, that cannot happen for a long time yet.”  
  
“She cannot return until her banishment is lifted. You believe she will be forgiven?” He turned her to face him, a strange look on his face.  
  
“There is always hope, ‘Roh. The Valar may yet do so if they feel she is worthy of such a gift.” Eleiann hedged. “Should we not be joining ada and Amarie in their quarters before we all parade down into the gathering. We should not be late.”  
  
Elrohir looked at her knowingly. “You do not want to discuss any of this. I understand. But Eleiann, it will have to be addressed at some point. Every so often you let slip a small piece of what ever it is you are protecting. If is comes out piece meal, it may be wrongly interpreted and prove to more dangerous then if it all were known.” She nodded but remained stubbornly silent. He frowned and sighed in exasperation. “Very well, let us join the others before they come seeking us. It is nearly time for the start of this evening’s festivities and the beginning of the Harvest Festival.”  
  
As they moved down the hallway he tried to lighten the atmosphere by asking her if she planned on joining the rest of the family females in attending the vendors setting up down in the smaller of the training fields beyond the barracks,  
.  
“If you do, I had best warn ada, so that he can provide enough silver and gold for you all. I have the feeling that the traders and artisans will do very well this year!” He teased.  
Eleiann smothered a grin and then admitted she had given some thought to doing so. She had not attended any of the larger festivals over the years preferring instead to do so only for the smaller and family ones. She had not wanted to call attention to her presence among the family and had been concentrating on her studies. That was no longer a real concern now that she was to officially join the rest of the family. Eleiann acknowledged it might be fun to break loose and enjoy being a female member of the ruling house.  
  
She wanted to look for some presents that might do for Owen and her uncle Ted for the Mid Winter Festival which was the closest thing to a traditional Christmas celebration that occurred in Middle Earth. They had held small, intimate versions over the years at the cottage but had not done so at the last homely house. This year they would do so in the privacy of their rooms and even set up a small tree. She knew at some point their celebrations would eventually end when Ted passed beyond the circles of their new world and Owen became more involved with his own family. Still they would honor it for as long as they could and she would cherish the memories of past family gatherings on Earth when they were no more.  
  
When they reached the stairs leading to Elrond’s private rooms, Arwen and Elladan joined them. Her sister was dressed in a deep silver blue silk dress not unlike her own and she too wore a circlet with a blue stone set in mithril. Elladan was dressed similarly to Elrohir. It would be difficult to tell the difference between the two if one was not familiar with them. She could see how they had often fooled strangers and pulled off elaborate pranks in the process.  
  
Arwen smiled when she saw her younger sister. “Eleiann, you look quite lovely. That rose silk is most becoming. Are you ready for the presentation?”  
  
“As ready as I will ever be, I suppose. I just hope I do not embarrass anyone before the evening is over. There is bound to be a lot of curiosity over my sudden appearance among the family.”  
  
“You should not find it too difficult.” Arwen soothed. “ ‘Roh will lead you forward as ada introduces us and all you need do is bow to ada and Amarie, then a slighter bow to our guests and return to your earlier place. Elros and Elwing will than be presented and Tanthar will take them in hand and lead them back to our table where we will be eating dinner.”  
They all turned as Elrond and Amarie followed by their younger siblings and Tanthar descended the stairs from their private chambers. Elrond looked at his children and smiled with pride at the pleasant picture they presented.  
  
“Maer aduial hin nin. You are all most pleasing to look upon and do me proud.” He greeted them with pleasure and kissed both elleth on their cheeks before grasping the arm of each of his ionnath in greeting. “I am looking forward to presenting my whole family for the first time in many years. Always in the past it seems we had to do with one or more of you missing as you traveled far and wide. Now I can show you all off.”  
  
Amarie and Arwen exchanged amused looks while the older gwanur merely shrugged with long suffering sighs. Eleiann watched quietly and smiled tightly as Elrond turned towards his hervess and took her hand in his. With a broad wave, he gestured them all to follow him.  
  
“Erestor will be looking for us if we do not make our way down to the festivities now. For some reason he is overwhelmed with the arrangements this year and worried over the smallest detail. I would do what we can to lighten his burden by insuring we are not late.”  
  
Elrond exchanged looks with his ionnath. “Have you taken care of all the necessary tasks you were allotted?” Both nodded in response and he turned back to continue their trek to the Hall of Fire. Upon reaching a small retiring room off of the main they all paused while awaiting Erestor’s signal to enter. When he bustled through the doors, he looked them all over and glared at a subdued Elros and Elwing before smiling at Elrond.  
  
“Are you all ready mellon nin? I must say you all make a most handsome picture! I will be proud to announce you.” Then he opened the door and bustled out.  
  
Laughing Amarie strode forward and pushed Elrond ahead of her. “Let us get this over so we can sit down and eat. I am starved!”  
  
Elrond chuckled and with one final glance over his noss, he followed his advisor and waved to the Lady Saeldae, Erestor’s hervess as she joined them.  
Smiling Sadi hugged Amarie, Arwen and the older twins. She hesitated then grinned at Eleiann before finally enveloping her in a warm embrace.  
  
“It is about time I welcomed you properly penneth. I hope you will consider me your aunt as well since I know how little family you really have here. ”  
  
Eleiann nodded shyly. She sensed the true welcome offered and was glad that there would be someone she might turn to in place of her mother when she had feminine related questions or concerns. The Lady Saeldae would be a valuable resource. Her attention was drawn back to the present as Erestor announced their arrival in a strong voice and the family entered through the main doorway to the Hall of Fire.  
  
“Hir nin, Hiril nin, Mellon nin, Guests, the Lord Elrond and Lady Amarie and their family.”  
  
Elrond led Amarie to the dais smiling and nodding to various friends and family members along the way. Turning as they reached it he waited for his hin to join them and arrange them selves as they had been instructed. Elrond smiled and stepped forward slightly to address his guests.  
  
“Welcome to this year’s Harvest Festival. For the first time in many years, a number of old friends and new family are present and I am delighted to greet them officially. May I present ion nin Elladan and sell nin, Arwen. Next is ion nin Elrohir and sell nin Eleiann.” Each couple stepped forward and bowed in acknowledgement of Elrond’s introduction. There was a pause as a low murmers greeted his last pronouncement.  
  
“Lastly, may Amarie and I present our ion Elros and sell Elwing.” There was some soft merriment as both of the little ones executed awkward but sweet bows and then looked back tensely at their parents for approval. Amarie smiled at them and they beamed with pride before returning to the side of their nurse. Elrond smiled at his youngest before returning his attention to his guests.  
  
“We hope you all will enjoy yourselves here at tonight’s banquet and the rest of the festivities over the next few days. While there are some formal matters that must be dealt with before our celebration ends, tonight is for feasting and dancing. So my friends, Enjoy!!!” With that he waved towards the tables and the crowd erupted with cheers and clapping and dispersed to eat and drink the food and wine supplied by the Lord Of Imladris.  
  
Only Glorfindel noted the intent stare that followed the departure of the family from the dais and watchful eyes focus on the slender figure of Eleiann and the beginning of a thoughtful smirk.  
  
Tithen thel nin- my little sister  
Ellon- male elf  
Ellyn-male elves  
Ellyth-female elves  
Elleth- female elf  
Ionnath-sons  
Gwathel nin-my sister  
Daernaneth-grandmother  
Sell-daughter  
Ada-father  
Maer aduial hin nin-good evening my children  
Gwanur-brothers, a set of twins  
Hervess-wife  
Mellon nin-my friends  
Noss-family  
penneth-young one  
hir nin-my lords  
hiril nin-my ladies  
ion son  
sell-daughter


	40. Justice Comes, Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
The evening could have been a stressful time for all of the Imladris conspirators as they worked their way through a long dinner. Lord Carenthir had been exuberant as he saw his long desired goal within his grasp and was already acting the part of the Lord of Hador. He did not see the young warrior dressed in the rich blue tunic and peacock blue over robe who glared at him from the shadows at the back of the Hall of Fire.  
  
Elrond maintained a pleasant attitude towards their quarry but kept him and his cohorts at a distance. Carenthir had been told that the elf lord wanted there to be no appearance of favoritism in the upcoming gur uin hil and this merely reinforced his own view of his coming success and his self importance.  
  
Elrohir placed a hand on Iorlas’ shoulder. “Easy, meldir nin. Tomorrow The House of Hador will have its’ new lord and it will not be our friend. By this time day after tomorrow he will either be preparing to face the gur uin baudh or you will have overcome him in your challenge.”  
  
“The pompous gwarth,” Iorlas snarled angrily and pulled away. “How dare he posture as if he were already the Lord of Hador. Did you hear he even dared to ask the gur uin hil to grant him the name as well as the title?” His hand reached fruitlessly for the sword he was not wearing, finally settling on the knife sheath on his right hip.  
  
“I doubt he will even have the opportunity,” the elf lord responded dryly. “You must not reveal your hand just yet. None of this is easy for any of us Iorlas. We are all biting our tongues at his arrogance.”  
  
“Did you see the way he watches the Lady Eleiann? He reaches even higher then I would think to do.” Iorlas turned away from the festivities and looked gloomily out into the hallway.  
  
The elf lord was silent before he answered grimly. “It would seem he has truly lost all sense of reality. If he thinks to claim such a prize he will have both ada and us to contend with.” He turned to Iorlas and once more placed a hand on the younger elf’s shoulder. “It will not come to that, Iorlas, and…” he paused turning the young warrior to face him, “if anyone will win her heart, it will not be such a one as he. I would say if such is your wish, and she is of like mind, ada would not refuse such a union.”  
  
Iorlas looked up at Elrohir a sudden gleam of hope in his green eyes. “Do you think he would really accept me? My suite for her?”  
  
“It is not ada you must convince. Eleiann still has yet to reached her majority and she will wish to complete her training before such a future is contemplated. She has also to make the choice of the peredhil. If she chooses to join the world of men and not that of the eldar, then such a match would mean you would loose her when she passes beyond the circles of the world and you would be left alone until the world’s ending. Only if she chooses to be of the eldar would ada consider such a match for both of you.”  
  
Iorlas groaned. “I did not think about that.”  
  
Elrohir looked about and frowned. “This is neither the time or place to discuss such a private matter. You have much to do to secure your inheritance first. Ada will insist on a secure future for her in either circumstance.”  
  
The young elf nodded as his eyes once more focused on the slender figure in the rose dress moving across the crowded dance floor following the lead of her brother Elladan. Her face was flushed and she laughed as she turned and dipped in the swift steps of a traditional country-dance. As the dance came to an end Elladan swung her around one final time grinning down at her. Returning his grin she clung to him as she steadied herself and shook her head. She said something that caused Elladan to throw back his head and laugh then both turned and rejoined their family near the doors leading out to the broad terrace off of the Hall of Fire. Elrond and Amarie smiled indulgently, clearly enjoying the pleasure of the younger family members.  
  
Iorlas turned his head and once again glared at Lord Carenthir who had paused in his discussion with one of his cronies to watch as the couple rejoined The Lord and Lady of Imladris. He lifted his glass of wine and silently contemplated them all through narrowed eyes before tossing its contents down in one swallow and wiping a hand across thin smirking lips.  
  
“Iorlas!” Elrohir warned quietly as his young companion stiffened once more and grasped his dagger tightly. “ If you cannot restrain yourself, you had best return to your chambers.”  
  
The younger elf sighed and forced him-self to relax. “You are right meldir nin. I know I am being foolish but it is so hard to watch him swagger about as if he has the right to. We cannot risk failure now simply because I am impatient. Odhron nin have waited this long for justice so I can wait a few more hours to see it done right.”  
  
“A few more hours are all we will need.” The low satisfied voice of Glorfindel sounded behind them and the seneschal emerged from the hallway moving into the shadows to join them. “Kiril has arrived with our friends from Linden and they are safely ensconced in their quarters.”  
  
“Any problems?” Elrohir asked.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. “Apparently not. Kiril also found some other information on our chief friend’s activities. We will not have any problem in providing support to the proper claimant tomorrow.” He glanced at Iorlas and grinned.  
  
Elrohir nodded. “Ada wants to meet together after the feast is over to go over the rest of the schedule. There is another bit of information I think he should be aware of before tomorrow’s activities.”  
  
Glorfindel frowned at him questioningly.  
  
“Not here.”  
  
The seneschal nodded and all three turned back towards the celebration in the Hall of Fire. A house elf entered from the other side of the room and looked about until he spotted the three elves standing at the back of the room. Catching Elrohir’s eye he gestured to the terrace and when the young elf lord nodded he disappeared through the doors. Elrohir quietly left the Hall of Fire, and made his way to the terrace.  
  
Much later Elrond, joined by his ionnath, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Iorlas, sat in his private study reviewing the progress of their plotting. Satisfied that everything was still going according to plan and Carenthir’s fellow conspirators from Linden were safely ensconced in the cells prepared for them in the lower reaches of Imladris the elf lord gave his approval for the next stage which would see the downfall of the kin slayer.  
  
“Is there anything else we need to be aware of before we retire for the night?” Erestor queried looking up from his checklist.  
  
Elrohir exchanged looks with Iorlas and then cleared his throat. “There is the matter of another facet of Carenthir’s intentions.”  
  
Erestor stared in shock as Elrohir detailed what hr had found out.  
  
Elrond glared at his ion. “He would not dare think I would countenance such a union.”  
  
Elrohir nodded. “Apparently he feels he would be doing you a favor in offering to marry her. After all no self respecting elf would really seek to marry one who was only marginally a peredhil.”  
  
“How did you find this out, ‘Roh?” Elladan asked his brother.  
  
“Carenthir has a spy in Imladris who apparently found out about Eleiann’s arrival sometime ago. How he discovered ada was her father is not clear, but one of the house elves heard him discussing it with Carenthir earlier this evening and reported it to me after the feast. He did not like a guest being so disrespectful of his lord, nor the fact that that one of ours is spying for someone like Carenthir.”  
  
“Who is this spy?” Glorfindel said in a cold voice.  
  
“Dathir, one of the young healing students. His odhron were from Linden originally.”  
  
“I will see he is taken care of immediately.” Glorfindel rose from his chair and moved towards the door.  
  
“’Fin, no, Kiril has him under surveillance. If we lock him up before we have Carenthir in custody we might raise Carenthir’s suspicions. Kiril has one of his younger warriors keeping Dathir company and doing his best to get him drunk.” Elrohir grinned. “His inebriated state should prevent our friend from being suspicious.”  
  
“Does Carenthir suspect anything?” Elrond interjected.  
  
“Apparently not.” Elrohir shook his head. “He is continuing his private celebration in his chambers and our house elf is seeing that his supply of miruvor is plentiful. He says that the whole bunch are very sloppy drunks and even Carenthir will not be standing for long.”  
  
Glorfindel smiled evilly. “He may well begin the day with a giant headache, but he certainly will end it with one.  
  
  
  
Gur uin hil –counsel of the heir’s choosing  
Hud uin din – the opening of the assembly  
Gur uin baudh – judgment counsel  
gwarth-betrayer  
ada-father  
odhron nin-my parents  
ionnath-sons  
ion-son  
peredhil-half elf


	41. The Gur Uin Hil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
The crowded chamber grew quiet as the eight members of the gur uin hil filed into the Hall of Fire and took their places at the tables arrayed in a shallow V at one side of the room. Many elves had gathered to observe the first formal gur uin hil held in nearly two millennia involving the selection of an heir to such an important holding. There were five apparent contenders but only one appeared to be a serious candidate. They were sitting towards the front on one side of the room.  
  
Lord Carenthir looked disdainfully at his fellow competitors and smiled with satisfaction. None looked either well-educated or strong enough to hold the lands if successful. They were merely opportunists who thought a miracle just might award them a great prize. Dismissing them he turned back to the councilors and waited quietly for the process to begin. He was to be the last of the five to present his case and he was looking forward to walking from this chamber having finally reaped the fruits of his plotting. He carefully looked through the group of papers he held in his hands and did not notice the entry of Lord Elrond’s ionnath and another warrior who stood stonily at the back of the room watching him with cold hatred. Glorfindel moved towards the doors that opened onto the terrace and other warriors likewise took up their places at the other doors around the room.  
  
Lord Erestor entered the room carrying a velvet wrapped object and bowed to the council and then nodded to the waiting candidates. He walked to a small table to one side and placed it down carefully unwrapping it to reveal a great Golden Dragon helm that had been the original symbol of the House of Hador. A great sigh sounded across the room and all leaned forward to capture a look at the long hidden great treasure. (See A/N below for more on this.)  
  
Erestor noted Iorlas standing with Elrohir and Elladan and lifted a brow in acknowledgment. If anyone noted it they merely thought it acknowledgment of his lord’s own heirs. He cleared his throat and called the gur uin hil to order.  
  
“My lords, you have agreed to hear the claims of several ellon for the lands of the House of Hador. With the tragic loss of Lord Hador and his lady without any apparent heirs, Lord Elurin a distant cousin agreed with great reluctance to hold them until such time a new legitimate heir could either be located or appointed. Sadly this has not occurred and no trace of the lord and his lady was ever found during the ensuing searches after their disappearance.”  
  
“We can ask no more of Lord Elurin and Lord Elrond has called this gur uin hil to order so that a new heir can be selected and allow Lord Elurin to sail for the Undying Lands. It his wish that you members of the council choose this heir as it is too painful a choice for him to make given his friendship to the former Lord Hador and the Lady Silanor and her family. Lord Elrond asks that you do so showing no preference, only selecting that one which is the most valid and who will protect the people and lands of the House of Hador to the best of his ability. Each of the candidates will present their claim and you will judge the one most worthy.”  
  
A low murmur rose from the audience and Erestor bowed once more and withdrew from the proceedings. He crossed to the doors and joined Elrond on the terrace where both watched from the shadows.  
  
“I had forgotten we had the Dragon Helm. It does add a rather nice touch, do you not agree?” Erestor grinned at his friend.  
  
Elrond chuckled. “Did you see Carenthir’s face when you revealed it? He must be salivating more than he ever has. With that in his hands he will truly think he successfully fooled everyone.”  
  
“I saw Iorlas at the back with your ionnath.”  
  
Elrond nodded. “He is well prepared for what is to come.”  
  
“What name did he finally decide on?”  
  
Grinning Elrond looked at his friend and shook his head. “One, which will do his house proud.”  
  
Both leaned back against the stone balustrade and settled in to silently await the next stage of their carefully arranged plan.  
  
Back in the Hall of Fire Lord Mablung rose slowly from his seat among the councilors and waited until the crowd grew silent once more.  
  
“I have been chosen as leader of the gur uin hil. Each of the candidates will present their case in the order previously indicated. At the completion of the presentations, custom dictates that one final call for claims be presented. Then we, of the counsel, will withdraw and consider the merits of each of the claims we have heard. None will be allowed to leave the chamber until we have returned with our final choice. If one attempts to do so before then they are disqualified from the selection process. Do you all understand?” He swept the row of claimants with a stern glance and waited for their acknowledgment before sitting down and gesturing to the first claimant to begin.  
  
One by one the claims were presented and as each was completed Carenthir grew more and more euphoric as it was obvious they were totally ineligible either by family ties or experience. Finally it was his turn. Arranging his features into a serious but sad look, Carenthir rose and strode to the center of the space before the council.  
  
“Thank you, my lords for the opportunity to present my reasons for claiming the lands of the house of Hador. Now that Lord Elurin has made it clear he will finally make the journey to the Undying lands it is imperative that a new holder be appointed so that those lands will remain in friendly hands. While I am not a member of the Hador line, my niece the Lady Silanor was wed to Lord Hador and disappeared when he did. I believe that it is my duty to assume this responsibility in their memory.” He lowered his head in the appearance of humility and waited.  
  
One of the councilors coughed then studied the elf silently. “You would be willing to assume this responsibility as holder and surrender it if a legitimate heir should appear?”  
  
Carenthir gritted his teeth and assumed a sad expression before once more lifting his head and answering painfully. “My lords, no trace has ever been found in all the years since their disappearance and Hador was an only hen. I would have welcomed with all my heart such an heir but if such a one existed he would have come forward by now. But this raises another concern; I can see many spurious claims being made in the future. This will surely continue to cause unrest and if done when there is trouble boiling up it could cause great discord when it is least needed for the welfare of all Middle Earth. I believe it is imperative that I be given the Hador name so that there will be no question as to the legitimacy of my claim and help maintain the stability of the land and its people.”  
  
Lord Mablung looked at his fellow counselors and rose to his feet collecting his papers. “The five claimants have made their case and we will take them under consideration. But in accordance with tradition we must make one final call for any others who feel they may have a legitimate claim as heir.”  
  
He paused and looked about the room. “Does anyone wish to do so at this time?”  
  
From the rear of the room came the firm, deep, voice of a young warrior. “Aye, my lords. I so claim the Lordship over the lands of the House of Hador.”  
  
“By what right do you make this claim young sir?” Mablung struggled to contain his relief.  
  
“As Turin, son of Lórindol, Lord Hador and Lady Silanor, daughter to Galathil, sister to Gil Galad, High King of the Noldor.”  
  
The hall erupted into bedlam. “That is impossible.…I thought he was called Iorlas….An heir?....Where has he been?....Why has he waited until now?”  
  
Glorfindel was watching Carenthir’s face and chuckled at the mixture of rage, disbelief and frustration as he faced the possible loss of the prize he had plotted and worked for so long. “Well done Iorlas, well done.”  
  
Elrond and Erestor grinned at each other and turned back to watch once more as the plot continued to unfold inside.  
  
“”What proof do you have to support this claim?”  
  
Iorlas strode forward and stood feet firmly planted in front of the councilors. “I offer my father’s armor crest and signet ring, his weapons, my mother’s journals and her necklace with a lock of her hair. I also offer the remains of my father, the Lady Betas, companion to my mother, and those warriors who accompanied my father.” At that the doors to the rear opened and a group of warriors entered carrying camphor wooden boxes which they placed gently on the tables in front of the counselors then withdrew silently.  
  
“If he is indeed their ion, then I will gladly welcome him with all my heart.” Carenthir smiled at him through thin lips. “But I would urge caution my lords. This could be one of those spurious claims I alluded to before. He could have found the remains of my dear niece and nephew-in-law and removed these items from their dead bodies.”  
  
Iorlas turned and smiled coldly at Carenthir. “You would welcome me Uncle? I find that strange since it is you that arranged for their disappearance and murder.”  
  
Once more the room erupted in bedlam. The chaos slowly quieted as Mablung shouted for silence. “You have proof of this…Turin?”  
  
“Oh yes, my lords. My mother survived the attack and was rescued by Ingold the hermit. She names Carenthir in her journal as their attacker and saw him rejoicing over the perceived success of his dark plot. Further witnesses have watched as Carenthir’s associates have visited the site of the ambush repeatedly to see if it had been located. There are witnesses that watched Lord Carenthir even more recently when he himself showed up to gloat and overheard his mocking delight that no one had found his “dear” niece’s final bed of stone. He was so sure it was just what she needed.”  
  
Carenthir stared into the steel grey-green eyes of the younger elf. He remembered how the older Hador had once studied an enemy before he destroyed the unfortunate with the same sword he saw at the younger elf’s side and knew that this one would be just as cold and unmerciful  
  
Iorlas smiled coldly again. “It is just too bad that your henchmen were as careless as you have been dear uncle. They have been most helpful in revealing just what happened and your part in the atrocity you directed. Now you have a choice. You can accept my challenge or you can face the gur uin baudh. Which will it be?”  
  
Carenthir swallowed hard. He saw death.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
Gur uin hil –counsel of the heir’s choosing  
Gur uin baudh – judgment counsel  
Hil – heir  
Ionnath-sons  
Ellon-elves (male)  
Ion-son  
  
Author’s Notes  
The great dragon helm had not been seen by any outside of the House of Hador since Turin had slain Glaurung the great dragon. Shortly after Turin’s line had died out, another more distance branch of the house had arose to claim leadership of the Hador line and adopted the symbol of the clasped silver hand as their household totem in deference to their family and the helm’s history and put the helm away. In the unsettling times before and after the death of the High King Gil Galad and shortly after the last Lord Hador had married the Lady Silanor he asked Lord Elrond to take the helm into his keeping where it could remained safely hidden until such time as the true heir should reclaim it.  
  
The following entry in the Encyclopedia of Arda is found the under the listing “Helm of Hador”.  
  
The immense Dwarf-helm crowned with the image of Glaurung the Golden, was made originally by Telchar the Smith for Azaghâl of Belegost. Azaghâl sent it as a reward to Maedhros, and Maedhros in turn passed it as a gift to Fingon. None in Fingon's kingdom could bear the Dragonhead except Hador Lórindol and his son Galdor, and so it became an heirloom of the House of Hador. First kept in Hithlum even in the years after the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, his mother Morwen sent the Helm after him, and he received it from King Thingol in his youth.  
  
Hador's great-grandson Túrin was sent away to be fostered in Doriath. When he had grown in stature enough to bear arms and wear the Helm, Túrin bore the Dragonhead to battle on the borders of Doriath. It later became famous as the 'Helm' of Dor-Cúarthol, the Land of Bow and Helm. In later years, after the fall of Dor-Cúarthol, Túrin was present at the Sack of Nargothrond by Glaurung the Dragon. Thus Túrin finally met the monster whose form had been sculpted on his famous Helm, and whom he was destined to slay.


	42. The Pause That Refreshes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
  
“Well Uncle, what do you choose?” Iorlas repeated. “Will you accept my challenge or will you face the gur uin baudh?”  
  
Carenthir stiffened and considered his options, neither of which was good. If he chose the gur uin baudh he might convince them that Turin was an imposter, but as he as looked at the boxes laying on the tables he knew they did indeed contain the remains of the ambushed Hador party. He frowned and then his face turned white as Elrond’s ionnath escorted two bedraggle and bound elves into the room. He recognized them instantly as two of his own co-conspirators.  
  
He also saw the quiet circle of elf witnesses standing off to one side with grim accusing faces. One of them stood there staring at him with a cold implacable mien, his hand resting on his sword. Carenthir shuddered internally as he realized his watcher had been the ada of one of Hador’s warriors. If he chose to accept his nephew’s challenge and survived, then the other elf would be next in challenging him. Yet the challenge was perhaps the best of the bad options. His nephew was young and surely lacked the level of skill to best him. If Carenthir managed to win the first battle, it would possible satisfy his second challenger that he was being falsely accused and so remove that possibility. But even if it did not and he faced a second challenge it was still the better option for him. There was also the possibility he could manage to escape from it all and seek out a refuge elsewhere. He would loose everything but he was a clever man and he could start again.  
  
He glared at Iorlas/Turin, “I will accept your challenge.”  
  
Iorlas/Turin smiled coldly. “Good.”  
  
Carenthir bowed. “Since I am the challenged it is my right to name the time and place.”  
  
Glorfindel strode forward. “That is true, however you will remain as guest of Lord Elrond until this matter is resolved. We have appropriate quarters for you. I am sure you will find them as comfortable as those you arranged for your great niece and nephew.” He gestured towards the door where four warriors stood waiting.  
  
Carenthir glared at the balrog slayer and with a snarl, he turned and crossed the room to his escort and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Glorfindel turned back to Iorlas and grinned. “You did well penneth. It was clear he was not expecting any challenge. You truly shocked him and knocked him down a peg or two. He will remain under guard until he makes known his choice of time and place. Then he will be escorted to the meeting.”  
  
. “Now I have only to best him in a fight, ‘Fin.” He paused and looked pensive. “Do you really think I can take him? He has far more experience than I do.”  
  
Glorfindel lifted a hand in warning. “We should not be discussing this here. Let us adjourn to Elrond’s private study where we can do so without an audience.”  
  
Iorlas looked around aware for the first time how many eyes were focused on them. He nodded and grasping the hilt of his sword firmly he followed the balrog slayer out of the room and down the hall. He was grateful for the Imladris warriors who fell in behind them and then blocked any others from following as they entered the more private family areas.  
  
Upon entering they were happy to see that Elrond was waiting for them and he complimented Iorlas on his success. “You did extremely well penneth, he is just where you want him. I have no doubt that you will now have your justice.”  
  
Iorlas grinned back and felt both relief and shock that it had gone so well. “I hope hiren that he will be bested, but his experience may well prove him a difficult adversary.”  
  
“I suspect most of his experience lay in slyness and deceitfulness. He has proven to all his untrustworthiness and he will find no supporters remain to help. He will face his end alone.” Glorfindel pursed his lips and studied the younger elf.  
  
“As for your skills, you should be able to take him quite easily. He is older and heavier, but he has not maintained his fighting skill at a decent level. He has preferred to let others do it for him. If he remains true to form he will be over confident and misjudge your ability. My only concern would be his underhandedness. He could pull some dishonorable trick to insure a favorable outcome for himself.”  
  
Iorlas nodded. “It would fit the rest of his past actions. I will just have to be on guard and watch him carefully.”  
  
There was a knock at the door and Erestor entered carrying the Helm of Hador under his arm. He looked at Iorlas and managed a sweeping bow before holding it out to Iorlas. “Lord Turin, I believe this belongs to you.”  
  
Iorlas grimaced as he took the heavy helm from him. “That name is going to take some getting use to.” He studied it turning it this way and that and frowned. “It is a marvelous piece of work, but it is certainly ugly.”  
  
“Put it on,” Erestor urged. “It is the most visible symbol of your house  
  
Iorlas shook his head. “It is not yet time for that and I doubt I will ever feel that it is proper for me to do so. I rather think I will continue to use the symbol preferred by ada nin.”  
  
Elrond rose from behind his desk. “It will still prove a great thing for you and your descendants to treasure in future years as you rebuild your house, Iorlas.”  
  
He crossed to the small table near the terrace door where a decanter of miruvor stood and began to pour out a measure for all of them. “I think a toast is in order to our success so far. I suspect that Carenthir is still trying to figure out where his plotting went wrong. He certainly was not expecting a heir to materialize after all this time.”  
  
“I agree ada. We just left him securely ensconced and he was not at all happy with his accommodations.” Elladan followed by Elrohir entered their father’s private study and picked up one of the glasses in preparation of the toast.  
  
Elrond looked at Glorfindel. “I trust he is not in the guest quarters he was originally assigned, ‘Fin.”  
  
Glorfindel grinned and shook his head. “He and his cronies are relaxing in the rooms prepared for them in the lower storage area. Erestor was quite thorough in refurbishing them for their comfort and security.”  
  
Elrond chuckled. “I have no doubt of that but I hope it included a bed and a pot. We cannot have them complaining of Imladris hospitality.”  
  
Erestor nodded growing serious. “Of course hiren, they were afforded their basic comforts. Certainly much better then those they intended for Lord Hador and Lady Silalin.”  
  
The elves stood quietly as they all considered the fate of Iorlas’s parents and silently raised their glasses in memory of the murdered party.  
  
“May they now finally have justice!” Glorfindel said softly and tossed back his drink.  
  
“May Carenthir find his way to the Halls of Mandos quickly and never find his way out.” Elrohir said grimly and swallowed his.  
  
Elladan added. “May Iorlas speed him on his way!”  
  
Iorlas contemplated his drink before swallowing it. “May the Valar grant me a strong arm and a determined faer. And may they grant me success and justice for my parents at long last.”  
  
“May they now rest in peace and soon find their way out of the Halls of Mandos and into the Undying Lands.” Elrond finished then continued as he set his glass down. “We have been lucky so far, mellyn nin, but we cannot afford to be over confident. Carenthir is still dangerous and wily. We must still be on our guard and prepared for any sudden surprises that could still occur.”  
  
“I agree, Elrond. I will make sure that the guards remain alert and watch our guests most carefully.” Glorfindel paused. “I would suggest that only those we know and trust be allowed into the holding area. That none of our other guests be allowed to question or go near them.”  
  
Elladan frowned. “That should not be a problem, ‘Fin.”  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. “I am not so sure. The family members of Carenthir’s other victims will not be happy to leave the matter of their wish for justice unsatisfied. I would not be surprised if we had some attempt to administer it themselves.”  
  
Elrond nodded. “We must make sure that does not happen. I will issue a statement that the gur uin baudh will judge the accused and call for all those with accusations to bring them to Erestor so that the proper action and judgment can be made. In the case of Carenthir, if he survives Iorlas’ challenge he will be brought before the gur uin baudh as well.”  
  
Iorlas looked startled. “You will do that, hiren? I thought he had the choice of one or the other.”  
  
“You issued challenge on behalf of your house for the murder of your ada and attempted murder of your naneth as well as his attempt to usurp your rightful title and holding. You do not have the right to administer judgment for his crimes. There are his accomplices also. Do you wish to issue challenge to them as well?”  
  
Iorlas shook his head then grinned. “He is really going to be unhappy when he realizes that one way or the other, his days of freedom are over.”  
  
Gur uin baudh – judgment counsel  
Ionnath-sons (pl)  
Ada-father  
Penneth-young one  
Hiren-lord, my lord  
Ada nin-my father  
Faer-spirit/soul  
Mellyn nin-my friends  
Naneth-mother


	43. Serious And Not So Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
Eleiann sighed and stretched as she rose from the chair where she had been trying to study but it was impossible! Her head was still reeling from the events earlier that day.  
  
Eleiann crossed to the terrace doors and pushed them open all the way. The roar of the upper falls had sunk to a gentle murmur and the scent of late summer flowers hung heavy on the warm air. She paused as she noticed the first emerging stars spangling the darkening silver blue of the evening sky and smiled as she found the one that signified her grandfather.  
  
“Good evening, daer ada. I am happy to see you once more. May your night’s travel be untroubled and may daer naneth find her way safely once more to your side.”  
  
She waved up at it and hesitated when the star twinkled exceptionally bright for several minutes as if returning her greeting before returning to its usual gentle shimmer. She wondered what Elrond’s parents thought of their strange daer sell or if they thought of her at all. She felt comforted knowing her own mother back on Earth most likely was also looking up at the star. At least she hoped she was. With another sigh she turned and once more picked up her books. She would get no studying done this evening.  
  
As she entered her bedchamber, Eleiann wondered what her mother would think of Iorlas. The young warrior had been revealed as the great nephew of the late High King Gil Galad and the son of his only niece and her husband the late Lord Hador murdered some seventy years before. He had reclaimed his family’s lands to the north in today’s gur uin hil and issued challenge to their accused murderer! There had certainly been no acknowledgement by anyone in Imladris to indicate his ties to so important an inheritance nor had he ever seemed more then a simple elf learning the skills necessary to survived.  
  
Ever since she had arrived a few years ago she had often thought about him remembering their first meeting in the healing hall. Her youngest gwanur had accidentally wounded Iorlas with a tainted knife while playing at being a warrior. He had seemed more reserved then many of the others. Although she had been careful to maintain her distance since that time she had found herself drawn to the lonely elf who seem to have no family and only a few of the Imladris elves as friends. Eli and Iorlas were much alike and she had little trouble in identifying with him.  
  
She liked him immensely and more then once had wondered what he would be like as a lover. She had allowed herself to indulge in some daydreams that included a real relationship between them. That was one thing she had never shared with her best friend Ildris knowing the elleth would never stop trying to arrange such a relationship for her friend. While she could not give serious thought to a possible marriage for herself until she figured out what task she was expected to accomplish and what choice of race she would make, she had to admit he would have been an excellent prospect if he had been interested.  
  
Both her gwanur and her cousin Owen spoke highly of him as a warrior and as an elf. His hair had finally grown to a traditional length and all earlier traces of his woodsman’s life seemed to have been submerged into his new one. His recent training had broadened his shoulders and given him a stature that turned the eye of many an ellyth. Now that his parentage had been revealed and his proper ties acknowledged to the world she doubted that her own mixed parentage would allow him to choose her. Surely a descendent of the last high king’s house would want a hervess from the most unquestionable background and the Valar knew she certainly did not qualify. Besides he would need years to re-establish his position and rebuild his new holdings. She knew there were battles in the future and whomever he chose would have to be of the best and purest lines of elves. He would need heirs so that the situation they had all faced because of Carenthir would not happen again.  
  
Carenthir! She shuddered when she thought about what her gwanur had revealed to her after Carenthir had been taken into custody. Ha, her married to that slime ball? In his wildest dreams!!!!! Elrohir had assured her that their ada would never have permitted it even if Carenthir has been successful in proving a claim to the Hador lands.  
  
Eleiann finished undressing and climbed into bed. She pulled the light sheet up over her body and snuggled into her pillow. Tomorrow would be another busy day and she needed her wits about her. She was scheduled to give her first presentation on some of the healing techniques she had brought from her “southern home.” She would be faced with answering questions that might requiring some fudging of the truth if she expected to successfully deflect them from the real source of her experience and education. Would there ever be a time when exposure would never be feared?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Amarie awoke to find herself cocooned against the warm body of her mate his arm wrapped snuggly about her waist holding her backside close to his chest. His hand cupped a soft breast and his face was buried in her hair. She smiled and carefully adjusted a leg reluctant to awaken him just yet. He deserved to be allowed a late morning.  
  
So much had happened over the past few days and a new Lord Hador had been appointed in the gur uin hil. Now that the young Iorlas... No,.. She frowned… he was to be called Turin now… she would have to remember that… had issued challenge to his great uncle Carenthir for the murder of his ada and the others of his party on that long ago day, as well as the attempted murder of his naneth it seems the evil one would finally meet his long overdue justice.  
  
Elrond had been actually jubilant when he returned to their quarters last night, well pleased that the long mystery over the disappearance of the high king’s niece had at last been solved and his careful plotting had successfully thwarted Carenthir’s plans. His smile carried a hint of the dangerous warrior Elrond had been as Gil Galad’s Herald when he related how the cur and his cronies were now immured in the converted storage rooms under guard and how he would remain there until he chose the date of the challenge. Furthermore if he survived, he and all the rest would all be brought before the gur uin baudh. Elrond did not intend to let him escape!  
  
She was shocked when Elrond told her of Carenthir’s additional plans to wed Eleiann thinking her less then official birth would both help his offer and strengthen his position as the new Lord Hador through ties to the House of Elrond. Elrond had been furious over the thought of a slight to one of his hin but then he had grinned and lifting a famous eyebrow he smugly commented that he would have no objection to her wedding the New Lord Hador if that was both their wishes.  
  
Amarie chuckled to herself. Always he sought to protect and position his hin for their happiness and well-being. She knew he would never overtly pressure any of them into a decision, He would just gently provide a direction that would guide them in the way he desired.  
  
“Ind nin?” Her mate purred as he nuzzled an ear. “What amuses you this bright and pleasing morning?”  
  
Shoving a heavy fall of hair over her shoulder she turned her head to meet his lips in a brief good morning kiss. “I was but remembering your pleasure at catching Carenthir and how pleased you were at Turin’s performance at the gur uin hil.”  
  
“Aya, he did indeed accomplish everything he set out to do. Now all he has to do is permanently dispose of Carenthir.”  
  
“Do you expect him to have any problems, meleth?”  
  
Elrond shook his head. “He has been well trained by ‘Fin and the others. He is ready to handle his great uncle.” He rolled above Amarie and looked down with warm gray eyes. “Now, ind nin, before we must join the world, I would have my way with you.”  
  
Amarie tugged him down laughing and murmured against his lips. “I am quite happy to surrender hiren. Do what you will.”  
  
“Ada? Are you and naneth awake yet? Elwing and I are hungry and Tanthar is not here.” Elros burst into their bedchamber followed closely by Elwing.  
  
“Naneth, are you awake? What is ada doing to you?” Elwing tugged at her mother’s arm.  
  
Amarie grinned up at her mate as he sighed in frustration. “We will have to deal with them meleth, they will not understand if we shoo them out.”  
  
“I know, Amarie. But there are times when being a parent is definitely not my favorite role. Oh well we might as well get up and get dressed.”  
  
Elros climbed up beside them and began bouncing on the bed. “Ada, are you hungry? I am. Can we eat breakfast with you? Should I go get El Ann? She does not have to do anything in the healing hall until later today. Is it true Iorlas is a lord? Will he have to leave us now? Can we visit him in his new house? Will you let him come back? Is he going to fight his uncle? Can I watch?”  
  
Elrond studied his youngest ion and shook his head in exasperation. “Hin!!!!”  
  
Daer ada-grandfather  
Daer naneth-grandmother  
Daer sell-grand daughter  
Gur uin hil-Council of the heir’s choosing  
Gwanur-brother  
Elleth-Elf maid  
Hervess-wife  
Ada-father  
Naneth-mother  
Ind nin-my heart  
Hiren-lord  
Meleth-my love  
Hin-children


	44. It Is Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
Turin/Iorlas paused on the steps leading down into the private garden of his host, Lord Elrond. He grinned as the youngest members of Elrond’s family danced around their sister before tearing off in what was obvious a game of hide and seek. Eleiann turned and with an elaborate show of hiding her eyes started counting out as she waited for the twins to find a safe hiding place.  
  
“Min…Tad…Nel…Canad…Leben…Eneg…Odog…Toloth…Neder…Caer. Here I come, ready or not!”  
  
As she swung about, she caught sight of Turin and stopped short. Struggling to contain his amusement he signalled to her to just ignore him and continue with the game. Nodding she grinned back and started to search for her brother and sister.  
  
“Hmmmm…now where can they have got to?” She exclaimed loudly.  
  
Moving down the path towards the far side of the garden she pointed at a nearby bush and looked back at Turin with a lifted questioning eyebrow. Smiling he shook his head and indicated a big rock just beyond. Grinning, she bit her lip and with an exaggerated show of not looking at the rock began to poke and push at the low bushes opposite. After a short time she sighed noisily.  
  
“Well, where ever they are they are really and truly hidden. I guess I will just have to give up and admit I cannot find them.” There were several giggles and a rustle from a nearby tree.  
  
“Oh hello Turin, you have not seen Elros and Elwing have you?”  
  
“No, hiril nin. I have not. Are they lost?” He grinned at her again and descended down to join her. “Perhaps I can help search for them?”  
  
She paused as if giving that serious thought. “It is certainly possible. Perhaps I had best go find ada and ask his help. We may need the warriors as well to search all of Imladris to make sure they are alright.”  
  
The giggles grew louder.  
  
“That might be wise hiril nin. They may have been kidnapped or gotten injured.”  
  
“Oh no, you do not really think so?” Eli said in an exaggerated worried tone and looked about wildly after winking at the other elf.  
  
“Orlas, we not lost, just hiding,” chirped Elros’s voice from the tree. His face appeared from behind a bushy limb and he fell into the arms of Turin.  
  
Shaking his head, Turin gently lowered the elfling to the ground and smiled at the giggling hen. “I almost did not catch you. You should be more careful. You could have hurt yourself.”  
  
Eli frowned and made to continue the search for the other hen. “Well you did a magnificent job of hiding penneth! I would never have found you! Now we must find Elwing. I must soon report to the Healing Hall and you must join your naneth for the noon meal.”  
  
“Orlas is here, he can play with us!” Elwing emerged from behind the rock and joined her brother.  
  
“Sorry, penneth, I have other plans for this afternoon.” Turin shook his head, his voice suddenly very serious.  
  
Eli finally noticed the sword he wore. It was a beautifully crafted weapon with a large green stone mounted in the hilt. A frisson of fear teased along her spine and she looked at him wide eyed silently asking the question. ‘Was today the day?’  
  
He caught the look and nodded slightly before continuing. “I will be leaving for my new home very soon, but I will find some time before that and we can have a picnic. Will that be satisfactory?”  
  
The hin exchanged gleeful glances and nodded their heads. Dancing with excitement, they failed to see their naneth approaching until she spoke firmly to them.  
  
“It is time for you to come in and get cleaned up for your lunch and after that your naps. Eleiann and Lord Turin have adult things to do today and do not have time to play games with you.” She looked pointedly at Turin.  
  
He bowed his head in acknowledgement before turning his face back to a white faced Eleiann who now stood there with tightly clasped hands. Their eyes locked together almost desperately.  
  
Amarie smiled sadly. These two had much to yet overcome. Today could be pivotal in both their futures if they only had the courage to talk to each other. Taking the small hands of the twins in hers Amarie guided them up the path into the house and out of sight.  
  
Turin reached out and took one of Eli’s hands in his. “There is much I would say now, hiril, before I face Carenthir, but I have not yet earned the right to do so fully.” He paused and studied her face for some sign of encouragement. At her silent nod he took a deep breath and gently pulled her unresisting into his arms. “You cannot have missed my interest in you since that first day, but I had nothing then to offer to a daughter of this house. Since the Valar have revealed the truth of my parentage and offered me the opportunity to avenge my parents, I can rebuild the House of Hador and offer a proper place to an elleth. If I am successful this afternoon, then I will have to undertake the responsibilities as the Lord Hador for my people. When that is done and the holding is secure, may I return here and explore a closer friendship with you? By then I hope to have proven my worthiness to your ada and gain his approval for an eventual betrothal. If this does not please you then I beg you to say so now and we will speak no more about it.”  
  
Eleiann swallowed hard and reached up to gently touched his face. “I never thought to wed once I was here Iorlas…My own past is somewhat complicated as is my future and there is a great deal I am not free to discuss. I have yet to make the choice whether to accept the world of men or that of the elves. Until recently I did not know if I would even be offered that choice.”  
  
She paused and lowered her head and rested it briefly against his broad chest. Looking back up at him she continued more subdued. “Among my mother’s people I am termed a bastard and that is certainly something you should consider before making any decisions. As a descendent of the high king’s house and that of Lord Hador, you represent the best of the elvish race and there will be those who would not approve of such a union. Further there are parts of my past that can never be revealed except to you and a very few others if you should chose to go forward with it. Ada knows it all and has welcomed me as a member of his house, but it may not be enough to convince others of my worthiness as a future lady for Hador.”  
  
“I also must complete my education as a healer here and there is also a yet unknown task set on me by the Valar that must be completed and may prevent our bonding. I have very grave knowledge that could affect the future of Middle Earth and it may come about that I can never leave the shelter of Imladris to prevent it falling into the hands of our enemies. If after considering this you still wish to pursue a betrothal with me and a qualified yes will suffice for the time being, then yes, such a possible future does please me and I would be happy for the opportunity to explore a possible relationship.”  
  
He smiled ruefully. “It is indeed a complex situation, hiril nin. It is enough for now that you would find such a future pleasing.” He tucked a length of her hair behind her ear and gently touched the ear it exposed.  
  
The sound of footsteps alerted them to approaching company and both turned to greet the solemn figures of Elrohir and Elladan. Elrohir nodded to Eleiann regretfully before turning his attention to Turin. “It is time, meldir nin. Glorfindel is escorting Carenthir to the Field of Honor and we should be there within a short time of his arrival.”  
  
Turin nodded. “I am ready, give me but a few moments, meldis nin, I will join you outside in the courtyard shortly.”  
  
The gwanur exchanged glances and smiled knowingly before nodding and returning the way they had come.  
  
“It appears muindor, that our muinthel and Turin have finally addressed their mutual future.” ‘Roh laughed.  
  
“I hope this afternoon goes well. They both deserve a good life.” ‘Dan glanced back and jabbed ‘Roh in the arm and gestured back at the couple. “Look, muindor.”  
  
Eleiann and Turin were locked in a tight embrace and sharing a passionate kiss. Both gwanur smiled ruefully.  
  
“Come, muindor, let them have a few moments in private. It may well be all they have!” ‘Dan looked regretful as he entered the lower hall leading to the courtyard.  
  
Roh stopped and faced his muindor. “Do you have concerns about his ability to deal with Carenthir?”  
  
‘Dan shook his head. “No, but Carenthir is devious and capable of something sneaky. He could do something that unsettles Turin and leaves him vulnerable to his attack.”  
  
“Well, we will just have to see that he does not!” ‘Roh retorted.  
  
They exchanged grim looks and gripped their swords firmly as they emerged into the sunlight of the early afternoon.  
  
Turin released a slightly dazed Eleiann from his embrace and step back. “I must go now ind nin. I hope to return with this matter settled and Carenthir no longer a threat.”  
  
Eleiann swayed slightly and closed her eyes momentarily. “Iorlas…I know you must do this but I wish it were not so.”  
  
He nodded, “I know, but he must pay for what he did and I have the right and obligation to be the instrument of that justice. How could I ever lead my house if I failed to do so?”  
  
She lowered her head. “You are right and I do understand…but I fear…”  
  
“Do not, lirimaer. I cannot believe the Valar have brought us this far without preparing the outcome in our favor.”  
  
“I…” She paused unwilling to speak of her distrust of the Valar at this moment when he needed to be focused on the trial ahead and substituted instead. “I pray you return swiftly and safely, hiren nin. I will wait here until it is over.”  
  
He smiled and shook his head. Lifting her chin, he placed a kiss on her nose. “You are on duty in the Healing Hall. I would rather know you are occupied there. Who knows I may even have need of your skills later.”  
  
“As you wish, Iorlas but I hope you are wrong.”  
  
Once more he nodded and then squaring his shoulders he touched her cheek then turned to leave. “It is time.”  
  
Eleiann watched him leave her face twisted with worry then with a deep sigh she turned towards the Healing Halls. Perhaps it would be best if she kept busy until it was over.  
  
  
“Min…Tad…Nel…Canad…Leben…Eneg…Odog…Toloth…Neder…Caer.-One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten.  
  
Hiril nin-my lady  
Ada-father  
Hen- child  
Penneth-young one  
Naneth-mother  
Hin-children  
Elleth-elf maiden/lady  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Meldis nin-my friends  
Muindor-brother  
Muinthel-sister  
Gwanur-brothers-a set of twins  
Ind nin-my heart  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Hiren nin-my lord


	45. The Field Of Honor, Or Justice Comes To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Fall 2868,  
The gwanur turned as Turin joined them. He faced them his visage grim and set. “Very well, hiren let us do this thing. Odhron nin have waited long enough for justice.”  
  
As they started for the Field of Honor Lord Elrond and Gandalf emerged from the main hall and joined them.  
  
Turin nodded to them and the whole group moved silently down the path towards where Glorfindel waited with Carenthir.  
  
As they entered the prepared field in the nearby glade adjoining the training fields, Turin was surprised to see the large crowd waiting for the coming fight. He turned questioningly towards Lord Elrond.  
  
Elrond shrugged. “Once Carenthir named the time and date, it could not be kept secret. There are many who will not regret his demise. Does it cause you concern?”  
  
Turin shook his head. “No hiren. I am ready.”  
  
Elrond nodded and glanced at Gandalf. “Master Gandalf will act as Master of Honor and insure that all the rules of challenged combat are followed.”  
  
“Does Lord Carenthir know of this, hiren?”  
  
“It will be announced shortly.”  
  
Turin nodded and turned to remove his outer robe revealing his tunic and leggings tucked into knee high boots. Ignoring Carenthir who stood stoically beside Glorfindel he unsheathed the great sword of his father and ran through a few quick exercises. Finally he faced them, “Let us begin!”  
  
Elrond studied him for a moment and placing a hand on his shoulder he squeezed it before turning to address the gathered crowd. Moving forward a few steps he raised a hand for their attention.  
  
“The charge of murder of Lórindol, Lord Hador and Lady Silanor, daughter to Galathil, sister to Gil Galad, High King of the Noldor and the party of elves who travelled with them has been laid upon Lord Carenthir and proof has been provided as to his guilt. As is his right, Turin, son of Lord Hador and the Lady Silanor, has issued challenged to Lord Carenthir for to a fight to the death. Lord Carenthir has accepted and, as is his right, he has named today as the time and this field as the place.”  
  
Elrond paused and waved forward the silent figure of the grey wizard. “Master Gandalf will act as Master of Honor and insure that all the rules of challenged combat are followed. If he detects any failure to do so then he will signal those appointed warriors to immediately and without hesitation strike down the dishonored individual with the intent of ending his life. Are there any questions?” He looked first at Turin then at Carenthir. Both shook their heads and took their places twenty paces apart.  
  
Gandalf moved to the middle of the field and studied each of the contenders. He looked around at the warriors stationed about the field and noted their readied bows with nocked arrows. With a sigh, he returned his attention to the waiting elves and addressed them sternly. “There is one final thing hir nin. You both will have the use of only your swords. No other weapons will be allowed. To do so will cause the offender immediate death.”  
  
Again both participants nodded their understanding, and awaited impatiently for Gandalf’s signal to begin. It was not long in coming and the grey pilgrim moved to the side before he loudly called out “Begin!”  
  
Turin formally saluted his great, great uncle and dropped into a defensive position. Grim faced he began to silently circle the older elf for several turns as he took the measure of his enemy. Carenthir laughed and returned the salute in a mocking way before he too began moving in countering circles. He taunted his challenger hoping to distract Turin.  
  
“What is the matter penneth, afraid to attack me after all? Are you all bark and no bite? Your father was a coward and ran from me when I fought him. You can give them all my regards when I send you to join them in Mandos’ Hall. To bad I threw the wrong elleth over the cliff.” Carenthir waved his sword in a sloppy thrust hoping to draw the younger elf into a careless move that would open him up to a direct thrust.  
  
The younger elf simply continued to silently circle around Carenthir ignoring both the taunts and refusing to drop his guard. Turin parried the other’s move and began a driving frontal attack that surprised the older elf with its force and intensity. Again and again he drove into his enemy’s defense and turned aside the returning attacks with ease and skill.  
  
Carenthir fell silent and dropped back after successfully parrying Turin’s initial attack and began a serious effort to both protect him self and kill the younger elf. As he returned blow for blow, the sound of steel on steel rang through the glade and the crowd remained silent, their only sound a swift intake of breath when one or the other combatant came close to landing a telling blow. At one point Carenthir sliced through Turin’s tunic drawing first blood on his upper thigh. Buoyed with this initial success he followed up his efforts to finish the fight only to be thrown back and received a thrust in his left arm.  
  
Carenthir felt a sudden panic and honed in on Turin’s cold grey green eyes in an attempt to anticipate the younger elf’s moves. He shuddered when he saw the stony implacable expression and knew there would be no quarter offered. Not that he expected any, but then he had not expected this ion of his other victims to be so skilled and determined. Any chance of victory grew less and less as the younger elf ignored his taunts and remained unshaken. He knew that he would have to use all his skills to stay alive or outwit the younger elf. Snarling he drove forward one last desperate time and found himself skewered on his opponent’s sword. As he fell back he dropped his own and his body weight pulled the blade from Turin’s hands. He grasped at it with rapidly weakening strength and stared up at his enemy with hate filled eyes and grinned. He had one last trick up his sleeve but he would never live to see it happen. Turin stepped back and raised both of his hands signalling the end if the fight. Carenthir’s ears were filled with the roar of a jubilant crowd as he sank into the darkness of death and his last rational thoughts were of his own trip to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
Turin stared down at his enemy and watched the last of his life drain from his eyes. He leaned over and pulled his sword from Carenthir’s body and wiped it coldly on the dead elf’s tunic before turning to face Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf nodded and raised his hands silencing the crowd. “Turin, Lord Hador has won his challenge. Let all know and accept his victory. Lord Carenthir has been judged, defeated, and punished.”  
  
Once more the crowd erupted into a loud roar of approval and started to move and push towards the victor.  
  
“Fin, we need to remove our victor from here and see to his wound.” Elrond shouted to Glorfindel. “Get our warriors organized so that we can control this crowd before someone gets hurt.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded and signaled to his warriors who moved swiftly into place around their lord, his sons, Gandalf and Turin.  
  
Elrond paused, “Tell them, we will have a celebration up at the house later and they are all invited. That should end this on a more pleasing note.”  
  
Again Glorfindel nodded and dropped back to provide a diversion so that they could reach the safety of the main house.  
  
In the Healing Hall Eleiann heard the roar from the crowd and held her breath. Suddenly she knew! Turin had won! The villain was dead and he would trouble the elves no more.  
  
She moved to a nearby chair and sat down heavily. This improbable world had become even more improbable. She shook her head. A descendent of the High King’s house was interested in her! She might leave the House of Elrond to marry a high lord and her descendents would be among the royalty of the Eldar.  
  
From out in the hall came the sound of many footsteps and she rose just as the twins entered the Healing Hall’s main room. They supported Turin between them and she could see blood staining the upper thigh and a lower tunic. They moved towards an examining table and perched him on before removing his tunic. Several cuts and scratches were scattered over his chest and upper arms.  
  
Elrond followed close behind and immediately began snapping out orders to the other healers for various medicines and poultices. He grabbed Eleiann’s arm as she moved towards Turin and shook his head at her stricken face.  
  
“No, sill nin. You must not interfere now. It looks far worse then it really is. I will clean him up and he will be fine. I think his worst wound is the one in his upper thigh and even that is but a small puncture that is not very deep.”  
He smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently. “Go now and wait outside for us to finish. Your warrior did very well and proved himself a worthy son of his ada.”  
  
Eleiann nodded and withdrew settling on a bench outside on a porch just off the hallway leading to the Healing Hall and prepared to wait for further news. It was not until then that Elrond’s remark about “Your warrior did very well…” that she sat up straight and her eyes widened. He knew, or suspected, that she and Iorlas, or rather, Turin, were contemplating a future together. She covered her flaming cheeks and moaned softly. Neither had been very obvious in their mutual growing attraction and she had hoped no one had noticed. She genuinely feared that whatever the reason she had been brought to Middle Earth, it would not include a mate and family for her. Even now it seemed highly unlikely that all the obstacles they both faced would be overcome. She slumped back and closed her eyes.  
  
“Mistress Eleiann? Are you alright?”  
  
She opened her eyes to see Glorfindel standing before her with a sword in his hand. She studied it and then looked up at the Balrog Slayer.  
  
“Is that Carenthir’s weapon?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“May I see it ‘Fin?”  
  
Silently he handed it to her and she gingerly grasped it by its hilt. Twisting it about she studied it and frowned at the darkening blood on the blade. It was much blacker then it should have been.  
  
“Fin, you have had much more experience with this kind of thing, but this does not seem right. It is almost as if…” Her voice trailed away and she gasped. “Why that snake, He has tainted the blade with yrch blood! Ada must be informed so that he can treat Turin’s wounds properly.”  
  
Glorfindel frowned and snatched the blade back snarling as he recognized the intensifying effect of the contaminating taint on Turin’s blood that remained on Carenthir’s blade. “You are right Eleiann! I will inform Elrond immediately.” As he started for the Healing Hall, he hesitated and gave her an approving look. “You have done exceedingly well to catch this. You most likely have saved his life.” He nodded once more leaving her to wait. For some reason his approval meant more than anyone else’s save her ada’s and she smiled to herself. She did have her moments!  
  
Gwanur - brothers/a pair of twins  
Hiren - lord  
Odhron nin – my parents  
Hir nin - my lords  
Penneth - young one  
Elleth – elf maiden/woman  
Ion – son  
Sill nin – my daughter  
Ada - father


	46. Sibling Relations Can Be Testy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

# Middle Earth, Imladris, Third Age, Spring 2871,

Eleiann sighed and bending to the table she collected the scattered scrolls and books and carried them across to the bookcases where she carefully returned them to their proper places. She turned at the sound of approaching steps along with the click of paws on the stone floor.

"'Dan!" She laughed as her brother swept her up in his arms and spun her around. "When did you get back? Is Turin with you? Where is 'Roh?"

Grinning he set her back on her feet. He shook his head. "Turin will be here in a day or two. There were some problems with _yrch_ and he wanted to make sure they would not cause further trouble. 'Roh is with _ada_."

Eli knelt to hug the golden wolf that sat patiently to one side a huge grin on his muzzle his tongue hanging to one side. " Hello _Celldae_! I thought you were going to stay with Turin!" She ruffled his head then turned back to Elladan.

Her brother chuckled. "Turin has acquired one of his own. Young _Malthendae_ it seems has chosen him as his elf. We were glad that Turin now has a permanent companion of his own. Just one more layer of protection for him."

"I am glad. Celldae was only there whenever you or 'Roh were present.

You just missed Owen. He came to inform us of his betrothal to Morwen the youngest daughter of Durwen and Astral.  We all are invited to their wedding later this summer."

Elladan chuckled. "We have been wondering for some time when he would finally ask for her hand. He has had his eye on her for years and we all knew it."

She smiled in amusement. "I know. Did her parents willingly approve, Dan? Uncle Ted and I have been afraid that our being from an unknown place and people might give them pause."

"No, There are many reasons for them to look upon Owen as a desirable son in law.  Firstly, he has proven himself as a mighty warrior, and secondly he brings property to the match with the cottage he will inherit from your uncle. Theodore has become a much, respected scholar, and adds great stature to your family's reputation. Nor does it hurt that Owen is related to the house of Elrond through his relationship with you and numbers the grey wizard among his friends. They had no problem accepting his suite."

Ellie breathed a deep sigh of relief. "That is wonderful news. Ever since he told us he thought she was the one he was waiting for we were worried."

She did not see his quick searching look and flushed when he said knowingly. "Another part of your mysterious knowledge, I take it."

She looked up and frowned at him. "You know I will not answer that."

He nodded then leaned back against the table his arms folded across his chest and studied her for a long moment and then asked.  "When will you put Turin out of his misery?  You must know _ada_ would approve of such a match if that were what you both want. Turin has put his house in order and relieved Lord Elurin, his distant cousin, so that he could depart for the Undying Lands. A number of warriors have sworn support to the house of Hador and now follow Turin gladly. Several families have requested permission to settle on his lands or nearby. His influence grows daily as many seek to follow his banner."

She sighed. "I know, and I am happy that things are going well for him.  I just need to settle in my own mind that this is the right move for us. If the choice for my future must be with the human race then a marriage between us would leave him alone for the rest of your eternity.  I could not risk that."

Elladan threw up his hands and groaned in exasperation. "Eleiann, both _ada_ and Gandalf have told you the _Maia_ have confirmed your place already. Why do you still hesitate to accept it?"

She bit her lower lip before looking up at him. "I know you trust and believe in them 'Dan, but I am still unsure. For me the Maia seems capricious in the way they deal with the Eldar. In that they are not unlike the Greek gods in the mythology of my world."

"Surely the fact that you are here tells you that they are carrying out the will of Illuvatar himself and that all of this is part of his plan."

She shook her head.  "The Valar have not always chosen wisely. Their mistakes have cost the Eldar greatly in the past and will cost the humans much greater still in the future. If they are wrong in this instance then one I have come to love and admire will suffer again because of me. I just want to feel more comfortable in my final choice."

Elladan frowned. "I am sorry you have such distrust of us still…."

Eli held up a hand. "It is not the Eldar I distrust, 'Dan, it is the Maia. I do accept that your Illuvatar is either the same or the equal of the Supreme Being that is called God on my world. I cannot begin to understand either their power or their intent for us. I just cannot accept the Maia pronouncements without challenge nor find comfort in the powers that the they wield."

Shaking his head, Elladan asked in a troubled voice. "If you have so little faith then why did you make the crossing from your world to ours? What possibilities you could find here prove so much stronger then the safety that existed in yours? Did that not require faith?"

"I was never a strong religious person, 'Dan. I believed in a supreme being there and I believe that one exists here. I just have no basis for a belief in your Valar. Now can we just leave it for now? This is something I have to work out for myself. Rest assured that when I have settled it in my own mind, you will be among the first to know."

Elladan watched her silently for some time then finally nodded.  "As you wish. Eleiann. But promise me you will talk with ada, or even Gandalf, about this. They are both wise and may help you find your answers."  He paused as if remembering something. "If you feel they are too close to the problem, perhaps you should talk to Saruman. He is also wise and could help you find the answers.   I could accompany you on such a visit…."

Eli stared at him in horror. ""Dan, no, and you must promise never ever to mention me to him or anything about me or Uncle Ted or Owen or how we got here. You must guard your thoughts around him if you should ever meet up with him. No one must ever suspect we are not of your world or that my world even exists. You should trust him even less then you would Sauron. The blackguard is even more insidious then him. He has wormed his way into your circles, and will work to destroy you all in his own desire for power. He will challenge Sauron himself and he will fail." She covered her face and sobbed into her hands.

He listened to her with disbelief. "But he is the White Wizard, the leader of the wizards here in Middle Earth and Gandalf's superior."

"Even so, you must treat him with care and reveal nothing. Swear to me you will do this."

"Eleiann…."

"Swear, our lives depend upon it."

_"Penneth_ …."

"Swear."

He finally nodded and gathered her into his arms. "Very well, I assume this has something to do with your mysterious knowledge. In return, you must tell ada why you have such concerns over Saruman's presence."

She buried her face against his chest and not for the first time noted the clean woodsy smell she had come to associate with the elves. Finally she looked up at him with a troubled face. "If I could do so now, believe me I would. I would love to be rid of this burden and the necessity to constantly weight my words or actions."

"Eleiann…"

"What you ask is not possible just yet, 'Dan. I promise I will do so when the time is right."

He suddenly grinned down at her wickedly. "If you do not trust the _Valar_ , How will you know the time is right?"

She buried her face once more and with a muffled voice said. "I do not know. Things happen and I just know. I have to believe it is _Illuvatar's_ doing and hope I am right."

Elladan hugged her again and placed a kiss on her bowed head.  " _Muinthel tithin_ you will find your answers soon, but I will do as you ask. I will also caution 'Roh as to your concerns. Hopefully the day will come when you can face us all and share your information and fears."

Eli sighed and nodded. "I hate having to be so stubborn or mysterious, 'Dan, but I fear if I say something then I will cause everything to be much worse then it will be if I say nothing."

Elladan grew very quiet, then drew back and held her at arms length.  "What ever you think you know you believe it shows our future? Perhaps progress of who will survive in the coming struggle against the growing evil? Or who will sail to the Undying Lands when it is all over?"

She nodded. "But the things we found when we got here are different then what we expected to find."

"You fear that if you tell us of what you expected to find then we will make decisions on the basis that certain things are different and for some reason that will change the final outcome for the worse."

"Yes, you can understand my predicament. I do not want to be the cause of someone deciding that it is safe to do something simply because what we found was not the future we expected to find. Their actions may be the pivotal one that will lead to either success or failure over the long run for all of us."

Elladan studied her silently then nodded. "I do understand, but Eleiann, you must understand that no matter what decisions are made there is danger attached to them either directly or indirectly for all of us. Simply by knowing or even suspecting something we can be more cautious or aggressive in a particular circumstance. It need not influence the outcome one way or the other."

She shook her head in frustration.  "That is exactly what I am afraid of! What if you hold back on a needed action when you should aggressively pursue it? Or visa versa? What if in one reality a friend is an enemy or the other way around? What if my so called knowledge deprives you of an ally or fails to warn you of a traitor?"

Elladan laughed. " _Muinthel tithin_ have you so little faith in _ada_? He has a strong gift of foresight. Ada carries the favor of a high one that has protected him and us up until now. Ada, along with Gandalf the Grey and _daer naneth_ will keep us to the proper path until the time for us to leave for the Undying Lands. I doubt very much that what you believe to be true will lead to actions that are not of the song we are intended to partake in."

She looked up at him through tear bright eyes. "Your _naneth_ was not protected."

Elladan jerked back, his face suddenly grim. "What ever was the reason, she is safe and happy in Valinor. No one can touch her now!"

"Are you so sure? And what about Amarie and the twins? What about Arwen and you? Every time you leave the safety of Imladris or Lorien you are in danger."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes there is danger, but we cannot live our lives as prisoners behind the safety of this valley or the Golden Woods.  We do not value our lives cheaply, we simply value the safety of Middle Earth a great deal more."

"Yet the elves will desert Middle Earth and leave it to its fate in the end."

Elladan stared at her then abruptly turned and left her standing alone in the middle of the great library. Little did she know what impact that conversation was to have in later years!!!!!!!

Celldae-Running Shadow-one of the golden wolves of Imladris

Malthendae-Golden Shadow-son of Celldae

Yrch-orc (pl)

Ada-father

Maia-servants of the Valar

Valar-servants of Illuvatar

Illuvatar- the Supreme Being

Penneth-young one

Muinthel tithin-Little Sister

Daer naneth-grandmother

Naneth-mother


	47. Important Visitors for An Expected Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The child born to Amanda from Elronds visit journeys to middle earth to meet a new destiny. Very AU

**Middle Earth** **, Northern Dunedain Village, Third Age, Summer 2872,**

**Argonul chuckled as he watched Owen pacing nervously back and forth in front of his house. Shaking his head in amusement he turned to Aravir seated beside the door and commented wryly, "I have never seen him so anxious. Our bridegroom is a worried man."**

**Aravir snorted, "Unlike you were, you mean? You, of course, were never nervous before your wedding"**

**He looked at his second in command with a lifted eyebrow and turned back to the scene developing outside the room's one window. "I rather think it has more to do with our expected guests then the wedding. I do know the women folk have been beside themselves ever since Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir informed us of who expected to be among the attendees."**

**Aravir nodded and continued with the task of sharpening his sword. "I agree. Lindorie has been a nervous wreck trying to figure out how we were going to house them all. It was a huge relief when Elladan told her they would bring their own tents."**

**Just then a young Ranger came clattering into the village and swung down from his horse. Throwing his reins to a nearby youth, he pushed past the small crowd gathered outside the chieftain's house and knocked on the door.**

**"I rather think our guests are about to arrive." Argonul moved to the door and opened it just as the rider lifted his hand to knock once again. "Yes Deruli, How far out are they?"**

**"Just past the deep river ford, Sir."**

**"Any idea how many?"**

**The rider shook his head, "No Sir, but there are a lot of them. I don't think I have ever seen so many elves."**

**Argonul nodded, "You might as well let Owen know then the others as well. The women folk will want time to ready themselves and check the other arrangements one last time. We will gather over near the gate to welcome them as soon as everyone is ready."**

**"Yes Sir!" The ranger nodded with a big grin and turned rapidly to cross the central village area scattering villagers, children, the odd chicken, and a goat or two before himself.**

**Sighing Argonul turned back and waved a hand at his friend. "You'd best go ride herd on Lindorie. I will collect the elders and our bridegroom and meet you over by the gate. I still find it hard to believe he has such important connections as to rate all this high born attention."**

**Aravir nodded and set his sword aside. Rising, he grimaced and headed for the door. "My wife will not be happy until all of this is over. I will, however, try to keep her sane until then."**

**Owen nervously stood at the edge of the village and watched the colorful procession of approaching elves with mixed feelings. The sound of music seemed to surround them and he was overwhelmed with their beauty and grace. When he was in Imladris he was less aware of the differences between the two races because there was little to draw the comparison between.  Here in the rough village that was now his home, he could not help but draw some unfavorable comparisons. He shook his head. Life was what it was and he was not going to apologize for the way the Dunedain lived.** **Elrond** **and his sons knew and would not expect anything different.**

**Still… Never in his wildest expectations had he dreamed that Lord Elrond, his _hervess_ , Amarie, and the older _hin_ as well as Lord Celeborn would be attending his wedding! He had expected his father and his cousin, of course, along with the twins and perhaps Turin, but never the two older elf lords. How had Lord Celeborn ever got included? He hoped that the Lord of the Golden Woods was not aware of his family's origins and most fervently prayed that the Lady Galadriel did not either.  **

***You may be at ease, Owen. They do not know the whole of the story and will not until you all are ready to reveal it.  ***

**Owen's head jerked in surprise as the voice of the Lord of Imladris sounded in his head.**

***Lord Celeborn was visiting us and wished to attend a Dunedain wedding. They have been told the short version of your tale, nothing more.  ***

**Owen relaxed slightly and smoothed his tunic down over his chest before moving forward to follow his chieftain.**

***Thank you, _hir nin_. It was but a momentary concern. He is welcome to share this most happy occasion. ***

**Argonul, followed by the five village elders and their wives stopped just inside the stockade gate. The elven cavalcade passed through it before circling around the small village green and stopping back in front of the waiting greeting committee.  The Dunedain bowed their heads and gestured their welcome in formal greeting.**

**Elrond returned it with a graceful nod and smiled down at the chieftain. "Hail, Argonul, Chieftain of the Dunedine. We greet you as one of our own, descended from our brother Elros' line."**

**"Welcome, my Lord Elrond. We are most happy to see you."**

**"We thank you for your invitation to share in the celebration of joining of a member of our house to one of the valiant line of your people."**

**"I hope your journey was without incident, my lord?"**

**"It was. We saw no sign of _yrch_. The skill of your scouts saw to that."**

**Argonul turned to the two _ellyth_ mounted just behind the Lord of Imladris and again gestured in greeting. "My ladies, you are most especially welcome. We seldom have the honor of greeting the ladies of Lord Elrond's house." **

**Amarie dimpled down at the Dunedine leader and sighed resignedly. "My lord Elrond is very protective of us and it is much less trouble to remain within the security of Imladris' walls than travel with the small army Lord** **Glorfindel** **insists upon."**

**At that Argonul chuckled and waved a hand towards the balrog slayer further down the line of elves. "He is wise, my lady. Such beauty would tempt the dark lord himself. Better safe than sorry!"**

**There was a sudden silence among the elves as they stiffened and instinctively reached for their swords. Elrond instantly signalled for them to stand down.**

**Argonul paused and faced Lord Elrond. "My lord, my deepest apologies, I did not mean to raise sad memories of the Lady Celebrian especially on this happy occasion."**

**The elf lord glanced back over his shoulder at Celeborn briefly and then nodded down at the distressed Dunedine leader. "I did not take either insult or intent to raise sad memories in your comments, Argonul, rather only compliments on the ladies of my house."**

**Relieved Argonul nodded and switched his attention to the other _elleth_. "You must be the Lady Eleiann, close kin to our bridegroom."**

**"Indeed she is Argonul."  Owen pushed his way through the front line and held up his arms to help her dismount and grinned at his cousin. "She is like a troublesome sister who always bosses me around. Now that I am to take a wife perhaps she will finally acknowledge I am all grown up."**

**Eleiann laughed and swung her leg over the saddle, then slipped down into his waiting arms. "I will have to meet your bride before I can make that decision, Cousin. It may be she is so overwhelmed with your handsome face that she does not know you need a strong hand to keep you out of trouble."**

**Owen shook his head, "You need not worry, Elli. She already has my measure." They exchanged long silent looks, before Elli nodded and Owen glanced about seeking his father.**

**"He will be along shortly, Owen." Turin nudged his horse forward to stand beside them. "He stopped to take some notes on how the village is organized, something about his history of the Dunedine. Erestor is with him." His eyes met Owen's briefly before focusing on Eleiann and turning wistful.**

**Owen threw back his head and chuckled. "He is the only one I know who would be more concerned with his observations and scribbles than with his son's wedding.  I expect when our first born shows up he will be scribbling about her place in the history of Middle Earth." He exchanged grins with his cousin and glanced up at Lord Elrond who nodded in amusement.**

**Argonul coughed politely drawing everyone's attention back to himself, and quickly completed introductions of the elders and their wives. Then he hesitated before gesturing to the far side of the village.**

**" We have set aside the upper meadow over there for your encampment my lord. Close to the village the ground is level enough for your tents and we have laid in a supply of wood for your fires. There is plenty of grass and fresh water for your animals and we have posted scouts further out to insure your safety. We thought you would want to place your own warriors closer in."**

**"Thank you Argonul, that was most hospitable of you. Perhaps your second could work with Glorfindel to coordinate the arrangements? It would not seem necessary to duplicate our efforts."**

**The Dunedine chieftain nodded and soon was leading the elves through the village and out the far gate towards the upper meadow.**

**Later Celeborn stood outside the tent he would share with Erestor and Glorfindel and watched as the other elves completed the erection of the rest of tents. They were arranged in a circle about the larger one that Elrond and the _ellyth_ would occupy. Nearby was the one that Turin and his _daer ion_ would occupy.  The scholar and the bridegroom's father would stay in his son's house. Elrond had offered Celeborn a tent of his own as Lord of the Golden Woods but he had merely shrugged. "I have no particular desire to be so honored, _meldir nin_. Erestor and Glorfindel will be more than acceptable tent mates. They certainly will keep me entertained."**

**Elrond chuckled and ruefully shook his head at the reference to the constant running argument the two had on just about every subject they discussed. "If you are sure _meldir nin_. I would not have you in the middle of them trying to mediate. If it becomes too much merely let me know and we will move them elsewhere."**

**In the village Owen faced his father and frowned. They had just come from the bride's home after completing the dowry agreements and exchanging gifts to seal the bargain. "Do you not approve, pop?"**

**"It is not that, son, she just seems so young. You are in your late twenties. She cannot be more than seventeen." Ted studied his son. "You are holding up under the rough life here better then I figured. I can see a few scars and lines around your eyes, but.."**

**"Nineteen actually and I am thirty four. The women have been marrying at a much early age than in the past, pop. Dunedine men are not around as long as previously. We both felt we had waited long enough and I wanted to see the next generation started."**

**Ted studied his son through thoughtful eyes. "I hope you are not pushing it just so I will see my grandchild that was foretold. I will never see the promised king. I have already been blessed with the present and more then than satisfied with what will be."**

**Owen shook his head. "I have earned my place here, pop, and I am happy. My feelings for Morwen are as real as yours for mom were and I truly feel she would approve of this. All three of us have survived the most impossible transitions and come out on the other side winners. I will admit I hope for a long and productive life with many kids running around and you to be here for a long time as well. Elli has yet to make her choice but it looks like the steps are laid out for her future too. I just hope she puts Turin out of his misery soon."**

**Ted smiled at his son. "Then go with your mother's and my blessing. She would like your little Morwen."**

**Eleiann looked up from the packs as Amarie entered the tent carrying an armful of blankets. "I do not think we will need those, Amarie, we brought more than enough with us."**

**Amarie sighed. "And food as well, I know. The Dunedine have insisted on providing everything they can. Elrond will not insult their generosity by refusing. We have to think of some way to return the gesture or they will most likely not get through the winter without losing some to cold and hunger. Their supplies are already strained without this. Pride can be so un-nerving."**

**Elrond entered just after his wife and smiled. "We will think of something _ind nin_. They seek to share all in this happy event. "**

**He turned towards Eli, "How is Owen? Morwen is a very sweet girl."**

**Eli sighed, "He is not a bit nervous about his choice. I think he was more worried about how our arrival would impact his relationships here in the village." She looked at her father. "He is all grown up. It is hard to really see him as a hardened warrior, yet 'Dan had told me he has faced down some pretty grim enemies and his fellow warriors have accepted him completely as one of their own. As for Morwen, she will be a good balance to his impetuousness. Make him just a little more cautious, But I will still worry about him."**

**Elrond nodded. "Marriage tends to do that. If the worst does happen, there will be a place for either at Imladris. Certainly your cottage will be a good place for them when the children start."**

**Amarie nodded in agreement and added. "It grows late and the celebration starts early tomorrow. I suggest we settle down so as to be ready."**

**"Wise as always, _ind nin_." He held out his hand and gently pulled her towards a side chamber in the tent. He nodded towards the other one across the main room and smiled at Eleiann, "I suggest you do the same _sell nin_."**

**Eleiann smiled with affection and watched the both of them disappear before replying. "Aye, _ada_ , I will." Turning she entered her own quarters and soon was snuggled down in her own bed. Her own dreams were filled with thoughts of a certain elf lord and their future. Unconsciously she knew she had made her decision.**

Hervess-wife

Hin-children

Hir nin-my lord

Yrch-orc (pl)

Ellyth-female elves

Elleth-female elf

Daer ion-grandsons

Meldir nin-my friend

Ind nin-my heart

Ada-father


End file.
